


Blue Skies Forever

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Books, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kissing, Librarian Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Makeup Sex, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Phone Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 88,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Eren goes back to his hometown for summer break, a small and quiet village that hasn’t changed since the brunet moved there to live with his grandma as a child. However, a surprise awaits him this time: a new librarian now works in the place he likes the most in the village, and love will finally enter his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to my new multichaptered story! I've been working on this for a few months now and I've finally decided to post it, it's going to be roughly 25 chapters long, the number may change as I go, but that's the plan for now. Thank you for giving this fic a chance and I hope you enjoy! :)

The blue sky was clear from clouds, only the sun had residence in it. Its rays illuminated the pine forest underneath it and its brightness reflected on the transparent water of the lake, shining on it whenever the calm wind created low waves on the surface. Eren could only catch a glimpse of it before the forest blocked his view and the lake remained only a familiar image in his mind.

The train began to lose speed and the breaks squealed as they reached the station. Eren stood up from his seat and took his luggage, throwing the backpack over his shoulders and walking to the door to get off. There were a few people on the platform, either waiting to get on the train or for someone to visit them. Eren scanned the crowd with anticipation, eyes going from one person to the other until his lips curved up into a smile. 

He was the first to get off when the train stopped and carrying his luggage behind him, he briskly walked to the figure he had seen before. More people were now on the platform, greeting each other or running to the doors of the train that was about to leave, so Eren had to swim through the crowd with many “excuse me” and “sorry”. His eyes were trained on the mop of blond hair he had spotted before that was moving towards him. 

He excitedly walked past the couple standing in front of him and finally had a clear view of the boy waiting for him. He looked exactly as when they had last seen each other at Christmas, only his hair was a bit longer. He had told Eren he wanted to see if a man bun would suit him as well or if it was only Eren who could pull it off. As of now, his hair was at a weird length that didn’t suit his soft features at all, a first sign that he should give up on his attempt. When they trained on him, his eyes had the same colour of the sky and the excitement portrayed in them was similar to Eren’s. 

“Armin,” Eren shouted when the platform in front of him was finally clear. 

“Eren,” the boy replied before being crushed between Eren’s arms. “Welcome back.” 

“It feels good to be back,” Eren replied, pulling away. “I’ve missed you all.” 

“We missed you too,” Armin smiled. “Ana is cooking a wedding buffet for you.” 

“I’m going to put on so much weight now that she’s cooking for me again,” Eren chuckled. 

“You’re so lucky. My grandma’s cooking skills are still terrible, she tried to make a cake with kiwi, apples, and bananas. Needless to say, it tasted horrible.” 

Eren laughed, but he knew Armin wasn’t joking. He had tried his grandma’s dishes and swallowing everything down had been the hardest task of his life. 

“It’s time to go back,” Armin said. “Mikasa and Ana are waiting for us.” 

They left the platform and crossed the station, heading for the parking lot. Shinganshina was a big city and the influx of visitors was high enough to keep the station busy, but Eren’s village was a few miles away from it, so in order to get back in time for lunch they needed to leave soon. 

They loaded Eren’s luggage in the car’s trunk and then got inside, heat immediately hitting Eren’s face. 

“I regret wearing jeans,” he said as he sat down. 

“Try feeling the heated seat on your skin and then you won’t be so sure about it,” Armin replied. The shorts he was wearing only covered his thighs, so the rest of his leg was touching the seat. 

“You have a point,” Eren chuckled. 

Armin turned on the engine and they soon left the parking lot, driving through the city centre before taking the road that led to their village. The air coming in from the open window made Eren’s long hair swirl in front of his face, but it helped cooling down the car, so Eren left it as it was. 

“How’s the new job?” he asked. “Do you still like it?” 

“I do,” Armin replied, quickly glancing at him. “The articles I work on are still on small news, nothing ground-breaking, but every journalist has to start somewhere.” 

“The new Pulitzer winner is here everyone,” Eren shouted out of the window. 

“It’ll take me a long time before getting there.” 

“That doesn’t mean you won’t.” 

Armin looked at him with a grin before focusing on the road again. “What about you? How were the exams?” 

“Tough,” Eren said. “I’m ready for some well-deserved rest after those weeks of hell.” 

“I feel you, exams were never fun.” 

Eren agreed. He had worked hard to get into college, doing all kinds of jobs for two years after graduating from high school while his other friends left for campus life before him, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed the stress and anxiety that came with it. Luckily, he would start his senior year in the autumn. 

“Do you already know what you’ll do after graduating?” Armin asked. 

“Not yet,” Eren replied. 

“There’s no rush, I’m sure your grandma wouldn’t mind having you at home for a long period of time.” 

“I know,” Eren smiled. “I wouldn’t mind it either.” 

His grandma was the only relative he had left and he loved her more than anyone else. His parents had died in a car accident when he was little and he had never known the rest of his family, but Ana had always been there for him, giving him anything he needed and making him lead the life any normal child would live. 

As they drove through the countryside, Eren recognised the familiar landscape with its wheat fields and farms, large woods and small villages that brought him closer to home. The view was different from the one he saw every day at college and he would have liked to visit more often, but his college was too far away and the expenses too heavy, so he was only able to go home a few times a year. 

Armin informed him of the few things that had changed in the village while Eren was away. Nothing had significantly changed, just a few shops had moved to another location and some new ones were opening soon. Eren already knew most of that, he and Armin chatted almost every day and his grandma called him at least twice a day when he was in college, but Eren didn’t mind hearing about those changes once again as it made him feel closer to his village after months of being away. 

“Here we are,” Armin said as houses started to fill both sides of the road. 

Eren looked at the sign with the name of his village written on it with a smile on his lips and he stretched his hand out of the window to feel the air between his fingers. Everything was familiar now, from the turns of the road to the colour of the houses and while Armin drove through the narrow streets of the village, Eren shifted in his seat in anticipation. His eyes were trained on the houses ahead of him, expecting to see his own pop up at any minute now. Armin took the usual road that led to the outsides of the village and among the wheat fields, Eren recognised his home. 

It drew nearer while his friend drove towards it and as the car entered into the gravelled entryway, Eren unbuckled his seatbelt and took the backpack at his feet. Armin eventually stopped the car and Eren jumped out of it right as the front door of the house opened. A girl with slick black hair appeared on the porch and her smile was almost as wide as Eren’s. 

“Eren,” she called, running towards him. 

“Mikasa.” 

The girl immediately wrapped her arms around Eren’s chest in a tight hug. “Welcome back.” 

“Thank you,” Eren replied, encircling her shoulders with one hand while the other still held his backpack. 

“Come inside, Ana is waiting for you,” Mikasa said as she pulled away. 

Eren nodded and turned around to grab his luggage from the car’s trunk, but Armin had already taken it out. 

“Thanks,” he said as he stretched his arm to take it. 

“I’ll carry it inside, you go see your grandma,” his friend replied. 

Eren smiled at him in gratitude and went inside the house. The smell of homemade food caressed his nostrils as soon as he opened the door, making him feel finally at home. 

“I’m back,” Eren shouted as he dumped his backpack near the entrance. 

There was the sound of metal hitting a plate in the kitchen and Eren moved towards it. He crossed the living room and opened the door that separated it from the other room. His eyes immediately landed on a small figure working on the stove. Her grey hair was tied up in a neat bun held together by a brown claw hair clip and the apron she was wearing was secured in a bow at the back. She turned around and her emerald eyes sparkled with joy when she saw the boy in front of her. They had the same colour and youth as Eren’s, still bright and full of vitality. 

“There you are,” she said. “I was starting to worry.” 

“The train was a bit late,” Eren replied. He moved through the kitchen and took his grandma between his arms, easily raising her from the ground. 

“Put me down, I need to check the lasagna,” Ana said with amusement in her voice. 

Eren kissed her cheek and let her go just as the door of the kitchen opened again and Armin and Mikasa walked in. 

“Food’s almost ready,” Ana informed them as she checked the oven. “You can go wash your hands.” 

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin exchanged a glance before laughing under their breaths for the way Ana still treated them as children, but headed to the bathroom anyway. 

“I’m going to take my stuff to my room,” Eren said as they passed through the entrance. “I’ll be down in a minute.” 

“Okay,” Armin replied and while he went to the bathroom together with Mikasa, Eren climbed up the stairs. 

He walked through the hallway on the second floor and opened the last door to the right. Everything was as he had left it. Underneath the window, his desk still had a portable calendar on it, turned to the right month, July. His lamp desk was still curved downwards, reminder of all the nights Eren had spent studying and the chair still had a cushion on it. His bed was next to the wall, the blue blanket neatly covered it, brushing the wooden planks of the floor. 

Eren gave a quick fond look at the many books covering the majority of the walls and then left his bags near the bed. He opened his closet and changed into a pair of shorts and an old white T-shirt whose logo had faded long ago. He used the bathroom upstairs and once ready, he went downstairs and into the living room where food was already on the table. 

“There you are, my boy,” Ana said. “Sit down, lunch is ready.” 

“Thanks, grandma,” Eren smiled. 

Armin and Mikasa were already sat on one side of the table, so Eren sat opposite them. Ana cut the lasagna and served a generous portion to all of them before cutting one for herself and sitting next to Eren. 

“This is the best welcome back ever,” Eren said with his mouth full. 

“Mikasa helped me with this,” his grandma said, carefully cutting her food. 

“Thank you so much, guys, I really appreciate it.” 

His friends smiled at him and Ana caressed his forearm. 

“We’re happy to have you here,” she said. 

They spent their lunch lightly chatting about Eren’s college, his friends’ jobs, and Ana’s garden, the most precious hobby of the old woman. She would spend hours on end outside, cutting the flowers, fixing the hedge, and cultivating the few vegetables she had planted. It was something she had always done ever since Eren was little and when he thought about his grandma, the first image that came to his mind was one of her with a straw hat on, a pair of scissors in her hands, and a content smile on her lips. 

“Isn’t it too hot to stay outside now?” Eren asked, concerned. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t go out when the sun is too hot,” Ana replied. “But I have to take care of my garden if I want things to grow healthy and strong.” 

“Just be careful, okay? I could help you now that I’m home.” 

“Thank you, dear, but you have the power of killing even a cactus.” 

Armin and Mikasa lowly laughed at that. 

“That was a simple mistake,” Eren defended himself. “And I was still young.” 

“You’re here to relax anyway, so don’t worry about the garden,” Ana smiled. “Why don’t you go to the library as you always do.” 

“I will,” Eren replied. “I have a few things to read for college and I want to get a head start.” 

“That reminds me,” Armin interjected. “There’s a new librarian now.” 

“What happened to old Maggie?” Eren asked. He and the old lady had become friends after the many hours he used to spend in the library when he was younger and she had been the one to have introduced him to many of his favourite books. 

“She retired,” Ana replied. “The newcomer is a friend of Mr. Smith’s son.” 

Eren clearly remembered his old middle school teacher, but he couldn’t pinpoint who was his son. The guy was ten years older than him, so they had never attended school together. 

“Does he keep cookies as Maggie used to do?” Eren asked. 

Ana chuckled. “I don’t think he does, dear, but you can ask him.” 

“I will,” Eren laughed. “How is he?” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him yet.” 

“Mom told me he’s pretty cold,” Mikasa said. 

“Really?” Eren asked, a bit disappointed. 

“She saw him only once, maybe he just wasn’t in the mood for chatting.” 

The library was Eren’s favourite place in the whole town, so to have a rude librarian was a bummer for him. He usually spent entire days reading there and when Maggie was still working, they often chatted together or played chess. Few people went there, so they didn’t have to worry about disturbing anyone. 

“I’ll see for myself this afternoon then.” 

Armin and Mikasa stayed until after lunch when they went home together to let Eren unpack his things and settle down. While Ana cleaned the table, Eren took everything out of his luggage, piling the dirty clothes in a corner of the room and the clean ones in another. He did the laundry and put away the bits and pieces he had brought back from college. It was mainly books and electronics, so it didn’t take him long to have his room tidy once again. 

“I’m going to rest for a while,” Ana said, coming into his room. 

“Okay, I’ll be quiet,” Eren said. 

“When were you ever quiet?” Ana smiled. 

Eren smiled back and stood up to kiss his grandma’s cheek. “I’ll be as quiet as I can then.” 

Ana shook her head and left Eren to his things. Once the washing machine was done, Eren hang his clothes outside, sweating only for staying under the sun for five minutes and then he went back inside. He slumped on the bed and the tiredness from the journey and the heat took over him. 

He woke up sweatier than before. The temperature in the room was too high for his liking so he opened the window to let some fresh air come in. He took a brisk shower and changed into some clean clothes before heading downstairs where the sound of the TV told him his grandma was awake as well. 

“Were you able to rest?” he asked as he entered the living room. 

His grandma was sat on the sofa, watching a soap opera. “Yes, dear.” 

“I’m going to the library now,” Eren said. 

“Be careful.” 

Ana’s eyes were trained on the screen in front of her and Eren rolled his eyes at that. He didn’t understand what she could find in those exaggerated dramas, but he found it pretty amusing and made fun of her for it every time he got the chance. She never missed an episode of her favourite soap opera and Eren knew better than to bother her while she was watching it. 

He took his bike out of the garage and travelled to town as the wind swirled the stray hairs of his messy bun. There were few cars on the road and even fewer people when he reached the town centre. Everyone preferred to stay inside because of the heat and Eren couldn’t blame them for that. He had been brave enough to face it only because he knew the library had the air conditioning. 

He parked his bike in front of the tall building and went inside, climbing up the staircase to the second floor where the library was. As soon as he opened the door the cold air refreshed his heated skin and he sighed in relief. The smell of books fluttered everywhere mixed with an unfamiliar fragrance. 

He turned a corner and the front desk appeared before his eyes, behind it there was a man working on the computer. His head was turned to the side, so Eren could see that his black hair was styled in an undercut that complimented his defined jawline, but contrasted with his pale complexion. His slim fingers were typing something on the keyboard, but when Eren entered the room they stopped and the man turned his head to look at him. His eyes were silver blue like the sky on a stormy day and captured Eren’s attention the moment they landed on him. 

“Hello,” Eren said, walking forward. 

“Good afternoon.” 

Eren moved closer to him, the sound of his steps echoing in the silent environment. He wanted to see the man up close and when he stopped in front of him, his beauty enthralled him. 

“Do you need something?” the raven asked. His voice was deep and soothing, it somewhat fit the quiet environment of the library. 

“Ah, no,” Eren said, regaining his senses. “I’m just going to have a look around.” 

“Suit yourself,” the man said and then went back to his previous task. 

Eren stared at him for a few more seconds before walking towards the shelves with the books. He hid behind the first one he found, it was the section of books in Latin, but Eren didn’t care, he just needed a place to calm himself down. He wasn’t expecting to see someone so beautiful in his library, he had met other gorgeous men in his life, but no one had made his heart pound so hard in his chest after a single glance. 

He walked through the shelves and as he did so, he glanced at the front desk. The raven was still at the computer, so Eren lingered a bit longer than necessary on his figure. Only when the man turned around, he pretended to be looking at the books in front of him, some volumes on the history of the village. He blamed the novelty factor for the way his heart was still doing weird things in his chest and he moved to the back of the library where the books he needed were. 

He scanned through them, focusing on the titles to calm himself down and after finding what he needed he carefully went back to the front. The raven was still sat at the desk, going through a catalogue in front of him and raised his eyes when he heard Eren’s steps approaching. 

“I’d like to borrow these,” Eren said, handing him the two books he had grabbed. 

“Do you have the card?” the man said as he took the volumes. 

“No, I’m sorry, I forgot it at home.” 

The man gave Eren a disappointed look. “Tell me your name then.” 

“Eren Jaeger.” 

The raven typed it on the computer and when Eren’s profile popped up, he checked out the volumes. 

“You have a month before returning them,” he informed Eren as he gave him his books back. 

“I know, I come here often,” Eren smiled. 

The man nodded and didn’t say anything else, making Eren feel uncomfortable. 

“Ehm, good bye then,” Eren said. 

“Good bye.” 

The raven went back to the catalogue in front of him and after a last glance, Eren left the library. 

The image of the man never left his mind as he went back home. As Mikasa’s mom had said, he was cold, borderline rude, but Eren couldn’t deny he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had never had the time to dwell on romance when he was younger and if he had to be honest, he still didn’t have it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the man. Images of his graceful fingers came to the forefront of his mind, his defined profile almost made Eren fall into a ditch, and his piercing eyes overpowered any other thought. 

When Eren arrived back home, the TV was silent and there was no sign of his grandma inside, so he went to the backyard and found her cutting a bush of roses. 

“I’m back.” 

“Hello, dear,” Ana greeted him, looking away from the flowers. “How was the library?” 

“As I remembered.” 

“And the new librarian?” 

“He was okay,” Eren said, playing with the hem of his T-shirt. 

Ana stopped her movements and trained her eyes on him. Her lips were slightly curved upwards and one of her eyebrows raised in a gesture Eren knew all too well. She wasn’t fooled by Eren’s words in the slightest, somehow she always recognised when he was lying, but she never pressed on things unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“Oh, really?” she said. “Was he as cold as Mikasa’s mother said?” 

“Yes, but it’s more to be polite than anything.” 

“Will you go back tomorrow as well?” 

“I don’t think so,” Eren replied. “I’ll wait to finish the books I borrowed today.” 

“Alright,” Ana said. The small grin she was wearing before hadn’t faded away yet. 

Eren helped his grandma in the garden for the rest of the afternoon. He wasn’t allowed to touch the plants, so he simply picked up the fallen leaves and brought them to the trash bin down the road. When it was time, he helped her with dinner as well and then they both went to bed early. Eren took one of the books he had borrowed from the library and began to read it, but as the words danced in front of him, his mind went back to the man he had seen in the afternoon. His silver eyes still tormented Eren’s heart and when he was finally tired enough to fall asleep, they followed him in his dreams as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this first chapter and if you're excited to see more, I'd love to read your impressions of it, so leave a comment or even just a kudo, both are very appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the second chapter with one of my favourite moments of the fic, I hope you enjoy :)

In a matter of days Eren had already finished the books he had borrowed from the library. They weren’t hard reads and the hot weather didn’t encourage him to go outside, so he had spent two entire days on the bed or on the sofa with a book in his hands. Summer break had just started and as the bookworm that he was, Eren couldn’t spend a single day without something to read, good or bad it was the same, he liked exploring new genres and giving a shot to even the most suspicious of books.

For that reason he had gone to the library a second time that week. He had ridden his bike into town, heat radiating from every single thing around him and had entered the building with the intention of spending the entire afternoon there. He had left the only fan they had at home to Ana who was watching her soap opera again and had decided to enjoy the air conditioning of the library. 

He parked his bike in his usual spot and then made his way inside, inhaling deeply as soon as the cold air caressed his skin. He would have lied if he had said he wasn’t thinking about the new librarian as he climbed up the stairs. The man had been a constant thought in his mind for the past two days and it confused him because it had never happened to him to find someone so interesting after a single meeting and he couldn’t quite understand how to react to it. 

He reached the second floor and turned towards the front desk. Even if he was expecting to see the raven there, his heart fluttered when his eyes landed on him. He was reading a book, fingers gracefully wrapped around the cover and eyes quickly moving from one side of the page to the other. They raised when Eren entered the room and soon the rest of his face appeared as well when the man put down his book. 

“Hello,” Eren greeted him. 

“Good afternoon.” 

Eren smiled at their exchange and walked towards the desk. 

“I came to return these books,” he said, handing the volumes he had brought. 

The man took them without further comments and put them in a pile on his desk. 

“I’ll have a look around,” Eren said. 

“As you wish,” the man replied and grabbed the book he was reading before. 

Eren couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the brevity of their exchange, he had wished to know more about the mysterious man, but he decided not to bother him further and went to his favourite section in the library. Fantasy books had always been his guilty pleasure ever since he was little and needed to escape from the cruel reality of being an orphan. He had read all the books the library had to offer of that genre, the village was small and not many of its inhabitants were into reading, so new books were scarce and far in between. Nonetheless, he enjoyed re-reading his old favourites and recalling what he was doing or feeling when he had read them the first time. 

He took a copy of _ The Hobbit _ and sat down at a table between the first two shelves. The fact that he could see the raven at the front desk was pure coincidence. He opened the book and flicked through the pages with a small smile for a few minutes, reading passages here and there, feeling the anticipation build inside of him and then started from the beginning. The real world soon disappeared and he was thrown into an impossible quest in a matter of seconds. 

He changed many positions on the chair and took many sips of his water, but his eyes never left the pages and an array of emotions bloomed in and outside of him. His lips curved into a smile or into a scornful grin following the events of the book and his fists often clenched when the situation was tense. 

The sun had slowly started to illuminate the pages of the book and was now heating Eren’s skin up, making his right arm and hand hotter than before. Eren finally raised his eyes from the book. He was only halfway through it, but the seat near the window had become too hot and he contemplated moving to another table before he heard shuffling behind him. 

He glanced at the front desk and found it empty. The librarian must have stood up at some point, but Eren had been so engrossed in his reading that he hadn’t noticed it. He heard another noise, nearer this time and turning his head around, he saw the raven with a high pile of books in his hands, trying to put them back on their shelves. 

“Let me help you,” he said, standing up. 

The raven looked at him as if surprised to find him there, but the emotion soon faded into his usual blank face. 

“There’s no need,” he retorted. “I can handle it myself.” 

“I’m sure you can, but I used to help Maggie with it all the time and I kinda miss that.” 

Eren couldn’t decipher the look the raven gave him. Surprised? Suspicious? Admiring? 

“Suit yourself,” the man eventually said. 

Eren smiled at him and took the books from his hands. There were at least ten volumes on the pile and Eren was surprised the man had been able to hold them with only one hand. Now that he stood next to him, Eren realised he had to tilt his head downwards to look at him. A lot. The man was about the same height as Ana, but their frames were different. He was slimmer and his toned muscles gracefully flexed when he moved. 

_ Cute_, Eren thought with a small smile. 

The man took a book from the pile, disrupting Eren from his thoughts. He worked in silence and Eren suspected he wouldn’t say a word unless it was necessary. 

“Do you like working here?” he asked then. He had been waiting for the chance to talk to the raven for too long to waste this opportunity. 

“It’s quiet,” the raven said, putting a book in its place. “Not many people come here.” 

“I know, it’s a shame, but the books are very good.” 

“That’s true.” 

“What were you reading before?” Eren asked as they moved to another shelf. 

“_I am a cat _ by Natsume Soseki.” 

“I’ve never heard of it,” Eren said. “Is it good?” 

“It’s funny,” the man replied and a corner of his lips curved up for a brief second. 

“I’ll give it a shot then.” 

The raven quickly glanced at Eren before moving to another shelf. “Do you come here often?” 

“Yes,” Eren replied, following him. “I used to spend my entire summer here when I was little and I still come by as often as I can now.” 

The raven nodded and proceeded to put some more books away. He worked quickly and meticulously, the pile had already halved and the only books left were old tales of the region. They walked to that section and the man took a big volume to put away on the higher shelf. He stretched as high as he could get, but even on his tiptoes he couldn’t reach it and his face contorted in frustration. 

“Here,” Eren said, taking the book with one hand and putting it in its place. 

The raven threw him an offended glare, probably resentful for the fact that Eren was so tall, but it didn’t scare Eren away who simply smiled at him. 

“I used to help Maggie with the higher shelves too,” he said. 

“How nice of you,” the raven replied. The ironic tone in his voice almost made Eren burst a lung. 

“I didn’t mean to make fun of you or anything,” Eren quickly retorted. “I just can reach high places a lot easier and save you the trouble of taking a ladder.” 

The man narrowed his eyes, a murderous light passing over them. “I could have reached that even without the ladder.” 

“I know, I just wanted to help.” 

Eren hoped he hadn’t offended him too much. He had said that without thinking twice, the habit of helping Maggie directing his movements, but the man wasn’t the old lady and his height was probably a sore spot for him. 

“Alright,” the man eventually said. “Let’s move, we only have two books left.” 

Eren sighed in relief and followed the raven to the back of the library. 

“You still haven’t told me your name,” he said as he handed him the last volumes. 

“You didn’t ask,” the man said, searching the shelves for the right place. 

“What’s your name then?” 

“Levi,” the raven replied, putting away the book in his hand. 

“Levi,” Eren repeated. It sounded nice. 

“We’re done.” 

Eren’s hands were empty, all the books now in their place. He wished there were more so that he could have an excuse to be around Levi for longer, to talk to him without being a bother, but he had no reason to do that now. 

“Thanks for the help,” Levi said, silver eyes boring into Eren’s. 

“It was a pleasure,” Eren smiled. “We could do this next time as well.” 

“I’ll call you if I don’t have a ladder.” 

Eren chuckled. “I didn’t mean to insult you.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes at him again, but a faint smirk was spreading on his lips and Eren took that as a sign that he wasn’t actually mad. 

“I guess I have to go now,” Eren said. 

“Okay. Are you taking with you the book you were reading?” 

“Yes.” 

They moved to the front, Eren stopped to his previous seat to grab the book and then gave it to Levi to register the borrow. 

“There you go,” Levi said once he was done. 

“Thank you,” Eren replied, taking the book. He lingered a while longer in front of Levi’s desk, reluctant to leave, but without an excuse to stay he simply said, “Good bye, Levi.” 

“Bye, Eren.” 

The way his name came out of the man’s mouth made Eren’s heart beat faster, so before embarrassing himself, he smiled at Levi and then left the library. 

The sun was low as Eren went home and its rays gave an orange hue to the wheat fields of the countryside. It was still as hot as when he had left early in the afternoon and the clear sky didn’t anticipate a storm any time soon. The contrast with the cold environment of the library was almost suffocating, but while he rode his bike back home, the mild wind gave him some fresh air to breathe. He travelled through the fields with silver eyes still on his mind and a sultry voice pronouncing his name. 

It was almost dinner time when he got home, so he hurried inside and not finding his grandma on the sofa, he went to the kitchen. There were three pans on the stove and the smell of fries was filling the air. 

“I’m back,” Eren announced himself. 

Ana was cutting some vegetables on the counter and raised her eyes when the door opened. A tender smile appeared on her lips and her eyes sparkled with joy at seeing Eren. 

“Welcome back, dear,” she said. “How was the library today?” 

“As quiet as always,” Eren replied, washing his hands in the sink. 

“And the librarian?” 

“Not as quiet, I’ve helped him with some books.” 

“Did you ask him to give you a cookie as payment for your help?” 

“I didn’t,” Eren chuckled. “Maybe next time.” 

He dried his hands and put the vegetables Ana had cut into a clean bowl. 

“So I take it you exchanged a few words with him,” Ana said. 

“Yes, but not for long, we didn’t have many books to sort out.” 

“How was he today?” Ana asked with a side glance. 

“The same as the other day,” Eren replied, starting to feel defensive. “Why do you ask?” 

“No reason,” Ana said as she put the last carrot pieces into the bowl. 

Eren had lived with her long enough to know that behind her innocent expression there was a brain already working on joining invisible dots, realising things before Eren himself. 

“It’s not that I like him or anything,” the brunet quickly said. “I just want to know what kind of person he is since I’ll be spending a lot of my time there and I don’t want to be around rude or disrespectful people. Plus we both like books, so it’s totally normal to exchange opinions or suggest new readings, you know?” 

“I know, dear,” Ana retorted, looking at him with apparent innocence. “I wasn’t hinting at anything.” 

Eren mentally cursed himself for his outburst. He had always had the bad habit of rumbling on and on when he wanted to hide something and he ended up spilling out whatever it was he wanted to keep secret. 

“Good because there’s nothing to be hinting at,” he said, grabbing the bowl with the salad. “I’m taking this to the table.” 

A tiny grin appeared on Ana’s lips. “Alright.” 

Eren disappeared from the kitchen in less than a second, finding safety in the living room where the table was already set. He put the salad in the middle of it and then took a deep breath, the words he had just said to his grandma still playing in his mind. 

He had had a few crushes when he was younger, so he knew how to recognise them, but it hadn’t happened in recent years; too busy with work and college, he hadn’t had the time to think about such things. Yet, his thoughts flew to Levi too often to be a coincidence and the interest he had for the raven wasn’t a passing sensation. The sole thought of going to the library again the following day put him in an excited mood and not only because of the many books he would find there. Those had already been replaced by a different kind of joy, one Eren wasn’t too acquainted with and for that reason he didn’t understand. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Ana opened the door connecting kitchen and living room, bringing a pan with her. Eren immediately pretended to be fixing something on the table and in doing so, he almost knocked over his glass. 

“I’ll take the rest,” he said, rushing to the kitchen to take water and bread. 

They ate their dinner with a game show playing on the TV in the background. Eren was still caught up in his thoughts, but the more he pondered about his feelings the more confused he was, so he gave up on them with an internal sigh. 

“What have you done this afternoon?” he asked, looking at his grandma. 

“I mostly worked in the garden,” the old woman replied. “I cut a few leaves off the butterfly-shaped hedge, they grew so much in a matter of days, it’s ridiculous.” 

“They always look good, though.” 

“Thank you, dear. I couldn’t do much else because it was too hot and I couldn’t stand it anymore.” 

“You shouldn’t stay outside for too long in the afternoon,” Eren said. “It’s not good for you.” 

“Your grandma isn’t as old you think she is,” Ana retorted. 

“I know, I’m not saying you are, even I can’t stay outside too much when it’s this hot.” 

“Thank you for your concern, but as long as I have the strength, I want to take care of my garden.” 

Eren knew there was no way to make Ana change her mind when she was determined to do something, so he didn’t press the matter further. 

“Just tell me if there’s something I can do to help, okay?” 

“Alright,” Ana gave in. “Next time I need some help I’ll call you.” 

They lightly chatted for the rest of their dinner. Ana somehow found a few college related questions she hadn’t thought of before and Eren asked her about her friends. The sound of the TV was just a quiet buzz in the background and the gentle breeze that came in from the open window brought the smell of flowers and freshly cut grass with it. It all combined to create the perfect summery atmosphere that made Eren feel at home. 

Once they finished their dinner, Eren washed the dishes while Ana cleared the table as they always did when Eren was home. After that, Ana took two ice creams out of the freezer, the same ones they had been eating for years and together, they sat on the back porch. 

“I miss this when I’m in college,” Eren said. 

“I miss it too,” Ana replied. “The house is so quiet without you.” 

“I’ll be home for longer next year.” 

Ana smiled at him as she placed her hand on his and caressed it. “You’ll always have a home here.” 

“Thank you,” Eren said. “For everything.” 

Ana squeezed his hand, her eyes watery and they ate the rest of their ice creams while looking at the sun disappearing below the horizon. 

After their ritual, Ana settled on the sofa to read a magazine while listening to the radio and Eren called it an early night. He wanted to finish _The Hobbit_ before going to the library the following day, but he had been reading for barely ten minutes that he put his book down on his chest and stared at the white ceiling, thinking about Levi. 

What did he want from him? Did he want something at all or was the librarian just another person that had crossed his path and he would forget about once college started again? Was that what Eren wanted him to be or did he want something more? Sure, he was good looking and liked books, things that Eren highly appreciated, but was that enough for Eren to look at him as something more than a possible friend? 

The way his stomach turned into a knot every time he thought about the raven didn’t leave Eren with much room to further question his feelings, but part of him wondered if his emotions were true or just a superficial attraction that would lead nowhere. Whichever it was, Eren didn’t want to stay in doubt, so he picked up his book and started to read again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated, thanks for reading!  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time that week Eren wore jeans and a shirt to go to the library. In summer he usually lived in shorts and loose fitting T-shirts, but he wanted to look his best for what he was about to do. He climbed up the stairs two steps at a time, eager to see the man working there and his heart skipped a beat when he finally saw him. Levi was sitting at his desk, black bangs falling over his forehead as he wrote something down on a notebook. There was a pile of books on the desk and Eren couldn’t help but hope that he would be sorting those out while he was there.

“Hi,” he said. 

Levi raised his head and quickly gave Eren a once over. “Hi.” 

The informal greeting didn’t go unnoticed and a smiled appeared on Eren’s face as he moved towards the desk. He took a book out of his bag and handed it to Levi. 

“I’ve finished this.” 

“Did you like it?” Levi asked, taking the book and putting it on the pile next to him. 

“I’ve been reading it since I was ten and I love it every single time.” 

“An old favourite then.” 

“Yes,” Eren smiled. “How’s it going with your book?” 

“I didn’t make much progress,” Levi replied. “I’ve been busy sorting out old files.” 

He looked at the notebook before him and tapped his pencil on it. There were some marks here and there next to what seemed to be a list of titles and a few bookmarks appeared between the pages. 

“Sorry to distract you,” Eren said, undoubtedly disappointed. “I’ll go look for something else to read.” 

“Good reading.” 

There was still a trace of dejection lingering in the air when Eren walked to the shelves with the books. He had hoped he could talk to Levi some more, get to know something else about him, but the fact that the library was always empty didn’t change the amount of work Levi had to do. Still somewhat disappointed, he browsed through the books, caressing their backs and picking one up only to flick through its pages and put it back down. Even if the things he felt for the raven were blurry and confused, a shapeless blob that was waiting to be moulded either by rejection or acceptance, they still affected Eren’s mood. He was confused and his hesitance reflected in his inability to make a choice, grab a book, and sit down at a table for the rest of the afternoon. 

While walking through the shelves, his eyes constantly went to the front desk. A lot of the times his view was blocked by other shelves or walls, but from certain angles of the library he could see the entrance. Levi was still writing something down, hand regularly going from one side of the page to the other while his eyes followed it. Eren wished they would raise to look for him, but they never did, so he averted his gaze with a sinking feeling in his gut. 

He eventually grabbed the first book from a random shelf and sat down at the same table as the previous day. He skimmed through the pages, reading some sentences here and there, but he was too distracted to focus on anything. He was nervous, there was no doubt about it, but he was starting to overthink the situation and the more he brooded over it, the more his confidence weakened, but before he could stand up and run away, the sound of a chair scraping on the floor intruded his thoughts. 

Looking up, Eren noticed that Levi had stood up and was quickly scanning the books on his desk. After that he took the pile in his arms and headed for the shelves. The number of volumes was the same as the previous day, and Eren wondered if that many people actually borrowed books from the library or if it was old ones that Levi was cataloguing and then putting out for the public. He didn’t get to dwell too much on it as the raven was soon walking past him, quickly glancing at him. 

“Can I help?” Eren said, standing up. 

Levi stopped next to his table and looked at him with an almost invisible grin. “As you wish.” 

Eren smiled at the opportunity Levi was offering him and took the books from his hands, following him to the back of the library. Levi started to put the books back in their place without saying a word. The only sounds to be heard were those of the few cars passing by outside, but there was no other sign of human presence inside the building. 

“You seem to have quite a few books today as well,” Eren said. 

“Yes, people are finally starting to return the ones they had borrowed a month ago,” Levi replied, sliding a book in its place. 

“When did you start working here?” 

“A couple of months ago,” Levi said. “I’m still catching up on old stuff, though.” 

“I see,” Eren retorted. “Do you like the village?” 

“It’s small, but it’s not bad once you get used to it.” 

Levi moved to another shelf and Eren followed him. 

“Have you already visited the lake?” he asked. 

Levi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “There’s a lake here?” 

“Yes,” Eren eagerly replied. “It’s more on the outsides of the village, and it’s not very big, but it’s the perfect place to have picnics or just chill.” 

“I didn’t know it existed.” 

“I can take you there this weekend if you want,” Eren offered, heart picking up its pace for the nerves. 

“I’m busy this weekend,” Levi said, hesitating. 

“Oh, that’s fine,” Eren replied. “We can go another time.” 

“Sure.” 

There was no conviction in Levi’s voice, and Eren wondered if he truly meant it or if he was just politely turning him down. The silence that followed confirmed his fears, creating an awkward atmosphere between them, and Eren cursed himself for his eagerness. He should have waited a few more days, thought things through and started with casual conversations instead of asking Levi out not even a week after meeting each other, but the novelty of his feelings had made his actions rush, and before he knew it he had been rejected. 

He didn’t want to leave things like that between them, and as he followed Levi around the library he tried coming up with different topics of conversation, but his mind was empty, and even if he opened his mouth to speak many times, no words came out of it. By the time Levi had put back the last book on the shelves, Eren had given up on starting the conversation again and was cursing himself once more. He dared to look at Levi, but the man had a blank expression on his face, the one he always wore, so it was hard for him to understand what was really going on in his mind. 

“This was the last one,” Levi said, empty handed. “Thanks for the help.” 

“No worries,” Eren replied. “I’m glad I could help.” 

Levi nodded, but his lips remained in a straight line. They stayed in the middle of the library for a few more seconds, looking anywhere but at each other, air heavy with unease. 

“I should get back to work,” Levi eventually said. 

“Yeah, of course,” Eren was quick to reply. “I need to go home as well, my grandma needs me.” 

“Are you taking the book you were reading with you?” 

“No, I’ve barely started it, I’ll finish it another day.” 

“Okay.” 

Silence hung over them again, and before it could prolong to awkward levels again Eren spoke. 

“I’ll put the book away and then leave you to your work.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll do it,” Levi retorted. 

“Okay, see you soon then.” 

“See you, bye.” 

Their eyes finally met and this time Levi’s lips were slightly curved upwards. It heartened Eren and he replied with a smile of his own, bigger than Levi’s and with the hint of an apology behind it. He raised his hand and mouthing another “good bye”, he headed for the door and left the building. 

The day had been a failure from whichever angle he looked at it. Levi had basically rejected him, the tone in his voice, even if polite, left little room for doubt, and the uncomfortable silence that had followed strengthened that feeling. It was the first time for Eren to be rejected, not because he was so popular no one could say no to him, but simply because he had never asked someone out; there had never been someone that had caught his attention that deeply and his few past relationships had all been brief and meaningless. 

He spent the ride home feeling sorry for himself, but when his grandma asked him why he had come home so early he came up with a stupid excuse and then directed the conversation away from him. However, he wasn’t able to push what had happened at the library out of his mind and when he went to bed that night, Levi’s tone and words were still ringing in his ears. 

  
  
Even if the library was open on Saturdays, Eren didn’t go there the following day. In the end he still had books to read at home and felt bad for always leaving Ana alone for so long. He helped her with the groceries and then with housework. His grandma had no problem asking him to dust the places she couldn’t reach without a ladder and her remark hurt Eren more than she could imagine. He still kept a straight face and did as he was told, spending the entire morning cleaning around the house. 

They had left the garden for the afternoon and while Ana took care of the flowers, Eren cut the grass. The heat was almost unbearable and after less than ten minutes, Eren discarded his T-shirt, remaining only in a pair of old short. Some stray hairs fell out of his bun and soaked in the sweat that covered his forehead. He felt disgusting and envied Ana whose work was less tiring than his, but the idea of keeping her away from the direct rays of the sun kept him going. 

“I’m dead,” he said, slumping on the porch after he had finished his task. 

“How dramatic,” Ana said as she cut a rose. “I do it by myself every time you’re not here.” 

“I know you’re stronger than me, but there’s no need to brag about it.” 

Ana chuckled. “Far from it, dear. Once you get to it, it gets easier.” 

“I still have a long way,” Eren groaned. 

“Go take a shower, I’ll start dinner soon.” 

Eren reluctantly stood up, leaving a sweaty figure on the pavement behind him and went inside, craving a cold shower. He went to his room to grab some clean clothes and checking his phone he noticed a missed call. It was from Armin and without thinking twice, Eren called him back. The phone rang a couple of times before the blond picked up. 

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Eren greeted him. 

“Hey,” his friend replied cheerfully. “Mikasa and I are going to get ice cream after dinner, do you want to join us and catch us up on your first week back?” 

“You know I can never say no to ice cream,” Eren replied, already imagining the sweet coldness hitting his tongue. 

“I know,” Armin chuckled. “See you in town later then.” 

“Yeah, see you.” 

After ending the call, Eren rushed to the shower to remove the stickiness from the sweat, uplifted by the prospect of ice cream later in the evening. When he came out, the smell of dinner hit his nostrils and his stomach grumbled in anticipation. He and Ana ate in the living room as every other day, but once dinner was over, they didn’t move to the porch for dessert and instead Eren got ready to go out. He went back to his room and wore jeans and a navy blue T-shirt before heading downstairs. 

“I’m going,” he said, stopping by in the living room. 

The table was already clear and Ana was sitting on the sofa, watching the TV. 

“Alright, be careful,” she said. 

“Of course,” Eren smiled and kissed her cheek. 

“Would you bring me some ice cream back, dear?” 

“Yes,” Eren smiled. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye, have fun.” 

Eren left the house and rode his bike into the village. The temperature had slightly dropped and the atmosphere wasn’t as oppressive as in the afternoon, but he was still hot when, after riding through the fields, he reached the ice cream shop. It was the only one in the village, so it was always pretty busy, especially in summer. There were two benches outside and it was there where Eren found his friends. 

“Hey, guys,” he greeted them, parking his bike. “Have you been waiting for long?” 

“No, we just got here,” Armin replied. 

“That’s great,” Eren smiled. “How are you doing? How was work?” 

“I’ve had a really busy week, but it was good,” Armin replied. 

“The kids have drained all my energy,” Mikasa said. “I need a break.” 

“Feel free to rant about it,” Eren replied, eager to listen to his friend’s problems. 

They went inside the small shop and as they ordered their ice creams, Armin and Mikasa let Eren in on what had happened in their lives. Armin was working on a piece that was marginally more serious than what he usually had to work on, which had taken up all of his time, both at work and at home, but at least it was a step further up on the career ladder. Mikasa was helping the elementary school with their summer activities, taking the children on small trips to the beach or to museums and looking after them was tiring and required a lot of energy. 

While the two of them narrated their week, they sat on a bench outside. Inside, the room was too small and definitely too hot for them. Eren was happy to listen to their stories, cheering them up when needed and laughing at the little adventures with the children. They remained there even after finishing their ice creams, when the sun was finally disappearing from the sky. 

“How did you spend your first week at home?” Mikasa asked once both she and Armin had told Eren every little detail of their days. 

“I’ve mostly read and helped my grandma with the garden,” Eren replied. “Wouldn’t wish that torture to anyone.” 

“Have you been to the library?” Armin asked. 

“I have.” 

“And? Do you like the new librarian?” 

“Yes,” Eren replied, but there was hesitation in his voice. It was true that he liked the man, he was good at his job and the library was always spotless, no books out of place or bins full of trash, but it was also true that his admiration for Levi went beyond that of simple patron and librarian, but he still didn’t know just how much. 

“Is he as cold as my mom said?” Mikasa asked. 

“At the beginning yes, but now not so much.” 

“I was thinking about taking the children there for a day to show them how the library works and encourage them to start reading.” 

“That’s a great idea,” Armin interjected. 

“It really is,” Eren smiled. 

“Do you think you could introduce us?” Mikasa asked. 

“I don’t know when I’ll go back there,” Eren said, looking at the empty street in front of him. 

“Don’t you go there every day?” 

“Yes, but I may not go there for a bit now.” 

“Did something happen?” Armin asked. 

Eren looked at his friends. Genuine concern was painted on their faces as they waited for him to reply. They had always been his best friends, ever since that day they met in elementary school, sharing many unforgettable moments and worries, so it was pointless for Eren to keep what had happened a secret. 

“I may have asked him out and got rejected.” 

Both Armin and Mikasa’s eyes widened in surprise, and their reaction put a little smile on Eren’s lips. 

“Do you like him that much?” Mikasa finally asked. 

“I don’t know,” Eren admitted. “He’s hot, there’s no doubt about it, and he likes books, and since he’s rather short he can’t reach the higher shelves in the library, but if you try to help him, he gets so mad it’s cute, but I still don’t know how I actually feel.” 

Armin and Mikasa exchanged a glance. 

“So you do like him,” Armin pointed out. 

“Maybe?” Eren scoffed. “I mean, I’d like to know more about him, but I’m not an expert in this department so I don’t know if I actually want him to be my boyfriend or not.” 

“From the way you speak about him, I think you already know what you want,” Mikasa said. 

Eren leaned back on the wall, resting his head against it while he looked at the darkening sky. “Maybe.” 

“Did he make you understand he doesn’t like you?” Armin asked. 

“Not directly,” Eren replied. “I asked him if he wanted to go see the lake with me and he replied he couldn’t, which would have been totally fine, except that after that things got awkward between us, so I think he was actually rejecting me.” 

“Have you considered that maybe things got awkward because he wanted to say yes, but he seriously had other things to do and didn’t know how to ask you to reschedule?” 

“I asked him to reschedule as well and things got even worse,” Eren said, looking at his friend. 

“You may just be misreading the situation,” Mikasa retorted. “You haven’t known him for long, so you don’t know how to read him well.” 

“I really don’t know what to think, guys,” Eren said, putting his head between his hands. “I shouldn’t even be thinking about this with college and stuff.” 

“Love comes when you least expect it,” Mikasa said in a gentle tone. 

Eren groaned at how right she was. “I’m still unsure, I don’t want to be pushy or annoying.” 

“Of course, just try not to create imaginary obstacles,” the girl replied. “Anyone would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Eren said. “Thanks for the help.” 

“You can always count on us,” Armin smiled. 

“I know.” 

They hang out on the bench in front of the ice cream shop for a few more minutes, watching the moon in the sky until it was time for all of them to go home. 

“It was fun catching up with you, guys,” Eren said. “We should see each other more often if you’re free.” 

“Of course,” Armin replied. 

“And keep up posted on how things go with the librarian,” Mikasa added. 

“I doubt there will be much progress, but I’ll tell you everything.” 

Armin and Mikasa left together while Eren stayed back to buy his grandma the ice cream she had asked. The shop was still as warm as before even with the door open and as Eren waited for his order, he pushed some stray hairs away from his face. It was already sticking to it and Eren considered taking another shower when he got back home, but his thoughts were interrupted by two people entering the building. 

At first he didn’t pay much attention to it, but when they spoke, he recognised one of the two voices and his heart skipped a beat. There was no way for him to avoid meeting Levi, so instead of pretending he hadn’t heard him, he turned around. Their eyes immediately locked and the frown that was about to settle on Levi’s forehead left its place to a surprised look. 

“Hi,” Eren greeted. 

“Hi,” the raven said. 

“How are you?” 

“I’m good, you?” 

“Good,” Eren replied, and silence inevitably fell between them. 

He didn’t know what else to say, was there even something he wanted to say? The conversation he had with Armin and Mikasa was still fresh in his mind, but he hadn’t taken a decision yet, and right in the middle of a shop wasn’t the best place to do it, also considering that Levi was already with someone else. It was in that moment that Eren’s eyes moved to the man next to him. He was tall with blond hair perfectly styled and big eyebrows that were slightly raised in confusion and amusement. His mouth was curved into a smirk he didn’t bother to hide and that made Eren question his relationship with Levi. 

He looked similar to his father, so Eren had no problem identifying him as Mr. Smith’s son. He knew it was him that had helped Levi getting his job, but what was really the extent of their relationship? Simple friends or more? 

Before the train of thought could continue further, the owner of the shop called Eren for his order. Glad for the excuse, Eren turned around, paid, and took the bag with the ice cream in it. 

“I’m off, have a nice evening,” he said, walking past Levi to get to the door. 

“You too, bye,” the raven replied. 

Eren didn’t know what face he had made while saying that, he didn’t turn around as the thought of possibly having met the raven’s boyfriend infested his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it despite the rejection. How does Levi really feel about Eren? Why did he reject him? Will things between them progress or not? Place your bets now!  
You can find me on [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/) and on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel) :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome back to this fic! Here's a new chapter that will hopefully make up for Eren's rejection in the last one ;)

The following week Eren found every excuse not to go to the library. He helped Ana with her housework, offering to climb on the ladder to dust on top of the closets and make the chandeliers shine again. He gave her a hand with sorting out the garden as well. The grass didn’t need to be cut again yet, but there were weeds growing among of the vegetables his grandma was growing and fallen leaves on the ground.

He kept himself busy during the day and with Ana always founding something to clean, that wasn’t a problem. The overthinking came during the night. As he had always done for the past ten years, he read a book every evening, waiting for his eyelids to feel heavy and for sweet slumber to take over him. He already had some books he still hadn’t read in his room, which helped with keeping him away from the library, but they couldn’t keep his mind away from the man working there. 

So many times Eren had tossed and turned around in bed, thinking about Levi and their last meeting. He had convinced himself that the man with him was the raven’s boyfriend and the grin he had directed towards him was the gesture of someone that knew the truth and wanted to rub salt into Eren’s wound. Levi had probably told him about his offer and the blond was laughing at him for thinking he could ever have a chance with Levi or that the raven was single. Considering how beautiful he was, Eren should have known that the chances of him not having a partner were probably slim, but he had been so caught up in his own problems, he hadn’t considered the possibility. 

The awkwardness of all their conversations crept behind all of his thoughts, becoming the thread that connected all the dots of how things really were between him and Levi. If the talk he had had with Armin and Mikasa the past Saturday had boosted his confidence a little, the encounter with the raven had buried it under his feet. 

The days he was forcing himself to spend away from the library were painful and only served to make him think about Levi more than before. He fought with his thoughts, forcibly directing them in other directions, but they inevitably went back to the starting point like an rubber band pulled too far that rapidly went back to its starting point. His mental state showed in his behaviour, and he often fell quiet when working with Ana, brooding over his feelings and overthinking every small exchange between him and Levi. 

It was a Thursday when it happened again. He was cutting some roses in the garden with his grandma when he started to slowly hide into the self-doubting cave in his brain. His hands moved only by instinct, and his eyes didn’t really see what was happening in front of him, so he didn’t realise he had held a rose right by its thorn until a sharp pain made him aware of it. 

“Ouch,” he muttered, letting go of the flower. 

“What have you done?” Ana asked, worried. “Are you bleeding?” 

Eren examined his thumb and noticed that a bit of blood was forming on the top. “Yeah.” 

“Go wash that immediately and put on a band-aid.” 

“It’s not much, it’ll go away soon,” Eren replied and sucked his thumb to clean it from the blood. 

“That’s not hygienic, Eren,” Ana scolded him. “Go wash it with water.” 

“There’s no need,” Eren said, examining his finger. “The blood’s already gone.” 

Ana scoffed in defeat. “You should be more careful when doing these kinds of things.” 

“I know, I was just… thinking.” 

“Is there something on your mind?” 

“Not really,” Eren lied, cutting a rose again, this time paying attention to where the thorns were. 

“You can talk to me about it if you want,” Ana said with a gentle smile. 

“It’s nothing, really.” 

“It clearly isn’t nothing since you just stung yourself.” 

Eren nibbled on his bottom lip, weighing his options before heaving a deep sigh. “It’s about the new librarian.” 

“Go on,” Ana exhorted him. 

“Well, I think I like him,” Eren continued, sparing a glance to his side to look at his grandma. 

Ana was holding back a little smile, but when their eyes met she let it spread on her lips. 

“I already knew about it.” 

“How could you? I haven’t told you anything.” 

“You have told me plenty without realising,” Ana smiled again. “There’s nothing to be worried about, I’ve known you long enough to understand when there’s something on your mind, and your lengthy trips to the library didn’t make the job much harder for me.” 

Eren huffed, both relieved and embarrassed at the same time. “I wasn’t that subtle, was I?” 

“Not for me,” Ana replied. “What happened with him?” 

“I sort of asked him out the other day, I wanted to show him the lake and spend some time together, but he declined, which was fine,” Eren went on. “But then I saw him with another guy on Saturday, and I think he’s his boyfriend.” 

“You think?” 

“They seemed close, and the atmosphere and the way the other man looked at him hinted at that.” 

Ana kept cutting the roses, silent for a few seconds before speaking up again. “So you’re not actually sure he was his boyfriend?” 

“Well, no, but…” Eren started, but Ana interrupted him. 

“Then go find out for yourself,” she said. “It’s clear that you’re upset about it and that it’s causing you unnecessary discomfort, so it’s better to go to the source instead of pointlessly brooding over things.” 

Eren opened his mouth to reply, but he didn’t know how. Ana was right, and he knew it, which made it harder for him to disagree with her. Talking with Levi and seeing how things went was undoubtedly better than conjuring up possible reasons why he rejected him, and it would also help with finally finding out whether he had a boyfriend or not. That train of thought was only going to lead him further down into the self-deprecating hole he had put himself in, and he was tired of living there. 

“I’ll do it tomorrow,” he said. 

“You could always go now,” Ana suggested. “I’m done with the garden anyway.” 

Eren dwelt on it for a few seconds before deciding it was better to rip the bandage right off. 

“Alright then,” he said with his lips stretched in an hesitant smile. 

He gathered up the tools he had been using and put them away in the shack behind the house. He showered and wore clean clothes while he tried to come up with the perfect way to ask Levi out again without sounding too pushy. He didn’t want to come off too strong and leave a bad impression on Levi, if the man even had an opinion of him. He knew it was a gamble and that all the clues he had gathered up were leading him to the path of certain rejection again, but he wanted to trust his grandma, and her words had put a little seed of hope in the thorn bush around his heart. 

He said goodbye to Ana before leaving the house and then rode his bike into town. Even if the afternoon was almost gone, the sun was still bright in the sky, and the heat hadn’t decreased. He could feel sweat roll down his forehead and neck as he crossed the countryside and some of his hair was starting to stick onto his nape. The nervousness for what he was about to do made him sweat even more, so by the time he arrived at the library he looked like he had just hopped off the shower. 

He was refreshed by the cold air inside the building, but it did little for the turmoil inside of him. If he was doubting he liked Levi a few days ago, now the way his heart pounded against his ribcage and the butterflies inside his stomach made his feelings very clear. He had reached the top of the stairs and was about to push open the glass door at the end of it when he heard voices coming from the inside. The way the library was structured didn’t let him see who was talking, so he opened the door and turned the corner. 

There was no sign of Levi at his desk, but scanning the rest of the room Eren saw him sat at one of the computer stations together with an old lady. She was pointing at the screen of the PC, and Levi was explaining something Eren wasn’t able to understand. He looked irritated with his eyebrows knitted close together, and Eren swore he saw one of eye twitch when the woman asked him a question again. The scene was quite amusing, but also disappointing because it meant Eren had to wait for the woman to be done before being alone with Levi, and judging by her incessant stream of questions, it would have taken a while. 

Eren moved towards them, the sound of his steps echoing in the room and catching Levi’s attention. The raven turned towards him with a hint of hope in his eyes, but when he saw who it was, it vanished, replaced by something Eren didn’t want to name because it looked too much like discomfort. 

“Hi,” the brunet said. 

“Hello,” Levi replied. 

Their eyes locked for a brief second before the old woman interrupted them. 

“Excuse me, how do I click on things again?” she asked as she put the mouse on the screen. 

Levi took a deep breath, and one of his eyebrows twitched again. Eren smiled at him in support and then pointed to the back of the library, indicating that he was going to browse some books. Levi nodded and turned to the old lady, explaining to her how the PC worked as calmly as possible, but exasperation was clear in his voice. 

As he moved away from them, their exchange became quieter, only a rhythmic buzz that mixed with that of occasional cars passing by. He wandered through the shelves, looking for something interesting to borrow, but his mind was already full and couldn’t pay attention to something that required an intellectual effort. Remembering what Mikasa had told him, Eren went to the kids section, a place he hadn’t visited in a long time and looked for interesting books for the school kids. 

There were a lot of old books that he had read during his first trips to the library with his grandma, but also some newer ones with more colourful covers and a lot less used. He picked up one of his old favourites, a collection of tales Ana had sometimes read to him when nightmares haunted him. It brought back fond memories of times not necessarily easier but certainly loving and affectionate, putting a nostalgic smile on his lips. 

Half an hour went by like that, and when Eren was starting to lose hope the old lady would ever leave the library, he heard her saying his goodbyes to Levi. The kid’s section was right in front of the glass door, so Eren trained his eyes on it and didn’t look away until he saw the woman slowly walking towards it and open it to get down. The wait had put his turmoil at bay, but as the woman’s head disappeared from his view, his stomach turned into a knot again, and his brain suddenly couldn’t form words. 

He didn’t look for Levi immediately, he suspected it would have been too obvious, so he calmly made his way to the front, stopping to check some books every once in a while, but always with his ears and eyes ready. There was some shuffling coming from the front and then steps echoed in the now silent room. Eren dared to look in that direction and saw Levi calmly walking down the corridor with some books in hand. 

That was the moment Eren had been waiting for, and as he had done the previous times, he walked towards the man with determination. 

“May I help?” 

Levi looked at him and when their eyes met, Eren’s face felt slightly hotter than before. 

“Sure,” the raven replied, handing the books to him. 

Eren smiled and took them in his arms, their weight not at all a problem. Levi took a book from the pile and looked for its spot in complete silence. It strangely wasn’t awkward or unsettling, so it prompted Eren to speak first. 

“Someone else that wasn’t me came today.” 

“Yes, the old lady has come here every day this week,” Levi replied as he found the book’s place. “She wants me to teach her how to use the computer.” 

“It’s a good thing she wants to be more informed on technology.” 

“I guess.” 

Silence fell again as they walked to the opposite side of the bookshelf. 

“You didn’t come this week,” Levi eventually said, still looking in front of him. 

Eren’s eyes slightly widened at the remark, he didn’t think Levi would care about it, and knowing he actually did made his heart beat faster. 

“I was busy at home,” he replied; technically not a lie, but not the actual truth either. 

“I see.” 

Levi put the book away and glanced at Eren as they moved again. 

“How was your weekend?” Eren asked, starting on the path that would hopefully lead him to his intended destination. 

“It was good,” Levi replied. “A friend visited, as you saw.” 

“Ah, yes. Wasn’t he Mr. Smith’s son?” 

Levi nodded as he put another book away. 

“I thought so,” Eren retorted. “The eyebrows are impossible to miss.” 

“I know,” Levi said, and a small grin appeared on his lips. 

He looked amused more than anything, but there was a sort of fondness to it as well, a sense of closeness that seemed to confirm Eren’s suspects about their relationship. However, what Ana had told him surfaced in Eren’s mind, keeping his doubts at bay for the moment and giving him some courage. 

“Do you guys see each other often?” he asked. 

Levi looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Not that often, he lives in another city.” 

“That must suck.” 

“It is what it is,” Levi shrugged, looking away. 

“Why don’t you visit him sometimes?” Eren casually asked. He knew he was probably overstepping some boundaries, but he needed to get some answers, and if Levi would have dismissed his question, he was just going to drop the subject. 

“I did a few times,” Levi replied. “But he always tries to set me up with some of his friends, and I don’t appreciate it.” 

The words were like a soothing balm on Eren’s worried heart. 

“My friends used to do that too, luckily they have given up now.” 

“Did you finally find that special one?” Levi asked, putting a book in its place harsher than necessary. Eren chuckled. “No, they know I’ve given up on that.” 

“Oh.” 

The conversation dropped there, and without exchanging other words, Levi guided Eren to another part of the library. There were only two books left in the pile, giving Eren a sense of urgency. While silence continued between them, he tried to come up with the best way to ask Levi out again. He had probably stepped on some of Levi’s boundaries already, so he didn’t want to be too pushy again, but at the same time he needed to make the raven understand what his intentions were. 

The more the silence continued, the more speaking felt out of place and the more Eren started to worry. Levi had already taken one of the two books left and had found its place next to the previous one. He slowly inserted it, gently caressing its back before turning towards Eren. He held his gaze moving his bangs away from his face in a graceful movement that captivated Eren’s attention, rendering him speechless. The eye contact lasted a total of three seconds before Levi moved away, and Eren was left standing in the middle of the library like a complete lovesick. 

“Erwin told me about the lake as well,” Levi’s voice came from the opposite side of the shelf. 

“Oh, really?” Eren replied, quickly following him. 

As soon as he stood next to Levi, the raven took the last book from his hands and looked at the code. 

“He said it was worth visiting.” 

“It is.” 

Levi searched for the book’s place, head hanging low as he looked at the lower shelves. 

“I may have some time this weekend if your offer still stands.” 

“It does,” Eren immediately replied. 

Levi calmly put the book away, fixing the ones next to it as well and giving a general once over of the bookshelf. 

“Good.” 

“We could even go for a swim if you want,” Eren said. “I always did when I was little, so it’s completely safe.” 

Levi huffed, a mixture between a chuckle and a scoff. “Completely safe then.” 

“I swear it is, everyone bathes there.” 

“You don’t have to sell it too hard,” Levi replied with a smirk. “I wasn’t against it in the first place.” 

“Oh, swimming it is then,” Eren smiled. 

“Does Saturday afternoon work for you?” 

“Sure, we meet here at three?” 

Levi nodded, and the small gesture made Eren’s smile widen. It finalised their date or at least what Eren called a date, he wasn’t sure Levi was giving it the same name, but it still meant that they were going to see each other outside of the library and actually hang out as two friends would do. 

“I’m about to close now,” Levi said, pulling Eren away from his thoughts. 

“I didn’t realise it was already this late,” Eren replied. “I’m going then, see you in a few days.” 

“See you,” Levi retorted, and an actual smile graced his features. 

Eren left the library on cloud nine, and he was so focused on what had just happened that he only noticed he had arrived home when he saw the familiar gate. He parked his bike in the garage and went inside the house with his head still in the clouds, but he was soon brought back to earth by Ana’s voice. 

“Is this the time to come back?” she said, appearing in the entryway with her apron still on. “I’ve been waiting for you for an hour, food is ready.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise it was so late,” Eren replied even if the smile on his lips contradicted his words. 

“Did you turn into a child again?” Ana continued. “Go sit at the table, it’s time to eat.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Eren said, kissing Ana on the cheek. 

Her scowl vanished and a resigned expression settled on her face. She motioned for Eren to move into the living room, and the brunet did so, not wanting to anger her again. The table was already set, and as Eren sat down, Ana went into the kitchen to quickly return with their dinner. The first part of the meal was spent in silence, only the voices coming from the TV acting as background, but Eren was only waiting for his grandma’s anger to completely go away before speaking. 

“So?” Ana eventually said, breaking the thin veil of tension between them. 

“So what?” Eren teased. 

“I hope you didn’t make me wait for nothing.” 

Eren chuckled. “I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know, I know, I’m not mad,” Ana smiled. 

“I’m going to the lake with Levi on Saturday,” Eren announced, the words still surreal to his ears. 

“Is that the librarian’s name?” 

“It is.” 

Ana fondly looked at him. 

“What is it?” Eren asked, confused by the scrutiny. 

“You have the same light in your eyes as the one your mom had when she talked about your father.” 

“Is that bad?” 

“No, it’s good,” Ana replied. “But I don’t know what kind of light Levi has.” 

“Me neither,” Eren admitted. 

“Don’t worry too much about it, dear,” Ana said, caressing Eren’s hand. “If he’s right in his mind, he’ll realise what a treasure he has found.” 

Eren chuckled. “Don’t exaggerate, I wasn’t upset about it.” 

“I’m just telling the truth, and if he doesn’t, it’s his loss.” 

Eren shook his head, amused more than anything. He still didn’t know what Levi thought of him, if he considered him simply as an acquaintance or as potentially something more. He had been the one to suggest a trip to the lake this time, which made Eren believe he wasn’t indifferent to him, but their chats had never dug deep in the relationship between them. Only Levi held the answers to all his doubts, and dwelling on them would only cause Eren to overthink the situation, so he put those thoughts to the side and resumed his meal. In the end, he didn’t have to wait for long to discover the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter if you feel like it, I'm always happy to read your comments! :)  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We all know what is going to happen in this chapter (or do we?), so please enjoy! :)

Saturday couldn’t have come faster for Eren. He hadn’t gone to the library the previous day, determined to help Ana with the garden as much as he could so that she could rest on the weekend. However, having to spend even just one day without seeing Levi was now more excruciating than before, because the hope in his heart sent his mind flying towards the raven with every thought. He daydreamed about their date as he ate breakfast in the morning, as he went grocery shopping with Ana, as he read a book in the afternoon, and as he worked in the garden, almost pinching himself again. Their trip to the lake never left him alone and woke him up earlier than necessary on Saturday.

He spent the morning getting everything ready for the afternoon. He prepared a backpack with two beach towels, sun cream, water, a med kit, tissues, and basically everything that would fit in it. He took a shower, which in hindsight was pointless since he would be swimming soon, but he still wanted to look as presentable as possible for Levi. After a quick lunch and a final inspection of his bag, Eren finally wore his navy blue swimming shorts, a white T-shirt, and shoes before leaving. 

“I’m off,” he told Ana as he climbed down the stairs. 

The old woman was sat on the couch, her favourite soap opera about to start. 

“Be careful and have fun,” she replied. 

“I will and thank you,” Eren smiled. “Don’t work too much in the garden today, you’ll get a stroke with this heat.” 

“Yes, dear, your decrepit grandma will be careful.” 

“Thank you,” Eren replied and quickly stepping into the living room, he kissed her on the cheek. “And you’re not decrepit.” 

“Yes, yes, now go or you’ll be late,” Ana dismissed him with a pat on the arm. 

Eren chuckled and with another kiss and a goodbye, he left the house. There was no way he was going to be late since he was half an hour early, but the anticipation was driving him crazy at home, and he needed to get out to feel more at ease. He was into town in the blink of an eye and sat outside the library to wait for Levi. They had agreed on meeting there, but they hadn’t exchanged numbers, so Eren hoped nothing was stopping Levi from coming. 

No one was around, it was too hot to stay outside, so Eren immediately heard the sound of a bicycle approaching not even ten minutes after he had arrived. He trained his eyes in that direction, and soon a small figure appeared on the horizon, getting bigger as it came near him. It was Levi, wearing an outfit similar to Eren’s, the only difference were the black swimming shorts and sunglasses. He stopped in front of Eren, expression hidden behind the dark lenses. 

“You’re already here,” he commented. 

It took Eren a few seconds to gain his senses again. Levi looked too beautiful for his mind to work properly, and the fact that he had come early as well was still shocking. 

“I was ready,” he replied. 

“I see,” Levi retorted with a faint smile. “Shall we go?” 

“Sure, this way.” 

Eren led him deep into the countryside, further up than his house, and to an area that was mostly green with only one old empty house. Birds were keeping them company, and the light breeze that occasionally caressed their cheeks soothed their heated skin. The first sign of the lake they saw was the river that took its waters towards the sea many kilometres away from the village. Fishermen went there every once in a while, and Eren had vague memories of lying on its shores with his father while their rods waited in the water, but after his parents’ accident, he had never gone fishing again; it had taken him a few years before even thinking about going to that place full of fond memories. 

The grass on the sides of the path flourished untamed by human hands, giving to the landscape a virgin aspect, tainted only by the power lines on the horizon. They had left the paved road behind a few kilometres before and were now riding on a gravel one with many dry potholes and wild flowers growing in the middle of it. The sound of their bicycles on the stones was the only noise out of place in such a peaceful area, and neither of them dared to speak to break the magic. 

Eren looked at Levi riding next to him too often to be an accident, and every time the view took his breath away more than the landscape around them. Levi’s cheeks were red from the heat, creating a lovely contrast with his pale skin, and the beads of sweat that ran down his forehead and hid behind his T-shirt held Eren captive, eyes following them and mind wondering what it would be like to go down the same path. 

They soon reached the end of the river, and just on the other side of a small bridge was the lake with clean, blue waters, and grassy shores. 

“We’re here,” Eren stated the obvious. 

He rounded the pool of water and went down a path that led to a small opening right in front of it. The grass wasn’t as tall as in other parts due to the regular visits from the inhabitants of the village, and the waves gently washed the shore, creating a rhythmic sound that complimented the quiet atmosphere. 

“See? Totally safe,” Eren said, hopping down his bike. 

“It’s very pretty,” Levi commented with his eyes trained on the lake. 

“It is; it makes you want to write a poem about its beauty.” 

“It does,” Levi smiled. 

They parked their bikes on the grass and moved closer to the shore. 

“I’ve brought beach towels for us to sit on,” Eren said, opening his backpack. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ve brought mine as well,” Levi replied as he took the object from his own backpack. 

“Oh, alright.” 

Eren dug through his bag, grabbing the towel on the bottom and pulling it out, but the many objects in its way blocked it. He pulled harder this time, and together with the towel came the rest of the things inside the bag that ended up on the ground. 

“How much stuff have you taken with you?” Levi asked as he helped Eren pick up his things. 

“I wanted to be prepared.” 

“A pencil case?” Levi said, holding the object in his hands. 

“You never know,” Eren justified himself. 

Levi chuckled and handed it back to Eren who immediately shoved it back inside the backpack. 

“Do you want to go for a swim now or later?” Eren asked, trying to forget the embarrassing accident. 

“Later, I just want to enjoy the view now.” 

Levi started undressing, removing first his shoes and sunglasses and then his T-shirt, giving Eren a full view of his back muscles flexing as he did so. His body was more toned than Eren had imagined, his usual clothes hiding most of it at the library, but now that he was half naked, Eren couldn’t stop admiring it. 

“What?” Levi asked, suddenly turning around. 

“I… I have sun cream if you want,” Eren stuttered as his cheeks quickly heat up. 

A corner of Levi’s mouth quirked up in a lopsided grin. “Yes, thank you.” 

Eren turned around and looked through his backpack again as Levi put his T-shirt away and sat down. The situation was getting more awkward than he had anticipated, or at least for him, but he had never thought it was going to go any differently. He only hoped he wasn’t going to ruin things again. 

“Here,” he said, giving Levi the lotion. 

The raven took it and started to apply it with slow movements, caressing his body too leisurely for Eren’s sanity. Eren sat down as well, kicking off his shoes and hasty taking off his T-shirt that had started to stick to his body. 

“Can you…” Levi started to say, but stopped middle sentence when he noticed Eren was half naked. His eyes travelled up and down Eren’s torso, lingering on it for too long to seem casual. 

“Yes?” Eren exhorted, smug about Levi’s reaction. 

Levi blinked a few times and then his eyes left Eren’s body. “Can you put the sun cream on my back?” 

“Sure.” 

Eren took the lotion and Levi turned around, eyes going back to Eren’s chest for a brief moment. Eren openly grinned now that Levi couldn’t see him, and hope grew in his heart, filling it to the brim. As he applied the sun cream to Levi’s back, Eren noticed the raven went stiff under his touch and his cheeks looked slightly redder than before, even if it could have well been for the sun shining on them. 

Levi’s skin was soft under his touch, and Eren gently massaged it as he covered Levi’s entire back with cream. He slid his hands down Levi’s sides, moving to his lower back and feeling his muscles tense and relax according to where his hands were. He couldn’t deny he was imagining what it would be like to do it every day, to admire Levi’s body as much as he wanted without holding back. His mind flew and so did his heart every time Levi seemed to be especially conscious of his touch, of his big hands on his skin, and of the gentle pressure Eren applied to his shoulders or hips whenever he put the cream on them. 

“I think that’s enough,” Levi eventually stopped him, voice slightly more strained than before. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Eren replied, wishing the moment had lasted longer. 

“Do you want me to return the favour now?” Levi asked, turning around. 

“Yes, please.” 

Eren turned and Levi’s hands were soon on him, roaming his back the same way he had done before. Eren soon started to understand how the raven must have felt earlier as Levi’s hands slowly roamed up and down his back. He was hyperaware of the touch on his skin, and every time Levi reached his hips, he immediately straightened his back, tensing under Levi’s hands. In his mind, he followed them moving around his upper body, sliding down his biceps, and around his neck. He was certain this was Levi’s revenge for before, but it was so sweet and pleasant he couldn’t be mad about it. 

“Done,” Levi said. 

Without realising it, Eren groaned in protest; Levi’s hands had left him too soon for his liking. 

“I didn’t notice you were enjoying my massage so much,” Levi commented. 

“It was nice,” Eren retorted, cheeks heating up. 

“I can give you another one later if you want.” 

Eren turned around to face Levi. “Thanks,” he smiled. 

Levi held his gaze for a few seconds before looking away, seemingly uncomfortable. Eren wondered if he had made the atmosphere awkward again and was starting to curse himself once more when Levi spoke again. 

“You told me you come here often,” he said. 

“Yes, I used to come here with my father when I was little, but ever since I’ve started living with my grandma, I come here almost every summer with my friends.” 

A moment of silence followed where Levi kept looking at the lake, and Eren stretched his legs in front of him. 

“So you live with your grandma now?” Levi said. 

“Yeah, my parents died in a car accident when I was little,” Eren replied. Not the happiest topic of conversation, but he didn’t want to lie. 

“I’m sorry,” Levi retorted, looking at him. 

“It’s okay, it happened over ten years ago.” 

“I see.” 

Levi’s gaze returned to the lake and silence fell between them again, but Eren was determined to keep the conversation going and get to know Levi a bit more. 

“What about you?” he asked. 

“Nothing happier,” Levi replied. “Parents died when I was little as well, I was brought up by an uncle, but he died last year as well.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“It’s fine,” Levi reassured him. “He was a poor excuse for a parent, and I spent over a year paying for his debts.” 

“That’s shitty.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I hope you can start new here and enjoy life again.” 

“I’ve been enjoying it a lot more recently,” Levi said, glancing at him. 

“You have?” Eren asked as his heart picked up its beat. 

“Yes.” 

Levi didn’t add anything else, but there was a small grin on his lips, a hint at something else behind his words that was impossible to ignore. All the clues Levi had dropped so far strengthened Eren’s hopes, giving them a solid base on which to stand, but Eren had been so focused on how to get where he was now that he didn’t know how to proceed. He kept staring at Levi with a dumbfounded and expectant expression until the raven looked away and stood up. 

“Fancy a bath?” he asked. 

Eren nodded, words still escaping him and followed Levi into the lake. They tested it with their feet first, feeling the cold water on their skin and then went further in, letting their bodies be washed by gentle waves. Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away from Levi as a multitude of questions kept popping up in his mind, ifs and maybes the only answers he could find, but it was certainty he needed. 

They had reached deeper waters, and while Eren could still touch the bed with his feet, Levi could not and was forced to swim to stay afloat. He put his head under water and immediately came up again, pushing his wet hair backwards and wiping away the water dripping from his brows. He looked too beautiful to be of this world, like a mythical creature that had surfaced from the bottom of the lake, or maybe it was just Eren’s lovesick glasses that portrayed him like that. Whichever it was, it only made Eren’s need for answers stronger, a burning desire starting in his chest. 

“Why have you been enjoying life a lot more recently?” he asked. 

“Huh?” Levi said, turning around and wiping more water away from his eyes. 

“You said you’ve been enjoying life a lot more recently. Why?” 

Levi silently looked at him, and each second of silence was agony for Eren. 

“I met someone that makes it better,” Levi eventually replied. 

Eren went near him. “Who?” 

“Someone I see at work,” Levi replied, swimming closer to him. 

Their eyes met, honest and hesitant, but they eloquently told the other what neither dared to say out loud. They were so close their legs brushed under the water. Levi was still swimming to stay afloat, his chin often disappeared when the waves hit it, so Eren wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him steady. Their bodies were flushed together now, but Levi didn’t push him away, instead he circled Eren’s neck with his arms and his fingers curled around the hair at the base. 

They were still gazing into each other, a silent speech that was followed by light touches on each other’s skin, reassuring and bold, a first step into that unknown land they had been waiting to explore. No words were exchange and in a silent agreement, they both leaned forward, faces always closer and eyes never looking away, waiting for a sign of doubt that never came. Only when they were too close to each other to see did Eren shut his eyes, and certain of the direction, he covered the distance that separated him from Levi. 

Their lips touched and Eren melted into that yearned kiss. His heart went into overdrive, pounding so hard against his ribcage he was sure Levi could feel it too, but he didn’t shy away, instead he wrapped his arms tighter around Levi’s waist and kissed the raven harder, unable to satisfy the desire inside of him. Levi’s fingers travelled further up, undoing Eren’s bun while he eagerly replied to kiss, reassuring Eren that he wasn’t the only one to want this. 

The kiss didn’t go beyond a simple meeting of lips, but in that touch all their feelings were conveyed and when they parted the look in their eyes confirmed them. Levi’s thumb glided on Eren’s cheek, caressing the skin that heat up under the tender touch. This went beyond Eren’s brightest expectations of the day, beyond any of the imaginary scenarios he had conjured up in his mind the night before and the happiness that derived from it was seeping through all his pores. 

“Can we do this again?” he softly said, still looking into Levi’s eyes. 

“What? Swimming?” 

“Kissing.” 

Levi’s thumb stopped stroking Eren’s cheek and joined the rest of the fingers to circle the brunet’s neck. For a moment, Eren worried he had said something wrong, something that should have been discussed later if ever, but then Levi’s mouth curved into a playful grin, appeasing his doubts and his heart beat again. 

“I guess it wouldn’t be so bad.” 

He kissed Eren without hesitation, hands once again in the brunet’s hair. Eren was surprised by the gesture, but he quickly regained his senses and kissed him back, tilting his head to the side to taste more of him. His hands moved underwater and roamed Levi’s back, tracing his strong muscles even if the water slowed down his movements. Without Eren’s hands to hold him in place, Levi began to sink little by little, so he wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist, taking Eren aback once again. 

They kept kissing in the middle of the lake, away from indiscreet eyes and with nature as the only witness of their affection. Levi’s lips were still new to Eren, their touch foreign, but more and more familiar as time passed. He kissed them with small kisses, quick ones that were just a peck, and longer ones where he indulged a bit more, gaining more confidence as Levi didn’t pull away and chased his mouth when they parted for air. 

“Why don’t we move to the shore?” Levi suggested. 

Eren eagerly nodded his approval and Levi detached himself from him. He started swimming towards the land as gracefully as before, and Eren stared at him with his breath still uneven and his heart slamming in his chest. He then followed him, water slowing his walk, so Levi reached their towels before him and sat on his own while looking at Eren. He didn’t move his eyes away from him and openly admired Eren’s body as he came out of the water, pushing his hair back. 

“You may need this,” Levi said, handing Eren the hairband he had taken off earlier. 

“Thanks,” Eren replied and taking the object, he sat next to him on the same towel. 

He quickly tied his hair and then leaned in to place a kiss on Levi’s cheek. He felt its warmth on his lips and when he looked at the man, he noticed he was lightly blushing. 

“You’re so beautiful I want to spend the rest of the afternoon kissing you,” he said. 

Levi turned towards him with a grin. “Who said you couldn’t?” 

Eren kissed him again and again, never getting tired of feeling his lips on his. The more he did it, the more he noticed Levi would get uncomfortable when his gestures became more tender and loving, and it made him want to tease him all the more. Most of the times, the raven turned their kisses into more heated and rough ones, but sometimes Eren managed to have them his way and the reaction it caused in Levi was all the reward he needed. 

“I guess you liked the lake today, then,” Eren said with his arms around Levi’s waist. 

“It wasn’t bad,” Levi replied, leaning on his chest. 

“So we can see each other outside the library now?” 

Levi turned his head, a small smile gracing his lips. “Of course.” 

Eren smiled and pecked his cheek. “Can I get your number then?” 

“Oh, we haven’t exchanged them already?” 

“No.” 

“Give me your phone,” Levi said. 

Eren stood up and dug through his backpack, searching for the object. He had to take out a lot of the things he had carried with him until he found his phone in a corner underneath everything else. He unlocked the screen, but his hands froze when he noticed he had several missed calls and messages from Armin. With trembling fingers he opened his texts, and the world stopped as he read them. 

**Armin: Eren pick up!!**

**Armin: Eren please! Where are you?**

**Armin: I didn’t want to tell you like this, but you’re not picking up, Ana had a stroke and is now at the hospital, please come as soon as you see this text!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! What has happened to Ana? How is it going to affect Eren and Levi's relationship? Stay tuned to find out! Feedback is always appreciated :)  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to chase the angst away!

Eren stepped on the gas, cursing every mile that kept him away from the hospital. He was still wearing his swim shorts, wet and uncomfortable, but when he had reached the house, changing his clothes had been the last thought on his mind. He needed to get to Ana as fast as possible and make sure she was fine.

The drive took half an hour, and he had barely turned off the engine that he was rushing out of his car, running to the entrance. He asked the nurse at the front where she could find his grandma, and then climbed the stairs two at a time, too impatient to wait for the elevator. He opened the door to the section Ana was in and found himself in a small lounge with chairs pushed up against each wall and past it, a long corridor with many closed doors. He quickly scanned the empty room, ready to head down the hallway and almost missed the two people sat in a corner. 

“Where’s grandma?” he asked in a panic, hurrying towards them. 

“She’s alright, Eren, calm down,” Armin replied, standing up to meet him. “The doctor said she just fainted because of the heat, but she didn’t have a stroke, she’s going to be fine soon.” 

“Where is she? I want to see her,” Eren said as his eyes looked towards the many closed doors. 

“She’s in the first room on the right, she’s resting now.” 

Eren nodded and walked to the room, quietly opening the door in fear of waking his grandma up. Wires were connected to her body, but the stable heartbeat that resounded in the room assured Eren she was still alive, still with him. Her chest regularly heaved as she slept, and as he looked at her, Eren felt a lump in his throat. She looked so small, so fragile without the usual vivacity lighting up her eyes and her kind words always so reassuring. 

How could have Eren left her alone? He should have been there for her and stop her from working in the garden, but he hadn’t. He had left here alone. He imagined Ana calling for help as she felt sick, he pictured her unconscious body lying in their garden for who knew how long while he was outside, having fun. A heavy guilt weighed his shoulders down, and he couldn’t stand the sight anymore. He ran out of the room, resting his back on the door for a few minutes as he tried to calm himself down. 

When he walked back into the waiting room, his friends welcomed him with warm smiles, and the small gesture lifted Eren’s mood up a little even if it couldn’t turn down the guilt inside of him. Armin moved to the side to let Eren sit between them, and Mikasa rubbed Eren’s back. 

“She’s going to be fine,” she said. 

Eren bent forward, resting his head on his hands. “I shouldn’t have gone out today.” 

“There was nothing you could have done to prevent this.” 

“I could have stopped her from going outside or at least helped her in the garden.” 

“You couldn’t know this was going to happen,” Armin said. 

“I should have stayed home anyway,” Eren muttered. 

“Unless you had the power to turn off the sun, there was nothing you could have done,” Mikasa retorted. “And Ana isn’t a child, she’s able to take care of herself.” 

“I know,” Eren replied, raising his head. “I just feel so bad, thinking that I was having fun while she was hurting so much.” 

“No one could have known something like this was going to happen.” 

“Mikasa’s right, Eren,” Armin interjected. “It wasn’t your fault Ana fainted.” 

Eren took a deep breath and held it in before exhaling, shoulders slumping as he did so. He covered his face with his hands again, his friends’ words playing in his mind, and then he leaned back against the wall with a calmer heart. 

“I just wish I had been there for her.” 

“We know,” Mikasa said. “And Ana does too.” 

“Thank you, guys,” Eren replied. “For everything.” 

“We both love Ana almost as much as you,” Armin smiled. 

A corner of Eren’s mouth curved upwards as well. Now that he was certain Ana was out of danger and felt more optimistic about her recovery, Eren asked his friends how they had found his grandma in the garden. 

“I had gone over to your house to give Ana a pot she had lent my grandma,” Armin explained. “When no one came to the front door, I turned around the house and saw her on the ground. I called the ambulance immediately and then picked up Mikasa before coming here.” 

Eren took a deep breath. “I’m so glad you had to come over today.” 

“Me too,” Armin said with an equally relieved look. 

While they waited for Ana to wake up, Armin and Mikasa went to get something to eat at the vending machines and then the three of them had a little coffee break. The waiting room was as empty as before, only nurses and doctors went down the hallway to check on their patients, but no visitors came by. 

“So, how was the date?” Mikasa asked after a while. 

“I don’t know,” Eren huffed. “I mean, it went well until I saw the messages and left Levi right in the middle of nowhere alone.” 

“You guys didn’t go back together?” 

“No, I was in a rush and didn’t want to drag Levi into it, not on out first date at least.” 

“Have you called him yet?” Armin said. 

“I don’t have his phone number,” Eren realised. When he had read Armin’s texts, the reason why he had grabbed his phone in the first place went forgotten, and Levi never gave him his number. 

“Have you told him at least why you were leaving?” Mikasa asked. 

“I think I did, but I was in a panic, so I can’t be sure he understood.” 

“You can always make things clear next time you see each other.” 

“Is it even worth it?” Eren whispered. 

The question had been playing in his mind for the past hour, and for as much as his heart wanted to say yes, it absolutely was, his rational side wasn’t so sure about it. He was going to leave for college in a couple of weeks and would only come back during Christmas. He had college to worry about, his part-time job near campus, and now Ana’s health. He had to take into account all these things while thinking of a possible relationship with Levi, he didn’t want to only partially commit to it, he wanted to give Levi all the attention he deserved and needed, give him all he had, but what he had left after splitting himself in so many parts was little, not enough for anybody. 

“Eren, look at me,” Mikasa said in the same tone she used when talking to her pupils. It promised a scolding, but Eren turned to look at her as he had done every time his friend had used that tone with him. “Do you like Levi?” 

“Yes,” Eren replied; he had no doubt about it after their time together. 

“Does Levi like you back?” 

“I think so, he didn’t run away when I kissed him.” 

“Alright, so now you’re going to stop asking yourself stupid questions, and on Monday you’ll go to the library, explain the situation to him, tell him all those worries your contorted mind is coming up with, and work things out together.” 

“But…” 

“Not buts,” Mikasa said, raising her index finger. “Did you understand what I just said?” 

“Yes, mom,” Eren scoffed. 

“Good, and don’t make me repeat myself.” 

Eren heard a light giggling coming from behind him and turning his head, he found Armin with his hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his amusement. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Eren hissed. “She can still find something to scold you for as well.” 

“And here I thought I could have a break from children during the weekend,” Mikasa huffed. 

The change of mood lifted Eren’s heart a little more, and he fondly smiled, grateful for his friends’ support in every aspect of his life. It helped him as he waited for Ana’s doctor to come and check up on her, which happened only later in the evening. Nurses and patients kept going from room to room, and Eren peeked inside Ana’s a couple of time, but the old woman was always asleep. 

He been there for almost three hours when the doctor called him to see his grandma. He explained her fainting was nothing to be worried about, but that it would be best if Ana rested for a while without doing anything at home. They were going to release her the morning after, but Eren was free to visit her before going back home. 

When he entered her room, Ana was looking at the TV on the wall that had been turned on just for her. She looked at the door as she heard it open, and her face opened up in a weak but bright smile. 

“Hello, dear,” she said, voice hoarse. 

Eren smiled back at her, beyond happy at hearing her voice again. “Hi, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, dear, don’t worry about me.” 

Eren took the chair from the corner and moved it closer to Ana’s bed. “I know,” he said, taking her hand between his. It was so small in comparison, crinkled and callous, colder than usual, and Eren stroked it, trying to warm it up, but mostly to assure himself he could still do that, that she was still there with him. 

“Everything’s fine, Eren,” Ana said, caressing his head with her other hand. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Eren nodded, words stuck in his throat by the lump of emotions that had formed there. He kept stroking Ana’s hand while his grandma tugged his hair behind his ears or simply fixed some of the stray hairs on his forehead like she had done many times in the past when Eren was sick and too stubborn to ask someone to comfort him. 

“I was so scared,” he muttered, voice almost breaking. 

“I’m sorry,” Ana replied. 

“It’s not your fault,” Eren shook his head. “I’m just glad you’re okay now.” 

He raised his head, eyes watery, and met Ana’s gaze, tired but still as lively as he remembered, and it comforted him more than her words could do. 

“Me too,” she gently smiled, stroking Eren’s cheek. 

Eren sniffled and sat straight in the chair, still holding Ana’s hand in his. “The doctor said you can come home tomorrow.” 

“He told me as well.” 

“Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?” 

“Don’t be silly, I’m not about to die,” Ana scoffed. “Go home, get some rest, and then we’ll see each other tomorrow again.” 

“Okay,” Eren smiled. 

“And don’t break anything while I’m not there.” 

“I won’t,” Eren chuckled. 

“Good, now tell me about your date.” 

Eren told her everything that happened that afternoon, sparing only a couple of details that he wanted to keep only for himself, aspects of Levi’s personality that he didn’t want anyone else to know about. Ana listened with genuine interest, supporting and caring to a point Eren started to doubt his own doubts. He trusted his grandma’s opinion, and she had never held back on the truth when Eren needed it, so seeing her so on board with his relationship gave Eren the hope he needed. 

“So you don’t think I’m making a mistake?” he asked. 

“No, dear,” Ana replied. “I can see Levi means a lot to you and that you’re too far gone to go back now, but the long distance is something you should both be comfortable with.” 

“I know, we haven’t talked about it yet.” 

“And I know you’re an adult and can make your own decisions, but I don’t want this relationship to come between you and your degree. You’ve worked hard to get into college and still are, don’t waste all that effort when you’re about to finish.” 

“College is my priority right now, and I’m not going to blow it all up now that I’m finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, but Levi means a lot to me.” 

“Your eyes tell me all I need to know,” Ana smiled. “I trust you, my dear, I’ve always had and I was never disappointed.” 

“Thank you,” Eren replied, kissing Ana’s hand. 

“Well, I sure hope I’ll get to meet this Levi sometime soon.” 

“One day, I promise,” Eren retorted. “If he still wants to be with me after I ditched him in the middle of our date.” 

“I think talking to him would be a good way to figure it out.” 

“Easier said than done,” Eren muttered. 

Ana cupped Eren’s cheek and gently smiled at him. “Everything’s going to work out in the end.” 

“I hope,” Eren sighed. “All I want now, though,” he added, standing up. “Is for you to get better so that I can take you back home tomorrow.” 

“I feel fine, I would go back this instant if they let me,” Ana protested, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I have no doubts now,” Eren chuckled. “Just think of this as a holiday.” 

“What a terrible holiday,” Ana scoffed. “The food is tasteless and the TV service terrible, I can’t even watch the programs I like.” 

“Two more reasons to rest tonight, so you’re good to go tomorrow.” 

“Alright, dear, just please don’t destroy the house.” 

“Don’t worry about me,” Eren replied, leaning down to kiss Ana’s cheek. “I’m going to be fine.” 

Just as Eren was about to leave, a nurse came in with Ana’s dinner and after another quick goodbye, Eren left the room with a lighter heart. He walked past the waiting room, ready to go back home when he once again stopped at seeing his friends sat there. 

“Why are you still here, guys?” he exclaimed as he saw Armin and Mikasa still sat where he had left them. “You know you didn’t have to wait for me.” 

“We wanted to know how Ana was doing,” Mikasa explained. 

“She’s fine, she’ll be back home tomorrow.” 

“That’s good,” Armin said, standing up. 

“Thank you so much for today, guys, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

Mikasa stood up as well and softly smiled at Eren. “We’re your friends, we’ll always be there for you.” 

She pulled Eren in a tight hug, and Armin joined them as well like they did when they were younger. 

“C’mon, let’s go home,” Eren then said. 

Armin and Mikasa left together while Eren went home with his own car. The house felt colder and emptier when he arrived, and his dinner wasn’t as good as when Ana was around, but the thought of having her back home the following day made the night less lonely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is highly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another rather short chapter to see how our boys are doing after what happened two chapters ago, please enjoy :)

After taking Ana home from the hospital, life got a lot busier for Eren. The doctors had recommended his grandma took things slowly for a couple of days, and Eren had taken the advice quite literally. He barely let her go outside during the day, he made exceptions only early in the morning and late in the evening when Ana examined Eren’s work in the garden. He did everything in the house, he cleaned, cooked, and took care of the plants as best as he could. He knew Ana would kill him if he damaged any of her precious flowers, so for once he was careful while shaping the hedges and cutting the roses.

Taking care of a very reluctant Ana and of such a big house consumed the majority of Eren’s time, leaving him with very few hours to dedicate to himself and his hobbies. Not that Eren minded, though, as they were good excuses to not overthink his love life. He wasn’t ready to face Levi yet, he hadn’t gone over all the things he wanted to say, ask, and warn him about, and despite the conversations he had had with both his friends and grandma, doubts were still filling his mind. He was scared he couldn’t give Levi what he deserved, couldn’t give their relationship the time and attention it needed, but every time he remembered their date, his lips instinctively curved upwards, and the faint traces of Levi’s mouth on them came alive once more. 

He thought things over every day while he took care of the house and was thinking about it even when on Wednesday someone knocked on the door. He had just had lunch with Ana before helping her to bed and was lounging on the couch, reading a book and taking a break until it was time to work outside. He stood up and went to open the door, expecting to see yet another one of Ana’s friends with yet another bag full of food, but his predictions were proven wrong when a pair of familiar silver eyes looked up at him. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” Eren hesitantly greeted. 

Seeing Levi on his doorsteps without a warning had puzzled him, he was unprepared for the situation, and all of a sudden he was very conscious of his dirty hair and old clothes. 

“You forgot this the other day,” Levi said, showing the pencil case in his hand. 

“Oh, thank you,” Eren replied and as he took the object, his fingers brushed Levi’s. 

Heat spread through his body and his heart beat faster, a sudden yearning holding it captive. He stared at Levi with his usual white shirt and black slacks, hair styled in that undercut his fingertips knew all too well, forehead covered by a light veil of sweat, and his chest tightened, all worries wiped away from his mind as he decided he was going to do anything in his power to be with Levi. 

“Do you want to come in?” he asked. 

“I don’t have much time,” Levi replied, checking his watch. “I have to be at the library in half an hour.” 

“Just enough time to have some coffee.” 

Levi’s lips twitched, but he managed to repress the smile that was clearly about to grace them. “I prefer tea.” 

“Then tea it is,” Eren smiled. 

He guided Levi inside with the intention of having their drinks in the patio outside, but once he opened the kitchen door, he remembered the pile of dishes in the sink and the dirty pans on the counter. 

“You can wait here,” he said, quickly closing the door. “I’ll go make the tea.” 

“Why? Are you hiding a corpse in there?” Levi asked, partially amused, partially suspicious. 

“No,” Eren awkwardly chuckled. “It’s just a tiny bit messy, but I’ll deal with it later.” 

“I could help if you want.” 

“No, no, there’s no need, just sit down, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

“Eren,” Levi flatly said. “I’m going to help you.” 

“You don’t have to, seriously,” Eren retorted, but Levi was already walking past him and into the kitchen. 

“You always help me at the library, so I’m not accepting a no.” 

“Fine,” Eren huffed, following him. 

The raven looked around the room, inspecting it more than judging it, and his approach made Eren feel a bit less embarrassed about the mess he had made. 

“I’ve had a lot of things to care of,” he said. 

“That’s alright,” Levi replied, going near the sink. “I wash, you dry.” 

He started the hot water and took the soap for the dished, putting it to the side while he waited. Eren was taken aback for a second, he wasn’t sure that letting Levi do the dishes at his house was going to give him boyfriend points, but the raven didn’t seem bothered by it, if anything he looked almost glad he could help him, so Eren took a towel and stood next to him in front of the sink. 

“How’s your grandma doing?” Levi asked, looking at the water. 

“She’s fine, she just needs to take things slow for a bit, but there’s no real danger.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know what I would do without her,” Eren murmured. 

“If you ever need anything just call me,” Levi said, glancing at him. 

“Don’t worry about me, I can handle taking care of a house for a while.” 

Levi didn’t reply as he took sponge and soap and started to wash the first dish. He was extremely meticulous, cleaning every inch of it twice before rinsing it and passing it to Eren. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Levi spoke again. 

“I do worry about my maybe-boyfriend when he doesn’t show his face after running away in the middle of our first date.” 

“I’m sorry for leaving like that, I wasn’t thinking straight,” Eren apologised. 

“I know, just don’t disappear afterwards if it happens again, I didn’t know what to think,” Levi said, passing a bowl to Eren without looking at him. 

Eren couldn’t help but smile at the worry hidden behind his words. “I’m sorry,” he retorted, quickly kissing Levi’s hair. 

Levi dropped the fork he was washing into the sink, and his pale cheeks coloured of a rosy red. Eren just wanted to forget about the bowl and kiss Levi again, but he resisted the urge for the moment and kept drying the dishes Levi gave him. 

“So, maybe-boyfriend?” he asked as they were about to clean the last dirty pans. 

“We didn’t have time to discuss it,” Levi replied, eyes on the pan between his hands. 

“There’s actually a couple of things I should tell you before,” Eren said. “I go to college in another region and only come home a couple of times a year, next time I’ll be here will probably be for Christmas.” 

“Oh,” Levi simply replied, but from his tone Eren couldn’t understand if it was a good or a bad sign. 

“Yeah, and between classes, studying, and my part time job I don’t have much free time left.” 

Now that he said it out lout, Eren realised he wasn’t doing a good job at reassuring Levi he wanted to be with him. All those obstacles sounded like excuses and extremely good reasons for the raven to gather up his stuff and leave the house without looking back. Yet, Levi stayed, silently washing the last pan, looking at it with his brows slightly furrowed. 

“So that maybe has turned into a definitely-shouldn’t-be boyfriend?” he eventually said, passing the pan to Eren. 

“To be honest, yes,” Eren replied and put the pan down on the counter, he had more important things to do in that moment. “I have a lot of things going on, even more now with my grandma, and all the signs are telling me the timing is off, but I like you, Levi, I have since the day we met, and I don’t care if I’ll have to cut some hours of sleep or skip a class or two, I just want to be with you.” 

Levi looked at him with an unreadable expression. Was he weighing the pros and cons? Was he debating his own feelings for Eren? Nothing on his face betrayed his thoughts. 

“I don’t sleep much myself, and the library is often pretty empty,” he eventually said. “I’m sure I could find a couple of minutes for a phone call or two.” 

If he hadn’t been looking at Levi while he was speaking, Eren wouldn’t have believed those words had actually left his mouth. His lips opened up in a smile and his heart to a sweet warmth he had rarely felt before. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with it?” he had to ask. 

“You have bewitched me, body and soul.” 

Eren’s smile grew wider, and he moved closer to Levi. “I thought you were a book over movie kind of guy.” 

“I am, but sometimes I can make an exception,” Levi replied while a corner of his mouth curved upwards. 

Eren chuckled and brushed Levi’s fingers with his own. Knowing they were on the same page dissipated the tornado of questions that had been swirling inside him since the first time he had seen Levi at the library. He was now ready to put all that behind and let his feelings sail on a steady stream, strong enough to face all the storms that would come his way. 

“So,” he trailed off, lacing his fingers with Levi’s. 

“So?” 

“Definitely boyfriend then?” 

Levi squeezed his fingers with a small grin on his lips. “I suppose.” 

Eren smiled back and pressed his forehead on Levi’s. His heart was beating like crazy, pounding in his ears, and his palms were starting to sweat, the early afternoon heat not helping with it. His lips moved closer to Levi’s, and as he brushed against them, he felt their softness on his own, familiar and enticing. Levi had let him take his time with the moment, but Eren was taking too long, so he wrapped his hand around Eren’s nape and held the brunet in place as their lips met in a firm kiss. 

The same electrifying sensation as the first time run through Eren, and his serotonin levels rose to the stars as he kissed Levi, mouths perfectly fitting together. He stepped closer to Levi, pushing him against the sink and wound a hand around his waist while the other was still holding Levi’s. Bodies flushed together, they kissed in the middle of the kitchen for what felt like hours and mere seconds at the same time before pulling away almost at the same time, Eren chasing Levi’s lips for one quick peck before letting him go. 

“Do you want to move to the sofa?” he muttered. 

Levi curled his fingers around Eren’s hair, lightly caressing it. “I have to go back to work.” 

Eren groaned, almost whined at the news. He was sure Ana would be asleep for another hour, and he was looking forward to spending more time with Levi in his arms, kissing, cuddling, doing all the things he hadn’t been able to do on Saturday. 

“You could pretend to be sick,” he suggested. 

“I can’t do that,” Levi huffed. “I’ve got a lot of stuff to do.” 

“Just another five minutes.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed, but still surprised Eren when he kissed him again, unlacing their fingers to wrap both arms around Eren’s neck and take him down to his height. His kiss was more heated than before, lips eagerly moving against Eren’s, and tongue darting out to prod at the brunet’s mouth. He didn’t have to ask twice as Eren promptly opened it and met his tongue midway. He hugged him tightly, strong arms firmly holding Levi in place, and he glided his tongue on Levi’s with growing desire. 

He lowly moaned when Levi tickled the roof of his mouth and chased after him when he tried to pull back. He felt Levi’s smirk on his lips, but he wasn’t going to hide how much he wanted him, instead he held his body closer and kissed him with increasing passion, tracing the insides of his mouth and resting his hands on Levi’s hips. The time they both had to be together was little with Levi having to go back to work and Eren needing to take care of his grandma, but they took that moment for themselves, a couple of minutes were they both gave in and followed what their hearts desired. 

Levi was the first to pull back, breathing heavily and with his lips coated with saliva. His cheeks were redder than before, and his eyes were looking at Eren with a clear desire that matched Eren’s own. Yet, he let go of Eren’s neck and placing his hands on Eren’s shoulders, he gently pushed him away. 

“I really have to go now.” 

“Are you free this weekend?” Eren asked, still keeping Levi between his arms. 

“I think so.” 

“Would you like to go out?” 

“Okay,” Levi replied, mouth curving upwards. 

“Alright,” Eren beamed. “Would you finally give me your number so I can text you the details?” 

“Sure,” Levi chuckled. 

After saving Levi’s number on his phone, Eren led him through the door, holding him back to kiss him one last time before saying goodbye. He put away the clean dishes and tidied up the kitchen feeling on cloud nine, mind replaying his conversation with Levi and heart warming for their kisses. 

His mood hadn’t changed when Ana woke up, and he met her in the middle of the stairs with a bright smile he couldn’t suppress. 

“Why are you so happy?” Ana asked. “Did you think I wasn’t going to wake up from my nap?” 

“Not at all,” Eren replied, holding her hand while she walked down the steps. “Levi came by.” 

“Did you finally call him?” 

“I didn’t, he came to return something I had left behind on Saturday and to see how you were doing.” 

“How nice of him,” Ana said as the stairs finished and she headed to the garden. “Were you able to clear your doubts?” 

“Yes, we are officially going out together,” Eren smiled, the words making him even happier. 

Ana turned around and scrutinised Eren’s face with a small smile of her own. “I hope he gives you the happiness you deserve.” 

“He does.” 

“I can see that, and you better be a gentleman as well.” 

“I will,” Eren chuckled. 

“Good, now let’s go see how you treated my beloved plants.” 

They went to the garden and as they passed through the kitchen, Ana praised Eren for his cleaning. Once outside, she inspected the hedges Eren had cut and the flowers he had potted. She kept a straight face during his examination, and Eren was more nervous than when he sat exams in college; he knew Ana got furious whenever someone mistreated her garden. 

“Everything seems fine,” she decided, giving one last look around. “You did a good job, dear.” 

“Thank you,” Eren replied, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. 

“Let’s go inside, it’s time for my show.” 

Eren chuckled and followed his grandma inside, glad to see she was the same as always. 

Things were looking up again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you not to worry ;) See you all in 2020!  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel) (where you can see my cat beta-ing this chapter lol)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's a cute date to completely forget the past angst ;)

As the week progressed, Ana’s health went back to how it was before the accident. She now firmly declined Eren’s offers of taking care of the house by himself, and was so against him working on her garden again that Eren had to admit defeat and realise that she had seriously recovered. The change relieved him not only because he wanted his grandma to be herself again, but also because it meant he had more time for himself and his relationship with Levi.

After Levi’s visit on Wednesday, Eren hadn’t seen him again. They had only called each other a few times, and Eren had sent Levi the picture of a very clean kitchen, which had made the raven happier than expected. Apparently, Levi had a thing for cleanness and didn’t fail to casually ask Eren about his cleaning standards as if that was a fundamental requirement for him to be his boyfriend. As of now he still hadn’t dumped him, so Eren’s hygiene must have been good enough for his very high norms. 

They usually called each other after dinner, when Ana was in the living room watching some quiz show, and Eren could be sure she wasn’t eavesdropping. Not that he had anything to hide or be ashamed of, it was just that he wanted to keep some things for himself like the cheesy puns he pulled out when Levi least expected it. He often felt like a teenager, sneaking around his parents to talk to his crush, something he had never done in the past, but there was a thrill to it that gave the situation a more romantic vibe. 

That evening as well he was on the phone with Levi, defining the details for their date. The open window let a cool breeze inside the room, and a portion of the sky was clearly visible from where Eren was resting on the bed, the darkness inside the room letting him see the bright stars together with the moon. 

“Do you already know what we’re going to do tomorrow?” Levi asked. 

“Honestly, not really,” Eren admitted. “There isn’t much to do here unless we go back to the lake.” 

“Hmm,” Levi hummed, pensive. “How about you come over for dinner, and we then watch a movie or something?” 

“That would be great.” 

“We could order pizza, I think you have that here.” 

“We do,” Eren huffed. “We don’t live in the Middle Ages.” 

“Just checking,” Levi replied, the hint of a smirk clear in his voice. 

“I know you secretly like our vintage vibe.” 

“That’s a nice way to describe it,” Levi retorted. “I guess it’s not that bad, it just takes a bit of time to get used to it.” 

“Did you live in a big city before?” 

“Yes, but it wasn’t the nicest place honestly.” 

“I hope living here will make up for that.” 

“It already is,” Levi muttered. 

“Am I the summer love story you weren’t expecting?” Eren teased him. 

“Where are we? In a cheesy soap opera?” 

“Maybe. Our actions might be directed by someone else, and we don’t have any power over them.” 

Levi scoffed. “As long as you don’t have an ex-wife that keeps coming back from the dead.” 

“I don’t think I have, but who knows what the producers of our lives will make me believe?” 

Levi downright laughed at Eren’s remark. “Reading might have gotten to your head.” 

“I think it’s all the soap operas my grandma watches that are starting to have an influence on me,” Eren chuckled and told him all about his grandma’s weird obsession with exaggerated dramas. 

They got lost in their conversation until Eren heard Ana walking up the stairs and realised it was later than he had thought. Time flew by every time he talked with Levi, he never got tired of hearing his voice, his snarky remarks, and the occasional confessions hidden behind sarcastic words. After saying goodbye to his boyfriend, Eren poked his head out into the hallway and noticing light was still coming out of Ana’s bedroom, he headed that way. 

The old woman was already reading a magazine with a single sheet covering her, and she looked at Eren from above her glasses when her grandson entered the room. 

“I came to check if you needed anything,” Eren said. 

“I’m good, dear, thank you.” 

“Okay.” 

“Have you love birds decided what to do tomorrow?” Ana asked, removing her glasses. 

“We’re having dinner at Levi’s place,” Eren replied, leaning on the doorframe. “Do you think you can help me bake something to bring over?” 

“Of course,” the old woman replied with a badly hidden grin. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t say anything,” Ana retorted, picking up her magazine again. 

“Are you making fun of your only grandson?” 

“Far from it, dear, I’m very happy you want to bake something for the first time in your life if we don’t count the cookies that almost burned down our house a few years ago.” 

“That was an accident, I had simply forgotten I had them in the oven.” 

“The whole village knows it, dear,” Ana said with a grin on her lips. 

“Who are you and what have you done to my sweet, kind, and understanding grandma?” 

Ana chuckled and a mischievous light shone in her eyes. “You didn’t seem to think that way when you told Levi I was crazy for watching soap operas.” 

Eren opened his mouth to defend himself, but closed it immediately, recognising he had indeed used that word to describe her. 

“Now that we’ve both made fun of each other, I’m going to bed,” he eventually said. 

Ana laughed, cheery and light-hearted, and Eren couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at her for something so silly. He went near her and kissed her cheek before bidding her goodnight and going to his own room. 

The following day he made the infamous cookies again, but thanks to Ana’s help he didn’t burn down the house and had something tasty to bring to Levi’s. Admittedly, they weren’t a very summery dessert, but they were all he could make on such a short notice, and they weren’t going to melt in the car as he drove. He carefully packed them and once dressed up, he brought them with him to his date. 

Excitement was running through him as he approached Levi’s apartment, only a bit of nervousness was twisting his stomach, but once he got out of his car and walked up the stairs to the second floor, happiness overpowered everything else. He fixed his short-sleeved shirt and made sure his jeans didn’t have any crinkles before ringing the bell, and mere seconds after the door opened. Levi was wearing a more casual outfit than when he went to work, similar to the one he had on their first date, only this time he wasn’t wearing a swimming costume but a simple pair of black trousers that hugged his figure so perfectly Eren couldn’t stop staring. 

“Hi,” Levi said, catching Eren’s attention. 

“Hi,” Eren smiled. “I brought these,” he added, handing Levi the box with the cookies. 

“Thanks, come in.” 

The moment Eren stepped foot inside the apartment, a cool breeze hit his skin and looking up, he noticed the air conditioning right at the end of the hallway. 

“You have air con,” he sighed, standing still to let the cold air cool down his heated skin. 

“I chose this apartment specifically for that,” Levi replied and closed the door to keep the cold air inside. 

“This is so nice.” 

“Do you want to have dinner in the middle of the hallway?” Levi asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Yes,” Eren replied, closing his eyes to bathe in the cold. 

“We aren’t, so take off your shoes and move your ass to the living room.” 

Eren snorted and opened his eyes again only to find Levi already walking away. He removed his shoes, placing them on the shoe rack next to the door and then followed Levi. The apartment was quite small but felt cosy and despite the season, Eren couldn’t help but imagine how nice it would be during the colder months to sit in front of the fire, a hot cup of chocolate in his hands while he cuddled with Levi on the sofa. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, they had just started dating and a lot of things could go wrong because of the long distance, but the thought still put a smile on his lips. 

“Pizza should be here soon,” Levi informed him as Eren entered the living room. 

“Sounds great.” 

“Do you want some wine while we wait?” 

“Sure.” 

Levi nodded and left the room, leaving Eren alone. While he waited, Eren looked around, inspecting the paintings on the walls and giving a quick glance at the books on the shelves in a corner. He recognised a few of the titles, but a lot of them where by poets he had never studied or been curious enough to read by himself. He was still looking at the titles when Levi came into the room, bringing a tray with two glasses on it. 

“Here.” 

“Thanks,” Eren said, taking a glass. “Do you like reading poetry?” 

Levi put the tray down on the coffee table and joined Eren next to the bookshelves with his own drink. “Yes.” 

“I’ve never been much of a poetry guy,” Eren said. “It seems so ephemeral to me.” 

“It depends on what you read, and most of the times you need to read a poem a few times to get to the real meaning behind the words.” 

“Maybe that’s the part that defeats me,” Eren replied, sipping on his wine. “And also the fact that often there isn’t a real story to follow and if there is, all the rhymes and rhetorical figures make it harder to follow.” 

“What about _ The Rime of the Ancient Mariner _?”__

_ _ “Cool story, nice symbolism, still very hard to follow though, also because of the old spelling of the words.” _ _

_ _ “Cool story,” Levi repeated with a smirk. “That’s how real reviews sound.” _ _

_ _ “You know what I mean,” Eren replied. _ _

_ _ “I do,” Levi smiled. “Did you study it in school?” _ _

_ _ “At uni, I’m studying English literature.” _ _

_ _ “Did you say the poem was a cool story in your exam as well?” _ _

_ _ “I didn’t,” Eren protested, seeing Levi’s grin. “I just don’t like poetry, okay? It’s never been my thing.” _ _

_ _ “I know, Eren, I was just teasing you,” Levi replied. “We all know Coleridge was a cool dude.” _ _

_ _ “Shut up,” Eren snorted, pushing Levi’s shoulder. _ _

_ _ Levi chuckled and drank from his glass to hide the smirk still on his lips. They kept talking about literature, exchanging opinions on the books they had read, and the more they spoke, the more Eren fell in love with Levi. It was so wonderful finally talking to someone that was as interested in books as he was, that shared his same passion and that for some inexplicable reason was now his boyfriend. He had finally found someone he could go to whenever he finished a new book and that would listen to him without deeming him a loser. _ _

_ _ “Talking about books” Eren said once they sat down at the kitchen table with their food. “A friend of mine wants to know if she can take a group of children to the library to show them how it works and encourage them to read.” _ _

_ _ “How many would they be?” Levi asked, stopping to eat his slice of pizza. _ _

_ _ “All the children of the village.” _ _

_ _ Levi got even paler than he usually was, and his eyes slightly widened. “That’s a lot.” _ _

_ _ “They could come in groups and on different days,” Eren tried to reassure him. _ _

_ _ “They’re going to make a mess with the books.” _ _

_ _ “I promise they won’t. All the teachers will be there, and I’ll go as well to make sure they don’t ruin anything.” _ _

_ _ “The books are already pretty old, I don’t need sticky hands and snot to ruin them even more.” _ _

_ _ “Nothing will happen to them, you can trust me.” _ _

_ _ Levi was pensive for a while before speaking again. “Okay, but if anything happens, I won’t hesitate to kick them out.” _ _

_ _ “Nothing bad will happen,” Eren smiled. _ _

_ _ “Alright, tell your friend to call me, and we’ll set a date.” _ _

_ _ “Great.” _ _

_ _ Levi didn’t seem too convinced, but Eren assured him once more that everything was going to be fine, that it was something he had done as well when he was a child, and Levi seemed a bit more comfortable with the idea of letting all those little book destroyers into his library. _ _

_ _ After dinner, they moved to the living room once more where Levi brought out a small selection of DVDs he had borrowed. The movies were all pretty old and obscure to Eren, but he didn’t complain, and let Levi choose whichever he preferred. Surprisingly, the raven went for a movie Eren had never thought he would like; _Mr. Bean’s Holiday_._ _

_ _ “Interesting movie choice for a date,” Eren pointed out. _ _

_ _ “It’s easy to follow,” Levi shrugged, starting the DVD. _ _

_ _ “I thought you would suggest _Pride and Prejudice_.” _ _

_ _ “I prefer watching it without distractions,” Levi muttered, and Eren couldn’t help but grin at that. _ _

_ _ Before joining Eren on the sofa, Levi turned out the lights and grabbed the plate with the cookies, placing it on the coffee table in front of them. The room wasn’t so dark that Eren couldn’t see Levi next to him, the faint glow that came from both the TV and the street lamps partially illuminated the raven’s face, framing it in an ethereal hue. Eren stared at him with a smile on his lips, happier than he had ever been and grateful to his grandma for having taken him to the library when he was little. _ _

_ _ Eren had to admit the movie was funny in its own way, and the cookies particularly delicious, but those two things combined couldn’t match his attraction for Levi. He scooted closer to him, letting their shoulders touch first and when Levi didn’t move away from him, he circled the raven’s shoulders with his arm. Levi wasn’t bothered by that either, on the contrary, he leaned against Eren’s chest and kept watching the movie as if nothing had happened. The scent of his shampoo reached Eren’s nostrils, and the temptation to nuzzle it was too strong for Eren to resist, so he kissed the crown of Levi’s head while squeezing his shoulder. _ _

_ _ He intercepted the smirk on Levi’s lips before they set back into a straight line, but it was enough encouragement for him to dare more and this time, he placed a kiss on Levi’s temple. Levi froze in his arms for a second before relaxing again and fighting a grin, he turned around with his eyebrow raised. _ _

_ _ “You don’t like the movie?” _ _

_ _ “I like you more,” Eren whispered. _ _

_ _ Levi rolled his eyes. “I see you’re a fan of Nicholas Sparks too, huh?” _ _

_ _ “I’m just being honest.” _ _

_ _ Levi hummed, turning to face Eren and placing a hand on his thigh. The touch was firm and too low to be sexual, almost on the knee, but it was enough encouragement for Eren to bend down and press his lips on Levi’s. He had been waiting for that moment since the beginning of their date, and reality didn’t fail his expectations. His stomach twisted as he felt Levi’s mouth on his, a surge of love heating up his body and fuelling the fire in his heart. _ _

_ _ He kissed Levi harder, pushing him down onto the sofa, and Levi eagerly complied, lips moving together with Eren’s with the same enthusiasm. His hands found their way to Eren’s hair, dishevelling it with soft touches that sent shivers down Eren’s spine. They were as delicate as their kiss at first, but then they became rougher, and Levi pulled at Eren’s hair and bit his bottom lip until Eren took the clue and opened his mouth, sighing lowly. _ _

_ _ Levi’s tongue slid on his, smooth and soft, tickling the roof of his mouth and tracing its sides. Eren followed it around as they kissed, two fires meeting, until they were both out of breath but too into each other to completely pull away. Eren nibbled Levi’s lips, earning a low moan from the man and then placed a trail of kisses all the way down his neck, going back up to his ear. He bit Levi’s lobe, and another muffled groan came from the raven. _ _

_ _ “Eren,” Levi panted as he gently pushed him away. _ _

_ _ “Sorry, do you want me to stop?” Eren asked, moving away from him with worry in his eyes. _ _

_ _ “No, just… How far do you want to take this?” _ _

_ _ “I don’t know,” Eren sincerely replied. _ _

_ _ He hadn’t thought about it, he was simply going with the flow, but considering where things were going, he probably should have. He and Levi had been going out for barely a week, it had been only a few days since they put a name to their relationship, so maybe it was too soon to go as far as the situation was hinting at. Eren didn’t want to make Levi uncomfortable, and if he had to be honest, he still didn’t know whether he wanted to get already dirty with him or not. _ _

_ _ “We could just kiss for a while and leave the rest for another day?” _ _

_ _ Levi’s lips twitched slightly, and he cupped Eren’s face, eyes trained on his mouth. “Okay.” _ _

_ _ Eren smiled at him, and Levi muttered something under his breath before pulling him into a kiss that caught Eren off guard for a second, but that held passionate promises for the rest of the evening._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	9. Chapter 9

Eren talked to Mikasa about the visit to the library as soon as he woke up on Sunday.

“Levi agreed on having the children over, but he asked if you could bring them in small groups.” 

“How small should these groups be?” Mikasa asked. 

“I don’t know,” Eren replied, playing with a page of the book on his lap. “Maybe 10-15?” 

“I’ll talk to the other teachers and see what I can do.” 

“That would be great.” 

“Why does he want small groups, by the way?” 

“I don’t think he likes children,” Eren said. “He’s sacred they’re going to ruin the books and make a mess in the library.” 

“That’s understandable,” Mikasa sighed. “They _ are _ a handful.” 

“I can imagine,” Eren chuckled. “Hence why I’ll be there as well, I promised it to Levi.” 

“I’m sure I would have found you there anyway,” Mikasa retorted with a hint of irony in her voice. 

“We both know I really like books.” 

A soft laugh came from the other side of the line. “I wasn’t making fun of you, I’m happy you sorted things out with Levi.” 

“Me too.” Eren smiled at the white ceiling of his room. “I should thank you for the encouragement, I would probably still be worrying about it if you hadn’t given me that talk.” 

“You had already made up your mind about it otherwise my words would have been useless.” 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Well, I’ll finally be able to see him soon and judge whether I should have shut up or not.” 

“He’s a bit cold at first, but he’s a nice guy,” Eren said, lips involuntarily curving up as he did. 

“I trust your judgement.” 

“Just don’t mention his height, okay?” 

“Why should I?” the girl asked, amusement and curiosity in her voice. 

“You’ll see.” 

“Alright,” Mikasa replied. “I have to go now, I have a bunch of stuff to do, but I’ll call you as soon as I talk to the other teachers about the visit.” 

“Okay, have nice day.” 

“You too, bye.” 

When the call ended, Eren put the phone on his nightstand and crossed his arms behind his head with a sigh. Images of the previous evening started to fill his mind and he smiled, chest tightening as he saw the blue sky outside his window. He couldn’t have been happier. 

  
  
The children’s visit to the library was arranged for the end of the following week. Not every child of the town was attending the summer camp, so Mikasa managed to divide them into two groups of fifteen. Eren was going to be present during both meetings, and on Thursday he reached the library before the first group arrived to check in on Levi. The raven had seemed more inclined to welcome the children now that he knew how many there were going to be, and in the end, he didn’t have much to do besides telling them how to borrow the books and warn them about the consequences of ruining them. 

Eren had put some effort into his clothing for the occasion, and as he entered the library, he noticed Levi had too, which somehow made him look even more beautiful. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” Levi said, looking away from the computer. “You’re already here.” 

“Yes, I came to see if you needed help with anything.” 

“Not really,” Levi replied, leaning back on the chair. 

“Good then,” Eren smiled. He rounded the desk while Levi looked at him with a raised eyebrow and stopped in front of him to press his lips on his. 

“So this is why you came early,” Levi said when their kiss broke. 

“No, I seriously wanted to help, but you already did everything and we still have a few minutes to wait.” 

Levi pursed his lips. “Sure.” 

“You didn’t seem too against it on Saturday,” Eren grinned. 

“I wasn’t at work on Saturday.” 

“Do you want to go on another date then? We won’t have a lot of chances to make out soon.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m leaving for college again in a couple of weeks,” Eren regretfully replied. 

“Already?” Levi retorted. He sounded as dejected as Eren was feeling. 

“Yes, the bar where I work closes for a month and a half during summer, but it’s opening again soon and I have to be there even if I don’t have classes yet.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

Levi looked away, but he couldn’t hide the disappointment in his eyes. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Eren had to ask. “With us, I mean.” 

“I am,” Levi replied, turning towards him again with a small smile. “I just wish you didn’t have to go so soon.” 

As he said that, Levi’s voice lowered and his eyes were looking everywhere but Eren. He was still as uncomfortable with expressing his feelings as during their first date, and Eren couldn’t help the smile that spread on his lips. Even if Levi wasn’t the best at voicing how he felt, he still tried when it mattered the most and that was all the reassurance he needed. 

“I wish that too, but I’ll be back for Christmas and once I’ll graduate, I’ll stay here forever.” 

“Is that what you want? To stay here in the future as well?” 

“Yes, this is where my home is, and I want to be with my grandma for as long as I can.” 

Levi hummed but didn’t replied. He was pensive, furrowing his brows as if something was bothering him and he was deciding whether to talk about it or not. Whichever the answer was, he didn’t have the time to speak up as loud voices of children suddenly came from downstairs, and the first visitors soon appeared in the room. 

“Hi, thank you for having us,” Mikasa smiled. 

“Hi, how are you doing?” Eren greeted her. “This is Levi.” 

Mikasa gave the raven a quick once over, and her lips twitched slightly as the man stood up from his chair, but she didn’t say anything inappropriate. 

“Nice to meet you,” she said and Levi replied with a polite smile. 

“Here we are, little ones,” someone said from the stairs. “Just a few more steps.” 

“That is Hange, the other teacher that came today,” Mikasa explained. “They were looking after the smaller children.” 

Hange soon came into the main hall, holding two children by their hands and pointing things out to them. They wildly smiled when they saw the three adults looking at them and let go of one of the children to fix their glasses. 

“Hello there, thank you for having us today, we’re going to have a lot of fun, aren’t we?” they excitedly said to the mass of children in front of them. 

Levi furrowed his brows at their excitement while Eren smiled back at them. 

“Shall we start?” they grinned. 

After another round of presentations, Levi guided the newcomers to the children’s section to show them the books and explain how to borrow them. As expected, not many of them actually listened, some walked around the area and either Mikasa or Hange had to run after them, while others started rummaging through the books on the shelves, pulling some out without putting them back in their place. Eren made sure nothing got damaged, and every time he saw Levi’s eyes twitch, he was sure his boyfriend was about to insult the naughty children, but his tone remained calm for the entirety of the speech and only a few glares were thrown around. 

“Was everything clear, little ones?” Hange asked, going near Levi once he stopped talking. 

A few children murmured a weak “yes” while others openly yawned. 

“Since you’ve all understood how the library works, make sure to come here often with your parents and borrow as many books as you want, they will make you very smart.” 

“I already read a lot of books, am I very smart then?” a girl with braids asked. 

“Yes, Mina, you are, but you’ll need to read a lot more to be even smarter,” Hange smiled. 

The girl nodded with the most serious expression on her little face, and Eren couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Why don’t we read a story now?” Mikasa proposed. “I’m sure Levi can recommend one to us.” 

The students agreed in unison, and both Mikasa and Hange expectantly looked at the raven. 

“I don’t have enough chairs for all of you,” he said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hange retorted, waving their hand. “We’ll sit on the floor.” 

Levi slightly grimaced at that. 

“I guess we can find two chairs for you and something for the kids,” Eren intervened. 

“Thanks, Eren,” Mikasa smiled. 

The two friends took some chairs from the tables around the library while Levi helped Hange find a short book to read to their children. 

“So, what do you think?” Eren whispered once he was alone with Mikasa. 

“He’s a bit stiff, but he seems nice.” 

“You don’t like him, do you?” 

“I’m not saying that,” Mikasa retorted. “I’m sure he’s great, you always tell me so, maybe the children are a bit too much for him.” 

“Yes, he didn’t like it when they started walking around.” 

“It takes a bit to get used to them,” Mikasa assured him. “I’m sure he’d be more relaxed if we were alone.” 

“We could go out together one of these days,” Eren proposed. “Invite Armin as well.” 

“That would be great,” Mikasa smiled. 

“Thank you, it would mean a lot to me.” 

They took two chairs each and went back to the children’s section where Hange and Levi were still going over possible readings. 

“Have you chosen something?” Eren asked, placing his chairs in the middle of the room. 

“We’ve found a book with old fairy tales,” Hange replied. “We’re just looking for a good one to read.” 

Eren went near them and looked at the book from over Levi’s shoulders. “What do you think?” 

“From what I can see there’s nothing inappropriate, so any of these stories could work,” Levi replied, still flicking through the pages. 

“That’s good,” Eren smiled and moved even closer to Levi, lightly bumping into him. 

Levi’s lips curved upwards for a mere second before he turned around and gave the book to Hange. “This should work.” 

The teacher looked at them with a knowing grin that matched Mikasa’s, and taking the book from Levi, they turned towards the children, hurrying them to sit down. They all obeyed, a few of them insisting on sitting on the chairs next to their teachers and once they were all settled, Hange started to read. Silence immediately fell in the room, and all eyes were on the adult, intently looking at their lips as if they could see the words coming out from their mouth. 

Levi didn’t stay there for long as he still had work to do, but Eren listened for a few minutes, leaning on the wall and enjoying the scene in front of him. It was obvious that the trip had been a success for all of them, and he was glad he had convinced Levi to accept Mikasa’s offer. Books had always managed to give him some peace of mind during the hard times, and looking at the children in front of him, listening so carefully and with curiosity in their eyes, he knew it would be the same for a lot of them. 

He stayed there for a while before quietly walking to the front where Levi was working on the computer, a catalogue open in front of him. 

“Do you need some help?” Eren asked as he got near him. 

“No, I’m good,” Levi replied without looking up. 

“But I want to help.” 

Levi turned around, and Eren slightly pouted. “Fine,” he gave in, rolling his eyes. 

Eren smiled and wheeled a chair next to Levi. “What are we doing?” 

“I’m making sure the books written down in this catalogue are also registered on the computer. Maggie didn’t do it as often as she should have.” 

“She wasn’t very good with technology,” Eren admitted. 

“You read and I check, okay?” 

“Yes.” 

They diligently worked with the sound of Hange’s voice in the background and the quiet buzz of the air conditioning. Eren enjoyed the task more than he had anticipated, the fact that he could be near Levi definitely contributed to that, but altogether it wasn’t a bad experience. He had often thought about becoming a librarian, and after all the times he had helped Maggie doing her job, he had a good idea of what it took to be one. 

“Why did you become a librarian?” he asked as he turned a page of the big catalogue. 

“I like books,” Levi simply said. 

“Seems pretty obvious.” 

“It’s a quiet job, especially in a town like this, and I was looking for quite when Erwin offered me the job.” 

“Oh,” Eren retorted, hesitant to pry further. 

“Can you read the next title?” 

“Sure.” 

They had checked a good part of the catalogue before Hange’s voice stopped and soon children’s yells filled the air, and the sound of steps resounded in the library. Mikasa appeared from the children’s section at the same time as they stood up, announcing they had finished the story and were about to leave. 

“Did the little ones like the story?” Eren asked, going back with her. 

“Yes, Levi chose it well,” Mikasa replied, smiling at the raven. 

When they joined the rest of the group, everyone was standing up and taking their bags and backpacks from the floor. 

“We all liked the fairy tale, didn’t we?” Hange said to the children. “Our little one here knows his way around books.” 

The children laughed at their comment on Levi’s height, and even Eren and Mikasa had a hard time hiding their smile. 

“I have a good memory, you little brats, so be careful next time you come here,” Levi warned with no bite in his tone. 

The children chuckled again, some pretending to be scared, others looking actually afraid of Levi’s promise. 

“Same goes to you, four eyes,” he added, glaring at Hange. 

“You’re such a funny guy, I like you,” they grinned. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Get out of here before I change my mind and don’t let you in tomorrow.” 

The teacher laughed again and hurried the children to get ready. Eren and Mikasa exchanged an amused look, and Eren was sure his friend had changed her earlier opinion of Levi. 

When the visitors left with a lot of noise and leaving handprints everywhere, Eren and Levi put everything back in its place, fixing the books the children had moved and bringing the chairs back to the front. 

“Today was a success, wasn’t it?” Eren said once they finished. 

“Could have been worse,” Levi replied as he still looked for stains. 

“Admit that you liked it, you were great with the kids.” 

“They weren’t as snotty as I had imagined, probably because it’s summer.” 

Eren chuckled. “That’s the silver lining of this story.” 

“I didn’t know they had weirdos for teachers in this city.” 

“Me neither, I had never met Hange before, but they are hilarious.” 

“You both have a thing for height jokes,” Levi said, hardly repressing a smirk. 

Eren openly laughed and walked closer to the raven, wrapping his arms around his middle and fondly looking at him. 

“It’s so cute we can’t help it.” 

Levi clicked his tongue but didn’t seem mad, and just to be sure and wipe any possible anger away, Eren kissed his lips. He was gentle at first, softly pressing his mouth on Levi’s as he held him in his arms, but when Levi wound his hands around his neck to keep him in place, his lips got hungrier and soon he was pushing Levi against a wall as he kissed him breathless. 

Levi lowly moaned, hands going in Eren’s hair, but he stopped midway to push his boyfriend away. 

“We can’t do this here,” he said, breath laboured. “Someone might come in.” 

“No one ever comes here,” Eren replied as he kissed his neck. 

Levi groaned but didn’t argue further, and Eren’s lips soon convinced him they were safe. Eren nibbled at his bottom lip and teased it for a little before rolling his tongue inside Levi’s mouth. Their tongues tangled together, messily gliding on each other as they satisfied their need. Eren could feel Levi’s body heat on him, chests pressed together and the temperature in the room rose. He slid his hands under Levi’s shirt and felt the hot skin on his fingertips, but he couldn’t get enough of that warmth, so he got bolder and explored more of Levi’s back as they kissed. 

The raven lowly moaned again, tongue chasing after Eren’s and fingers curling in the brunet’s hair. Kissing in a library had always been a secret dream of Eren, and now that he was finally doing it with the person he liked, he was ecstatic, pressing Levi harder against the wall and taking every breath away from him. His cheeks heat up and his heart beat faster as happiness took over him. 

“Hello? One of the children left his backpack here.” 

Levi and Eren pulled away immediately, concern in their blown wide eyes. 

“Are you still here, Levi?” Hange called again. 

“Yes,” Levi replied, coughing to clear his voice. He walked into the main hall, fixing his shirt and wiping his lips. 

Eren pressed his head against the wall, chuckling in disbelief for his bad luck and then joined the other two. 

“There it is,” Hange was saying. “Some of them would lose their head if it wasn’t screwed on.” 

“Hi, Hange,” Eren said as nonchalantly as possible. “I see you found the backpack.” 

“I did,” they replied, looking between Levi and Eren with a mischievous grin. “You can go back to what you were doing before I interrupted you, now.” 

If their voice didn’t hint at something else behind their innocent words, their wink certainly did, and Eren awkwardly smiled at them as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Have fun,” they snickered before leaving them alone once again. 

“I can’t believe this actually happened,” Eren said. 

“I told you someone might come in,” Levi retorted. 

He didn’t look upset about the incident, if anything, it seemed as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. Eren’s mild concern vanished immediately at the sight, and he chuckled, shaking his head once again. 

“Mikasa won’t stop making fun of me for this.” 

A smile finally graced Levi’s mouth before the raven bit his bottom lip and locked eyes with Eren. “Do you want to continue where we left off?” 

“God, yes,” Eren eagerly replied, and followed Levi once more to the back of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know if you did, both kudos and comments are appreciated! :)  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome back to this fic! I won't lie, this chapter gets a bit sad at the end, I've almost cried at work today as I edited it, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless :')

Since summer break was about to end and Levi worked for most of the day, Eren had taken the habit of waiting for him outside the library and then go for dinner together. He often went to Levi’s workplace to borrow some books and simply enjoy his company, but his boyfriend actually had to work, and Eren also wanted to spend some time together with Ana before leaving until Christmas, so he never stayed for too long.

That day, he had brought a basket full of food with him and a blanket to sit on. The sun wasn’t going to set for a few more hours, giving him and Levi enough light to have a picnic together and watch the stars appear in the sky. Levi’s bike was already parked in front of the library, and when the man came out of his workplace, he had a bag with a bottle of wine with him. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” Eren smiled. He quickly kissed him and put the wine in his basket. “Shall we go?” 

Levi nodded, a faint smile on his lips, and they left the library together. They took the same road as during their first date, but instead of a clear blue sky, this time the first orange hues gave it a warmer tone and the cicadas accompanied their ride through the countryside. The stones creaked under their wheels, and the birds flew away at the sound. 

Once they had reached the lake, they climbed down the hill to the same spot as before and laid the blanket down. A few insects were flying over the water, creating small circles on its surface, unbothered by the human presence. 

“It’s still beautiful here,” Levi commented, admiring the landscape. 

“I know, right? I’ve been coming here for years now, and it takes my breath away every time.” 

“I had never seen a lake before moving here.” 

“Really?” Eren raised his eyebrows. “You had never been on a trip or anything?” 

Levi shook his head. “My uncle never was one for family trips, and I didn’t have many friends in college, so I usually stayed in the city during the holidays.” 

“Do you prefer living here or in a big city?” 

“I can’t say for sure, I’ve always lived in the suburbs and I moved here only recently, but I think I’d like to go back there one day, hopefully not in the same neighbourhood.” 

Eren nodded, not knowing what to say. 

“What about you?” Levi asked, looking at him. 

“I guess it’s opposite for me,” Eren replied. “I’ve always lived here, so I can’t imagine my life elsewhere. It still feels very odd when I go back to college and have no nature around me, only angry people.” 

“That’s not something I miss either.” 

“You can come visit me in college if you want,” Eren said. “I have a roommate, but I’ll ask him to go somewhere else when you come.” 

“I’m not looking forward to seeing your nasty college room,” Levi grimaced, but he was struggling to hide his smirk. 

“I’ll hire a cleaning company the day before you come, is that enough?” 

“What if I come unannounced? Would I have to see your dirty underwear in the kitchen?” 

“Who knows?” Eren winked. 

Levi scoffed, muttering, “idiot” before turning to look at the sun setting. Eren laughed, earning a glare from the raven, but it didn’t stop him from leaning forward to kiss Levi’s cheek. 

“Let’s eat,” he said, opening the basket with the food. 

Levi briefly looked away, just enough to compose himself. Eren always found it charming when Levi got embarrassed after his tender gestures and secretly smiled at his success. 

They ate surrounded by natural sounds and admiring the sun hiding below the horizon, and Eren wondered if that was what paradise looked like. He listened to Levi talking about his day with the most idiotic smile on his lips, sometimes even forgetting to eat. Levi often gave him a weird look, probably thinking he had lost his mind, but Eren was living in an alternate universe where there were only the two of them and didn’t much care about looking like an idiot. 

Once dinner was over and they had drunk half of the bottle of wine, they lay on their backs, looking as the stars appeared in the sky. Eren circled Levi’s shoulders and held the raven close to him, kissing the crown of his head. 

“What has gotten into you today?” Levi asked. 

“Nothing, I’m just happy.” 

Levi turned his head to suspiciously look at Eren. “Mmh.” 

“What?” Eren smiled. “I’m serious.” 

Levi looked away, grunting in doubt. 

“It’s true, I’m just making the most of my time with my beautiful boyfriend before life gets in our way.” 

“And thus begins the perilous arch of our romance.” 

“What challenges await us? Secret lovers? Evil family members? Nuns?” 

“Nuns?” Levi repeated, looking at him with a confused frown. 

“Yeah, there’s always nuns in those Gothic novels like _ The Italian _.”

“I was going for a Jane Austen vibe where our lives aren’t threatened but okay.” 

“I had forgotten you were a _ Pride and Prejudice _ kind of guy,” Eren smiled. 

“Shut up,” Levi grunted, clicking his tongue. 

Eren chuckled. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

“You’re so annoying, I don’t know why I ever agreed to go out with you.” 

“It’s because of my natural charm.” 

Levi looked at him with a blank expression. “You’re really pushing it now.” 

“I’m happy you agreed, though,” Eren smiled at him. 

“You have to thank Erwin for that,” Levi replied, averting his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Eren asked, confused and curious at the same time. 

Levi took a deep breath before saying, “Do you remember the time we met at the ice cream shop? Right after you asked me out the first time.” 

“Yes, you were with Erwin, right?” 

“Yes. He got suspicious after seeing you all embarrassed and didn’t stop nagging me until I told him the truth, and he convinced me to give you a chance.” 

“You didn’t want to?” Eren frowned, a bit saddened. 

“It wasn’t that,” Levi assured him. “I had just moved here and my life was a bit complicated before coming here. I didn’t think the timing was right.” 

Eren didn’t know where to start to ask questions. It wasn’t the first time Levi mentioned his past, and there was always a hint of fatigue when he did so, but in that moment there was something else that worried him. 

“Was the timing off then?” 

Levi turned around to face him, lying on his side so close to Eren, the brunet could see the blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks. 

“It wasn’t.” 

Eren’s heart did a backflip in his chest, and his mouth opened up in a wide smile that he wasn’t able to contain. Both him and Levi had worried about the same thing while dancing around each other, but the fact that they had both chosen to take a leap of faith and trust their feelings lifted Eren’s mood as never before and strengthened his will to make his relationship with Levi work. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said, cupping Levi’s face and rubbing his heated cheek with his thumb. 

Levi slid his hand under Eren’s T-shirt and caressed his back with slow movements. Eren’s heart was pounding in his chest, and the colour on his face matched Levi’s own, a kind of heat that he was slowly growing accustomed to. He kissed Levi to hide his blush from him, but when their lips touched, he was sure his chest was about to burst open from all the happiness contained in it. 

He gently rolled them over, adjusting himself on top of Levi without breaking the kiss. A sweet sensation spread through his body, new and addicting, a feeling never experienced before that took over him and connected him to the person he was kissing. Levi wrapped his arms around his middle, hands roaming Eren’s back and lips moving together with Eren’s. His tongue soon met Eren’s, tangling with each other in a dance they were gradually starting to perfection. 

They languidly kissed, never tired of the other until the moon made its full appearance in the sky and it was hard to see around them. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore mixed with that of the night animals that were stirring up from their sleep, getting ready to hunt. As he reluctantly pulled away from Levi, Eren once more thought he was in heaven, and as he walked back hand in hand with Levi, he had never been more sad to see the village in the distance. 

  
  
Seeing his return to college so close, Eren started to worry he hadn’t spent enough time with Ana. It was a thought that always took over him towards the end of his holidays, and this year wasn’t any different, so on the weekend he decided to take her to a big garden centre a few towns away to help her choose some new plants, but also to dedicate his whole attention to her. 

The shop was busy when they arrived, families and couples walking around on the hunt for new house décor or something green to put in their homes. Eren and Ana started from outside the shop where the majority of big plants was on display. The typical smell of fertilizer and wet soil immediately filled the air, a scent Eren didn’t much appreciate, but he didn’t miss the way Ana deeply inhaled as soon as they began their shopping. 

“Do you already know what you’re going to get?” he asked, mindlessly looking at some plants. 

“I think I want another big tree to put in the garden, maybe one with fruits,” Ana replied. “We’ll get a small one otherwise it won’t fit in the car, and I can take care of it as it grows.” 

“Sounds nice. Less grass for me to cut.” 

“Well, you’ll have the fruits to pick up, though.” 

“I don’t mind it as much,” Eren grinned. 

“I remember there was a time when you used to climb up all the trees in the garden, no matter how high, and then you would call me to show me how far you had climbed. You were so proud of it.” 

Eren smiled at the memory. 

“I was so worried you would fall and break your neck, but you never listened to me and just kept climbing.” 

“It was freeing, from up there everything seemed so far away.” 

“I could see you were happy,” Ana said, nostalgia in her voice. “That’s why I never grounded you for it.” 

“It was the same year I came to live with you,” Eren muttered. 

Ana quietly smelled the flowers of a jasmine, checking its petals before speaking again. 

“Do you want to go to the cemetery later? We could buy some flowers here before leaving.” 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Eren replied, gently squeezing her hand. 

They walked around the courtyard, studying the various plants and flowers. Eren wasn’t nearly as interested in it as Ana, if it had been up to him, he would have chosen the prettiest ones and gone home, but his grandma wanted to be sure she was making the right choice and had no problem asking one of the employees all the things she needed to know. After half an hour of interrogation, two trees stood out as the ones she liked best: a cherry tree and an apple tree. 

“Which one do you prefer, dear?” she asked, looking at the trees. 

“I don’t know, they both look good to me,” Eren replied, so ready to leave the shop he would have bought both. 

“You’re not being helpful.” 

“The cherry one then, its flowers are very pretty.” 

Ana hummed, a bit more sure than before and after thinking about it for a while more, she agreed with Eren, and they could finally go pay for their purchase. On their way inside, they chose a nice bouquet of seasonal flowers, and they went to put everything in the car before going to the food aisle. They ordered a pizza each and then sat down at one of the tables near the windows. 

“Are you happy with your new tree?” Eren asked, leaning back on the chair. 

“I am, I just hope the flowers won’t infest the garden when they fall." 

“It's a small one so they shouldn't, and don’t worry about it, I may already be back at home by the time that will happen.” 

Ana gently smiled at him. “Are you seriously coming back home after graduation? You may have more job offers if you stay where you are.” 

“It’s true, but I want to come back for a while next year, figure things out, and understand what I truly want to do.” 

“You know your room will always be waiting for you.” 

“Thanks,” Eren retorted. “I’m not too sure about what to do once I graduate, I didn’t think much about it honestly.” 

“Is there anything in particular you’d like to do?” Ana asked. 

“I’d like to work with books, but that’s as far as my plans go,” Eren admitted, huffing. 

“You have all your life ahead to find something to your liking, explore a bit for now, see what you enjoy and what you don’t, and then choose what makes you feel the most accomplished.” 

“I will,” Eren smiled. “Thank you.” 

Their food arrived soon after, and Eren wolfed down half of it in less than a minute, so hungry he couldn’t wait for it to cool down. 

“Slow down, dear,” Ana remarked with an amused grin. “We’re not in a rush.” 

“I’m too hungry,” Eren replied with his mouth full of food. 

Ana shook her head, chuckling while she carefully cut a slice of her pizza. “When are you starting to work on your dissertation, by the way?” 

Eren swallowed his food before replying, “I’ll think about it as soon as college starts again.” 

“Good.” 

“I’ll contact my professor and ask her if she has any suggestions, otherwise I’ll pick something myself.” 

“It’s always best to start early in case you need more time for it.” 

Eren agreed and dug back into his pizza, devouring it in less than five minutes. 

After finishing their lunch, they went straight to the car; without anything else to buy for the house, lingering there more than necessary was pointless, and even if she had recovered perfectly, Eren was still worried about Ana’s health and didn’t want her to tire too much. The ride home was more quiet than the earlier one, neither of them could forget where they were going. Even if many years had passed since Eren’s parents’ death, a veil of sadness covered both of Eren and Ana, bringing memories of their loved ones to mind and wishes they couldn’t always suppress. 

The cemetery was right before the village, and Eren easily found a place to park in front of it. He took the flowers they had bought earlier and followed Ana inside. Only a few people were visiting as well and walking down the main path, they reached the headstones of their loved ones. Eren silently placed the flowers on the grave they were sharing, and then stood next to Ana as they both looked at the graves. 

A few grey hairs were covering the old woman’s forehead, but Eren didn’t need to look to know what kind of light was shining in her eyes. It was the same sad one that made his own sting with tears and his heart heavier than ever. The memories he had of his parents were slowly fading away as the years passed, and a lot of the times he didn’t even know if what he remembered had actually happened or if his mind had made all of it up. Whichever it was, time would never be able to erase from his memory the gentle hands that had caressed his cheeks nor the kind words both his parents had always had for him. 

As he looked at his mother and father’s pictures he wondered what they would think of him, of the choices he had made during the years, and of the doubts he had about his future. A part of him also wondered about what they would think of Levi, but deep down he was sure they would have been happy he had found someone to cherish the same way they had found each other. 

After a few minutes of silence Ana fixed the flowers, putting them in the vase on the grave and crumpling up the paper to throw it away. 

“Shall we go?” she said, turning towards Eren with watery eyes. 

Eren nodded, and together they walked back to the car. 

“I’m very grateful to have you with me, Eren,” Ana muttered with a quiet sniffle. 

Eren circled her shoulders with his arm, gently rubbing her back. “I’m grateful to have you too.” 

When Ana looked at him, her smile was as heartfelt and kind as the one she had the day Eren started living with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I want to be bold and say that from now on there will be more frequent updates?? I've been working on way too many fics for the past few months and put this one on the back burner (mainly because I'm already quite ahead with the chapters), but I want to get back to this fic in full force and post more often, whether I will actually do it or not depends on how much I can stop myself from starting other stories :')  
Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this roller coaster of a chapter (first smut yay!!)

The last week of summer break went by in the blink of an eye, and before he knew it Eren had to leave for college again. Going back to his dorm was more bittersweet than ever this year as he had to say goodbye not only to his friends and family but also to Levi. Their relationship had just started and even if the raven had assured him he was okay with the long distance, Eren couldn’t help but be apprehensive about it. He didn’t know how if _he_ was going to be able to handle it.

As he packed his things, Eren recalled all the moments spent with Levi, from their first interaction to the many dates at the lake. His heart swelled every time he remembered how Levi’s body felt between his arms, and his head spun whenever the softness of Levi’s lips came to his mind. He was falling hard for the raven, and the fall was so sweet he didn’t want it to stop. 

The sound of someone climbing up the stairs disrupted Eren from his daydream, and he continued to pack until the steps stopped in front of his room. 

“I’ve finished ironing your clothes, dear,” Ana said, placing a pile of jeans and T-shirts on the bed. 

“Thanks,” Eren retorted as he adjusted the things in his luggage to make room for the new ones. 

“Make sure you don’t forget anything or you’ll have to do without it for a while.” 

“I’ve double-checked everything and I’m pretty sure this is everything I’ve had when I arrived,” Eren said. “Apart from the clothes I need for tonight of course.” 

“When are you going out?” 

“Around seven, I guess,” Eren replied. “I’m meeting Levi in town to have dinner and then we’ll have a look around the stands.” 

“That sounds lovely.” 

“Do you want me to get you some candy?” 

“No, thank you, dear,” Ana chuckled. 

“I’ll probably bring back some salt or flour if I win at the lottery,” Eren grinned. 

“Those would be useful, I’m running low on both.” 

Eren’s grin turned into a full smile. “Let’s hope luck is on my side tonight.” 

Ana shook her head, lips curved upwards, and left Eren to his luggage. He only had to find a place for his books and cables, so he moved some clothes around, put some more into his backpack, and then pressed down on the suitcase to finally close it. He stood up from the floor and looked at it with increasing nostalgia, the familiar longing for home already tugged at his gut. 

He spent the rest of the day helping Ana with whatever he could. They worked in the garden, paying special attention to the cherry blossom they just planted and then Eren cut the grass one last time before getting ready for the evening. The village held its annual festival with lots of food stands, music, and games for the children, and Eren had decided to show Levi around since it was his first time attending. It was also a way to say their final goodbyes as Eren was going to leave the following day early in the morning and wouldn’t see Levi until Christmas. 

A few clouds were covering the sky when Eren headed out that last free summer evening, but the air was as heavy and oppressing as ever, sweat making his clothes stick to his skin. As he travelled through the fields, he took in as much as he could, trying to commit every little detail to memory, from the way the tall grass swayed in the breeze to the sound of the shallow waters of the river speeding to the sea. A nostalgic smile appeared on his lips when the first notes of the music played at the festival reached his ears. 

He rushed to the library where he was supposed to meet Levi and found his boyfriend already there, sat on the stairs in his black jeans and white short-sleeved shirt that never failed to drive Eren crazy. He raised his eyes when Eren stopped beside him, and the way his eyes lit up hit Eren right in the heart. Levi wasn’t very expressive, and it wasn’t always easy to read him, but it was moments like these, where his feelings showed on his face without him realising, that Eren treasured the most. 

“Hi,” Levi greeted, walking towards him. 

“Hey, sorry for the wait.” 

Eren got off his bike, and still holding it, he leaned down to press a kiss on Levi’s lips. He then smiled at him, heart fuller than ever and kissed him once more before parking his bike. 

“Someone’s in a good mood this evening,” Levi commented. 

“I’m always happy when I see you,” Eren replied, holding Levi’s hand. “What do you want to see first?” 

Levi eyed him suspiciously but relaxed immediately after. “You’re the one who invited me out, shouldn’t you have a plan already?” 

“How about we get something to eat first, and then I’ll buy you a ticket to play with the ducks?” 

“Are you sure we have time? Don’t you have to be in bed by nine?” 

“It’s nine thirty so we have plenty of time,” Eren grinned, dragging Levi to the tent with the food. 

Levi muttered something, but his words got lost in the cacophony of voices inside the tent. It was hotter than outside with all the people there and the kitchen so close, but it was the only place where they could sit down to eat, so Eren made his way to the cash register. 

“What do you fancy?” he asked Levi when he stopped in front of the menu hung next to the counter. 

Levi briefly looked through the options before saying, “I’ll have the fried chicken wings with iced tea.” 

“Two fried chicken wings, one with ketchup to the side, an iced tea, and a coke,” Eren told the waitress. 

Levi pulled out his wallet to pay, but Eren stopped him before he could open it. “It’s on me.” 

“Let me pay my share.” 

“I invited you out, so I’m the one that’s going to pay.” 

Without waiting for Levi to protest again, Eren paid for both, and moved to the side to wait for their food. Levi glared at him, but Eren simply smiled and brought him closer to kiss him. When he pulled back, Levi was still eyeing him begrudgingly, but he barely had the time open his mouth that someone barged in between them. 

“Here are my favourite love birds,” Hange exclaimed. “Out on a romantic date?” 

“Yes,” Eren smiled. 

“No,” Levi said at the same time with an annoyed frown. 

“I sense some conflict already,” Hange retorted, grin never faltering. “You didn’t want to come, Levi?” 

“I want you to mind your fucking business.” 

“You better be nice to me, you know I have blackmail material.” 

“No one will believe you.” 

“It’s not hard to make people believe you were making out with your boyfriend instead of working when they see you like this.” 

“No one gives a fuck, me included.” 

“You’re such a grumpy ass,” Hange pouted. “I hope he’s not as mean to you, Eren.” 

“I somehow managed to find his soft spots,” Eren smiled, looking at Levi. 

“You sure did,” Hange giggled, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Levi hissed while Eren simply chuckled at Hange’s remark. 

“Leave them alone, Hange, I’m sure they want to enjoy their night together,” a man said, and for the first time Eren realised someone had been there with them the whole time. He had a calm aura around him, his brown eyes softly looking at Hange while he held one of their hands. 

“You should be on my side, Moblit,” Hange pouted before looking at Eren and Levi again. “Why don’t we go on a double date together sometime? It would be fun.” 

“I’m sure it would be, but I’m leaving tomorrow, and I won’t be around for a while,” Eren said. 

“So that’s why you’re all grumpy,” Hange addressed Levi. “I would be sad too if I couldn’t be with Moblit for a while.” 

“Now you understand why you need to fuck off?” Levi replied. 

“Fine, I’ll do as you ask this time, but expect a visit from me at the library on Monday.” 

“We’re closed, so don’t come.” 

“I’ll be there to comfort you,” Hange said as if Levi hadn’t spoken. “Bye for now. Have a safe trip tomorrow, Eren.” 

Eren thanked them and then they left together with Moblit right when Eren and Levi’s order was ready. The tent was pretty full with people either having dinner or simply drinking something together, but the music was still low and once they sat down, Eren and Levi could have all the intimacy they wanted. 

“Are you friends with Hange now?” 

“I wouldn’t call them my friend,” Levi replied, taking fork and knife. “They keep coming to the library and bother me all the time.” 

“Summer school ended last week, so I imagine they have a lot of free time.” 

“Too much,” Levi muttered as he started to cut the chicken into pieces. 

“I think they’re already growing on you,” Eren said, eating the food with his hands. 

“They’re not.” 

Eren grinned, firm on his position and dipped the chicken wing in the ketchup before taking another bite. 

“Take that shit-eating grin off your face,” Levi hissed. “And close your mouth, it’s fucking disgusting.” 

“You really are grumpier than usual today,” Eren pointed out. “Did something happen?” 

“No,” Levi quickly said, taking a piece of fried chicken to his mouth. “So, what do people usually do in these kinds of festivals?” 

Eren studied his face for a few more seconds, but Levi’s expression was the same as always. “Well, we eat, obviously, there is going to be a band playing live soon, there are games, mainly for children, but there’s also a sort of lottery where they give you some pieces of paper and if the number inside of them is black you lose, if it’s red, you win.” 

“Thrilling." 

“I’m sure you’ll like it,” Eren said. “Just don’t get addicted to the game.” 

“Have you ever?” 

“Yes, and not only as a child.” 

“What a dork,” Levi commented, lips twitching. 

“I wish I had something to say to defend myself, but I don’t.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, but his mouth was curved into a smile that mesmerized Eren. 

To prove his point, Eren took Levi to the lottery right after dinner. It occupied an entire floor with the prizes displayed behind the counter and two tables where to buy tickets. The goods ranged from simple snacks and cooking supplies to actual bikes and even a television. They were arranged on the stands where normally people would sit during other events, so the people collecting them had to walk up and down the stairs to reach them. 

“Are you starting to see why it’s so addicting?” Eren asked, indicating the plethora of prizes. 

“Not really,” Levi replied as his eyes scanned the scene. “They’re all pretty shitty.” 

“Once you get your first red ticket, you’ll be hooked.” 

Eren led Levi to one of the tables with the tickets, still determined to show Levi how exciting playing was. He got four pieces of paper each and handed Levi his ones with an excited smile. 

“Go on.” 

“I swear to God, I don’t know how this makes you so happy,” Levi retorted, shaking his head. 

“I’ve been doing it since I was a child, so it holds special memories,” Eren said, breaking the seal of one of his tickets. 

Levi looked at him as if he was an alien, but then shrugged and opened one of his tickets as well. They both got a black one, but it wasn’t enough to stop Eren who eagerly opened the rest, finally finding a red one. 

“Yes, I’ve won something,” he exclaimed, widely smiling at Levi. 

“I haven’t been as lucky,” the raven replied and showed him his four black tickets. 

“What a shame. Let me buy you some more.” 

“There’s no need, I’ll admit my defeat.” 

“C’mon, I want you to get the full country festival experience,” Eren insisted with another smile. 

Levi rolled his eyes, but the smallest of smiles was curving his mouth. “Fine, go on, but I’ll pay this time.” 

“Yes!” Eren exulted. 

He bought them four tickets each again, and as they unwrapped them, he kept sneaking glances at Levi to see how he would react this time. The raven’s expression didn’t change as he opened the first three, but it morphed into what looked like contentment with the last one. 

“I got a red one,” he simply said. 

“Congrats,” Eren grinned. “We have to go get our prizes now.” 

He quickly opened his tickets as well, finding another red one and then they made their way to the counter where other people were claiming their prizes. In the end, they got a chocolate bar each, and Eren a bag of flour as well. 

“Wanna play again?” Eren asked once they left the crowd. 

“No, thank you,” Levi replied, inspecting his chocolate bar. 

“Do you want to see the rest of the festival then?” 

“Okay.” 

Eren held Levi by his hand and guided him outside the building and into the street to go to the other locations where more games were. 

“Are you enjoying your experience so far?” 

“It’s not too bad, I guess,” Levi shrugged. 

“I’m sure it’s different from what you were used to in the city, but you have to admit it has its charm.” 

“It’s rustic, I’ll give you that.” 

“I used to hate this place when I first moved here too,” Eren said. “I found it boring, and it was like the people lived in another century, but once I got to know it better, I fell in love with it. You just need some more time too.” 

“I suppose,” Levi shrugged. “It’s not like I’m leaving any time soon, so I might as well give it a chance.” 

“That’s right,” Eren smiled, squeezing his hand. “I’m sure Armin or Mikasa will be more than happy to show you more of its beauty when I’m not here.” 

Levi hummed, a disappointed veil passing on his face. “There’s no need, I’m pretty busy with work already.” 

“Come here.” Eren dragged Levi out of the main street and into a little corner lit up by a streetlamp. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” 

“You’ve been acting strangely all evening.” 

“I’m fine.” 

Eren took him between his arms, pressing his chest against Levi’s. “Are you upset I’m leaving?” 

“I’m not,” Levi replied but didn’t meet Eren’s eyes. 

Levi’s reluctance was yet another reason for Eren’s heart to break. He was already sad about leaving, but knowing Levi would miss him – and his behaviour hinted at that – made Eren’s departure all the more painful. 

“Christmas is around the corner, and we’ll call every day,” he assured, rubbing Levi’s back. 

“I told you I’m not upset about it,” Levi retorted, looking at Eren this time, but unlike his mouth, his eyes didn’t lie. 

A thunder came to block Eren’s reply, and they both looked at the sky, darker than it should have been, clouds full of rain covering it. 

“Do you want to go to my place?” Levi asked. “It looks like a summer storm.” 

“Sure, there wasn’t much else to see anyway,” Eren fondly smiled. 

Levi laced their fingers together, features softening when he looked at his boyfriend. Eren followed him with both a heavy and light heart, unaware of the rest of the world. He realised it had started to rain when Levi’s shirt became see-through, and by the time they had reached Levi’s place, they were both soaked to the bone. 

Without saying a word, Levi dragged him to the bathroom, turning the shower on as his lips found Eren’s. An almost desperate urgency permeated the kiss, an unspoken longing that clearly reached Eren’s heart, the same bittersweet feeling that Levi had been giving off all evening and that he hadn’t dared to show until this moment. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of Eren’s shirt, clumsy but determined, and didn’t stop until he had undone most of them. He broke the kiss to pull the shirt upwards and remove the piece of clothing he had been fighting against. 

They still didn’t speak, only light pants echoed in the room as they undressed each other. Eren’s heart was pounding against his chest, and his hands fought the wet clothes as if they were a mortal enemy that kept him away from his treasure. The sadness he had tried to forget about all day now came crashing through him, and all he wanted, all he needed was to feel Levi on his skin, to commit to memory the taste of his lips and the softness of his body. 

Finally free from clothes, Levi pushed Eren into the shower, following him inside and closing the door behind him. He pressed Eren against the tiled wall, and all Eren could do was to give into that yearning kiss that could barely satisfy both. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s middle and bent further down to kiss him hard, teeth nipping at Levi’s lips and tongue prodding his mouth. 

When their tongues met, Levi tasted like summer, like long evenings spent at the lake, and furtive kisses exchanged at the library, like sweaty bike rides and corn fields yellowing under the sun. He tasted of everything Eren loved, and the future had never been so bleak. 

When their lips parted, Eren rested his head against the wall while Levi pressed his forehead on his chest. The steam made it harder to regain their breaths, and the sound of the water muffled their heavy pants. Eren couldn’t think, he simply stared at the white ceiling while his heart raced in his chest, telling Levi all he needed to know. 

“Why do you have to leave?” 

Eren looked down. Levi’s voice had been so low and the water so loud he wasn’t sure he had actually spoken. 

“Sorry, it wasn’t fair of me to say that,” Levi said. “I know you can’t stay.” 

Eren’s chest hurt at the words, but Levi was right, he couldn’t spend any more time at home. 

“I’m not going away forever,” he assured, caressing Levi’s back. “And even if we can’t meet, we can still speak and see each other on the phone.” 

“I know, I didn’t mean to say that.” 

“Hey,” Eren whispered, cupping Levi’s cheeks and gently tilting his head upwards. “It’s okay.” 

Levi’s eyes locked with his, a silver sky threatening rain. Levi didn’t speak, he simply pressed his lips on Eren’s, and in that tender gesture Eren understood all the pain of leaving. He held Levi closer and kissed him back, conveying all his feelings in that meeting of lips. 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, running a hand through his hair and pressing his body on him. His wet skin easily slid on Eren’s and for as much as he tried not to ruin the moment, Eren couldn’t help but feel aroused. He rested his hands on Levi’s hips and gently pushed him away so that he wouldn’t feel his cock getting hard. Levi smirked against his lips and jerked his hips forward, successfully nullifying Eren’s efforts to hide his erection. 

He broke their kiss and standing on his tiptoes, he muttered in Eren’s ear, “Let me give you my goodbye present.” 

Eren groaned, letting himself be taken over by his desire and bit his lip when Levi got on his knees. He looked up at him with a smirk that could have easily made Eren come without being touched, and then took Eren’s cock in his hands. Eren threw his head backwards, hitting the wall, but the pain went completely past him as Levi pumped his cock with quick strokes. 

“Levi,” he moaned. 

The raven lowly hummed before his tongue lapped at Eren's cock. He slowly licked the underside all the way to the tip and wiped away the precum oozing from it. Eren closed his eyes shut as his body was shaken by waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. He blindly grasped the wall as Levi’s lips closed around him, but his hands slipped on the wet tiles like his departure faded away from his mind. 

Levi’s tongue circled his head, gently sucking it before taking more of him inside his hot mouth. Eren called his name again, a slurred plead for more, and Levi hummed again around him, its vibrations like electric shocks through Eren’s body. He bobbed his head and his tongue lapped at Eren’s cock, soft and wet, fuelling Eren’s arousal more and more. One of his hands went to fondle Eren’s balls while the other was still wrapped at the base. Eren groaned for the doubled pleasure and slowly opened his eyes, unable to resist the sight of Levi working on him. 

He trained his gaze on the raven, watched as his cock disappeared inside his mouth, as his eyes fluttered close every time he got near his stomach, and an involuntary moan surged from his chest. The view was too erotic and sensual for his mind to properly function, and his heart pounded in his chest when his feelings caught up with the physical pleasure. He ran one of his hands through Levi’s hair in a tender caress, but when Levi looked up at him, his hold tightened and his breath hitched in his throat. 

Levi kept the eye contact as he sucked Eren’s cock, slowly bobbing his head up and down while he played with Eren’s balls. More moans and sighs came from Eren, the only kind of encouragement he could form, and his hand guided Levi further down his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, he was already crossing the point of no return, but he indulged in that heavenly sensation until he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Levi,” he moaned as a warning. 

Levi didn’t pull away, only sucked him harder, squeezing Eren’s hip to reassure him. Eren held back a few seconds longer, but his orgasm came crashing over him and he spilled himself inside Levi’s mouth, body shaken by pleasure. Levi swallowed around him, drinking his come until Eren’s cock got soft and the brunet closed his eyes as he caught his breath. 

“Wow,” Eren muttered in between pants. 

Levi lowly chuckled as he stood up. “Is that all you have to say?” 

Eren opened his eyes just in time to see him wipe his mouth from a droplet of come. “You’re so fucking sexy my mind can’t keep up.” 

Levi hummed and wrapped his hands around Eren’s neck, tugging away a few stray hairs that were stuck to his forehead. His gaze was tender, affectionate in a way Eren had never seen but that made his heart run a marathon in his chest. He bent his neck to kiss Levi’s lips, closing his eyes at the soft touch. His hands ghosted over Levi’s body, barely touching his wet skin, mapping the arc of his spine, gently passing over his hips, and cupping the curve of his ass. 

Levi shivered, sighing in his mouth so softly it was barely audible, a little whimper only meant for Eren. He rutted his hips forward, and his cock pressed on Eren’s thigh, hard and hot, demanding attention after being neglected for so long. Eren deepened the kiss while his hand moved to the front and firmly wrapped around Levi’s cock. Levi pulled his hair and groaned into the kiss. The sound vibrated through Eren, spurring him on. 

He nipped at Levi’s lip, earning another moan and then kissed him lower and lower, worshipping Levi’s body with his lips, placing kisses on his skin with a tenderness he had never felt for anyone else. He got down on his knees, looking up to see Levi’s eyes blown wide in arousal. He winked at him and kept staring as he licked a stipe up his cock, tasting the salty precum in his mouth. Levi hissed and a muttered “fuck” reached Eren’s ears, filling his chest with satisfaction. 

He ran his tongue down Levi’s cock again, and then lower, licking and sucking his balls. Levi held onto Eren’s hair, gripping it tight and resting his weight on Eren’s head. Trapped between Levi and the wall, Eren kissed Levi’s cock, soft touches that elicited more moans from the raven. He wiped away the precum gathering on the tip and then closed his lips around it, giving it a tentative suck as Levi’s fingers tightened in his hair. The hard pull was an invitation to continue that Eren couldn’t decline, so he took always more of Levi into his mouth, cock sliding on his tongue until it hit the back of his throat and deeper. 

“Oh, fuck,” Levi panted. 

Eren proudly smirked and pulled away before doing it again. Levi’s face was morphed for the pleasure, and his eyes closed as he let himself go into the feeling. His mouth was slightly open and different sounds were leaving it, moans, whimpers, praises that started their journey only to tell Eren he was doing something right, that Levi was enjoying this as much as he had done before. Eren used them to guide his movements, licking the head of Levi’s cock and sucking it gently while the saltiness of the precum invaded his mouth. 

“Ere-”

Levi’s voice was cut off by a louder moan when Eren took him down his throat again, but that broken sound served as encouragement for the brunet. He doubled his efforts, occasionally watching as Levi was coming apart and loving every second of it. He licked and sucked until Levi’s grip got death-like and he was trying to pull away from him, but Eren held him in place and swallowed every drop of cum like the raven had done before. 

When he stood up again, Eren’s knees hurt and his own breath was laboured, but he went past the discomfort to take Levi between his arms and hug him tight. The hot water was still running and by now the entire bathroom was covered by a fog of steam that stuck like a pearlescent veil to the walls. Neither of them spoke as they stood in the middle of the shower, bathing in the comfort of the other and blurring the lines between their bodies. 

After what felt like a lifetime and barely a second, Levi shifted in Eren’s arms, bringing him back to reality. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he murmured. 

They got out and dressed only in their underwear and a T-shirt. Eren had to borrow one of Levi’s that was too tight on his body but that he adored nonetheless because it smelled and felt like Levi. They moved to the living room, both hot for the long shower, but opening a window proved to be pointless. The violent rain from before had already stopped and only an unbearable heat was left behind, so Levi turned on the A/C and they sat down on the sofa, waiting for the cold air to cool down their skin. 

Levi was resting his head on Eren’s chest, hair still damp wetting the T-shirt. Eren didn’t pay any attention to it and mindlessly caressed Levi’s hair while a contented feeling settled in his chest. It was calmer than what he had felt before, as if the turbulent waters in his heart had calmed down and a tranquil stream had taken their place. He was happier than he had ever been that summer, probably happier than he had ever been in his life, and he revelled in that feeling, pretending time was going to stop for them. 

“I’m really glad life has brought us together,” he whispered. 

Levi turned to look at him and his silver gaze made butterflies go wild in Eren’s stomach. Eren smiled at him, soft and affectionate, and bent his neck to quickly kiss Levi’s lips. When they parted, Levi’s cheeks were redder than before, but he didn’t know whether it was because of his gesture or the summer heat. Either way, he didn’t much care, his own cheeks most definitely had the same colour. 

“Me too,” Levi replied before turning around again and holding Eren’s hand. “I guess I never told you about my life before coming here.” 

An unsettling knot turned Eren’s stomach as he said, “No.” 

“I told you my parents died when I was little and that I lived with an uncle after that,” Levi started. “He was a shitty excuse for a parent, he was a gambler and a drug addict, people would come to our house at all hours asking him for the money he owed them. I saw him getting beaten up from inside a wardrobe the week after I had started living with him and from that moment on, I knew I had to keep a low profile or I would have ended up the same way.” 

Levi mindlessly stroked Eren’s hand while a heavy silence fell between them. 

“I obviously wanted to get out of there as soon as I could, but every dollar I earned, my uncle would steal to pay for more drugs. When I won a scholarship for college, I didn’t think twice before leaving that shithole. It was the first time I felt in control of my life, that I could pretend my past was just a nightmare, but it didn’t last long. My uncle hunted me down, asking for money, threatening me if I didn’t do as he ordered, it was a constant chase until the day he died.” 

Levi took another break, and neither of them said anything as the cold air finally started to break the heavy atmosphere. 

“It took me longer than others to graduate, but I eventually managed. That’s when I met Erwin and he let me live with him for a while. He’s not a bad roommate, he’s clean and pays his share of the bills. Everything was fine for a while, I had a decent job, and my uncle hadn’t contacted me in a while, mainly because he had been dead for months before I found it out, and that’s when my life stopped being mine again. 

“Someone found out about me and the people that previously knocked on my uncle’s door, now knocked at mine, demanding I paid the debts my uncle had left behind. I flipped them off a couple of times, but the night they came with guns and knives to threaten both me and Erwin, I understood there was nothing I could have done, so I worked harder, found two other jobs and paid everything off in a year. 

“Needless to say, after paying all the debts, I was burnt out, I didn’t have the strength to do anything else and I didn’t have a purpose, so I stayed at home for some months, doing nothing but feeling miserable about myself. Eventually Erwin told me about the place at the library and convinced me to move here. It wasn’t a bad idea after all, the quiet of the village was refreshing after the rush my life had been until that point.” 

Levi took a deep breath and caressed Eren’s hand before continuing, “I’ve never had a serious relationship before, I had occasional one night stands, but I never went out with someone in the daylight, I didn’t have time to worry about that too, so finding someone wasn’t even on my mind when I moved here, I just wanted to own my life back, to recharge for a bit. But then one day you walked into the library with those stupid old shorts and fuck, that smile as if you were coming home after a long time, and it messed me up in an entirely differently way. 

“I was so fucking scared, I hated that you made me feel that way because I just wanted stability in my life and instead my mind was a mess. Your friendliness confused me, and when you asked me out the first time, I didn’t think of that as a date, but when I saw you at the ice cream shop I realised you meant it like that. When you didn’t show up the following week I thought I had screwed up, I kept thinking of how to find out where you lived or some creepy shit like that, but then you came, and I was so ashamed of myself for how relieved I was.” 

Levi softly chuckled, shaking his head, but Eren’s heart was slamming against his chest. 

“I already told you I don’t regret agreeing to go out with you,” Levi continued. “I realised it was the best decision I had ever made in my life when we went to the lake and you just flew to see your grandma in the middle of our date. That’s when I realised how much family means to you, how much you care about the people in your life, and I knew you were a keeper. You really are, Eren, you give me stability in a way I never thought possible.” 

The silence that followed Levi’s monologue felt surreal, like something had suddenly shifted in the universe, changing it ever so slightly. Eren’s mind was blank as he tried to absorb everything Levi had just told him about his past, his uncle, his feelings, it was all too much to take in in a single session and Eren knew it would have taken him a while to wrap his head around everything, but his heart hadn’t stopped pounding since the first words Levi had uttered. 

The raven was still playing with his hand, waiting for him to say something. Eren couldn’t see his face, but his nervous fingers gave away how he was feeling. He held Levi closer to his chest, pressing his face against his T-shirt and nuzzling his hair. His hands were getting sweatier, and he was sure he was about to go into cardiac arrest because the way his heart was beating wasn’t healthy. 

“You’re a keeper for me too, Levi,” he whispered. “I’ve never felt like this before. I used to listen to my grandma telling me about how much my parents loved each other, but I never fully understood what she meant until I met you, I…,” he stopped, nerves playing tricks with his confidence. “I’m falling in love with you.” 

Levi didn’t reply immediately, but his tense shoulders relaxed and an almost inaudible sigh left his lips. “Me too.” 

Eren smiled and kissed Levi’s neck, hiding his face against it as he tried to gather his composure. 

“Are you crying?” Levi asked, slightly turning his head. 

“I’m not,” Eren replied with his lips still stretched in the most genuine smile he had ever had. “I’m just happy.” 

“You and your weird happy moods,” Levi said, but there was no bite in his tone, only playfulness. 

“You can’t say that and expect me not to be happy. I’m kinda overwhelmed.” 

“You’re so stupid.” 

Eren chuckled, relieved to hear Levi’s usual bluntness. He kissed his neck again, making Levi squirm. 

“Stop it,” Levi protested, trying to get free from Eren’s embrace. 

Eren pressed another kiss on his skin, next to his ear this time and Levi moved away even more, but Eren kept him in place as he continued to tease him, enjoying his reactions. 

“I’m going to fucking kick you off the couch if you don’t cut the crap.” 

“I dare you to do it,” Eren grinned with another kiss on Levi’s neck. 

“You little…” Levi easily broke free of Eren’s hold and turned around, pinning the brunet’s hands above his head. “Still feeling cocky?” 

Eren was anything but intimidated by Levi’s strength, if anything, it was turning him on again. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes locked with Levi’s and underneath that challenging look, he found a deep affection, a silent commitment similar to his own. 

When he smiled, Levi’s attention immediately shifted to his mouth. His hold weakened for a second and Eren quickly escaped it, wrapping his arms around Levi’s middle. 

“Yes, actually,” he smirked and kissed Levi’s lips without hesitation. 

Levi protested into the kiss, but it was more for show than real hostility as he quickly melted against Eren’s lips. He kissed them without restraint, and in his desperation Eren recognised the same one as when they were in the shower. It now had a different taste, a more bitter but also sweeter one because he knew that even if apart, their feelings were attuned and their hearts beat with the same rhythm against the other’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments <33  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As promised, here's a new chapter! I won't be leaving the house for a while so I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done and actually have faster updates, the length of the chapters might change as well, some will be shorter than others, but I hope you all will enjoy the fic nonetheless!

“Are you sure you have everything?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure,” Eren said, definitively closing his suitcase. “If you find anything I forgot to pack, let me know.” 

“Yes, dear,” Ana replied. 

The sun was just starting to rise, its rays barely shining over the horizon. A speck of light filtered through the window, illuminating Eren’s packed bags. The rest of the room was empty, the bedsheets already in the washing machine and the books previously on the nightstand back at the library, every sign of his stay long gone. 

“I think Armin’s here,” Eren said when the faint sound of a car pulling into the driveway reached his ears. 

“We should go down then,” Ana replied, taking Eren’s backpack. 

Eren took the heavy luggage and gave his room one last nostalgic glance before following his grandma down the stairs. The smell of coffee was still in the air, and Ana’s apron was carefully folded on a chair for later. Eren took in as many details as possible, committing to memory all that reminded him of home with a heart as heavy as a mountain. He had always hated this part of his trips home, he was and would always be a country boy that enjoyed the little things in life and spending time with the people he loved the most, something he couldn’t do when he was at university. 

“Good morning, dear,” Ana said, opening the door. “Thank you for taking Eren to the station.” 

“It’s not a problem, Ana,” Armin’s voice came from outside. 

Eren climbed down the few steps left and joined the two in the entrance. 

“Hey, sorry for making you wake up so early.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Armin smiled. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, I’ve got everything,” Eren replied, glancing at his bags once more. 

“Perfect! Give me the luggage so I put it in the car while you say your goodbyes.” 

“Thanks,” Eren said and handed the suitcase to his friend. 

“Are you sure you have everything?” Ana asked again once they were alone. 

“I am.” 

“Be careful on your way back, and let me know once you’ve arrived.” 

“I will.” 

Ana nodded and the emerald in her eyes was fogged by a veil of sadness, just like Eren’s own. Eren pulled his grandma into a tight embrace, encircling her small figure with his arms. The fresh scent she always used reached his nose, and his heart ached at leaving one more thing that felt like home. 

“I’ll be back for Christmas,” he said, pulling back. 

“I’ll think of something special to make for you,” Ana replied with a small sniffle she tried to hide. She never wanted Eren to see her cry when he left, but no matter how hard she tried, a few tears always managed to elude her strict surveillance. 

Eren pressed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be fine with whatever you decide to cook.” 

Ana nodded, squeezing Eren’s hand tight. “You should go now, Armin is waiting for you.” 

“Thank you for everything, I’ll miss being at home.” 

“I’ll miss having you here too.” 

Eren hugged her again, feeling his own eyes sting. When he pulled back, Ana put her hands on both his cheeks, bringing him down to place a kiss on his forehead. 

“Goodbye, dear, see you at Christmas.” 

“I’ll call once I arrive,” Eren replied, and with a final goodbye, he joined Armin in the car. 

They spent the ride in silence, and Eren nostalgically watched the familiar landscape pass by before his eyes. The fields he had seen at the beginning of his holiday were covered in small potholes with the water from the storm of the previous day, and the few raindrops still on the grass shone under the sun. They dove past all the places that already held a special place in Eren’s heart, but that were now even more special because they reminded him of Levi. 

The night before he had lingered at Levi’s apartment for as long as possible, pretending he didn’t have to leave only a few hours later. They had stayed on the couch, kissing and cuddling, feeling the other’s skin under their touch and mapping their bodies for the time to spend apart. The Christmas holidays felt so far away, September still a couple of weeks away, and Eren already felt Levi’s absence. 

When they reached the train station, the platform was almost empty, just a few people were sat on the benches, waiting for their train to arrive. It was still pretty early, but the sky was already clear and the effects of the rain had vanished into the air, making the day as hot as every other one. 

“Have a safe trip,” Armin said once they got near the rails. 

“Thanks,” Eren replied. “And thank you for the ride.” 

“It was nothing.” 

“Would you please go visit my grandma every once in a while? I don’t want her to feel lonely.” 

“Of course I will,” Armin promised. “Mikasa and I will try to go over as much as we can.” 

“Thanks.” 

“We’ll see you at Christmas then.” 

“I wish I could come back sooner, but with college and work, I don’t have time,” Eren complained, playing with a small rock on the ground. 

“This is the last time,” Armin tried to cheer him up. “Next summer you won’t have to leave again.” 

“Yeah,” Eren softly smiled. “I can’t wait for that.” 

They heard the train approaching a few seconds before it appeared on the horizon, its noise adding to the melancholy in Eren’s heart. 

“Call when you arrive,” Armin shouted over the sound of the brakes. 

“I will, say goodbye to Mikasa too,” Eren replied. 

Armin nodded and after a quick hug, Eren stepped onto the train. He looked for his seat and sat down, eyes going outside the window. He still remembered the excitement he had felt when he had arrived over a month before, unaware of the change that was about to make his departure hurt even more. He sighed and as he waved goodbye to Armin one last time, the train took off and the station slowly disappeared from him view. 

As they left the town, the lake made its appearance outside the window. It wasn’t the same as the one in his village, but its sight still brought fond memories to Eren’s mind and a deep yearning settled in his heart. He took out his phone to take a picture to send to Levi and noticed he had a new message. 

**Levi: Have a safe trip <3 **

A soft smile curved Eren’s lips, and his chest filled with affection. 

**Eren: Thinking about you <3 **

Together with the text, he sent a picture of the lake. 

  
  
Nothing had changed when he opened the door to his apartment, everything was still as he had left it; surprisingly his roommate had picked up all his things before leaving as well. The fridge was as empty as he remembered too, so he made a quick trip to the supermarket to get something for lunch. As he sat down at the empty table, a heavy nostalgia settled on his heart when he compared this lunch to the one of the previous day. Instead of Ana lightly chatting away, he only had the television to keep him company, and he had no plans to meet with Levi later in the evening, just a quiet afternoon spent inside with his books. 

Without thinking twice, after lunch he dialled his boyfriend’s number; he had already let Ana know he had arrived and he knew she was probably resting now. The phone rang a couple of times before Levi picked up, and Eren’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Hello,” he said, smiling at the white ceiling of his living room. 

“Hello to you,” came Levi’s warm voice. 

“How’s today going?” 

“Could be worse, I’ve spent most of the morning cleaning the shower.” 

Eren chuckled. “It wasn’t actually that dirty, you know?” 

“It was still filthier than usual,” Levi replied, sounding almost offended. “Have you cleaned your apartment?” 

“No one’s been here in over a month, nothing’s dirty.” 

“Keep that attitude up, and I’ll never come visit you.” 

“You and my grandma would get along really well, you know? She’s obsessed with cleaning too, I don’t know how many times I had to dust on top of the closets this summer.” 

“Next time I’m going to ask you to do that at my place too,” Levi said. 

“You two take advantage of me only because I don’t need a ladder to reach high places,” Eren teased with a grin on his lips. 

“Yes, you made sure to remind me of that the first time we met,” Levi replied in a serious tone. 

Eren chuckled, thinking back at his first meeting with Levi. A wave of sadness immediately hit him, and the usual homesickness was now stronger than ever. He didn’t know what to reply that wouldn’t make him sound like a child away from home, so he waited for Levi to say something else. The silence between them prolonged so much Eren thought the line was broken, and he wondered if maybe Levi was having the same thoughts as him. 

“Do you have a lot of work to do tomorrow?” Eren eventually said, not standing the silence anymore. 

“A bit,” Levi replied as if he had just woken up from a dream. “Aren’t you going back to work too?” 

“Yes, tomorrow evening,” Eren groaned. “Most students should be getting back to uni soon.” 

“What about your roommate?” 

“He’s coming back sometime next week, I haven’t heard from him yet.” 

“You’re about to get pretty busy then.” 

“Yeah, but I’ll always find the time for you,” Eren assured. 

Levi hummed but didn’t say anything, probably uncomfortable because of Eren’s sweet talk. The thought put a smile on Eren’s face, and he buried his face into the pillow with an idiotic smile on his lips. For once he was glad Levi couldn’t see him being this lovesick. 

They stayed on the phone until late in the afternoon, talking about anything, from books Levi recommended to plans Eren had for his future. Sometimes the conversation drifted to more silly topics and Levi came up with one of the shit jokes he liked so much, lightening the mood when it got too serious. Neither of them was able to forget the fact that they couldn’t see each other, but no one mentioned it and it remained an unspoken reality each dealt with in their own way. 

When they eventually ended the call, the sun was setting and Eren’s stomach protested for food. Eren’s evening was as solitary as his lunch, the same game show he used to watch with Ana playing in the background, a little piece of his summer to lift his mood. He texted his friends and Levi again, but he couldn’t help but wish they were there with him. 

  
  
The following day, Eren went back to work, happy to have something to keep him busy. He bought more food in the morning and once the afternoon turned into the evening, he left for his job at a bar near campus. He had been working there since his freshman year, and even if he had to work until almost two in the morning, he enjoyed it more than he had thought he would. 

Once he entered the building, he was met by the same view as always. There were tables on either side of the hallway and a long counter with stalls in front of it. Only the paint on the walls looked more fresh, but the paintings and awards on the shelves were still the same. 

“Hello?” he called. The door was already open and some noises were coming from behind the counter. 

“I’m here,” someone called, and soon a girl with a ponytail and a bag of chips in her hands appeared from the supply room. “Hi, welcome back, Eren!” 

“You too, Sasha,” Eren smiled, walking towards the girl. “Where’s Pixis?” 

“He’s gone to get some more stuff he had forgotten, I don’t remember what.” 

“Okay, I’ll go put my stuff in the locker and then I’m ready.” 

“Sure, take your time, we’re the only ones here for now,” Sasha replied, eating another mouthful of chips. 

Eren went to the employees room and got ready for his shift. He securely tied his hair in a low ponytail and after a quick text to Levi, he joined his co-worker again. Sasha was still eating, scrolling on her phone and humming under her breath. 

“You know those are for the customers, right?” Eren said with an amused smile. 

“I can’t work with an empty stomach,” Sasha replied. 

“Of course,” Eren chuckled at the excuse the girl used every time. “Anyway, how was your summer?” 

“It was awesome,” Sasha exclaimed with an excited light in her eyes. “Nicolo and I did a gastronomic tour of all the best places in the state, everything was so good.” She stopped to munch on another handful of chips. “How was yours?” 

“It was good,” Eren replied, mouth immediately morphing into a smile. “I have a boyfriend now.” 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Who is he?” 

“He’s the new librarian of my hometown.” 

“Of course he is,” Sasha said. “I’m so happy for you.” 

“Thanks,” Eren replied, smile never faltering. 

“It sucks that you’re so far from each other, though, how are you coping so far?” 

“It’s really shitty, but we call each other often and we’ll meet during the holidays, I can’t really leave town with work and college keeping me here.” 

“That’s really unfortunate.” 

“Yes, but we’re on the same page, so I know we can make it.” 

Sasha softly smiled. “I’m rooting for you guys.” 

“Thanks,” Eren smiled back. 

The door opened in that moment, and the owner of the bar interrupted their conversation. He briefly caught up with Eren, and then gave instructions to prepare the last things necessary before opening the bar to the public. Eren eased back into his old routine, and when the first people started to arrive, he made the cocktails without second guessing his actions. He and Sasha took care of the customers at the counter while their other two co-workers served the clients sat at the tables. 

The place was as packed as always, giving Eren barely the time to breathe, but he enjoyed listening to his old customers talk about their summer and see some of his college friends that were taking a break from studying. Being busy helped him forget about his previous loneliness, and the friendly atmosphere that filled the air made working more pleasant. He served drinks with a big smile and chatted with an opened heart, letting people know he now had a boyfriend every time it fit the conversation. 

When the bar closed and he could finally go back to his place, Eren was still buzzing with energy and took the long way home while on the phone with Levi, heart filling with happiness as his boyfriend told him about his day. Only when he was in bed with his eyelids closing by themselves did he decide to end the call. 

“I’ll be going to sleep now,” he said with another yawn. 

“It’s better if I go too, I have to get up in just a few hours.” 

“Sleeping on the workplace wouldn’t make you look professional.” 

“No one comes anyway,” Levi said and immediately groaned. “Wait, Hange might.” 

“Tell them I said hi.” 

“I won’t, they won’t stop bugging me otherwise.” 

“Don’t be so mean,” Eren pouted. “You should be nicer to your boyfriend.” 

Levi clicked his tongue, and Eren could almost feel the eye-roll. “And you should sleep.” 

“Fine, I’ll ask Mikasa to say hi to them for me.” 

“Good,” Levi hummed. “I’m really going now, bye.” 

“Sweet dreams,” Eren smiled. 

“You too,” came Levi’s whispered reply. 

Eren had to bite his lip not to tell him how much he missed him, and after another quick goodbye, he ended the call and stared at the phone in his hand, loudly sighing. It was going to take him a while to get used to the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, a new chapter is here and it finally introduces one of my favourite characters in the fic; Jean! He's such a delight in this story (if I'm allowed to say that), you can expect many lols from him :)

In true Jean’s fashion, Eren’s roommate arrived the day before classes started again. Eren was on the couch, reading a book when he heard someone fumble with the door lock as if trying to break in. After many audible curses and bangs, Jean realised the door was already open and walked in as if nothing had happened.

“You’re already here, loser,” he said when he noticed Eren looking at him. 

“Work started last week,” Eren explained. 

“You didn’t do anything funny in my room, did you?” 

Eren scoffed. “What the fuck would I ever do in your room?” 

“One of your stupid pranks,” Jean retorted, walking down the hallway. 

Eren shook his head and went back to his book while Jean settled down. Doors banged and various objects hit the floor before the boy walked back into the living room and sunk next to Eren on the couch. 

“So, how was summer?” he asked, turning the TV on. 

“It was good,” Eren replied, crossing his hands behind his head. 

“Done anything fun?” 

“I got myself a boyfriend.” 

“You what?” Jean exclaimed, snapping his head towards Eren with wide eyes. 

“You heard right,” Eren grinned. 

“I can’t believe it! Who’s the poor guy?” 

“The new town librarian.” 

“Of course it is,” Jean rolled his eyes. 

“And he’s pretty hot too,” Eren continued, just to make his friend jealous. 

“I know you’re saying it just to rub salt into the wound.” Jean shoved his shoulder when Eren smirked. “You asshole.” 

Eren snickered, definitely too happy not to show off he had a boyfriend. “I’m sure you’ll find someone too.” 

“You’re so funny,” Jean deadpanned. “And I would find someone if you introduced me to one of your friends, they’re both pretty hot.” 

“Who? Armin and Mikasa? They’re way out of your league.” 

“What do you mean? I know you had the hots for me too.” 

Eren cracked up, unable to hold back the laughter. “What are you even talking about?” 

“I saw you eyeing me the first day we met,” Jean replied in a serious tone. “And I can’t blame you.” 

“You were seeing things,” Eren retorted, wiping tears away from his eyes. “I’ve never considered you boyfriend material, sorry.” 

“You can’t fool me, Jaeger, I know what I saw.” 

“Sure, keep daydreaming,” Eren snorted. 

“Well, the past is the past, now invite your friends over.” 

“Why don’t you get it on with your own friends? I don’t want to have to see you more than necessary.” 

“They’re both my type, so what’s the harm in trying?” Jean shrugged. 

“Armin isn’t gay in case you had forgotten, so your chances of success have drastically dropped,” Eren said. 

“He wouldn’t be the first straight guy to fall for me,” Jean winked, and Eren couldn’t help the laugh that echoed from his chest. 

“Please, stop, I don’t want to hear any more of this,” he replied. “How about you tell me about your summer instead?” 

“You’re such a shit,” Jean retorted, punching Eren’s shoulder, offended. “And my summer was fine, thank you.” 

Eren laughed again and playfully put his foot on Jean’s face, pushing him against the armrest. Jean swatted him away and turned around. 

“Asshole,” he muttered, struggling to keep his lips from curving upwards. 

  
  
As classes started again, Eren’s life got increasingly busier. He had lectures to follow during the day, and his job during the night. Finding a place for anything else was hard and a lot of the times he could only spare a few texts to the people back at home. Sliding in some time for Levi was harder than he had anticipated too. He was used to keeping a regular correspondence with Ana and his friends, but with Levi things were different. He didn’t want the raven to feel left out or unimportant, and even if his boyfriend had told him many times he understood he had other things to take care of, Eren still wanted to make more time for him. 

That was why he was still awake at two in the morning during a week day. He had just gotten home from work, taken a shower, and was now lying in bed with his phone pressed to his ear. 

“Have you ever read _The Hermaphrodite _ by Julia Warn Howe?” he was saying. “It’s the book I have to read for my literature class.” 

“I haven’t”, Levi replied. “What’s it about?” 

“I’m not too sure,” Eren retorted, taking the book in his hands and turning it around. “I just know that it has a close-up of a butt on the cover.” 

“Very appealing,” Levi chuckled. 

“Not really, it looks like a hairy butt.” 

“What do you have against hairy butts? I have one too.” 

“No, you don’t,” Eren huffed. 

“I sure do.” 

“Send me a pic then,” Eren teased. 

Levi was silent for a moment before saying, “Wait a second.” 

“Are you seriously sending me one?” Eren asked, incredulous; he didn’t expect Levi to actually go along with him. 

No answer came from Levi, and a few minutes passed where Eren impatiently waited for the picture. It might have been because it was late and he was tired, but the idea of seeing Levi’s ass made his pants tighter, cock twitching with interest. He shifted on the bed, palming himself through the trousers and muffling a groan. When he finally got the notification he had a new message, he immediately opened the text only to find a butt with thick, black hair. 

“Levi,” he protested when they resumed their call. 

“What? You said you wanted a picture of my butt,” Levi casually replied. 

“That’s not your butt.” 

“It sure is.” 

“I’ve seen your butt, and it’s way better than that one.” 

“Really?” Levi asked, smugly. 

“Yeah, it’s smooth and soft… fuck, I’m hard,” Eren groaned, hiding his face in the pillow. 

Levi snickered, satisfied. “Are you going to do something about it?” 

He didn’t need to ask; Eren’s hand was already sliding inside his underwear, teasing his cock with hesitant touches. 

“Levi,” Eren whimpered. 

“Yeah?” Levi replied, and a muffled shuffle came from the phone, catching Eren’s attention. 

“Are you hard too?” 

“Who knows?” Levi retorted, voice strained. 

“Fuck.” 

Eren shoved down his pants and underwear, cock already leaking precum. “Please tell me you’re touching yourself.” 

“I am,” Levi panted. 

Eren groaned and grabbed the lube from his bedside table, hastily pouring some on his hand before wrapping it around his cock. He started with more teasing touches, thumbing his head and fondling his balls, but the more he heard Levi’s breathy moans, the more impatient he got. 

“Tell me what you’re doing,” he said, closing his eyes. 

“I’m fingering myself, imagining your thick cock was inside me.” 

Eren bit his bottom lip, lowly groaning as he pictured the scene in his head. His hands on Levi’s hips, a welcoming heat around him as he fucked him hard into the mattress. 

“God, you’d feel so good,” he moaned, tugging at his cock. 

“Eren,” Levi breathed out. 

The brunet was now stroking himself faster, following the same rhythm as his shaky sighs with images of Levi floating behind his closed eyelids. The sounds coming from the raven fuelled his imagination further, moans reached his ears and the far sound of skin slapping on skin was the undertone to it all. He pictured how it would be to see Levi panting underneath him, and his cock throbbed at the idea, more precum oozing from the tip. 

“Are you on the bed?” he asked with a hoarse voice. 

“Yeah,” Levi puffed. “I have my legs spread open for you.” 

“Shit.” Eren jerked himself faster, heat coiling in his lower stomach. “Are you touching yourself too?” 

Levi’s hum turned into a groan. “I still remember how good your mouth feels.” 

“You tasted so good. I could spend all day on my knees for you.” 

Levi hissed, and his breath got even more ragged, shaky moans coming from him. Eren was reaching his limit, cock begging for release and body tensing for the effort of holding back. 

“I’m so close,” he said, a groan forcing its way out of him. 

“Eren,” Levi panted, and a louder moan came from him, going straight to Eren’s cock. 

Eren’s orgasm crashed over him immediately after, Levi’s voice resounding in his ears. He stayed still on the bed, relishing in the aftermath of his release and listening to Levi’s irregular panting. 

“This was good,” he said once he had regained enough breath. 

“Yeah,” Levi replied with a shaky laugh. 

“I wish I could have seen you.” 

“Maybe next time,” Levi retorted, teasingly, and Eren’s mouth curved into a grin at the promise. 

He turned to his nightstand to get the tissues and clean the mess he had made as best as he could. His gaze landed on the clock next to him that reminded him he only had five hours before classes started. 

“I think I’ll skip morning classes tomorrow,” he said, wiping his hand. 

“You start at eight?” 

“Yes, I only have two classes, though, so I could take a nap in the afternoon, but I have essays to write.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Levi asked with a reproaching tone. “We could have rescheduled.” 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Eren replied. 

Levi clicked his tongue. “Idiot,” he muttered, but the fondness behind the insult didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I bet I’ve just missed a beautiful blush,” Eren grinned. 

“You’ve just missed a kick in the balls.” 

Eren laughed, imagining Levi’s scowl as he said that. “Next time we’re definitely video-chatting.” 

“Too bad there won’t be a next time since someone is an irresponsible brat that stays awake until past his bed time.” 

“Look who’s talking,” Eren retorted. “You have to go to work in a few hours as well.” 

“I don’t sleep much to begin with.” 

“Excuses, excuses, admit it that you wanted to talk to me as well.” 

“I’ve been waiting all day to have a conversation about hairy butts,” Levi sarcastically replied. 

Eren grinned at the ceiling, box of tissues long forgotten next to him. He loved Levi’s snarky comments almost as much as his insults when he was embarrassed. 

“God, can you be more perfect?” 

“I’m going to hung up now,” Levi deadpanned. “Being sleep deprived really isn’t good for you.” 

“I was joking, please, don’t go,” Eren hurried to say, but it was too late, Levi had actually ended the call. 

He looked at the phone, half amused, half sad, and was about to turn it off when a new message popped up on the screen. 

**Levi: fucking sleep **

Eren’s mouth opened up in a big smile while his heart was moved by Levi’s concern. 

** Eren: you too <3 **

  
  
The following weekend the Three Roses hosted the birthday party of one of its loyal clients. People asked them to hold those kinds of events fairly often, a few even had their graduation party there, and Pixis never turned anyone down. There was enough space for everyone, and even if there wasn’t, he still managed to fit an extra table and a few chairs in the furthest corners. Eren didn’t mind those occasions as much as his others co-workers did. Sure, the working hours got longer and the customers were louder and messier than usual, but the pay was higher and he always managed to steal a slice of cake for himself. 

That Saturday he went to the bar a few hours earlier than usual to help set everything up; the clients had already dropped the balloons and a long banner with “Happy birthday Annie” on it, so all they had to do was to hang them up and prepare the tables. They got everything ready just before the first guests started to arrive, bringing bags full of presents with them. Eren and Sasha welcomed them from behind the counter and served them the first drinks while they waited for the rest of their friends. 

More people started to come in groups or alone, and at some point even Jean arrived with some of his friends from college. Eren should have known he was going to be there as well, he knew almost everyone in campus either from the clubs he had joined or simply for being annoying and talking to everyone who was unfortunate enough to meet him when he was bored. He just waved at Eren before sitting down at a table, but Eren left greeting him in person for later as more and more orders were starting to come. 

After half an hour the party girl finally arrived with two boys that looked like her bodyguards. She didn’t seem happy nor surprised when everyone wished her a happy birthday, but there was a subtle blush on her cheeks that reminded Eren of Levi. Now that everyone had taken their seats, the party officially started, and some of Eren’s co-workers started to bring out the food while he served the drinks with Sasha. Music began to play, and the chattering got louder, a cacophony of indistinguishable voices. 

Well into the party, Jean eventually stood up from his table and walked up to the counter, greeting a few people sat there before turning to Eren. 

“Hi, loser, you didn’t even come to say hello before. Rude.” 

“Hi, loser,” Eren said too. “I’m pretty busy, in case you hadn’t noticed.” 

“Hi, Jean,” Sasha said, popping up beside Eren. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m good, thanks,” Jean replied, leaning on the counter. “Can you guys make me five drinks to bring back to my table?” 

“Sure thing,” Sasha retorted and started preparing the ingredients she needed. “How are classes this year? Hard to follow?” 

“Not really, it’s harder to study with this one being all sappy on the phone,” Jean pointed at Eren. 

“It’s definitely my fault you don’t understand anything, not because of your small brain.” 

“Oh, Levi, you’re so perfect, I miss you so much,” Jean imitated Eren’s voice. “I wish I was there with you to suck your cock.” 

Sasha burst out laughing, almost spilling the drinks while Eren punched him on the shoulder. 

“Shut up, you’re just jealous.” 

“Oh, Levi,” Jean whined, and then blew kisses in the air, lips overly protruded. 

“Look, the drinks are ready,” Eren said, taking the tray from Sasha’s hands. “It’s time your ugly face goes back to your table.” 

“Act as cool as you want, I know what you do in your room,” Jean snickered, holding the tray with both hands. “And it’s disgusting.” 

Eren flipped him off, and Jean laughed at him before leaving the counter. 

“So, you and Levi,” Sasha trailed off with a tone that showed her interest in the matter. 

“Please, don’t start making fun of me as well, it’s hard enough having to deal with Jean.” 

“I’m not making fun of you, I want to know how things are going.” 

“It’s going great,” Eren smiled, relieved by the genuine interest. “I have nothing bad to report.” 

“I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks, Levi really is wonderful.” 

“So Jean wasn’t wrong when he said you wanted to suck his dick,” Sasha grinned. 

“Oh my God, not you too,” Eren exclaimed. “Stop hanging out with Jean so much.” 

Sasha laughed out loud, patting Eren on the shoulder. “We’re just teasing you, I’ve gone through this as well, now it's your turn.” 

“What great friends,” Eren groaned. 

For the rest of the night Eren didn’t have a moment of respite. He managed to find two minutes to go to the toilet and send Levi a quick message, saying he was still at work before Sasha was calling him to help her with the drinks. As expected a few people got drunk and started messing with the place, but their quick outbursts were promptly sedated either by friends taking them out for a walk or by one of the employees showing them the toilet where to empty their stomachs of the alcohol. 

It was a few hours into the next day when everyone finally left. The music got turned down and the bar returned to a tired calmness. Eren and his co-workers spent over an hour cleaning everything up, throwing away the wrapping paper from the presents and washing all the dishes used. They ate some of the clean leftovers while throwing away what had been left in the plates, and once they had wiped the floor from alcohol stains and put the chairs on top of the tables, they were all free to go home. 

Eren picked up his backpack from the staff room and wished Sasha goodnight before leaving, feet hurting and eyelids closing by themselves. He took out his phone from his pocket, hoping Levi was still awake – he was never too tired for a quick call – but the new message received put a damp to his excitement. 

** Levi: I’m too tired to stay awake so I’m going to bed, goodnight <3 **

Eren smiled at the heart in the text and sent a quick reply as he walked through the silent streets of the city. He always had tomorrow to hear Levi’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm going to be honest with you, the next few chapters are going to be pretty angsty. We all knew the angst tag had to come into play at some point, so here we are. The chapters will also be a bit shorter than usual, but maybe that's a good thing because this way the angst will be over sooner??

As the weeks passed, Eren’s schedule got busier, and he inevitably missed more calls with Levi. He tried his best to find even just a few minutes for a call or a quick text, but it wasn’t always easy. Sometimes he was so engrossed in studying that he didn’t notice the clock ticking, and by the time he had finished Levi had already gone to bed. He always apologised to his boyfriend for it, and Levi didn’t seem upset, but if the raven was hard to read in person, on the phone it was even worse, so Eren often hung up with an odd feeling in his stomach.

The topic was always on his mind, even when one day he was walking to his morning classes while on the phone with his grandma. 

“And Henry, the old postman,” Ana was saying. “Rings my bell the other day to tell me that he saw something weird fall in the garden. I hadn’t seen anything so I didn’t know what he was talking about, I had been watching TV and hadn’t heard anything either, so we checked the backyard, and there was a wild duck under one of trees with a broken wing, the poor thing. I obviously couldn’t let her die there, it’s getting quite cold here, so I took her in and now I have her in the backyard.” 

“That’s good,” Eren absentmindedly said. 

“Did you even hear what I was talking about?” 

“Of course, old Henry is now your roommate, right?” 

“Eren!” Ana exclaimed. “What are you even saying?” 

“He’s not married, right?” 

“You’re impossible.” 

Eren chuckled. “I heard you talking about the duck, I just had my head in the clouds for a moment.” 

“Why? Is everything okay, dear?” 

“I… don’t know.” 

“What is it?” Ana asked, worried. 

“It’s Levi,” Eren sighed. “I don’t think we’re doing too well.” 

“What happened? You didn’t tell me anything.” 

“It might just be me overthinking, I’m not sure,” Eren said, walking past the busy city centre. “We don’t call each other very often anymore because I don’t have a lot of free time, and I think that’s taking a toll on our relationship.” 

“You both knew that would happen when you started going out together,” Ana pointed out. “You told Levi about it.” 

“I did, and he’s not even complaining about the situation, but I feel like I’m not doing enough.” 

“Dear, don’t blame yourself, if Levi hasn’t told you anything, then the lack of communication isn’t bothering him. Why should you think it is?” 

“Because it’s bothering _me_,” Eren admitted. “And I’m quite sure Levi isn’t reproaching me only because he’s trying to be considerate.” 

He still remembered how Levi clung to him in the shower the day before leaving, how he asked him to stay with him, so he couldn’t believe that the raven wasn’t being affected by all this. 

“I’m sure you’re doing the best you can to care for him,” Ana said. “I know you well enough to be certain that you have skipped some classes and aren’t getting enough sleep to talk to Levi.” 

“I’m sleeping enough,” Eren defended himself. 

“I’m not scolding you or anything, you’re an adult and I trust your decisions, but don’t put all that pressure on you, it’s not healthy.” 

“But what else can I do?” Eren muttered, looking down at the pavement floor. 

“Be patient, Christmas is less than two months away,” Ana replied. 

The words did very little to reassure Eren. He felt a storm coming, and he was trying his best to avoid it, but he didn’t know from which direction it was arriving. Levi wasn’t telling him anything, so he was probably worrying for nothing, but his sixth sense was warning him things weren’t as easy as they seemed. 

“I hope you’re right,” he said with a deep sigh. “Tell me about that duck again, or is it actually Henry your new housemate?” 

Ana didn’t spare any details narrating him how she found the duck again, but for as much as he tried to listen, his mind was always somewhere else. 

  
  
**Eren: We’re studying _ The Hermaphrodite_ today, literally half of the class has the picture of a naked ass on their desks **

**Levi: A hairy naked ass**

Eren’s mouth curved into smirk at the comment. 

**Eren: Not as hairy as yours**

He locked his screen and looked around the classroom to make sure no one was paying attention to him; texting Levi always made him look like an idiot. As he waited for a reply he opened his book at the page the professor was reading and followed the lines for a few minutes before his phone lit up again. 

**Levi: You should follow your lecture instead of saying idiocies **

**Eren: Lecture’s boring and I’d much rather talk to you since I’ll probably work until late tonight**

**Levi: Again? **

Eren could feel the disappointment implied in the text. 

**Eren: Sorry, I have a bunch of expenses this month and I need the extra money**

**Levi: That’s okay, I get it **

Eren’s palms were sweating and his stomach was turning into a knot when he wrote his reply. 

**Eren: Are you sure you’re okay with this? With us not talking as much lately, I mean**

Almost ten minutes passed before Levi replied, and Eren thought he would go insane for the tension. 

**Levi: Yes**

Eren frowned. Was that all Levi had to say? Was he okay with it because he didn’t care anymore? 

**Eren: If you say so**

**Levi: I do and now follow your class, I have stuff to do too**

Eren run a hand through his hair, at a loss as to what to do. It would have been better if they had called each other, so he could have heard Levi’s tone as he said that, but it wasn’t possible in that moment. However, he didn’t want to leave their conversation on such a down note, so he tried to make things light-hearted again with the following text. 

**Eren: I would be able to focus more on my lecture if I could see some parts of my sexy boyfriend**

**Levi: I doubt it**

**Levi: And you first**

Eren snorted at the last message, attracting some of his classmates’ attention, but he directed his gaze to his phone again, a smile on his lips. 

**Eren: I can’t, I’m in a room full of people**

**Levi: That’s your problem**

Eren checked the clock and painfully noticed he still had over half an hour of his class left. 

**Eren: Meanie **

Levi didn’t reply, and Eren impatiently waited for the end of the lesson. He still overthought Levi’s reactions to their increasing distance, but also tried to remember Levi still asked him to send him a picture of himself, possibly naked. He knew they would eventually have to have a more serious talk on the topic, one where they both spoke with their hearts on their sleeves and see if they were still on the same page. He definitely was still in love with Levi, he couldn’t even imagine his life without him anymore, but he wasn’t sure the raven felt the same. 

When the professor announced the end of the class, Eren said goodbye to his friends and ran to the bathroom. He locked himself in one of the stalls, too conscious of the sounds of other people in the bathroom, so he quickly pulled down his pants to leave again as soon as possible. Getting hard in that moment would have been a bad idea, he didn’t have much time to take care of his boner right there and then, so with extreme difficulties he managed to take a picture of his ass. 

He quickly saved it and flushed the toilet, avoiding eye contact as he left the stall. Once out of the bathroom he hid in a corner and checking no one was around, he opened his gallery and sent the picture to Levi. 

**Eren: Definitely not hairy**

He waited for a few seconds to see if Levi replied to him, but the minutes passed and he didn’t get anything back, so he hurried to his next class, already late. 

When got home and checked his phone that evening, Levi still hadn’t replied to his message. Eren tried not to let it affect him, and he went on with this routine as usual. He prepared something to eat and read a good portion of his book for the assignment, but his eyes went to his phone more often than necessary, hoping to see the screen light up with a message from Levi. He was disappointed every single time and went to the bar with the same uncomfortable feeling twisting his stomach. 

That night work went by slower than ever. The customers were few, and time never seemed to pass, giving Eren too many opportunities to overthink. He wondered if something was going on in Levi’s life, something the raven hadn’t told him for whatever reason, and once more cursed the long distance. He had known right from the beginning that it wouldn’t have been easy, but this was almost worse than a nightmare, and there was nothing he could do to change it. 

“What’s on your mind, lover boy?” Sasha asked as their shift came to an end. 

“Too many things,” Eren muttered. 

“Anything I can help you with?” the girl said, leaning against the counter as she ate some chips. 

“Do you ever doubt Nicolo is keeping secrets from you?” 

“No,” Sasha immediately replied. “He’s always pretty open with me.” 

Eren hummed and kept washing the used glasses. From what Sasha had told him, Nicolo was probably more extroverted than Levi anyway, so he couldn’t really use him as reference. 

“Why? Do you think Levi is hiding something?” 

“I don’t know,” Eren replied. “I think the long distance is getting to him, but he isn’t telling me anything.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to make you feel bad for it.” 

“It’s only making things worse, honestly,” Eren said. “I wish I could drop everything and go back home, but I can’t right now, I have too many things going on.” 

“Have you tried asking Levi to come visit you? Maybe just for a weekend.” 

“I could ask him,” Eren replied, but he wasn’t too convinced. 

The door opened, and Sasha had to go serve the new customers, leaving Eren to his thoughts. If Levi really agreed to visit him, he could surely find a way to finish his assignments in record time, and he could maybe ask someone to cover his shift for a couple of nights. He could easily arrange all those things, and hopefully seeing each other would make things clearer for him. 

Since not many people had gone to the bar that day, they were able to clean everything and go home in less than an hour. The nights were getting colder, and Eren regretted not having gloves to cover his hands as he dialled Levi’s number. The streets were almost desert, and the sound of the phone ringing clearly echoed in his ears. He was more nervous than he should have been considering it was his boyfriend he was talking to, someone he was very intimate with, but his heart raced at every ring and almost stopped when Levi picked up. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, it’s me,” Eren said, uncomfortable. “Did I wake you up?” 

“No, I was just reading,” Levi replied, clearing his throat. 

“Anything interesting?” 

“Not really.” 

There was a moment of silence that spoke of the distance between them. 

“So, I was thinking,” Eren started. “That you could come visit soon if you want. I could clear my schedule, and we could stay together for a couple of days.” 

“I don’t know,” Levi replied. “I have some things to do at the library, the school asked me to show the older kids around as well, so I’m busy even during the weekends.” 

“And you really can’t find some free time?” 

“No, sorry.” 

Eren sighed, passing a hand over his face. “I get it, sorry I even asked.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing, forget I ever asked you to come over.” 

“Why are you reacting like this?” Levi asked with clear annoyance in his voice. “You don’t believe me?” 

“I honestly don’t know what to believe anymore,” Eren admitted. “You keep saying everything is fine between us and then you don’t even want to see me.” 

“So it’s okay for you to be busy and barely send me a message a day, but I can’t?” 

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Eren retorted. “You know I don’t do it on purpose.” 

There was a moment of silence before Levi replied, “I do.” 

“Just tell me if it bothers you that we don’t talk as much these days, don’t brood over it by yourself.” 

“What difference is it going to make?” Levi said in a quieter tone. 

“It would help me understand what’s going on between us.” 

“Nothing’s going on.” 

“Please, don’t shut me out like this,” Eren whispered with his heart aching. 

“I’m tired, Eren,” Levi said. “Can we not do this now? I’m fine with how things are, so don’t bring this up again.” 

“Then why didn’t you send me a picture back?” 

“What?” 

“I sent you a picture of my ass, why didn’t you send one back?” 

Levi lowly chuckled. “That’s what’s been worrying you? I just forgot, that’s all, I told you I’m busy.” 

Eren tried to believe it was as Levi was saying. “That’s fine, it happens.” 

“I’m going to bed now, good night, Eren.” 

“Good night,” Eren muttered. 

He hung up and took a deep breath as he walked across the park. Levi had felt distant and colder than usual, he had indirectly told him the long distance was bothering him, but for some reason he didn’t want to talk about it. Why? Was he afraid Eren wouldn’t get it? Of course he understood because the situation wasn’t easy for him either, but he still tried to make it work as best as he could. 

Eren kicked a stone on the ground, heart growing heavy at every step. The phone in his pocket buzzed, and when he unlocked it, he saw he had a new message from Levi. It was a picture of himself shot from behind, his beautiful ass right in the forefront. Eren smiled at it, but he couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know your thoughts, your fears, your predictions, etc, I'll do my best to appease your worries :')  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to hurt and I have nothing to say to defend myself other than that's how things are supposed to go ;-;

The weeks leading up to November were like walking on the edge of a knife that Eren had suddenly found under his feet. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when talking to Levi had started to feel like that, he just knew that every time they called each other, he weighted his words more than usual and kept the conversation as casual as possible. Levi had slowly began to feel like a stranger, someone from his past that he hadn’t seen in a while and had nothing to do with him anymore.

He didn’t know how to go back to how things were before, to him and Levi flirting, sharing intimate moments that he’d never forget. It certainly didn’t help that college and his job were overwhelming him, occupying most of his time, but it also didn’t make things easier the way Levi was gradually going back to his shell. It took Eren a while to realise that, stubbornly denying the truth, but now it was so clear he couldn’t pretend he didn’t see it anymore. Levi didn’t speak to him, and he wasn’t sure how to best deal with it. 

“Am I misreading the entire situation?” he said to Mikasa an afternoon they were talking on the phone. “Am I obsessing over nothing?” 

“I don’t know, Eren,” the girl replied. “I…”

“What is it?” 

“I think something’s going on with Levi,” she muttered as slowly as possible to make the truth less sour. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know we’re doing these monthly meetings with the library, right?” 

“Yes,” Eren cautiously replied, stomach turning into a knot. 

“Well, the last time Levi felt really off,” Mikasa admitted. “He didn’t even bicker with Hange and left as soon as the meeting was over, he barely bid us goodbye, he ran off without even looking at us.” 

“Have you heard something from the people in the village? Did something happen to him?” 

“No one said anything to me, and me and Hange noticed something was wrong because we spend a lot of time with him, I doubt anyone else would notice.” 

“Shit,” Eren cursed, tugging his hair. “What am I supposed to do if he doesn’t talk to me?” 

“You can only wait,” Mikasa replied in a resigned tone. 

“I’ve been waiting for weeks, and things are only getting worse.” 

“Maybe it’s just a phase,” Mikasa tried to cheer him, but Eren’s heart had already dropped down to his stomach. 

“I don’t want to lose him, Mikasa,” he whispered. 

“Eren…”

“Why does it have to be so hard? If only I had started college sooner instead of wasting two years.” 

“It’s not your fault, Eren, and Levi agreed to be in a long-distance relationship with you, he knew things would be hard at times.” 

“I haven’t done enough, I should have worked less or skipped some classes, maybe that way things would have turned out in a different way.” 

“Stop beating yourself up for nothing,” Mikasa said. “It’s not your fault, you made things very clear from the start.” 

Eren was silent, reliving all the happy moments with Levi in his mind. “I think I left too soon,” he muttered. “If we had been dating for longer, things would have been different, Levi might have opened up more.” 

“Slap yourself for me, please,” Mikasa retorted in a stern tone. “All these ifs and maybes won’t help you find peace, the only way for you to do that is talking to Levi and waiting for him to be ready to open up. You’re only torturing yourself like this.” 

Eren huffed, hiding his face in the palm of his hand. “I think you’re right, I’m just tired and not thinking clearly, sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I know you care about Levi and are worried about your relationship, but you need to take a break from the overthinking and take care of yourself first.” 

“Easier said than done,” Eren murmured. “How are things at home, by the way? Give me something else to think about.” 

Mikasa told him about her job and the little adventures with the children, but Eren couldn’t take his mind off his worries and was still brooding over them when he left his room. He unfortunately had to go back to college to work on a group project that would end right when he’d have to go to the bar, which meant that he wouldn’t be able to talk to Levi until way too late in the day. He hated his tight schedule, and was already more pissed than usual when he bumped into Jean in the hallway. 

“Were you talking to one of your hot friends?” the boy said in a light tone, trying to tease Eren as he always did, but this time the comment rubbed Eren the wrong way. 

“Mind your fucking business,” he replied, going to the door. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“Just shut up for once instead of bothering me all the damn time.” 

“I wonder how you even managed to get a boyfriend with a temper like that,” Jean remarked, angry. “Being with you must be a living hell.” 

Of all the things he could have said, he chose the one that hurt Eren the most. In the back of his mind he knew his friend had said that just to irritate him even more, but his words cut right through him like sharp knives. 

“Go fuck yourself, Jean.” 

Eren left, slamming the door behind him and in the worst mood ever. The communication problems he had with Levi were weighting on his shoulders way too much and piled up with all the other things he had to take care of, making him feel trapped and powerless. There was nothing concrete he could do; he had to go to college if he wanted to get his degree, had to work to pay his rent and food, and had to wait for Levi to be ready to open up to him. 

It was all too much for him to handle and with his mind so busy he couldn’t properly focus on his group project, inevitably slowing everyone down. He hated being the person that dragged the entire group down, so as they shared the things to do, he picked up probably too much for his very little time, but he wanted to prove himself, and now more than ever he needed something to distract himself with. 

He got back home with only the time necessary to take a shower before heading to work, but as he saw Jean on the couch, watching TV, a sense of guilt twisted his stomach. 

“Hey,” he said, stopping next to the sofa. 

Jean pretended not to hear him and kept watching the screen in front of him. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Eren sighed. “I’m a bit on edge these days, and I reacted the wrong way.” 

“You were really an asshole,” Jean finally said. 

“I know, that’s why I’m apologising.” 

Jean shrugged, looking at him. “It’s okay, being in a bad mood happens.” 

“Yeah, it’s happening way too often for me lately.” 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen back at home?” 

Eren slumped down on the couch, throwing his backpack on the floor as he took a deep breath. “Things aren’t going too well between me and Levi, he keeps pushing me away and I don’t know what to do.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” Jean replied. “I didn’t know you were going through this.” 

“It’s okay, you were probably right.” 

“C’mon, man, you know it’s not true.” Jean bumped against his shoulder. “I can perfectly hear you while you’re on the phone, and I can tell you’re always way too nice to him.” 

Eren huffed. “Don’t eavesdrop, that’s creepy.” 

“Don’t shout then.” 

Eren chuckled and sighed again before standing up. “I have to go to work now, see you tomorrow.” 

“See you, and don’t hurt your brain thinking too hard.” 

Eren huffed but he suspected he was already broken. 

  
  
He managed to keep things in balance only for a few more days before he had to skip some calls with Levi again. He had to finish his part of the group project and couldn’t miss a single class if he didn’t want to stay behind, so he had to study during the night after his shift ended. It was tiring and consuming, but he had done it plenty of times before, and yet, now that he had a boyfriend it weighted on him a lot more. Sending those “I can’t call tonight” messages was like stabbing his heart, and he could feel Levi’s disappointment in his “okay, we’ll call tomorrow”. 

He tried his best, as he had always done, splitting himself into so many parts he was slowly losing himself, but the fear of losing Levi was stronger than anything else. What he felt for the raven was too deeply rooted in his heart to even think about cutting all ties to save himself, but no matter what he did, Levi felt always more distant and cold until one day he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

He had just got off from work, his eyelids were closing by themselves as he walked down the empty streets of the city centre, but he still hit the call button, burying his nose in his scarf to shield himself from the cold night. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, it’s me.” 

“I know, I can read.” 

“How’s the day been?” Eren asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“Fine, yours?” Levi’s voice came as emotionless as ever. 

“Mine too.” 

A heavy silence followed the exchange, and Eren decided he had had enough of the situation. 

“The other day Mikasa called me,” he started. 

“Did she?” Levi replied without too much interest. 

“Yes, she told me about your meetings with the children.” 

“They’re like the ones we did in the summer.” 

Eren’s heart clenched as the memory of those days came back to his mind. “I know. She also told me you were a bit off that day.” 

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, defensive. 

“Is something going on?” Eren retorted, determined to get to the truth. “You know you can tell me, right?” 

Levi sighed. “What are you implying?” 

“It’s just that…” Eren huffed. “You feel distant, I don’t even recognise you anymore, and I can’t do anything about it unless you tell me the truth.” 

“Nothing’s going on.” 

“Why do you keep saying that? I don’t know how many times we’ve had this conversation, and you still want me to believe everything’s fine?” 

“Eren…” Levi started, but blinded by his anger, the brunet stopped him. 

“No, you have to listen to me now. I keep worrying about us, about you, I know something’s bothering you, but you don’t tell me anything, you barely speak to me. Are you… are you tired of me?” 

There was yet another moment of silence before Levi spoke again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Eren groaned, kicking a stone on the ground. “Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?” 

“Stop being so fucking oppressive,” Levi shouted. “Why can’t you just accept what I tell you?” 

“Because I know you’re lying, and you know it too.” 

“I’m not.” 

“You are, stop keeping things to yourself,” Eren yelled. The few people walking on the other side of the road turned to look at him, but he didn’t pay any attention to them as his heart slammed in his chest. 

“I don’t know who you are anymore either,” Levi muttered. His voice sounded broken, making Eren’s chest hurt. 

“Do you remember what you told me the day before I left?” he whispered. “When you asked me to stay?” 

“I do,” Levi replied after a moment of silence. 

“Why can’t we go back to how things were then? When we went on dates at the lake and complained about the hot weather.” 

“Things have changed. We have changed.” 

The way Levi said those words hurt like a sword in Eren’s heart. 

“Please, don’t,” Eren whispered, afraid. 

“I’m sorry, Eren,” Levi retorted in a strained voice. “Things didn’t go as planned.” 

“We can still fix them if you just talked to me.” 

“There’s nothing more to talk about.” 

Eren didn’t know how to reply, he just stopped in the middle of the road as his eyes began to sting. 

“Our paths met for a brief moment, but that was it, they weren’t meant to converge for long.” 

“No, we were meant to be, you can’t tell me you feel otherwise, and you know it.” 

“I don’t,” Levi croaked before clearing his throat. “We have different plans for the future too, this was bound to happen sooner or later.” 

“No, Levi, please, we can still make things work.” 

“We cannot, I’m sorry, Eren. This is where things end for us.” 

“Levi,” Eren pleaded, a few tears clouding his sight. 

“Good bye, Eren.” 

Levi’s voice broke at the end, but before Eren could be sure of it, the phone call had ended. Only the sound of an empty line echoed in his ears as all other noises vanished from around him, letting him hear his heart shatter into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??!!  
I know it hurts not, but I promise it'll get better soon-ish :')  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As I previously mentioned the chapters in this arc of the fic are a bit shorter than usual, and this one is no exception, but maybe this way we'll get through the angst more quickly ;')   
In the last chapter Levi broke up with Eren, but how is Eren reacting to that?? Let's find it out in this chapter!

Eren was still awake when the first rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains of his bedroom. He watched them reach the darkest parts of his room like an empty shell, curled up in his blankets with a red nose. He had spent the entire night crying his eyes out, tossing and turning in bed as his heart broke into tiny pieces every time he remembered the conversation with Levi. He couldn’t believe it had actually happened, he wanted to convince himself it had all been a dream, but for as hard as he tried to trick reality, he couldn’t deny the truth. The call was still on his phone, and Levi’s words once more played in his mind.

He didn’t leave his room for breakfast or lunch. He could hear Jean walking around the house, talking to himself like an idiot, but he never came to check on him. He probably thought he had already gone to class, but college was the last thing on Eren’s mind at the moment. Memories of his days with Levi kept flooding into his head, some happier than others, but they all equally hurt, equally dug a hole in his chest that he didn’t know how to fill. 

He thought that after a while the pain would decrease, that he would become so used to it, it would start losing its effect, but that never happened. The wound was still too fresh, and his feelings for Levi too deep to get over their breakup in mere hours. He turned on the bed, eyes watering again and stared at his phone in a vain hope to see it light up. He had to use all his willpower not to pick it up and call Levi, beg him to get back together even though he knew it would have all been pointless. Levi had made his choice, and Eren couldn’t force him into anything. 

It was late in the afternoon when Eren finally decided to get up. He dragged himself to the kitchen to have something to drink, his stomach was too upset for him to eat anything. He was still wearing the clothes from the previous night, and his hair was messily falling over his forehead, covering part of his sight. 

“Are you at home?” Jean’s voice suddenly broke the silence of the apartment, surprising Eren. “What happened to you? You look like shit.” 

“Thanks,” Eren muttered, going into the kitchen where Jean followed him. 

“I’m serious, is everything okay?” 

Eren filled a mug with water and put it in the microwave. “Levi broke up with me,” he whispered. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, man.” 

“That’s okay.” 

Eren stared at the mug turning in the microwave with his hands buried in the pocket of his hoodie. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

The water was finally hot, and Eren put a teabag in the mug. The rich smell almost made him cry again; it was the same as the one in Levi’s apartment. 

“At least take a shower, you look like a ghost,” Jean replied as he left the room. 

Eren had no intention of doing that either, he just wanted to spend the rest of the week in his bed, commiserating himself and thinking about what he had lost. He deeply inhaled the steam coming out from the tea, filling his lungs of the sweetest and most painful scent on the planet and was about to go back to his room when he heard Jean’s voice coming from the living room. 

“Sasha? Yes, it’s me,” his roommate was saying. “Everything’s fine, but Eren isn’t coming to work today. He’ll tell you himself why tomorrow. Yes, thank you. Bye-bye.” 

“What are you doing?” Eren shouted from the kitchen. 

Jean appeared in the doorframe with a sympathetic look in his eyes. “We’re going out in ten minutes so be quick with that tea.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“A bit of fresh air is going to help,” Jean explained. “Hurry up.” 

Eren didn’t even have the strength to protest. 

  
  
Only a few children were playing in the park when they entered the green area. They were all busy climbing up the slide while their moms talked on the benches near them, so no one paid much attention to Eren and Jean. The two friends walked past them, heading for a clearing under some trees where no one else was sitting or playing. 

“Are you finally going to tell me what we’re doing here?” Eren asked. He had put himself back together as best as he could, but he didn’t feel any better. The hole in his chest was still dragging him down. 

“What do you think we’re doing, smartass?” Jean retorted, opening his backpack. “We’re playing football.” 

Eren groaned, hiding his face in the scarf. “I don’t feel like it.” 

“Kicking a ball is definitely going to help, trust me.” 

“I doubt it.” 

“You’ll never know unless you try it,” Jean said, putting the ball on the ground and lightly tapping it. 

Eren took a deep breath and opened his arms in defeat. He stopped the ball and kicked it back to Jean who easily received it and sent it back his way. They played in silence for a few minutes, simply exchanging the sphere between them while the children’s voices filled the air. Eren’s mind was surprisingly quiet as he solely focused on the ball, trying to keep the exchange going. At some point he even untangled his scarf and put it on a bench as he started to get more into the game and to kick the ball harder. 

They put more distance between them, sending always longer shots to reach the other, and the more he kicked the ball, the more Eren felt all his anger boil inside him. He was mad at Levi for having kept everything to himself and having taken the decision without letting him explain himself. Had he ever even considered how much Eren was hurting as well, how much the long-distance was putting a toll on him too? 

Probably not, Eren thought as he kicked the ball harder than before, almost hitting Jean in the face. 

“See? It’s working,” his friend said, gently tossing it back to him. 

“Why couldn’t he just talk to me?” Eren exclaimed with another powerful kick. “He knows how to speak, so why didn’t he do it when it mattered the most?” 

“What an ass.” 

“Yeah, really,” Eren replied, but he knew it was the anger speaking. “No, he wasn’t, he was perfect in any other aspect.” 

“C’mon, don’t get sappy now, we’ve just started.” 

“I’m telling the truth. He was too closed off, that’s for sure, but he made up for it in many other ways.” 

“I’m sure he did,” Jean smirked. 

“Idiot,” Eren muttered, trying to hit him with the ball. “I could handle it while we were physically in the same place because his expression made up for it, but I haven’t been able to do it on the phone, I couldn’t tell what he was really thinking.” 

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy.” 

“At all, but I still tried, still did my best to make things work, but I can’t say he did the same.” 

“There’s always two people in a relationship,” Jean agreed. 

“That’s what I tell myself too, but…” Eren huffed, looking at the ball at his feet. “But maybe I haven’t done enough.” 

“I’ve known you for years now, and I can confidently say you’ve done more than enough,” Jean said. “Don’t beat yourself up for it.” 

“You start to sound like Mikasa now, I don’t need you to be the voice of reason too.” 

“What can I say? Great minds think alike.” 

Eren stared at him with a blank expression. “Don’t put yourself on the same plane as Mikasa, you couldn’t stand the comparison.” 

“Asshole,” Jean flipped him off, and a spontaneous chuckle came to Eren’s lips. 

“What a mess,” Eren sighed, kicking the ball. “I really thought we were good together, but maybe I was mistaken.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“I…” Eren’s eyes stung as the following words left his lips. “I loved him.” 

Jean didn’t even try to break the silence with one of his stupid remarks, he just waited as Eren bore his eyes into the ball, trying to hold back his tears. 

“Fuck,” the brunet eventually said, sending the sphere to the other side of the field. 

“It’s okay to be sad about it,” Jean replied. “To be upset and feel miserable, I’ll pretend not to hear you when you cry in your room, but you can’t change what happened, you can’t force Levi into something he doesn’t want to be part of.” 

“I know it and I hate it, but I’ll respect his decision, I’m sure it wasn’t easy for him either.” 

“Maybe if you meet him when you go back home, you can talk to him, ask for an explanation, but it’s best to let things settle down for now.” 

“Yeah, I would just pathetically ask him to get back with me while crying my eyes out now.” 

“Probably.” 

Eren groaned and finally looked up from the ground. “Thanks for getting me out of the house, this is just what I needed.” 

“You can repay me by introducing me to one of your friends,” Jean grinned. 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” 

They hung out at the park until the streetlamps started to turn on and all the children had left. It was quickly getting colder and colder, so after the last few kicks, they decided to go back, stopping on the way to grab some takeaway to eat together. The excursion to the park had lifted Eren’s mood, but the hole in his chest was still there, eternally present even when he ate his dinner and watched an action movie with Jean. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling off, he could barely pretend it wasn’t there, but not thinking about it was almost impossible, and once alone in his room after dinner, it threatened to take over him and swallow him whole. He picked up his phone, feeling so lame for staring at one of the rare pictures he had of Levi, and then dialled Ana’s number, fingers almost scrolling to Levi’s one. 

“Hello, dear,” the old woman’s voice resounded from the other side of the line. “I was starting to worry, you haven’t called me all day.” 

“Sorry, I was out with Jean until now,” Eren replied. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

Eren wasn’t surprised by how quickly Ana understood something was off. “I broke up with Levi.” 

“Oh, no, I’m so sorry to hear that. When did it happen?” 

“Yesterday, right after work.” 

“Why haven’t you called me earlier? How are you feeling?” 

“Not as bad as this morning, going out with Jean helped,” Eren admitted. 

“I’m glad to hear that, but you should have told me sooner, it must have been very painful for you.” 

“Sorry, I just wanted to be alone.” 

“I understand, don’t worry,” Ana said in a tender tone. “Do you want to talk about it now? Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Eren hesitated a bit before telling his grandma how things went with Levi. Thinking about that moment still hurt as the first time, and in a few occasions he had to stop as a lump formed in his throat, but Ana was always patient and carefully listened to him. There was no bitterness in his words now, just so much sadness his voice kept breaking. 

“I wish I could be there to comfort you,” Ana said when Eren stopped speaking. “Cook you your favourite food and be there for you.” 

“I’m fine, don’t worry, I’ll be better in no time.” 

“You don’t have to hide your true feelings just to make me feel better.” 

“I don’t want you to worry, it’s just a breakup, I’ve been through worse.” 

“Eren,” Ana quietly said. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll overcome this as well,” Eren retorted, sniffling. “Tell me about your day now, how’s the duck doing?” 

Ana hummed but didn’t press the matter further and told Eren about things at home. The little episodes with the duck succeeded in making Eren smile a little, and he intently listened to her as he tried to avoid certain thoughts, but when the call ended and he was all by himself, his heartbreak took over him once more, and all Eren could do was to hide under the covers, preparing himself for another sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor boy is suffering, when will he be happy again??  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have officially finished writing this fic, as you can see, I've updated the number of chapters, and from now on I'll be posting them on a weekly basis, roughly every Saturday or Sunday! I'm really happy with how the fic turned out, and believe me when I say that after these angsty chapters everything will be fine again ;)

On his way to work, Eren saw the first Christmas lights people had hung on their houses. It was a bit too early for decorating with December still a few days away, but it was never too soon for Eren who had always enjoyed seeing the blinking lights around the city and the cheerful hue they gave to the grey streets. This year, however, very little joy sparkled in his chest at seeing them, not because he had suddenly turned into a Grinch, but because his heart was still recovering, and nothing could really pass through the thick veil of sadness around it.

It had only been a few weeks since his breakup with Levi, and even if he did his best to live a normal life, Eren hadn’t found a way to move on yet. It was still too soon and his feelings too deep to even think about forgetting Levi, especially with the Christmas holidays around the corner. His plans to go home hadn’t changed, and an unfair hope lurked behind them, keeping the wound open. His wishful thinking sometimes got the best of him, making him image things that would never happen, and the memory of who he was supposed to meet once he was back only fuelled his fantasy. 

He arrived at his workplace in a gloomy mood that Friday, much like every other day before, and seeing Sasha flirt with her boyfriend didn’t help any. He had never thought he was one of those people that hated seeing others in love because of a breakup, but apparently he was, and he wasn’t getting any better at dealing with it, so he had to avert his gaze when the couple kissed and hid in the staff room with the taste of Levi’s lips on his mind. 

By the time Sasha got to the changing room, Eren was already wearing his barista outfit and was checking his phone for something that never came. 

“I’m so ready for the Christmas break to arrive,” she huffed. “I really need some time off to relax.” 

“It won’t be long now.” 

“Thank God,” Sasha replied, relieved. “Nicolo and I are also planning a trip for New Year’s, just a couple of days to treat ourselves before studying for the exams.” 

“Sounds nice.” Eren cut the conversation short, not in the right mindset to hear about their joyous plans. “I’ll go get everything ready now, so you can change.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” 

Eren kept himself as busy as he could when the first customers started to arrive. He served at the tables, made the drinks, and washed the glasses with meticulous movements, focusing his entire attention on the task at hand. The strategy worked most days, the ones where nobody he knew came to have a drink, but it was an entirely different story when someone he attended classes with greeted him. 

“Hi, Eren,” a girl said, blond hair tied in a low ponytail as she stopped in front of the counter. 

“Hi, Krista, what can I get you?” 

“The usual for me and a coke for Ymir,” the girl smiled. 

“Just a coke?” 

“She’s the designated driver tonight,” Krista replied with a grin. 

“Smart move,” Eren smirked back. 

“So, how far in are you with the books for the literature exam?” Krista asked while Eren started making her drink. “I still have so many to read.” 

“I’m doing pretty good, actually, just a couple left.” 

“I can’t get past _The Hermaphrodite_, I think it’s the one I’ve liked the least so far.” 

“Trust me, there are worse.” 

“As long as they don’t have the same cover,” Krista joked, but Eren couldn’t help the sad smile that morphed his lips. He still remembered what had happened while he was reading that book, it had been the first time he and Levi had gotten steamy during a phone call and also the first time they had a fight. 

“They don’t,” he replied, eyes saddening. 

“Is everything okay?” the girl asked, intently looking at him. 

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Eren smiled. “Here, your drinks are ready.” 

After giving him a good look again, Krista thanked him and went back to the table where her girlfriend was waiting. Eren followed her with his eyes until she sat down and he saw the loving look on Ymir’s face. He had to avert his gaze to stop his heart from breaking further. 

  
  
“Hey, guys, how are you doing?” 

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Eren was sat on his bed, laptop in front of him while he video chatted with his friends back at home. 

“Hello, I’m good, how are you?” Mikasa asked. 

“Good, good, thanks.” 

“What have you been up to recently?” Armin intervened. 

“Nothing much, just working and studying,” Eren shrugged. “But tell me about you, guys, I feel like we haven’t talked in years.” 

“I’ve been really busy at school,” Mikasa explained. “The holidays are so close, and we still have a lot to do, some of the children still have troubles reading and writing.” 

“I’m sure they’ll eventually learn too.” 

“Unless they do like you did and forget how to read during the summer,” Mikasa pointed out. 

“True,” Eren laughed together with Armin. “But I can read just fine now, can’t I?” 

Mikasa chuckled too while shaking her head. “I still can’t believe you actually forgot.” 

“Let’s pretend it never happened,” Eren retorted, still amused at the memory. “What about you, Armin? How’s work?” 

“Not very exciting,” the blond replied. “After that one important article last summer, I’ve always had to cover local news, I don’t mind it, it’s still good practice, but I’d like to work on something else.” 

“I get it, and working for the newspaper of a small town doesn’t really help, does it?” 

“Not at all, I might start looking for another job elsewhere at some point.” 

“That sounds reasonable,” Mikasa said. 

“It’s just something I thought of recently, I won’t be quitting next week, but at some point in the new year I might.” 

“Have you already found something interesting?” Eren asked, crossing his legs. 

“Not yet, but I haven’t been actively searching either,” Armin replied. “We’ll see how things go.” 

“Yeah, there’s still time,” Eren said. 

“Ana says hi, by the way,” Mikasa interjected. “I met her this morning and told her we were seeing each other.” 

“Thanks,” Eren smiled. “How do you think she’s doing? She sounds fine on the phone, but sometimes I get the feeling something’s off.” 

Mikasa hesitated for a second, averting her gaze to look at Armin. “She’s okay.” 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, worriedly looking between his two friends. 

“She’s worried about you,” Armin cautiously said. “And she’s been since… the breakup.” 

“Why is she worried? I told her I’m fine.” 

“It’s precisely because you keep telling her that you’re fine that she’s worried,” Mikasa said. “She knows you’re not, and it hurts her.” 

Eren huffed. “She has nothing to be worried about.” 

“Eren-” Mikasa started but was cut off by someone entering the brunet’s room. 

“Have you seen my phone, dimwit?” Jean asked, barging in as if he owned the place. 

Everyone’s attention turned to the newcomer standing in the middle of the doorframe. 

“No, why would I have seen it?” Eren said, mildly frustrated by the interruption. 

“Chatting with your friends?” Jean retorted, completely ignoring Eren’s reply. He sat down on the bed and leaned in front of the camera. “Hello, there, I’m Jean, Eren’s amazing roommate.” 

Mikasa and Armin giggled while Eren shoved Jean away from the screen. 

“They already know how much of an idiot you are, don’t worry.” 

“Don’t listen to what he says, he’s a bit out of it these days.” 

Eren glared at him and took the PC on his lap. “Anyway, tell grandma she doesn’t have to worry about me.” 

“You can tell her I’m taking good care of her sad grandson,” Jean interrupted them again, shoving his face into camera. 

“I’m not sad,” Eren protested, pushing him away. 

“He is, but don’t worry, I’m here to make him feel better.” 

“I’m sure it sounded way better in your head, but you just made everyone uncomfortable,” Eren grimaced. 

“We still appreciate the thought,” Mikasa replied, rather amused. 

“Eren’s told us you’ve been dragging him out of the house and forcing him into the shower,” Armin said. 

“Guys,” Eren interjected. “You should be on my side.” 

“We are, but you need to take care of yourself,” Mikasa retorted. “Thanks for the help, Jean.” 

“Any time, love,” Jean winked. 

“And you just made everyone uncomfortable again,” Eren deadpanned. “You updated my friends on my wellbeing, you can leave now.” 

“I can leave you my number if you guys want to text me to know more about Eren,” Jean said to the screen, once again ignoring his roommate’s words. “Or anything else, really.” 

“There’s no need, go away now.” Eren pushed him off the bed. 

“Fine, I’m going.” As he left the room, Jean quickly shouted his phone number. 

“Sorry, he’s been bugging me to introduce you to him,” Eren said once they were alone again. 

“He seems funny,” Mikasa replied. 

“Mikasa, no! I don’t want to have to see Jean when I get back home too.” 

“I just said he seems funny, I’m not in love with him.” 

“Unless…” Armin said, barely holding back a laughter. 

“Don’t even joke about it,” Eren exclaimed, but they all knew he would have never been mad at either of them for dating Jean. 

“Have you thought about going out with someone else?” Mikasa asked after a while. “It might help.” 

“I haven’t, it’s too soon,” Eren admitted, playing with a string of his hoodie. “I’m over what happened, but I just want to focus on my studies now, it’s better this way.” 

“If you think that’s the best for you, then we trust you.” 

“Yes, you still have a lot to take care of anyway,” Armin agreed. 

Eren hummed, and as he bit his bottom lip, a question kept playing in his mind. “Have you… have you seen him recently?” 

There was a moment of silence where Eren kept looking at his hands while trying to calm down his heart. The atmosphere was heavy for a few seconds where everyone considered the consequences of the question, but a part of Eren, the one he considered the weakest one, needed to know the answer, so he waited for his friends to reply. 

“I still see him at school from time to time,” Mikasa finally said. “We’re about to finish the meetings with the library for the year.” 

“How’s he doing?” Eren found himself asking. 

“He’s...” 

When Mikasa didn’t finish the sentence, Eren looked at her and found conflict on her face. 

“You can tell me, it’s okay.” 

The girl shifted her gaze on Armin who just nodded. 

“He’s not doing too good.” 

The words fell heavy on Eren’s heart. Concern and hope mixed in his chest, and he tried to fight both. 

“He’s… sad, there’s no other way to define it,” Mikasa continued. “Even Hange told me he’s not being his usual self.” 

“Oh.” 

“We both might just be seeing things, it’s not like we’re always with him, so we might as well be wrong.” 

Eren didn’t know what he wanted to hear most. If Mikasa had told him Levi was doing just fine, it would have been easier for him to shield his heart and pretend everything was okay, but knowing Levi was sad too completely turned the cards on the table. Eren couldn’t help but secretly hope that he was regretting his decision, that he still had feelings for him and that he couldn’t move on either. He hoped, but at the same time his pride told him he shouldn’t be so happy about it, that he should show Levi that their breakup didn’t hurt, and that he was fine even without him. 

But he wasn’t, he had never been and never would for a long time, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, and he knew better than to listen to his stupid pride. 

“Maybe,” he replied, but none of them believed his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I know it still hurt, but maybe things will start to get better in the next one ;))  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Before saying anything else, I'd like to thank everyone that commented on the past angsty chapters, I was really surprised by all the support! I know I made you all suffer lately, but things might be about to change ;)  
Please enjoy this chapter!

After many hectic days spent studying and working until he could barely stand, Eren was finally able to go back to the village. The Christmas holidays had started, and many of his friends had already gone back home to spend them with their families. It was no different for Eren who quickly packed his things one Saturday morning and ran to the station to catch the train home.

The ride was quiet, and he spent most of it trying not to think about what was going to happen once he arrived. The chances he'd bump into a certain someone were slim; the library was closed for the holidays too and he probably wasn't going to go out much. He just wanted to have some quality time with his grandma and friends before leaving again. He was still trying to convince himself he wasn't sad or upset about what had happened, he had to be over it, needed to show his grandma he was doing just fine and that she didn't need to worry about him. 

And yet, his mind flew to those silver eyes way too often, and when the lake near the station came into view, his heart sunk at the bottom of his chest, so heavy his entire body curved inwards. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his mood up for the following two weeks, but he had to at least try, so as the train slowed down, he put himself back together and got off with a fake smile on his lips. 

"Hey," he greeted Armin who was waiting for him on the platform. 

"Hi, how are you doing?" his friend replied, smiling. 

"Happy to be back," Eren retorted, and he really was, seeing his friend after such a long time was already making him feel better. 

"We all are. Shall we go?" 

As they drove back home, the lively countryside had left its place to a duller one. Uncultivated fields and naked trees stood where once blooming flowers and green leaves coloured the landscape. A grey sky accompanied them all the way home, letting a few rays of sunshine break through the clouds only for fleeting moments. The gloomy atmosphere fit Eren's mood best, and he longingly looked outside the window, a complete contrast from when he had gone there in the summer. 

Seeing his house on the horizon managed to make him feel better anyway, and Eren’s eyes never left the white walls that were slowly getting closer. Everything was as he remembered, there was only one thing walking in the courtyard that had never been there before. 

“Is that the duck?” he exclaimed as the animal came in full view. 

“Yes, that’s her,” Armin chuckled. “She’s cute, isn’t she?” 

“I already love her.” 

Armin laughed as he parked in the driveway, and Eren immediately got off the car to go near the duck. 

“The colours of her feathers are so pretty,” he said, carefully walking towards her. 

The duck squawked and funnily ran away from Eren. 

“Oh, she doesn’t seem to like me.” The brunet pouted in disappointment. 

“It’s because she’s never seen you,” came Ana’s voice from the doorway. 

Eren lifted his head with a big smile and forgot all about the duck to hug his grandma. 

“I hope she’ll warm up to me during these holidays,” he said, pulling back. 

“She will, dear,” Ana smiled. “Welcome back. Did you have a safe trip?” 

Eren followed Ana inside while he told her about the uneventful journey home. He inhaled deeply as soon as he stepped foot inside the house, and all his previous worries took the back burner for a moment. After greeting Mikasa too, he brought his things to his room as he did every time he came home, and then joined his friends and family around the table in front of the way too many dishes Ana had made. 

“So, what did I miss while I was away?” Eren said, cutting a piece of bread. “Besides the duck, obviously.” 

“Nothing much,” Mikasa replied. “Nothing really changed here, they fixed some streets, but it doesn’t get more exciting than that.” 

“And trust me, that’s not exciting at all,” Armin interjected. “I had to write an article about it, and I’m pretty sure no one read it.” 

“That’s not true, I did,” Ana protested. “And it was very well written.” 

“I read it too,” Mikasa agreed. 

“I haven’t, where can I read it?” Eren asked, curious about the article now. 

“I’m sure my grandparents have a copy of it,” Armin chuckled. 

“They can expect a visit from me soon then.” 

“I’ll make sure to tell them.” 

They spent lunch catching up with each other, but despite the light chatting, Eren’s mind couldn’t forget that it was during one of these lunches that his friends had told him about Levi. Ignoring it was hard when he could feel the hesitation in his friends’ voice, the fear of mentioning that place or person that they knew would hurt him, but it was impossible not to feel the weight of that omission either. 

“Thank you for the lunch, we’ll be going now so Eren can settle down,” Mikasa announced after dessert. 

“It was nice having you here,” Ana smiled, standing up to clear the table. “Don’t forget I expect you around for Christmas.” 

“We won’t,” Armin smiled. 

Eren accompanied his friends outside, burying his hands in his pockets to shield them from the cold wind. 

“Thank you again for passing by, we’ll catch up again one of these days,” he said. 

“Okay, call us when you’re all settled,” Mikasa replied, hiding her nose in her red scarf. 

“I will, see you.” 

The two friends waved him goodbye, and Eren turned to go back inside but stopped when he saw the duck walking on the grass. He slowly walked up to her, crouching to pet her, but the animal easily spotted him and hid under the hedge. 

“You really don’t like me, do you?” he muttered, and after shrugging he went back inside. 

Ana was already in the kitchen, washing the dishes and pots they had used, so Eren quickly cleared out the rest of the objects left on the table and joined her near the sink. 

“Does the duck hate everyone else or is it just me?” he asked, taking a towel and starting to dry a plate. 

“She’s just a bit shy,” Ana replied with her hands under the hot water. “And her name is Lily.” 

“What a lovely name for a not so lovely duck.” 

“Don’t pout over this, dear, I’m sure she’ll warm up to you eventually.” 

Eren hummed but didn’t fully trust his grandma’s words. “What are the plans for today, anyway? Do you need a hand with something?” 

“No, don’t worry about it, I’ll just start on some dishes for tomorrow evening.” 

“Who’s coming to the Christmas Eve dinner?” 

“The same old cousins of mine that come every year, no one new.” 

“Should I have bought some presents for them?” Eren asked. 

“No, I’ve got some bottles of wine to give them, that’d be enough.” 

“Good, I wouldn’t have known what to buy them otherwise.” 

Once they finished doing the dishes, Eren went to his room while Ana rested a little on the sofa before starting on the cooking. He unpacked his things, putting his clothes into the wardrobe with more care than usual to occupy his time. He didn’t really feel like reading and didn’t want to disturb Ana in her rest, but he still needed something to keep his mind busy. Too many memories were coming back to life, and he had very few strategies to fight them. 

In the end he decided to watch something on his computer, but his mood was gloomy, and he easily lost his focus in favour of more destructive thoughts. He couldn’t forget the double happiness that his trip home should have brought to him, the joy of seeing someone else that he loved, but things had turned out another way and he had to make do with spending his time in his room, trying to mend something that was almost impossible to fix. 

Halfway through the movie, Eren heard Ana working in the kitchen, but he didn’t pay too much attention to it, sure his help there was unnecessary until Ana called his name. 

“Eren,” her voice came from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yes?” he shouted back, pausing the movie. 

“I didn’t buy enough butter for the dishes I’m making, could you run to the supermarket and buy some, please?” 

“Yes, I’ll be down in a second.” 

“Thank you.” 

Eren closed his laptop, movie already forgotten and grabbed his jacket and wallet before heading downstairs. Ana was once again in the kitchen with her apron on and two pots on the stove. 

“Thank you, dear, I thought I had bought enough, but apparently I had miscalculated the quantity.” 

“It’s okay, I didn’t have much to do anyway,” Eren replied. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“Thank you.” 

On his way out, Eren put on his shoes and took the keys of the car; it was way too cold for him to use his bike. 

As he had imagined, the parking lot was completely full, and he managed to find a spot only because someone was leaving just as he arrived. Everyone was out for their Christmas shopping, so even inside the supermarket he had to doge people’s trollies or children running around in search of new toys to add to their presents. Eren went straight to the diary aisle, hoping to still find some butter, but as expected in such a crowded place, he bumped into someone as he turned a corner. 

“Sorry,” he said without really looking at the person he had just hit, and he was about to leave when he heard their reply. 

“It’s okay.” 

He whipped his head around and his heart stopped in his chest when he looked into those silver eyes he had been dreaming about. Levi looked exactly the same, more beautiful even, if that was possible, his silky hair was the same, his light frown, his perfect mouth, everything was as Eren remembered, as his heart remembered, and all the feelings he had tried to suppress for weeks came back in full force, almost drowning him in their cacophony. 

“I didn’t see you,” he muttered. 

“I thought so,” Levi replied, and as he looked into his eyes, fighting with his own emotions, Eren noticed a storm was raging in Levi too. His scowl was the same, but the light in his eyes wasn’t, it was clouded by something else, there was no shine to it, only a dark silver that reminded him of the night before leaving in the summer. 

“How… how are you?” he found himself asking, desperate to steal as many seconds with Levi as possible. 

“I’m good,” Levi said. “How are you? Home for the holidays?” 

“Yes, I’ve just arrived,” Eren explained. “I came to buy some butter for my grandma, she didn’t have enough for tomorrow’s dinner.” 

Eren mentally cursed himself for blabbing so much, it wasn’t like Levi actually cared about him or the reason why he was at the supermarket. 

“I see,” Levi retorted, moving his basket from one hand to the other. 

“I’ll leave you to your shopping now,” Eren said. “I’m sure you have things to prepare for tomorrow too.” 

The words hurt more than they should have, but waiting around was pointless and only rubbed salt into the wound. 

“Eren, wait,” Levi called with a desperate tone in his voice. “Would you…” he stopped himself, a battle raging in his eyes. “Would you like to come over tomorrow? Just for a drink to wish each other merry Christmas.” 

“I…” Eren trailed off, caught off guard by Levi’s request. He wasn’t sure being alone with Levi was going to be a good idea, but his heart still made him say, “I’d love to.” 

A ray of hope broke through Levi’s clouded eyes. “Let’s make it early in the afternoon since you’re busy in the evening.” 

“That sounds perfect.” 

“See you tomorrow then.” 

“Yes, see you.” 

Levi’s small smile was so genuine Eren found himself reciprocating it without thinking twice. He stared at his small figure as Levi walked away, unable to tear his eyes away. An array of emotions swirled inside him and for as much as he tried to be mad at the raven for what happened between them, to blame him for all the sadness he had been swimming in for months, all the love he felt for him put every other thought to silence. 

He bought the butter and drove back home with his head in the clouds. He couldn’t stop thinking about Levi, about the words he had said, how he looked, their plans the following day; he couldn’t avoid any of those thoughts nor did he want to. 

He didn’t even look at the duck as he made his way inside and forgot to take off his coat and shoes when he went to the kitchen to give Ana the butter. 

“Are you going out again?” the old woman asked, looking at his outfit. 

“Uh? Oh, no, I had my mind in the clouds.” 

“A book keeping your mind busy?” 

“I saw Levi.” It was the first time he said his name out loud in weeks, and the sound felt as right as ever to his ears. “I’m going over to his place tomorrow.” 

Ana inspected his face before replying, “Are you sure about it?” 

“I don’t know,” Eren honestly said. “I thought I’d be able to move on, to get over him and live my life as I always did, but when I saw him, I realised I never will unless we talk about what happened.” 

“I know you want some kind of closure, but how he behaved towards you wasn’t fair, he just thought of himself without considering your feelings.” 

“I know, he was an asshole, but I want to know what he has to say. He looked so… broken,” Eren muttered, suddenly realising what was off in Levi’s eyes. “And for as much as I’ve tried to hide it, I’m broken too.” 

Ana softly looked at him, lightly sighing as her shoulders relaxed. “You don’t need my permission to do anything, I just want you to be happy again, and if this is the only way for you to do that, then so be it, I will trust your judgment.” 

“It really is,” Eren honestly replied. 

“Well, go take off your coat now, it’s not cold here.” 

Eren smiled at Ana. “I’ll be in my room then.” 

He went upstairs and sat at the desk with a book in front of him, but his gaze went outside the window, to the sun that was already setting. As he had said to Ana, meeting with Levi was the only way for him to have some kind of closure, to put an end to this chapter of life, but what he hadn’t told Ana was that hope was blooming in his heart, a hope that for as much as he had suffered for the breakup, he couldn't suppress anymore and that was slowly taking over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the meeting with Levi go? Will Levi finally explain himself? One more week before we get to the bottom of the mystery! Thank you for reading :)  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The long-awaited chapter is here, so I'll save the rambling for the end notes. I hope you enjoy ;)

Eren woke up with a knot in his stomach. His dreams had been filled with images of Levi, of the words he had said when he had broken up with him, and all the negativity had affected his body. The hope from the night before seemed almost a careless feeling now, as if he was setting himself up for disappointment. He tried to remember how hurt Levi had looked at the supermarket, but at the same time, Eren didn’t truly know what he wanted nor what to expect.

He eventually decided to get out of bed and venture downstairs where Ana was already cleaning up the living room. 

“Good morning, dear,” she greeted him. “Did you sleep well?” 

“I did,” Eren lied, making his way towards the kitchen. 

“I made some pancakes this morning, they might be a bit cold now, but they’re all yours.” 

“Thank you.” 

The smell of baked sweets was still in the air, lifting Eren’s mood, and he sleepily made his breakfast. He sat down at the table near the window and looked at the bare landscape outside while letting his mind wander. There was a white veil of frost on the grass and trees, but a few brave birds were already flying around, hiding in the foliage and coming out of it to get some food. 

It was serene, peaceful to a point it all felt surreal if compared to the loud noises and bright lights of the city, but Eren was already getting used to it once more, his worries already slowing down at the sight. There was no point in dwelling on what might happen in the afternoon, he had no power over the future, he just had to wait and see what Levi wanted from him. 

Patiently waiting was easier said than done, though, and he spent most of the morning helping Ana out with a constant tug in his gut. He was nervous, there was no denying it, and for as much as he tried to convince himself worrying was pointless, his mind often went where it shouldn’t have. The morning slowly turned into the afternoon, and after a shower, he got ready to head out. 

“I’ll be going then,” he told Ana once fully dressed up. 

“Be careful,” his grandma replied with a sympathetic look. “In every sense.” 

“I will, don’t worry.” 

He quickly kissed her cheek before grabbing the car keys and getting on the road. The ride was quick and only halfway through it, he realised he hadn’t bought anything to take to Levi’s. He wished he had remembered sooner, but he had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had forgotten the most basic of things. 

His heart picked up its beat when he saw Levi’s apartment complex in the distance, and he had to take a deep breath when he got of the car; he was so nervous he almost felt sick. His legs were heavy as he climbed up the stairs, and his knock too loud when he hit the door, but there was no going back now. 

It was like Levi was waiting for him next to the door as he opened it only mere seconds after Eren had knocked. When he met his eyes, Eren wanted to kiss him so badly. As it had happened the previous day, all his feelings for him came rushing through him, and he ached to feel the touch of lips, his warmth between his arms, and skin under his fingertips. He wanted to take him out on dates on the lake again, and kiss him under the blue sky for hours on end, but that was not who they were anymore, so Eren had to bite his tongue and swallow the lump in his throat. 

“Hi,” he said instead. 

“Hi, come in.” 

Levi held the door open for him and as soon as he stepped inside the apartment, the smell of Levi’s own person filled Eren’s nostrils, a scent that was threatening to overwhelm him with emotion. 

“I didn’t know what you wanted, so I got both tea and wine,” Levi said as they moved to the living room. 

“I’ll have some tea for now,” Eren replied. 

Levi already had the pot with the boiling water ready, so he prepared some tea for both of them while sitting on the sofa. As he handed him his mug, Eren noticed Levi’s hand was slightly shaking. 

“You haven’t come to the library yet,” Levi started while looking at his cup. 

“I’ve brought some books from college,” Eren replied. “How are things going there? Everything quiet?” 

“Yes, it’s as dead as always.” 

“I see.” 

They both sipped on their tea as an uncomfortable silence fell in the room. 

“Everything okay with your studies too?” Levi eventually said. 

“Yes, I’m as busy as always.” 

“I see.” 

Another moment of silence fell between them. Eren could hear his heart running a marathon in his chest, and the tea he was drinking wasn’t helping with unloosing the knot in his stomach. Levi hadn’t looked at him in the eyes ever since they had sat down, he had been staring at the mug with that broken face, trying to hide the fact that his hands were still shaking. Eren hadn’t stopped bouncing his leg, his nerves were starting to get to him, and the silence kept going on, giving Eren’s mind too many things to think about until he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Why did you invite me here, Levi?” he finally said. “I’m sure it’s not just for some small talk.” 

The raven finally looked at him, his silver eyes portraying the same nervousness as Eren’s. “For the same reason why you came.” 

“Fuck.” 

Eren almost threw his mug on the floor for how fast he moved. He cupped Levi’s face without thinking twice and kissed him hard. Levi’s lips tasted of tea, as they had always done, and their touch filled Eren’s heart to the brim. For the first time in a long while, Eren’s mind was void, all worries had vanished, simply replaced by Levi’s touch, nothing else mattered in that moment. 

Levi pulled away to put his mug on the table too and when their eyes met, Eren saw the same relief, the same desire burning inside him. He kissed him again with no restraint, and this time Levi kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his hands in his hair. Eren rolled his tongue in his mouth as he guided Levi down on the sofa. He needed more, more of him and his touch, more of his warmth, and more of that confirmation exuding from the kiss. 

He settled on top of him, hands already lifting Levi’s sweater and cock already starting to wake up. Levi softly moaned in his mouth, the sound turning Eren on even more. He was holding Eren close to his body, welcoming the feverish touch and seeking for more of Eren. His own hands were exploring Eren’s back, roaming over it without a clear destination, just trying to map as much of it as he could. 

Only when Eren was about to remove his sweater did he break the kiss to mutter a strained “bedroom”, and Eren picked him up in his arms, carrying him through the apartment as they kissed, desperate to taste the other. They undressed in a haste, clothes scattered on the ground as they tried to get naked as quickly as possible. Levi took lube and condoms out of his drawer and shoved them in Eren’s hands with urgency and need in his eyes. 

Eren worked him open more roughly than he intended, but he couldn’t wait any longer, all the time they had spent apart was catching up with him, and he needed Levi as Levi needed him. He kissed Levi’s thighs and left bite marks on the pale skin, but the raven didn’t push him away, only ushered him to be quicker with low moans and strained cries. Eren sucked him off as he fingered his hole, and Levi’s hold on his hair got tighter, his hips never stopping as he glided on his tongue. 

When Levi was finally ready and his patience about to run out, Eren wore a condom and coated it with lube before lining himself up. Levi had his eyelids half closed and his lips were parted as he tried to take in as much air as possible. They were red and plump, so inviting Eren couldn’t help but kiss them as he slid inside. He drank the moan that wanted to leave them and felt Levi clench around him, sucking him always deeper. 

Levi felt too good, so hot and tight Eren could have come just from that. This wasn’t how he had imagined their first time, but neither was all that had happened between them. There was too much urgency in his thrusts when he started to move, too much anger for the past inside him, but above all there was so much desperation and need he was almost ashamed of himself. 

“Eren,” Levi moaned, tugging at his hair. 

There was the same desire and hastiness in his voice as in his movements, and he met Eren’s thrusts every single time, always asking for more. His eyes were blown wide and beautiful, his cheeks red like his lips, and his hands greedy, touching every part of Eren’s body as if trying to remember something he had forgotten. He was rough too, scratching Eren’s back and digging his nails in his shoulders, teeth biting Eren’s lip as they kissed. 

They were both reaching their orgasm soon, and as Levi started stroking himself, Eren fucked him harder against the headboard of the bed, gripping his hips as he thrust deep inside him. Levi had his head pressed against the pillow while he cried out Eren’s name in an always higher tone, moaning as the brunet abused of his prostate. His eyelids closed and his hair was plastered to his forehead while he quickly reached the edge. 

Eren was about to come too, all his desire was enclosed in his thrusts and he kept fucking Levi until the raven’s back arched off the bed as he came all over himself. Eren followed him suit, emptying himself in the condom as the previous hastiness died down, replaced by a calm emptiness that his heart slowly filled again. 

They lay in bed without talking for a while. There was intimacy in that silence, closeness, but too many unspoken things, too many buried feelings that were threatening to break them again. 

“I’m still mad at you, you know?” Eren said. “For breaking up with me without even talking to me.” 

“I know,” Levi muttered. 

“You could have told me you weren’t okay with the long-distance anymore, could have said literally anything instead of doing things all by yourself.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

“You better be, you’ve been an ass.” 

“I know.” 

“Is that all you have to say?” Eren asked, turning to look at him. 

Levi met his gaze. “I’m sorry, being without you hurt too much.” He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “It felt like my life wasn’t mine again, like all those years I spent dealing with my uncle’s shit, and I closed off.” 

Eren inhaled deeply and completely turned on his side. “I’m sorry, and I know it wasn’t easy for you, it hasn’t been for me either, but closing me off like that was a dick move.” 

“Eliminating the problem seemed like a good idea at the time, but I was wrong, it only made things worse.” Levi hesitated a moment before saying, “Will you ever consider giving me a chance to make it up to you?” 

“I really tried to move on,” Eren confessed. “I buried myself in work and college, trying to forget about you, about us, I even thought I had succeeded for a moment, but when I saw you at the supermarket, I realised I was just fooling myself. What I feel for you can’t be erased overnight, no matter how hard you try to push me away. I love you, Levi.” 

“I won’t push you away a second time,” Levi said, clearing his throat to even out his voice. “I love you too.” 

Eren took his hand and kissed it, pressing his forehead against it. “God, I’ve missed you so much these past months.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Levi whispered as he moved closer to him. He tangled their legs together and placed a kiss on Eren’s hair. “I’m sorry.” 

Eren raised his head and a surreal happiness overwhelmed him when he saw the soft look in Levi’s eyes. It was a light he had never seen before, a mirror of his feelings Levi had always kept hidden and that was now showing to Eren. There was guilt in that affection too, but despite all the pain he had been through, Eren only felt the need to reassure him he had no intention of leaving him behind. 

He cupped his face, gently smiling at him and then kissed his mouth, delicate and loving, just a meeting of lips that contained all his love for him. Levi circled his arms around Eren’s middle to take him closer, and Eren gradually rolled them over, guiding Levi down on the bed again. He pressed more kisses on his lips before running his tongue on them and finally deepening the touch. 

Levi hummed, wrapping his leg around Eren’s, forcing the brunet to put more weight on him. His hands ghosted over Eren’s back, leaving goosebumps behind their touch and a shiver ran down Eren’s spine. He was the one to moan into the kiss now as his tongue glided on Levi’s, as their bodies were flushed together while the gestures spoke for them. 

He kissed Levi’s neck and chest, smelling the man’s scent and feeling his warmth under his fingertips. He had dreamt of that moment for many restless nights, for many hours spent in solitude just with the image of Levi in his mind, and now that they were finally together again, he couldn’t stop touching, tasting, feeling all that he had temporarily lost. There was a different kind of need in his touch now, a deeper one, a desire for a connection with more than Levi’s body. 

“Eren,” came Levi’s whispered moan. 

They kissed again, softly, and then Eren pressed his forehead on Levi’s, hot puffs of air mingling as they both relished in the moment. Eren ran his hands down Levi’s sides, caressing his smooth skin while Levi started to squirm under him. Little whimpers were coming out from his throat, and he too caressed Eren’s body until he reached Eren’s hand and guided it towards his hole. 

Only soft pants and whispered names filled the air between them as Eren leisurely fucked Levi again. His thrusts were shallow and careful, and his kisses gentle and delicate to make up for the haste of their first time. He repeated Levi’s name in a sweet tone, pushing inside him with ease and taking him close to his orgasm again. 

He laced their fingers together while he rolled his hips, looking for Levi’s sweet spot again. When he did, Levi tightened his grip on his hand and cried out his name louder. He bit his lip to hide his moans, but Eren kissed him and drank them all up, loving the way his body honestly replied to him, and above all, loving him. 

He kissed Levi’s cheek and jaw before whispering, “I love you,” in his ear. He felt Levi’s hole twitch around him, and a strained whine got stuck in his throat as he came again just from Eren’s cock. The sight was too wonderful for Eren to hold back, and with Levi’s name on his devoted lips, he came again as well, gently squeezing Levi’s hand. 

They stayed in bed for the rest of the afternoon, cuddling and kissing naked, feeling the other on their skin. Eren had no more doubts about Levi, he understood why he had broken up with him, and decided not to carry his remorse with him anymore. He had craved for this moment for too long and understood Levi’s pain too well to still be mad at him. They both loved each other and that was all that mattered to him. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” he asked after a while, Levi still between his arms. 

“Hange invited me over,” the raven replied. “How about you?” 

“Armin and Mikasa are coming over with their families. It’s become a tradition now.” 

Levi hummed, mindlessly caressing Eren’s arm. “Since we’re both busy tomorrow, do you want to meet the day after that?” 

“I’d love to,” Eren smiled, nuzzling his hair. 

“Good.” 

Eren kissed his shoulder and neck, caging Levi between his arms so that he couldn’t move away from him. The raven squirmed under the touch, trying to escape from his grip, but Eren never let him go as he pressed his lips behind his ear. 

“You’re so annoying,” Levi complained as he elbowed him. 

“Some things never change,” Eren smirked, tormenting Levi again. 

Levi writhed in his embrace, pulling away from Eren until he was finally free. He turned to face him with a glare that quickly turned into fire as he properly kissed Eren, tongue sliding in the brunet’s mouth. Eren grinned into the kiss but complied immediately; after all the days spent without his boyfriend, he needed his refill of affection. 

  
  
It was with great reluctance that Eren left Levi’s apartment late in the afternoon. He hadn’t forgotten the dinner with the relatives nor Ana’s worries, so after many kisses and whispered promises, he went home happier than ever. The divine smell of Ana’s cooking hit his nostrils as soon as he opened the door, and it filled his heart with even more joy. 

“I’m back,” he called as he took off his jacket and shoes. 

“Welcome back,” came Ana’s voice from the kitchen before she appeared in the living room. “How did it go?” 

“We are officially going out again,” Eren beamed. 

Ana wasn’t as happy as him, and her eyes worriedly searched Eren’s face. “Are you sure this is a good idea? Have you talked about what happened between you?” 

“We have. I was sceptical too at first, what he did really hurt, but we talked it through and confessed we both still love each other. I understand that you’re worried and that you don’t want me to get hurt again, but I believe Levi, he was very apologetic about the breakup.” 

Ana pursed her lips, but eventually her features softened again. “I’m not too convinced about it this time, but I trust your judgment and I know you’ve learnt from all the pain you’ve been through, so I won’t meddle. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” 

“Thank you,” Eren smiled. Even if he didn’t have Ana’s full approval, he was still glad she wasn’t against him seeing Levi again. 

“Now come help me with dinner, my cousins should be here soon.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

The rest of the evening flew by between casual chats with the relatives and gift giving. Eren was in a much better mood compared to the past couple of months, and when he went to bed that night, sending a “sweet dreams” text to Levi, he did it with a heart full of love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags already gave away what was going to happen in this chapter, how are you feeling about it? Are you happy they're finally back together or did you want more angst (I was so done with the angst honestly)? If this feels like Levi hasn't explained himself enough, don't worry, more talking will come in the next chapter (one of my faves actually)!  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you so much for all the positive feedback on the last chapter, I was a bit nervous since it was one of the most important chapters of the fic, but you all seemed to like it, and it made me very happy! Secondly, this is another special chapter, at least for me, it's so sweet and sappy, and I think it takes Levi and Eren's relationship to a deeper level, we get to know a bit more of Levi as well, and I'm generally proud of it, it's the chapter that I kept re-reading the most after writing it, it always gave me feels :')  
One last thing (idk why I'm blabbing so much today), there is going to be a lot of smut from now on. The gates opened with the last chapter, and you can be sure I took advantage of every single chance I got to write some good old smut ;)  
Please enjoy!

A bead of sweat ran down Eren’s temple, disappearing into his hair. His breath was laboured, and his knees were hurting, but the way Levi clenched around him was only pushing him forward, and he had no intention of stopping as he thrust deep inside him. He firmly held the raven by his hips and picked up the pace, the wet sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room.

“Eren,” Levi moaned in a strained voice. 

His head was buried in his arms, and his legs were starting to shake as his cock leaked on the bedsheets. Eren leaned down to kiss between his shoulder blades, snaking an arm around his middle and pulling him up against his chest. Another moan came from Levi as he slumped back on Eren’s shoulder, lips red and parted while he tried to breathe. His heat was driving Eren insane, and the brunet kept fucking him hard as he neared his orgasm. 

Levi whined and his eyes closed while he wrapped his fingers around his cock. He stroked himself in earnest, lightly groaning every time Eren hit deep inside him. He hid his other hand in Eren’s hair and pulled at it as he called out his name, needy and desperate. Eren’s movements got even faster at the light pain, and he brought a hand up to Levi’s chest, playing with one of his nipples as he took the man to his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi cried out. 

Eren licked his ear and pinched the pink bud, hitting his prostate again, and that did it for Levi; he came all over the bed, calling Eren’s name again. The way his hole twitched around him was too much for the brunet who followed him suit, biting down on Levi’s shoulder to hide his moans and listen to Levi’s only. 

Levi’s body was limp afterwards. He was about to fall on the bed when Eren caught him and gently guided him down, away from his own cum, and rested next to him. His energies were slowly leaving him too after doing it twice in a row. Now that he could finally be together with Levi, he hadn’t been able to hold himself back, and neither had Levi, so the first thing they did when they met that day was to get straight into bed after a very quick “hello”. 

Eren covered their sweaty bodies with a blanket and snuggled closer to Levi who was already dozing off. His regular breathing lulled Eren to sleep as well, and he nuzzled Levi’s hair before resting. His nap didn’t last long, and he woke up to a very angry Levi turning in his arms. He heard him mumble something while still half-asleep and distinctively felt him throw off the covers with a curse. 

“What’s wrong?” he muttered, groggy. 

“You fucking ass,” Levi spat out. “You let me sleep on my own come, that’s what’s wrong.” 

Eren rubbed his eyes and noticed that, in fact, there was a stain of cum right where Levi had fallen asleep. “Sorry.” 

“Get up, we need to shower and change the sheets.” 

“Can I get a good morning kiss first?” 

“It’s not the fucking morning.” 

“Can I get a regular kiss then?” 

Levi narrowed his eyes at him, still pissed about the accident, but Eren smiled at him, affectionately rubbing his arm and Levi’s features softened, the frown on his face no more there. 

“Shower,” Levi said before pushing Eren out of bed. 

Eren still managed to steal a kiss before getting up and helped Levi with the bedsheets. It was a very dangerous task to do naked. Eren’s eyes somehow always fell on Levi’s ass or cock, but he was able to calm himself down enough to leave Levi alone. However, his willpower abandoned him completely when he showered with his boyfriend, and they inevitably ended up coming all over each other as they jerked each other off. 

After the shower Levi made them some tea and then they settled on the sofa, opening the curtains to look at the snowy landscape. 

“How was it yesterday?” Eren asked with Levi cuddled up in his arms. “I forgot to ask before.” 

“You weren’t very talkative when you arrived,” Levi pointed out with a smirk. “It was nice, Erwin came by in the afternoon with a huge ass cake for my birthday.” 

“Yesterday was your birthday?” Eren exclaimed, almost spilling his tea. 

“It was.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have bought you a present.” 

“I don’t need presents.” 

“Happy birthday then, sorry for being late.” 

Eren kissed his cheek, and for once Levi didn’t move away. 

“Thanks.” 

“How old are you now? I’ve never asked.” 

“Thirty-four.” 

“Makes sense.” 

Levi turned with a murderous glare in his eyes. “You’re really pushing it today, you know?” 

“I love teasing you so much,” Eren grinned. 

“You love walking on thin ice.” 

Eren kissed his cheek. “I love you.” 

Levi squinted his eyes at him but couldn’t hide the subtle blush on his cheeks. “Shut up.” 

Eren smiled and opened his mouth to say how much he had missed their bickering, but then he second guessed his idea and closed his lips. Reminding Levi of their breakup probably wasn’t a good topic of conversation. 

“Why don’t we get something to eat for dinner and have a romantic date for your birthday? Food’s on me.” 

“If we can find anything open today, that’s fine by me.” 

“We will, don’t worry.” 

They spent a good part of the afternoon on the sofa, drinking tea and watching the sun lowering in the sky as they talked. It was like the months apart had never happened, the same intimacy as at the beginning of their relationship had seeped back between them, and they chatted and kissed with the same ease as before. And yet, Eren sometimes sensed a dangerous peril looming over them, and his stomach twisted every time he was reminded this was just a bubble of happiness that could be popped at any moment. 

“Do you want to go out and see the sunset?” he asked after a while. “We could get dinner on our way back.” 

“Sure.” 

Levi changed into some warmer clothes while Eren waited for him in the living room. He couldn’t stop twisting his hands and when Levi came back, his smile was forced, and his voice faltered as he commented on Levi’s outfit. 

He took his car, it was way too cold for an actual walk in the fields, and drove as close to their lake as possible. He parked on the side of the road and then they made their way on the gravelled street, faces hidden in their coats and hands buried in their pockets. The snow that had fallen during the night was already melting, but white patches covered the less travelled parts of the landscape and even the rails of the bridge over the river had a white coat. 

It took them only twenty minutes to reach the lake. It was much more quiet than during the summer, no wild animals were strolling around it, and the few birds that flew over their heads made no noises, quickly passing by to find some food. The sun was low on the horizon, giving a red hue to the sky, but the waters still lightly sparkled under its rays. 

“I really missed this sight,” Eren said, soaking in the view. 

“I came here by myself a few times,” Levi confessed. “It reminded me of you.” 

Eren turned towards him, but Levi was looking at the lake. “We can’t keep pretending the next months aren’t going to happen,” he said. “I’m leaving again in a few weeks.” 

“I know,” Levi replied in a sombre tone. 

“I need to know you’re on board with this, with us again. I don’t want you to suffer again because of our relationship, and I don’t want to suffer either, being away from you is very hard for me, but it gets even worse if I’m not certain you feel the same way.” 

Levi faced him, gaze meeting Eren’s. “Breaking up with you was the worst decision of my life, it threw me off completely, it took away the balance I had finally found with you. Even if we’re not in the same town, I want you in my life, Eren. I… I need you. I understand your worries, but I am fully on board this time.” 

Eren’s chest warmed up at the words and his tense shoulders finally relaxed. He took Levi between his arms and pressed his forehead on his, closing his eyes. 

“I need you in my life too.” 

Levi hugged him back and whispered on his lips, “I love you.” 

Eren’s mouth opened up in a smile, and he kept his eyes closed as Levi’s words sunk deep inside him, reaching every fibre of his body. He felt Levi’s grip tighten around him and his hot breath fanning on him. He was really there with him, it wasn’t one of the many dreams he had had in his dorm. Levi was truly between his arms, reciprocating his feelings, and Eren had never felt more loved. 

“I love you too.” 

They kissed in the same place as their first time, with the same conviction and electricity running between them. Only their feelings were different now, deeper and more mature, proved by the long-distance, but reborn with renewed strength. 

“Let’s go home,” Levi said when their lips parted. “There’s something I want to show you.” 

Even if curious, Eren didn’t press the matter when they stopped to grab dinner nor when they ate at the table. It was like Levi had forgotten about it, but Eren doubted it, it was more likely that he was waiting for the right moment to make a move. 

As they were eating, Levi’s phone rang, but the raven ignored it not to interrupt the conversation with Eren. The phone, however, kept ringing for a good five minutes, and only after many curses and irritated glares did Levi finally stand up and answered it. 

“What?” he grunted even before the object reached his ear. 

Eren couldn’t hear what the other person was saying, but judging by Levi’s expression it mustn’t have been anything fun. 

“No,” Levi flat out replied. “No, I’m not asking him, fuck off.” 

Eren furrowed his brow and put down the slice of pizza he was munching on. “Who is it?” 

“No, you didn’t hear him,” Levi said, throwing Eren a warning glare. 

“Who is it?” Eren insisted. 

Levi rolled his eyes and huffed before covering the phone with his hand. “It’s Shitty Glasses, they’re asking if we want to spend New Year’s at their place.” 

“Why not? It’s going to be fun,” Eren excitedly replied. “Can you ask them if Armin and Mikasa can come as well?” 

“Eren,” Levi scolded him. 

“Please, it’ll be fun, you’ll see.” 

Levi huffed again and said into the phone, “We’ll go home right after midnight and don’t you dare put your shitty music on.” There were loud screeches coming from the other side of the line, and Levi winced at that. “Turn down the volume, for fuck’s sake. Eren asked if he can bring his friends too.” Levi was silent for a moment before saying, “Okay, don’t piss your pants for the excitement. See you at New Year’s. Bye.” 

Levi didn’t wait for Hange’s reply and immediately ended the call, leaving the phone on the table near the entrance as before. 

“I’m happy to know you and Hange are still friends,” Eren commented when he entered the kitchen again. 

“They keep bugging me,” Levi simply replied. “They said Armin and Mikasa can come too.” 

“That’s good, it’s going to be a fun evening.” 

“As long as Shitty Glasses doesn’t drink too much and starts blabbing nonsense.” 

“What are you afraid they will say?” Eren teased. 

“How long they take to shit, for starters,” Levi replied in a serious tone. “I’m definitely not interested in that.” 

Eren barked out a laugh. “I’m really looking forward to it now.” 

After dinner they cuddled up on the sofa again with a movie playing on TV and something warm to drink. Eren mindlessly rubbed circles on Levi’s wrist while his boyfriend rested his head on his shoulder, occasionally sipping on his drink. The lights were off, and the curtains drawn, so not even the light from the streetlamps illuminated the room. Only the distant glow of the television gently caressed their figures, highlighting some parts of their bodies. 

Levi was intently watching the movie, but Eren couldn’t focus his attention on it. He honestly couldn’t care less about it, he had Levi next to him and the novelty of it all still hadn’t vanished, so he often caught himself stealing glances of his boyfriend or even staring at him to make sure he was real. During one of those moments, Levi raised his eyes and noticed Eren’s distraction. 

“You don’t like the movie?” he asked. 

“The movie is not the issue,” Eren replied. “I still can’t believe I’m actually here with you, so I keep checking you’re not just a fragment of my imagination.” 

Levi shook his head. “Idiot.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“It’s hard for me to believe it too,” Levi muttered. He got out from the blanket and put his half-empty mug on the coffee table. “Wait here.” 

He left the living room without uttering another word. Eren paused the TV, wondering if Levi was finally going to show him what he had promised earlier, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it for too long as Levi was back a few seconds later. When he turned on the light, Eren noticed he had a black notebook with him. It was small and with a strap to keep it close, no title to indicate what it was. 

“This is very personal for me, that’s why I never told you about it,” Levi said, sitting next to Eren. “I’m not the best at conveying my feelings, I’d rather keep everything inside instead of talking about them to someone, but sometimes when they get too much, I write them down here.” 

He gave the notebook to Eren who first looked at him, surprised by the fact that Levi wanted him to see it, and then took it in his hands when Levi pressed it against his palm. 

“Are you sure?” Eren had to ask. He understood what Levi had written there was very intimate and private, his very own soul put down into words. 

“Yes,” Levi confirmed. “I know you don’t really like poetry, but that’s the only way I can express what I’m feeling.” 

Still dumbfounded, Eren opened the first page with reverential care. Much to his surprise, the words were almost engraved in the paper, the mark so dark and thick it was almost impossible to read. Some words were scratched out and others written in bold. He could understand the anger behind them even without reading. 

“The ones I wrote about you are towards the end.” 

Eren carefully turned the next pages, finding the same bold writing as in the first one. The poems were dated to a few years back and even if reading only some words, he realised they were about Levi’s uncle, about his life before moving to the village. He found loneliness and despair, anger and frustration, a darkness he felt deep in his bones. 

He noticed a change only when the poems were dated back to the previous summer. The writing was more thin and gentle, but still hurried, as if the words were overflowing from the pen. There was again worry in those poems, but also hope, and a sweet affection that made Eren’s heart thump in his chest. The words were sober but delicate, so carefully chosen and yet so powerful he only now understood the depth of Levi’s love. 

He had tears in his eyes as he read them, his chest hurt so much but so sweetly he had no doubts Levi had felt like that too when he had written them. The feeling never changed, not even when the poems dated back to the days before the breakup. They spoke of a painful love, of a hurt so deep it threatened to destroy him, but Levi hadn’t given up until the end. The same sorrow and loneliness from the first poems came back after their separation, and Eren understood he hadn’t been the only one to suffer so deeply. 

Tears were streaming down his face when the memory of those days came back to him, and he had to skim through the poems in a hurry not to break apart again. He found light and happiness once more in the last poem Levi had written. It was from the previous day, and there was so much love and care, such relief that Eren was sure Levi would never hide away from him again. 

“I..,” he tried to say, but his voice broke, overwhelmed by his emotions. 

“Earlier you asked me if I was okay with the long-distance again and I am, I don’t want to feel like that anymore,” Levi said. “Being without you here is painful, that’s true, but being without you altogether is even worse.” 

“I’m sorry for pressuring you to open up all those times, I now understand it’s not easy for you.” 

“You don’t have to apologise, I’m the one that fucked things up, that kept pushing you away, but I won’t do that anymore. I know how harmful it is for our relationship now.” 

“Thank you,” Eren replied. “For showing me this and for opening up, I… I don’t know what else to say.” 

Levi laced their fingers together and kissed Eren’s hand, wiping the tears away from his eyes. “You don’t have to say anything.” 

Eren softly smiled and kissed him, slowly and tenderly. Levi wrapped a hand around his neck, titling his head to kiss him better, and the touch sent shivers down Eren’s spine. He felt all the love Levi was carrying inside him, all the words he had written down in his notebook, and all the commitment in his heart. It hit Eren like a sucker punch, and he suddenly realised that only now he was looking behind the wall Levi always raised around him. 

They lay down on the sofa, and facing each other, they gently kissed. Soft fingers skimmed over the other’s skin, caressing their cheeks, and once more imprinting their touch. Eren brought Levi closer to him, pressing their chests together and feeling Levi’s heartbeat on his own. He stroked his cheekbone, tugging his hair behind his ear and softly smiling at him. Levi replied with the same gesture and Eren kissed him again, never tired of loving him and being loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I personally really like the idea of Levi writing poems, and it's something that will come back quite often in the fic. I'm sorry for not actually writing the poems, but poetry isn't my strong suit, so I decided to focus on Eren's reaction instead :)  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to a new chapter, the last one before Eren has to leave, unfortunately. I tried to put fluff, smut, fun times all together in it before that bittersweet angst hits us all again ;-;  
Please enjoy!

The year came to an end, and Eren was getting ready to celebrate the beginning of a new one with his friends and Levi. In the past he had always spent New Year’s only with Armin and Mikasa, having dinner together and then waiting for the fireworks, but Eren gladly welcomed the change in the tradition, even more now that he had someone he deeply loved.

He had told his friends about how his relationship with Levi had changed again, and they had both rejoiced for him, albeit less enthusiastically than in the summer. Eren could tell that beneath their words there was a hint of concern, the same one as Ana’s, but he trusted Levi and his decision, so he was sure that with time they would come to trust Levi too. 

After a final glance at the mirror to check that nothing was out of place, he joined Ana in the living room, who was already dressed for her night as well and with the table all set. She had used her best cutlery and even put two long candles in the middle of the table for the dinner she was having with her friends. 

“This looks so fancy,” Eren commented, admiring his grandma’s hard work. “And you look wonderful too.” 

“This is just an old dress I had in the closet,” Ana replied. “I thought I’d wear it at least for this occasion.” 

“Your friends will be all jealous of you.” 

Ana chuckled, fixing one of the red napkins in front of the plates. “You flatter me.” 

“You should wear it when Henry, the old postman, comes to visit you too,” Eren joked. “He’d be at your feet in the blink of an eye.” 

“Eren,” Ana exclaimed before starting to laugh. “You’re impossible.” 

“He comes around pretty often, and I doubt it’s just to see the duck.” 

“Lily,” Ana corrected him. “You haven’t warmed up to her yet?” 

“More like she hasn’t warmed up to me,” Eren retorted, remembering all the times he had tried to approach their new pet and only got indifference in return. 

“I’m sure it’s just a matter of time.” 

Eren hummed, unconvinced. “Well, I’m heading out now, Levi is waiting for me.” 

“Okay, dear, have fun and be safe.” 

“You too.” 

Eren placed a kiss on Ana’s cheek before taking the car keys and leaving to get Levi. Excitement was running through him as he drove in the night. It was the first time he spent New Year’s with a lover, it was actually the first time ever he even called someone like that. All his past relationships had been meaningless, no one had ever made him feel like Levi did. He smiled to himself at the thought, and as he fondly thought back to the months spent together, he had to admit it had been a good year for him. 

He parked in front of Levi’s apartment complex and waited for a few seconds before he arrived. It was too dark outside for him to see what he was wearing, but when he got into the car, Eren was mesmerized by his beauty. His fresh scent filled the vehicle, and Eren filled his lungs with it, heart immediately pounding in his chest. 

“You’re being weird again,” Levi said, settling in the seat. 

“You look really good,” Eren admitted. 

“Thanks, you too. For once you don’t look like a hobo.” 

Eren chuckled. “I appreciate the compliment.” 

Levi side-eyed him, trying to hold back a grin. Eren couldn’t help but smile at that, and he leaned over the centre console, cupping his cheek before pressing their lips together. Levi immediately kissed him back and when their mouths parted, there was such a loving look in his eyes that Eren had to kiss him again, gently caressing his skin. 

“We’re going to be late if you keep being a leech,” Levi said, clearing his throat. 

“I just can’t help myself when I’m with you.” 

Levi blankly stared at him. “I’m leaving.” 

“No, I was joking,” Eren quickly said when Levi made a move to get out of the car. 

Levi turned to look at him with a playful smirk, and Eren had to use all his willpower not to kiss him again. 

They were the last ones to arrive at Hange’s place. Armin and Mikasa were already there, and they cheerfully greeted them both as soon they entered the house. 

“Here are the two lovebirds,” Hange said, popping out of the kitchen. “Did you two forgot what time it was while doing naughty things?” 

“Eren was late,” Levi replied. 

“I… might have been, sorry,” Eren apologised. 

“That’s fine, don’t worry. I’m happy to see you again.” 

“Me too.” 

After a quick round of introductions - it was the first time Levi met Armin, and Eren’s friends had never seen Moblit before - they all settled in the living room while dinner was cooking in the oven. Hange had done a fantastic job at decorating the house, there were balloons in almost every corner and little party hats on top of the chairs for later. Their cat came to pay them a visit, but she got soon scared by all the foreigners and after eating her dinner with her ears perked up, she hid again in Hange’s room. 

“So, Eren, tell me what’s new in your life,” Hange said as they both sipped on a glass of wine. “What have you been up to since the last time I saw you?” 

“Nothing much, really,” Eren replied. “I’ve mostly been studying and working, my life doesn’t get any more exciting.” 

“Levi told me you’re about to graduate, right?” 

“Yes, next summer.” 

“That’s exciting!” 

“It is,” Eren smiled. “No more all-nighters or messy roommates after that.” 

Armin and Mikasa chuckled, hiding behind their drinks. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Hange asked, amused, looking between the three friends. 

“It’s nothing,” Eren replied. “My roommate is just very desperate to get a boyfriend or a girlfriend.” 

“You didn’t tell me Jean was bi,” Levi retorted, furrowing his brows. 

“I guess I never thought it was important.” 

“Afraid he might steal your man?” Hange snickered. 

“I’m not,” Levi glared at them. 

“He’s way too into Armin and Mikasa anyway to pay any attention to me,” Eren replied. 

“What?” Hange exclaimed, wide eyed. “Mikasa, why didn’t I know about this before?” 

“It’s just a joke between us,” the girl explained. 

“A joke,” Armin scoffed. 

“What aren’t you two telling me?” Eren questioned, worriedly eyeing his friends. 

“Nothing,” Mikasa retorted, taking a big gulp of her wine. 

“Guys.” 

“He’s… pretty cute,” Mikasa admitted. 

“Mikasa no!” 

“He doesn’t seem like a bad guy,” Armin shrugged. 

“Yes, Eren, he’s not a bad guy,” Hange interjected, incredibly interested in the matter even though they had never seen Jean. “Why are you so against him?” 

Eren huffed. “It just feels weird to think about Mikasa, or Armin, dating him.” 

“No one said anything about dating,” Armin retorted. “Plus I’m not interested in guys.” 

“He said, and I quote, that you wouldn’t be the first straight guy to fall for him.” 

Everyone burst out laughing, even Levi lightly chuckled. 

“I like this guy,” Hange replied. “I’d love to meet him.” 

“Are you interested in him too?” Moblit spoke for the first time. 

“Don’t worry, babe, I’m only interested in you,” Hange replied, patting his shoulder. “I just want to see if he’s the one for Mikasa.” 

“I just said he looks cute,” Mikasa tried to defend herself, but Hange was already set on making them a couple and would have proceeded to organise their entire wedding if Moblit hadn’t stopped their crazy rambling. 

“Why don’t we go check on dinner?” he suggested, much to Mikasa’s relief. 

“All right,” Hange gave in. “I think it should be ready anyway.” 

While the hosts were gone, Eren snuggled closer to Levi as they both finished their wine. 

“Are you leaving as soon as the holidays end, Eren?” Armin asked, putting his own glass on the coffee table before him. 

“I think so,” Eren groaned. “It’s just going to be a short visit this time.” 

“Do you want me to take you to the station this time as well?” 

“I’ll take him,” Levi interjected. 

“Are you sure?” Eren asked, looking at him. 

“I am,” Levi assured, determined. 

“You’re going to meet my grandma as well then?” 

“Since you’re living with her, I guess it would be rude of me to pretend she isn’t there.” 

“That’s settled then.” 

Eren softly smiled at him, happy and surprised by Levi’s suggestion and would have definitely kissed him if Hange hadn’t called them for dinner. 

They spent the evening lightly chatting and catching up on what the others had been doing. Hange didn’t fail to tell everyone about their new crafting hobby and invited them all to see the bird houses they had built in the garden the following day, when it was clear enough to see them. They even offered to make a house for Ana’s duck when they heard the story, but Eren declined the offer. 

“She’s a bitch, she doesn’t deserve it.” 

“Eren!” Mikasa scolded him. “Don’t talk about Lily like that.” 

“She keeps running away from me, I don’t like her.” 

“Can I come see her at least?” Hange almost begged. “I’d like to meet her, maybe I’ll be able to mediate between you two.” 

“Suit yourself,” Eren replied. “I’m sure grandma would be more than happy to introduce you to her.” 

“I’ll be there tomorrow at eight.” 

“But don’t get weird ideas,” Moblit interjected. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, mine is pure curiosity.” 

“Remember the time you wanted to buy a mini pig because you saw someone had it?” 

“It was so cute,” Hange replied, barely containing their excitement. 

“Is that why you asked if I had a book about pigs at the library?” Levi asked. 

“I just wanted to have some more information about my little baby.” 

“We have Sonny, that’s enough,” Moblit tried to convince them. 

Hange made a little whining noise and eventually gave up on their idea of having a mini pig running around the house, but they were still determined to go see Eren’s duck. 

Dinner went on until late in the evening, Hange had made sure to cook enough food to last them a week, so by the time they stood up from the table it was almost midnight. They all wore their coats, and Hange grabbed the sprinklers they had so they could light them while waiting for the fireworks. 

“Are you enjoying your first New Year’s in the village?” Eren asked Levi when their sprinklers were on. 

“No one’s walking around the streets shouting obscenities or throwing up anywhere, so I guess it’s not too bad.” 

Eren chuckled. “I knew you’d love it, and you’ll love the fireworks too, it was a shame we weren’t able to see them last summer.” 

“It rained on that day, so I doubt they even lit them.” 

“I know, but there’s something magical about seeing them in summer.” 

The faint light of the sprinklers lit up Levi’s smile. “We’ll see them this year.” 

“We will,” Eren smiled back. 

“One minute to midnight,” Hange shouted, creating formless shapes in the night with their sprinklers. 

“I’m a bit nervous,” Eren admitted. 

“Why on earth would you be nervous? Scared they won’t light the fireworks?” Levi asked. 

“It’s not that. It’s just that… this is the first time I spend New Year’s with someone I love, it feels special.” 

“Don’t start crying now, though,” Levi replied, looking at the flame of the sprinkler slowly dying. 

“I won’t. I’m nervous, but I like it, I like having new first times with you.” 

As Eren’s light dimmed too, Levi took a step forward and cupped his face. “I like it too.” 

They kissed seconds before the fireworks started, but not even their noise could muffle the sound of Eren’s heart pounding in his ears. When they parted there was a soft smile on both of their lips, and Eren kissed Levi again before wrapping his arms around his waist as they watched the fireworks together. Everyone was enraptured in the beautiful shapes in the sky, but Eren got often distracted by the figure between his arms. He couldn’t help but wonder what the new year had in store for them, what new challenges they’d have to face, but now more than ever, he was sure they would face them together. 

  
  
When they got back to Levi’s apartment, Eren didn’t think twice before accepting the invite to go inside. As soon as the door closed, they haphazardly removed their shoes and coats as their lips met. Now that they were finally alone, Eren could give into that desire that had been burning inside him all evening, and he didn’t hold back as he passionately kissed Levi, deepening the touch while his hands slid down his body to cup his ass. Levi replied with the same enthusiasm and dragged Eren to the bedroom, stumbling on his feet and almost hitting a wall, but never pulling back from him. 

They ended up on the bed with Eren kissing down Levi’s neck and Levi tugging at his sweater. Low moans were shared, and needy hands pulled and pushed until they were both naked. Levi rolled them over and started kissing down Eren’s body, following the faint line of hair that from his belly button went to his cock. Eren was already hard, had been since he had stepped foot in Levi’s apartment, so when Levi’s lips closed around him, he sighed in relief. 

Levi’s tongue lapped at his underside, wiping away the precum on the tip and then finally taking him down his throat. His wet mouth felt like heaven around Eren, and the brunet buried his head in the pillow as he moaned Levi’s name. It didn’t take him long to reach the verge of orgasm, but for as much as he tried to warn Levi, the raven didn’t pull back. He kept bobbing his head up and down while holding Eren at the base. He lowly moaned around him too, and that was what did it for Eren. He came down Levi’s throat, calling out his name and twisting his hands in the sheets. 

When Levi lay down next to him, Eren turned on his side to kiss him. Levi welcomed the touch with a soft caress of his own, and Eren pressed his lips harder on him, never getting enough. He ran his hands down Levi’s side, making the raven shiver in his arms until he reached his hips. He wrapped his fingers around Levi’s hard cock while rolling his tongue in his mouth, and Levi softly moaned, moving closer to Eren. He pulled back, burying a hand in Eren’s hair and panting on his lips while the brunet stroked him. 

“Eren,” he moaned. “Just fuck me.” 

Eren kissed his neck and cheek before whispering, “Turn on your stomach.” 

An enthusiastic whine came from Levi who did as Eren had told him. His pale skin was so inviting Eren couldn’t help but think it would look even better with some bite marks on. He pressed his mouth between Levi’s shoulder blades, kissing him all the way down his spine. Levi shivered and hugged the pillow while Eren went down to his cheeks. 

He bit the plump flesh, unable to stop himself, and Levi instinctively lifted his ass. Eren kissed him again, leaving more bites down his thighs and his other cheek before paying attention to his hole. He flattened his tongue on it, and when Levi whimpered, pushing backwards, he plunged inside. 

“Fuck,” Levi hissed, cut out by a moan. 

Eren thrust his tongue inside again, keeping Levi’s cheeks spread with his hands. He loved the way Levi writhed at his touch, loved the way he called out his name with such needy desperation, asking for more and more. And Eren was willing to give him all that he desired. He kept fucking him with his tongue, licking his entrance and kissing it, never getting enough of tasting him in his mouth. He was getting hard again, but he was enjoying himself too much to care about that; he just wanted to feel Levi slowly losing his composure because of him. 

“Eren,” Levi moaned. “I’ll come soon if you keep going on like this.” 

“And?” Eren replied, licking up his entrance. 

Levi groaned again, hiding his face in the pillow. “I want you inside.” 

“I am inside.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“And what did you mean?” Eren smirked with another kiss on Levi’s ass. 

“You know what I meant,” Levi growled. 

“I don’t think I do.” 

“Eren.” 

“I’ll never know what you want unless you tell me.” 

Levi protested again, but when Eren went back between his cheeks, he eventually gave up. “I want your cock inside me, you asshole.” 

Eren smirked. “Was that so hard to say?” 

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

Eren couldn’t help but chuckle at Levi’s remark, and opened the drawer to took out condoms and lube. Just for good measure – and to tease Levi some more - he fingered his hole until he deemed him ready and then wore the condom, coating his cock with more lube. He pressed it against Levi’s hole, loving the way the raven gasped, but didn’t push inside, just leaned forward until he was next to his ear. 

“I want to see you.” 

Levi shivered and turned on his back, welcoming Eren between his legs. He already looked pretty far gone, but even more beautiful than always, and Eren softly smiled at him before kissing his lips. Levi wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hooked a leg behind his knee to urge him on. Eren had to admit he couldn’t hold back any longer, so he pressed inside, groaning on Levi’s mouth as he was engulfed by his tight heat. 

Their bodies moved in unison, both aching for the other. Eren held Levi close as he fucked him with shallow movements, cherishing the moment as much as he could. In that instant there was nothing else on his mind, just their bodies pressed together, full of desire and need. Their mouths sought each other, and their hands explored what they already knew but couldn’t get enough of. When they both came, there were words of affection on their lips, a murmured confession only meant for the other. 

After a quick shower, they moved to their spot on the sofa, the faint sounds of people still partying coming from down the street. 

“We started the year in the best way possible,” Eren commented while lacing their fingers under the blanket. 

“We did,” Levi honestly replied. 

“What are your plans for the new year? Do you have any goals?” 

“Not really, I just want to take it easy for some more time.” 

“That’s good too.” Eren snuggled closer to him. 

“Do you have any?” 

“I have some obvious ones like graduating and getting a job, but for the rest I just want to be happy with you.” 

Levi hummed, squeezing Eren’s hand. “Are you okay with me taking you to the station when you leave?” 

“Totally, I want to spend as much time with you as possible,” Eren replied. “You know you’ll have to meet my grandma, right?” 

“I do,” Levi said. “I guess she doesn’t like me as much as she did last summer, though.” 

“She’s just worried about me, but I’ve assured her things are good now.” 

“At least now she’ll have a face to curse for what happened.” 

“She’s not that kind of person,” Eren assured him, pressing his nose on Levi’s nape. “I’m sure she’ll eventually forgive you.” 

“I hope so,” Levi hummed and was silent for a while before adding, “Does this mean I’ll get the chance to meet the duck too?” 

“Oh, that bitch,” Eren spat out. “Don’t worry about her, she’ll probably hide somewhere until I’m gone.” 

A soft laugh came from Levi. “You really don’t like her, do you?” 

“I don’t,” Eren admitted. “But she keeps my grandma company, so I can’t hate her too much.” 

“I’m sure she doesn’t like you because you just bug her all the time.” 

“I do not, I very much leave her alone.” 

“I’ve experienced your idea of leaving someone alone, so I doubt you on that.” 

“I wasn’t pushy when we first met,” Eren protested. 

“Now, though…” Levi trailed off, but the laugh that came from him betrayed him. 

“Bastard, I know you love it when I cling to you,” Eren retorted, hugging Levi tighter. 

“Yes, I love how much of a leech you can be.” 

Eren wanted to be mad at him, but his heart swelled at the playfulness in Levi’s tone. It felt so intimate and so them that he couldn’t find it in himself to reproach him for it. 

“Too bad you’re now stuck with me,” he said, trapping Levi between his arms and legs. “You won’t get away so easily.” 

“That’s very creepy, Eren, I’m calling the police right now.” 

Eren laughed and loosened his grip just enough for Levi to turn around and pin him on the sofa. 

“You know the thing works both ways, right?” 

“I don’t mind being stuck with you.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes and when he didn’t reply, Eren smiled at him. 

“I’m hoping to be stuck with you for many years,” Eren said. 

“You say that now, but how can you be sure you’ll like being with me for so long?” 

There was a hint of worry in Levi’s serious tone that Eren didn’t miss. 

“Today I love you, and I’m certain I’ll love you tomorrow as well and the day after that, and for as many days as I can think of. Maybe one day you’ll turn into an asshole or decide to hurt me for no reason, but I can’t predict that, no one can, I just know that as of right now there’s no other place I’d rather be, no other person I’d rather love than you.” 

Levi searched Eren’s eyes, looking for a hint of doubt, but Eren was confident he’d find none. He meant all he had said, and by the light in Levi’s eyes, he knew he wasn’t the only one feeling that way. Levi still didn’t reply, he simply leaned forward to press his lips on Eren’s and kiss him so softly Eren’s heart was about to melt. 

“I love you too,” he then whispered, and that was all the reassurance Eren needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever stop making this fic so sappy? Absolutely not, but I still hope you're enjoying it :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The final arc of the fic officially starts today! Eren leaves again, Ana meets Levi, and a new ship may be about to sail??  
Please enjoy ;)

Before Eren knew it, the Christmas holidays were over, and he had to go back to college. Time had flew by between going on dates with Levi and helping Ana at home while also studying for his exams. The weeks he’d been over felt so short compared to the summer visit, he craved for more occasions to spend the day at Levi’s, curled up in bed with him or drinking tea in front of the window, more time to laugh with his friends and scold Ana for how badly she was raising the duck. But he got none, and on a Saturday afternoon all his bags were packed, and he was waiting for Levi to arrive.

He was nervous about Ana meeting his boyfriend, but over the course of the holidays she had warmed up to the idea of them dating again and there was always less and less bitterness when she spoke about Levi. She had seen how happy Eren was every time he went to Levi’s apartment, so when Eren had told her Levi would take him to the station, a content expression had spread on her face. 

That day, Levi arrived perfectly on time and as Eren went to the door, he threw Ana a pleading look to which she replied with a reassuring smile. 

“Hey,” he greeted Levi outside. 

“Hey,” Levi replied. He looked even more polished than usual with black slacks and a black sweater over which he had a brown coat. 

Eren admired the outfit, impressing it in his memory for later, but got soon distracted by Ana’s footsteps, approaching the door. Levi heard them too, and his worried gaze went to the entrance where Ana was now standing. 

“This is Levi,” Eren quickly told her. “Levi, this is my grandma, Ana.” 

“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Levi politely smiled as he shook Ana’s hand. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you too, I’ve heard a lot of things from Eren.” 

“Only good things,” the brunet interjected. 

“I’m sure that if he said something bad about me, it was because I deserved it.” 

"I used to say worse things about my late husband when we were young," Ana assured him. “But we were married for almost forty years before he passed, and I can now only remember the happy moments we shared together.” A nostalgic light shone in Ana’s eyes, but it was gone when she spoke again. “I can only wish it will be the same for you too.” 

“I will do my best to make that happen,” Levi replied, fondly looking at Eren. 

Ana’s smile stretched on her lips, tender and content, and Eren knew her worries had faded at seeing Levi’s soft gaze. 

“I will do my best too,” Eren smiled. 

Levi smiled back, so lovingly that all Eren wanted to do was to kiss him for the rest of the day, but he caught a glimpse of Ana’s smirk with the corner of his eye, so he quickly changed the topic of the conversation. 

"Levi likes cleaning too." 

Eren mentally smacked himself. What a great topic of conversation. 

"Maybe he’ll finally convince you to be tidier as well,” Ana grinned and Levi softly chuckled. 

“Without me messing things up you wouldn’t have anything to clean, so you should be grateful,” Eren retorted. “And you take advantage of me to dust on top of the closets every time I’m around, so I clean too.” 

“It seems only fair since you don’t have to use a ladder,” Levi pointed out, and this time it was Ana the one to grin at the comment. 

“Alright, since you two enjoy making fun of me so much, I’m leaving.” 

“Making fun of you? Never in a thousand years, dear.” 

Eren pretended to be offended. “Thanks.” 

Ana softly smiled at him, and a lighter mood fell on them. They exchanged more small talk, and Eren was pleased to see that Levi and Ana seemed to get on quite well. At some point even Lily joined them, idly wobbling out from under the hedge, and Ana was more than happy to tell Levi the story of how she had found her. Eren still hadn’t grown fond of her, but he knew how much Ana cared about the animal, so he let her overwhelm Levi with all the details she deemed necessary. 

“I think it’s time for me to go,” Eren said after a while, checking the phone. 

“Oh, that’s true,” Ana wistfully replied. “I had almost forgotten you had to leave.” 

“This will be the last time,” Eren tried to cheer her up, but the usual sadness was now clouding her eyes. 

“It was nice to meet you, Ana,” Levi said. “I’ll take Eren’s things to the car while you say your goodbyes.” 

“Thank you, Levi. It was a pleasure for me too.” 

Levi smiled at her and then left them alone. 

“He’s so considerate,” Ana commented. “I like him.” 

“I told you you would,” Eren replied with a grin. 

“Be careful on the way back,” Ana said. “Call me when you arrive.” 

“I will.” 

As per usual, Ana kissed Eren’s forehead before letting him go and after another quick goodbye, the brunet joined Levi in the car. While they left the house, Eren’s eyes never left Ana, but his heart wasn’t as heavy as other times because he knew this was the last time he’d have to see her figure standing there, waving at him with the promise of seeing each other only after many months. 

"So, what do you think? Did it go well?" Eren asked once on the road outside the village. 

"She's nice," Levi replied. "She really cares about you." 

"She does, I always hate leaving her," Eren sighed. "But good news, she told me she likes you too." 

"How couldn't she after you told her I like cleaning?" Levi snickered. 

"I didn't know what to say, it was the first thing that came to my mind." 

"Very clever." 

"Shut up, you were nervous too." 

"But unlike you, I didn’t make things more awkward." 

"It all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Eren said. "You have my grandma’s approval, you were cheesy in front of her, you made fun of me with her, everything went better than expected." 

"It did," Levi smiled, looking at Eren from the corner of his eye. 

"You even met the duck." 

"True," Levi chuckled. "She clearly doesn't like you." 

"Finally someone that's on my side," Eren rejoiced. "No one ever believes me." 

“You won’t have to see her for a while now, even though you’ll have to see her pretty often once you come back for the summer.” 

Eren groaned. “I’ll come over every day.” 

“I had no doubts about that.” 

“I can’t wait for that day,” Eren huffed. “I’ve enjoyed going to college and I’m more than happy to finally get my degree, but I’ve also really missed home, now more than ever since I can’t be with you either.” 

“It’s only a little bit longer now,” Levi replied. 

“I know, but I’ll still miss you.” 

Levi gulped and his gaze was fixed on the road as he said, “I… I’ll miss you too.” 

Eren’s heart throbbed at the words, so open and sincere. “I want to kiss you so badly.” 

“Unless you want us to crash, you better calm your hormones down.” 

“I said kiss, not blow you.” 

“My eyes would still be on the road if you were to blow me.” 

“Is that an invitation?” Eren smirked. 

“It’s not,” Levi retorted with a quick glare. 

Eren chuckled, and since he couldn’t kiss Levi’s mouth, he took one of Levi’s hands and pressed his lips on the back of it. “This will do for now.” 

“So annoying,” Levi muttered, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks that warmed Eren’s heart. 

The road stretched in front of them, bringing an increasing sense of nostalgia with it. The bare trees and empty fields started to decrease, and more and more houses appeared on the side of the road. No more rural paths or wild animals to be spotted, only grey concrete that matched the grey landscape of the tall buildings. When the station appeared into sight, a sense of finality settled on Eren who reluctantly got off the car after Levi had parked. 

The railway platform was crowded, but Eren and Levi found a spot for themselves near a column, eyes often going to the horizon. Neither of them uttered a word, but the silence spoke of the heaviness in their hearts. 

“So this is it,” Eren eventually said. 

“This is it,” Levi replied, looking up at him. 

“One last time.” 

“One last time,” Levi smiled. 

There was sadness in his eyes, but a speck of love pierced through its veil, finding the one in Eren’s own gaze. No matter how many times Levi had told him he would be able to handle the long-distance a lot better this time, Eren had always been worried about it. It was true that things had changed and that they were different people too, but it was often hard to abandon the old paths. 

Now, however, as he looked in Levi’s eyes, he saw the confirmation of those words, all those promises that had kept Eren’s heart going the past weeks. There was no doubting what Levi felt, and Eren didn’t even consider his own feelings might change because it was too late now, he was in too deep to even think of a life without Levi. 

The screeches of the brakes disrupted Eren from his thoughts, and looking up he saw the train approaching. Everyone near them got ready to leave, they grabbed their luggage and moved along the platform, but Eren didn’t move, didn’t stop looking into that silver sea that was keeping him afloat. 

When the train stopped, the passengers lined up in front of the doors to get in. 

“You’ll miss your train,” Levi muttered. 

“I want to stay with you a bit longer,” Eren replied. 

Levi cupped his face and softly smiled. “When you’ll be back. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Eren placed his hands on top of Levi’s and rubbed his wrists. “I’ll never be back too soon.” 

He leaned down to finally kiss Levi’s lips. They were warm and welcoming, responding to his own with such care Eren was afraid they were going to break. He brought Levi closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to commit to memory as many details as possible. Levi’s hands moved to the back of his neck, twisting in Eren’s hair, fingers as eager as Eren’s. 

When their lips parted and the last passengers were getting on the train, Eren reluctantly took his things and got ready to leave. Levi watched all his gestures with a calm appearance, but his eyes didn’t lie, never had and always told more than he wanted to let Eren know. The brunet stood in front of him and caressed his cheek before pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you,” he softly said. 

“I love you too,” Levi whispered back, and with those words still in his ears, Eren climbed up the steps of the train, looking back at Levi’s figure on the platform as the train departed. 

  
  
It was already late in the evening when Eren got to his apartment. He was tired from the journey, and already missed Levi even if they had texted during the entire ride. To his surprise, the door was already open and as he stepped foot inside, he noticed Jean’s shoes near the entrance. 

“Already here, horseface?” he called, removing his shoes as well. 

“Already here, idiot?” came Jean’s voice from another room. 

Eren moved through the apartment and found his roommate on the couch, a book and some notes open in front of him. 

“Why are you already here?” Eren asked. “I’m usually the first one to arrive.” 

“I had a group project to finish and an exam tomorrow.” 

“Oh, okay, I’ll leave you be then.” 

“Don’t worry, I was about to take a break.” Jean stretched his arms over his head. “Should we order something to eat?” 

“Sure, I’m fine with whatever you choose. I’ll go put down my luggage.” 

As Jean ordered their food, Eren left his things in his room, unpacking only what was immediately necessary and leaving the rest for later. He took a quick shower, washing away the tiredness from the day and went back to the living room where Jean was already watching some TV. 

“So, what’s new from you?” Jean asked. “Did you enjoy the holidays?” 

“I did,” Eren smiled, thinking back to all the things that had happened. “Levi and I got back together.” 

“You what?” Jean’s eyes opened wide. “I thought you said you were over him.” 

Eren sat down on the couch. “I never really was, and he wasn’t either. We talked things through, cleared some stuff out, and now we’re dating again.” 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“I had my doubts too at the beginning, but now I fully trust Levi, I know it wasn’t easy for him either and that he broke up with me not to get hurt himself.” 

“Well, if he explained himself to you, then I’m happy for you, you lucky bastard.” 

“Thanks,” Eren grinned. “How did things go for you?” 

“I mostly stayed at home, eating way too much and sometimes hung out with my friends, nothing more exciting.” 

“No new hot dates?” 

“No, asshole.” Jean glared at him. “Do you always have to rub salt into the wound?” 

Eren smirked, thinking back to what Mikasa had said about Jean. The two of them had talked about the topic again after New Year’s, and the girl had admitted being serious in her interest in Jean, so Eren, even if somewhat still unconvinced, had decided to help his friend out. 

“I was asking because your name came up a lot while I was at home.” 

Jean’s attention was now entirely on Eren. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Well, I told my friends about how you’re so eager to get a partner, so desperate it’s actually ridiculous, that you always beg me on your knees to teach you my tricks to get laid because you’ve been all alone for so long you-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jean scoffed. “I don’t even know why I listen to you.” 

Eren laughed. “Sorry, making fun of you is too funny, but I was serious, Mikasa asked me about you.” 

“Did she now?” Jean narrowed his eyes. 

“She did, I promise. I told Armin not to worry, that he wouldn’t be the first straight guy to fall for you, but he just laughed it off.” 

“Ha, ha, how funny.” 

“I’m serious, why don’t you believe me?” 

“You’ve never been too keen on me dating your friends, so it’s a bit hard to believe you suddenly changed your mind.” 

“I warned Mikasa as much as possible, but she seems determined, so if you want, I can introduce you two the next time we call.” 

Jean hummed, frowning again, but eventually said, “Okay, I’ll believe you this time, but if I find out this is a joke, you better find another place to live.” 

“I won’t be here for long anyway.” Eren showed his tongue. 

“How’s the dissertation going?” 

“Too slowly, I’ve had my head in the clouds for too long in the first semester, I really need to start working hard if I want to graduate in the summer.” 

“Does this mean I won’t have to hear you be all sappy on the phone with Levi?” 

“Absolutely not, it’ll be even worse now.” 

“Jesus Christ save me,” Jean pleaded. 

Eren pushed his shoulder while laughing, and Jean started making fun of him again. He would have continued for the rest of the evening if the bell hadn’t rung, and food soon kept his mouth busy. 

After dinner Eren left Jean to his books and went to his room to properly put his things away. He sent Levi a text, telling him he was free for a call whenever he wanted, but he didn’t receive a message back, so he started on his task. He checked his phone more often than he should have, the need to hear Levi’s voice directing his eyes, and he did a very poor job at organising the things Ana had ironed and cleaned for him with so much care. 

After twenty minutes, his phone finally rang and he jumped to it, replying to the call almost out of breath. 

“Hello?” 

“Someone sounds eager,” came Levi’s voice. 

“Yeah, I’m embarrassed by my own behaviour.” 

Levi chuckled. “Scared I wouldn’t call? I was in the shower.” 

“More like so desperate to hear you I might as well have taken the train back.” 

“We saw each other only a few hours ago.” 

“And I miss you already.” 

“You’re so needy,” Levi replied. 

“Why? You don’t miss me?” Eren teased him with a cheeky grin on his lips. 

Levi was silent for a few seconds before saying, “Anyway, is your roommate there or not in the end?” 

“Don’t change the topic!” 

“What are you talking about? I am not.” 

Eren groaned. “You’re really impossible sometimes.” 

Levi grunted but Eren was sure he was secretly enjoying himself too. “So? Is he there or not?” 

“He is,” Eren gave in. “I told him about Mikasa, and he was about to pee in his pants for the excitement.” 

“I can hear you, asshole,” Jean shouted from the living room. 

“Then cover your ears,” Eren shouted back before saying to Levi, “It was Jean, sorry, he can hear us from the living room.” 

“He can hear you being lame.” 

“Well… yes.” 

Levi chuckled and Eren couldn’t help but smile too, the previous melancholy forgotten for the moment. 

They stayed on the phone for hours, talking about nothing and everything until it was so late Eren had to peel his eyelids open. 

“It’s better if you go to sleep,” Levi said after Eren yawned for the umpteenth time. 

“Don’t wanna.” 

“Don’t be a brat, go to sleep, you have stuff to do tomorrow.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Well, I do, so I’m hanging up now.” 

“Fine,” Eren grunted. “I’ll call tomorrow.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Eren softly smiled and told Levi he loved him again before wishing him a good night and ending the call. He lay down on the bed, looking at the ceiling with a heart so full he thought it was going to explode. But it didn’t, it only kept filling of affection for Levi and never seemed to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to read your thoughts on the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it :D  
P.s. if you missed the smut in this chapter, I posted a super smutty fic with incubus Eren the other day called [Believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538366) ;))  
[Tumblr](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is pretty chilled and fluffy with a hint of smut ;) Please enjoy!

The new semester started, and Eren luckily had less classes than in the first one, so he could spend more time at home, working on his dissertation and talking to the people back at home. Unfortunately, being in his apartment for a good portion of the day meant that Jean was more annoying than usual, and ever since he had told him about Mikasa, the boy hadn’t stopped bothering him.

Until now he had never had the chance to set up the meeting, he was either too busy for more than a few texts or Mikasa had to work extra hours because one of her colleagues got sick. However, a Saturday afternoon that all three were free, Eren suggested they finally get it over with, so the two possible lovers could then talk to each other without his intervention. His proposal was met with great nervousness on both parts, and even as they were sat at his desk about to video call Mikasa, Jean wouldn’t stop freaking out. 

“Is there something in my nose?” he hurriedly asked, tilting his head upwards. 

“Yes, a bogey the size of my fist.” 

“You’re not funny,” Jean deadpanned, checking himself out on the camera of his phone. 

“You’re all good, and I’m now pressing the call button whether you’re ready or not.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Eren called Mikasa. Jean shifted in the chair, fixing his hair and clearing his throat, but he immediately stilled when the girl’s face popped up on the screen. 

“Hello,” Eren smiled. “How are you doing?” 

“Hello,” Mikasa smiled back. “I’m all good, thanks. How are you guys doing?” 

“We’re good, we’re good.” Eren side-eyed Jean who was trying so hard not to embarrass himself it was admirable. “So, this is Jean, my lovely roommate. Jean, this is Mikasa.” 

“Hey.” Jean waved his hand in front of the camera. 

“Hi,” Mikasa replied with a small smile. 

Eren could already feel the awkward silence creeping up on them, so he was quick to say, “What have you been up to today?” 

“Boring domestic stuff,” Mikasa replied. “Armin and I are probably going over to Ana’s later.” 

“Thank you, I’m sure she’ll appreciate.” 

“She always has a cake ready for us, so we appreciate it too.” 

Eren chuckled. “God, I really miss her cooking, Jean isn’t a very good cook either.” 

“Hey, I’m way better than you,” Jean protested. “You wolfed down the pasta I made last week.” 

“It wasn’t that special.” 

“Asshole.” Jean punched him on the arm, offended, but his frown disappeared the second Mikasa’s chuckle resounded in the room. 

“To be fair, Ana’s cooking is divine, so you’re fighting a losing battle.” 

“See? She’s right.” 

“At least I try unlike some lazy ass here,” Jean remarked. 

“Don’t let him near the oven if you value your life,” Mikasa said. “We all remember the cookies incident.” 

“The cookies incident?” Jean asked, interested. 

“I was twelve, okay?” 

“He had decided to make some cookies for Ana’s birthday, but he forgot he had the oven on, so they all burnt, and there was smoke in every room of the house.” 

Jean barked out a laugh while Eren glared at his friend. 

“This was a very low blow, Mika. Should I tell Jean about the time you stepped in some horse shit and came to me crying because you were smelly?” 

“Don’t you dare!” 

“I have embarrassing anecdotes about Jean too, don’t worry,” Eren smirked, looking at the boy next to him. 

“You’re such a shit today,” Jean retorted. 

“Someone has to lighten the mood here, you both look so constipated.” 

“I see Levi’s humour is rubbing off on you,” Mikasa pointed out, a light blush on her cheeks for Eren’s previous remark. 

“Speaking of Levi,” Eren said, standing up. “I forgot I had promised to call him this afternoon, so I’ll go in the living room while you two keep chatting.” 

Jean looked at him wide eyes while Mikasa was tormenting her bottom lip. Eren secretly smiled to himself, those two were so nervous he almost felt sorry for them, but this was the only way for them to get to know each other and then decide whether to exchange numbers or not. 

“I’ll be back soon, but I’m sure you guys will be fine even without me.” He went to the door and grinned at Jean. “You can thank me later,” he whispered, leaving the room. 

He eavesdropped for a couple of seconds until their indistinguishable conversation reached his ears and then he went to the kitchen. He didn’t actually have a call scheduled with Levi, he knew the man worked only in the morning on Saturdays and then used the afternoon to take care of some house chores, so before calling him he sent a message to see if he was free. 

While he waited for a reply, he made himself a cup of tea. Levi’s habits were really rubbing off on him, but that was his secret way to feel closer to him, to imagine Levi was there with him, drinking the same tea and telling the shit jokes he loved so much. 

As he was fantasising about his boyfriend, his phone lit up and a new message popped up on his screen. 

**Levi: The washing machine just finished, I’ll call once I’m done hanging the laundry**

Eren smiled at the image of Levi taking care of his laundry, and his chest tightened with affection. God, he was so precious. 

True to his words Levi called him five minutes later, right when Eren was about to go check on his friends. 

“Hello! Give me just a second,” he whispered while he pressed the ear to his door. Muffled but constant words came from inside his room, so he quietly moved back to the living room. “Okay, I’m all yours now.” 

“What were you doing?” Levi asked. 

“Eavesdropping on Jean and Mikasa.” 

“So you finally decided to do your Cupid job?” 

“Hey, I couldn’t find a day that could work for all three of us so far.” 

“And how’s it going?” 

“I think it’s going well,” Eren said, plopping down on the couch. “I’ve left them alone ten minutes ago and they’re still talking, so it can’t be too bad.” 

“Mikasa seemed pretty interested at New Year’s,” Levi replied. 

“She was and Jean is too, they just have to figure out if it’s more than simple physical attraction.” 

“And what better way to do that then to leave them alone to fend for themselves?” Levi ironically pointed out. 

“I couldn’t stand the awkwardness anymore,” Eren huffed. “I wasn’t nearly half as nervous as them when I first talked to you.” 

“Weren’t you?” 

“Why does this feel like a trick question?” 

A soft chuckle came from the other side of the line. “It’s not, it was more a sarcastic remark.” 

“Oh, good,” Eren laughed. 

“So what are you going to do while you wait for them to be done?” 

“Mmh, I’ll probably read a bit for my dissertation once I’m done talking to you, which means the chances I’ll actually do that are pretty low.” 

“How’s that going?” 

“Too slowly, I’m afraid.” Eren ran a hand through his hair as he thought about all the things he still had to write down. “I hope I’ll finish it on time.” 

“You don’t graduate tomorrow so don’t sweat it too much,” Levi assured him. “And I know you can do it.” 

“Thanks, love, that’s all I needed to hear from you,” Eren smiled to the ceiling. “I might need some more support, though.” 

“Like what?” Levi asked, suspicious. 

“Like you, telling me what you’re wearing.” 

“It’s the middle of the afternoon and your friends are talking in the other room,” Levi deadpanned. 

“I know, but I miss being with you so much.” 

“Be careful, your whining brat voice is coming out.” 

“And your boring old man voice is coming out too.” 

“Ha, ha, how funny.” 

Eren’s lips curved into a smile at the little bickering. He really missed being in the same room with Levi. 

“Do you think you can put your camera on?” he asked in a less whiny voice. 

“Why? So you can show me your dick?” 

“No, I just want to see you.” 

Levi hummed. “Okay.” 

His face appeared on the screen soon after, and Eren turned his camera on as well. Levi was on his sofa, back against the armrest and pleased expression on his face. He looked so beautiful Eren’s mouth opened up in a wide smile. 

“Well, are you going to speak or just stare?” Levi’s voice came to disrupt him from his daydream. 

“Sorry, I’m just really happy to see you,” Eren replied. “How was work this morning?” 

“Ugh, don’t get me started.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and then proceeded to tell Eren how Hange came to annoy him all morning no matter how busy he was. Eren listened to him, totally enraptured by whatever Levi wanted to tell him, and they stayed on the phone for over an hour, until Eren remembered Jean was still in his room. 

With the promise of calling each other later as well, Eren went to check up on his friends and was surprised to still hear them talking before opening the door. 

“How’s it going, guys?” 

Jean looked at him as if he had forgotten Eren even existed. “You’re already back?” 

“It’s been over an hour since I’ve left, and I kinda have to work on my dissertation.” 

“Oh, you’re right, sorry, Eren,” Mikasa apologised, but she looked bummed too. 

“You can call each other on Jean’s pc now instead of using mine.” 

“Yes, let me give you my number, actually,” Jean replied, and when Mikasa eagerly accepted, he quickly dialled his number in the chat. 

“I’ll be calling you soon then,” Mikasa replied with a small smile. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Jean smiled back, and Eren wanted to throw up for how cheesy they were already. 

“Talk to you soon too, Mika,” he interjected. 

“Of course,” the girl fondly replied, and after a quick goodbye they ended the call. 

“So?” Eren asked Jean. 

The boy had an idiotic smile on his face that already spoke of his feeling. “God, she’s wonderful, I already want to marry her.” 

“I told you she was great, don’t fuck it up now.” 

“Never.” 

“And remember that you’re living with her best friend.” 

“Yes.” Jean rolled his eyes but didn’t have the time to say anything else as his phone rang and he ran to his room to answer it, a love sick smile still on his lips. 

Eren shook his head, but he was glad things were working out for his two friends. 

  
So caught up in writing his dissertation, Eren only had time for a quick call that evening that ended sooner than usual since neither of them had done anything special in the afternoon. With the start of a new week, Eren’s schedule got busier, and the fear of not being able to graduate on time overpowered anything else. He had to miss some calls with Levi while he was at work, and when he was at home, he was always so tired he ended up falling asleep in the middle of the conversation. 

It was only the Saturday after that he was finally awake enough for a more relaxed video call. He didn’t have to go to work that day and he had made good progress on his studies, so he lay down on the bed while talking with Levi. They chatted about what they had done that week, and Eren was more than relieved to see that the hiccups in their communication during the week didn’t seem to have affected Levi’s mood. He looked as calm as always and his replies consisted of more than just monosyllables. 

“I bumped into Ana at the supermarket today,” he was saying. 

“Oh, really? What did you guys talk about?” 

“How much of a slob you are,” Levi smirked. 

“I’m sure you exchanged cleaning advice.” 

“But we also talked about the library and the village, she asked me for how long I’m going to stay here.” 

“And what did you reply?” Eren asked, shifting around. 

“For three years and then we’ll see.” 

“Is that for how long you’re going to work at the library?” 

“Yes.” 

Eren’s mind uncontrollably went to those three future years, and a knot of hope and desire twisted his stomach. He figured it was still too soon to have a talk like that, so he swallowed the words down his throat. 

“More time for me to come visit you there,” he said. 

“More like distract me,” Levi scoffed. 

“And how would I distract you? I just sit there and read. Does my beauty distract you?” 

“Yes, it’s totally the half destroyed shorts that you wear in summer that make my knees weak.” 

“I knew it,” Eren grinned. “I could tell you always checked out my ass last summer.” 

Levi glared at him. “I did not, that was definitely you.” 

“What can I say? I’m weak to hairy butts.” 

Levi could barely supress a laugh, but the way his eyes softened betrayed him. 

“While we’re on the topic of butts…” Eren trailed off, adjusting himself on the bed. 

“God, Eren, you sure know how to set the mood,” Levi scoffed. 

“I was going to!” 

“Were you going to tell me how much you jerk off while thinking about my ass? While imagining my hole twitching around your thick cock as you fuck me senseless?” 

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren hissed, trousers already tenting. 

“Because I was going to,” Levi continued, lying down on his bed. “I always think about the times you fucked me on this bed or in the shower, of all the things I still want to try with you.” 

“Like what?” Eren croaked, sliding his pc down his legs while he shoved his pants and underwear down. 

A groan came from Levi when Eren’s cock stood in front of the camera, and he undressed as well. 

“I think of the day I’ll finally get to ride that thick cock of yours,” he said in a hoarse voice. “Of how good it’ll feel to fuck myself on it until my thighs are burning and my ass is so sore I won’t be able to walk afterwards.” 

Eren moaned while he wrapped his fingers around his cock, thumbing his head and wiping away the precum on it. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, but when he saw Levi place the pc so his hole was in shot too, he couldn’t help but stare. 

“Is this good?” the raven asked, placing another pillow behind his head to be able to look at Eren too. 

“It’s amazing.” 

“You’re already so hard,” Levi said and poured some lube on his fingers before going down to his ass. 

“I’m already about to come; you’re so hot right now.” 

Levi groaned and bit his bottom lip while plunging a finger inside. He kept his eyes on Eren’s image as he moved, and the angle was so revealing Eren could see everything he needed to get even more turned on. He started stroking himself in time with Levi’s finger, imagining it was his cock thrusting into him like that, and his memory provided him with all the sensations he might need. 

“You’re always so tight,” he groaned. “And so warm. I love being inside you.” 

“You always feel so good too, filling me up so much I can barely breathe.” 

Eren moaned as more precum oozed from his tip. His body was burning, and the way Levi was fucking himself only made it worse. He was now adding another finger, scissoring himself as well while low moans came from him. His cock was so hard it looked painful, but he hadn’t touched it yet, and Eren was dying from the need to run his tongue on it. 

“I want to have you in my mouth so badly right now,” he panted. “To feel you down my throat.” 

“Eren,” Levi called out. 

His hips were moving down to meet his fingers, and all Eren could think of was all the times they had moved together with his. He stroked himself faster, breath more and more ragged, always closer to the edge. Levi kept filling his mind with filthy images, dirty fantasies he just wanted to see come true. He fucked into his hand with increasing need, staring at Levi’s hole clench around his fingers and at the precum oozing down his length. 

“Levi,” he whined as a warning. 

The raven finally wrapped his hand around his cock too and pumped himself with quick movements while his voice kept breaking. Eren stroked himself with the same rhythm and after hearing more of Levi’s high-pitched moans, he came in his hand. Levi followed him soon after, and his hole clamped around his fingers as he called out Eren’s name. 

The aftermath of those moments together always felt lonelier than it should have. A painful need to cuddle up with Levi overwhelmed Eren, but he could only lie on his side with his pc next to him as his boyfriend rested on his bed too. 

“I can’t wait to see you again, I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too,” Levi admitted. “I know it’s a bit too soon, but I was thinking that I could maybe visit you for Easter.” 

Eren’s face lit up while a wide smile morphed his lips. “I would love for you to come. Jean usually goes back home so we have the entire place just for us.” 

“Then that’s settled,” Levi smiled with such genuine affection that Eren’s heart swelled in his chest. 

They talked for a bit longer about the most mundane things, and when they hung up and Eren got to bed, the prospect of seeing Levi sooner than he expected looked like a ray of sunshine in the dark sky filled with work and college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few time skips in this arc of the fic, so you can all imagine what is going to happen in the next chapter ;)  
As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, on my part I could finally fulfill my dream of writing some webcam sex, I could not have a long-distance fic without it!  
[Tumblr](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Levi finally visits Eren and they're happily together once again!! Please enjoy :)

Easter break couldn’t have come sooner according to Eren. Classes were on hold, and even the bar was closed for a few days. Jean had already gone back home, threatening to kill Eren if he found suspicious stains in his room when he came back, but Eren just flipped him off and told him he’d have to look out for possible stains in other parts of the house. His dissertation was proceeding, not as fast as he’d have liked, but not as slow either, which was already a step forward. He could faintly see the light at the end of the tunnel, even if he was too scared to stare for long, frightened it would all be an illusion.

He worked on it as much as he could during the weeks leading up to Easter because he knew he wasn’t going to write anything while Levi was there. He wanted to have those few days completely free and enjoy his boyfriend’s visit as much as he could. He had been waiting for that moment with such anticipation that when he woke up the morning Levi was supposed to arrive, he felt like a child on Christmas day. 

He spent the morning cleaning what he hadn’t finished the previous day and then left his apartment way too soon. He arrived at the train station with a lot of time to spare that he spent pacing up and down the platform while smiling to himself every once in a while, when the thought that he was finally going to see Levi again hit him. Both of them had had to work harder to be able to make this visit come true and sadly had to skip a few calls here and there, but it was all worth it at the prospect of being together again. 

The train finally arrived, and Eren’s heart started pounding in his chest when he heard the announcement through the speakers. He looked for Levi in the windows of the train, but there were too many people already near the doors that he couldn’t find him. The passengers started to get off, flooding the area next to him and he had to stand on his toes to see anything. 

“You’re looking in the wrong direction,” a voice said behind him. 

Eren immediately turned around and let out a surprised gasp before composing himself again. “There you are, I was looking for you.” 

Levi fondly rolled his eyes. “I was sat at the end of the train.” 

“Oh, I see. Ready to go?” 

“Yes.” 

Eren smiled at him and couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him, so he leaned down and pressed his lips on Levi’s before taking his hand and guiding him out of the station. Levi clicked his tongue but still squeezed his fingers. 

As they walked through the city centre, Eren showed Levi all the places he liked the most while his boyfriend silently listened to him. Sometimes Eren would sneak glances of him to make sure he wasn’t bored, and every time he turned away with an idiotic smile on his lips. He walked faster to get home and have Levi for himself, so eager to be alone with him and enjoy his company without the interference of other people. 

“We’re here,” he said as they walked past the gate to his apartment complex. 

“Did you clean everything properly?” Levi asked, following him. 

“Yes, I cleaned every inch of the apartment just for you.” 

Levi hummed and Eren guided him to the elevator and then to the door of his place. 

“Here we are,” he announced, unlocking it. 

Levi stepped inside and already inspected the entrance while he removed his shoes. He checked the floor and the shelves where Eren put his keys. 

“You did a decent job here,” he said. 

“I’ve done a fantastic job.” 

“Could be improved.” 

Eren shook his head, Levi’s obsession with cleaning completely going past his head, and took Levi to his room to put down his luggage. Levi examined that too but didn’t make any remarks. Eren kept his eyes on him as he walked around the room, looking at his things, reading the titles of the books he had there, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on top of his head. Levi leaned back against his chest and caressed his forearms. 

“You have a nice collection here,” he said. 

“It’s mostly books I had to read for college,” Eren explained. “I usually get my fill of books at the library back at home.” 

“Aren’t you going to show me the cover with the hairy butt?” 

Eren chuckled and stretched his arm to take the book from its place. “Here it is in all its glory.” 

Levi took it in his hand and snorted. “Wow, they really went there.” 

“Yes, reading it outside was super awkward.” 

“Didn’t want anyone to know your secret love for hairy butts?” 

Eren chuckled. “Yes, you found me out.” 

Levi turned his face to look at him with an amused smile on his lips. He looked so beautiful in person, the video calls really didn’t do justice to his beauty and Eren got lost in the affectionate light shining in his silver eyes. He kissed his lips, relishing in their touch, in their familiar taste, lowly humming as a sweet calmness settled on his heart. 

“I missed you so much,” he said when they pulled apart. 

Levi was looking at him with such fondness and affection that Eren didn’t need his words to know he felt the same. He slid the book back in its place and then took Levi to the bed, lying down on it and dragging Levi with him. They rested on their sides, eyes talking to their souls and fingers laced. Eren moved closer, rubbing his nose on Levi’s before kissing him again. 

He still couldn’t believe Levi was actually there with him after months of being apart. He had done his best to handle the long distance, but now that he had Levi between his arms again, it was as if he was finally breathing again. Air was filling his lungs of the sweetest air, and his heart was pounding with a lively beat again, blood carrying happiness through his veins. His lips slowly moved on Levi’s, never tired of his taste, of the soft touch that couldn’t remotely compare to his most vivid dreams. 

Levi replied to him with equal tenderness. He unlaced their fingers and ran his hand through Eren’s long hair, caressing his cheekbone on his way there. Eren rolled them over and gently pressed Levi on the bed, continuing to kiss him while his hands ghosted over Levi’s sides. Levi appreciatively hummed, tugging at his hair while his lips got greedier. He pressed them harder against Eren’s and nibbled on Eren’s bottom lip, tangling his legs with the brunet’s. 

Instead of giving in, Eren pulled back and made his way down Levi’s neck, leaving wet kisses on his skin, pulling down his shirt to reach his collarbones. 

“Eren,” Levi breathed out. 

Eren hummed and kissed his neck again while he lifted the piece of clothing. Levi groaned but didn’t stop him when he shifted his attention to his lower stomach, pressing his lips on his belly button and lower, following the trail of hair going further down. When Eren looked up, Levi’s eyes were partially closed and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth, face already morphed by the expected pleasure. It made Eren growl, arousal running through him as he pressed his forehead against Levi’s stomach. 

“I want to fuck you so badly,” he groaned. 

“Weren’t you going to?” Levi asked, surprised. 

Eren looked up at him. “I wanted to cook you a nice lunch, show you around a bit more, let you rest a bit, and then see if you were in the mood. I didn’t want to jump at you like this.” 

“You wanted to make me wait that long?” 

The offended tone he used made Eren laugh and dissipated the mild doubts he had. He moved up to his face again while rolling his hips against his. 

“Since you don’t mind,” he muttered against Levi’s lips. 

“You’re such a dumbass sometimes.” 

Levi pressed their mouths together and coaxed Eren forward. They were both hard and the touch only made them hungrier for more. It didn’t take long for Eren to get between Levi’s legs again, but this time the raven was naked, red cock standing in front of him, begging him to do something. Eren ran his tongue up the side, circling the head with his lips before sucking. Levi hissed and pulled his hair, but the light pain only aroused Eren even more and he continued to take him deeper in his mouth. 

He revelled in the way Levi squirmed on the bed, fingers twisting his hair and hips asking for more. Little moans were coming from him that urged Eren on, and the brunet was more than happy to comply. He lapped at his cock and sucked him off as he liked it, and to add to the fun, he took the lube from his night stand and slid a wet finger in his hole. 

Levi’s moans got louder at the double pleasure, and his body got more responsive, so much that Eren couldn’t get enough of it. He worked him open with one finger first before adding another one and scissoring his entrance. Levi was calling out his name with such a sweet voice it was like a melody to Eren’s ears. He placed small kisses on his wet cock and licked the precum oozing from it, fucking him with his fingers until Levi started to push him away. 

“Eren,” he groaned. “That’s enough.” 

His lips were parted as he tried to breathe and his cheeks were red, hair already starting to stick to his forehead. Eren couldn’t help himself and leaned forward to kiss him with a full heart. Levi held him in place and rolled his tongue inside Eren’s mouth, exploring it while his hands roamed under his sweater. Eren shivered at the touch, pants growing tighter and desire rising, making his tongue greedier and his fingers needier. 

He plunged them deeper and Levi moaned in his mouth so sensually it made Eren’s head spin. He pulled back, cock painfully hard, and undressed as well while Levi looked at him with blown wide eyes. He never stopped staring at him, not even when Eren wore a condom and coated his cock with more lube, stroking himself to spread it all over his length. He seemed to be enjoying the view, so Eren gave him a little extra bite and jerked himself off, lowly moaning just for him. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked, biting his lip. 

“You’re so hot,” Levi hummed, still looking at his cock. 

“I can keep going if you want.” 

“Another day,” Levi replied, meeting his gaze. 

Eren couldn’t say no to the needy light in his eyes and settled between his legs, kissing him as he lined himself up. He gently pushed inside, and his cock was immediately surrounded by a melting heat he hadn’t forgotten. Levi felt so good around him, hole sucking him in with every move and mouth never leaving his. Eren had been waiting for that moment for so long, dreaming about the time they could be together again and now that they were there, he couldn’t help but want more. 

He stopped only when he bottomed out, but Levi didn’t let him stay still for long. The same eagerness was exuding from his movements and he urged Eren on, grabbing his ass to push him forward and exhorting him with his moans. Eren could only comply, listening to both their desires and pulled out before pushing back in. Levi gasped, clamping around him and digging his nails in his shoulders. His eyes were closed, and pure pleasure was portrayed on his face, so honest and enticing Eren only wished to see more. 

He thrust harder and deeper, never missing the way Levi’s face morphed, always more aroused and always more beautiful. He fucked into that heat that threatened to drive him insane and that kept sucking him in after every thrust. They were both too eager, too desperate to take things slow, taking and giving more and more until they were both so close to their orgasm they could already feel themselves trip over the edge. 

Eren slowed down for a second, kissing Levi less roughly and relishing in his warm embrace. Levi writhed under his shallow thrusts and softly whimpered, but still melted against his lips, welcoming his tongue with an open mouth. Eren tickled the roof of his mouth and glided his tongue on Levi’s while he leisurely moved inside him. He didn’t want this to end too soon, wanted to feel Levi around him for as long as possible after being apart for so long, but his willpower didn’t last much when Levi started whispering his name, calling him with such a sweet voice Eren couldn’t hold back anymore. 

He resumed from where he had left before, and as he pounded into him, Levi began to stroke himself. Precum was oozing down his cock, and his face was scrunched up from the effort of holding back. Eren sloppily kissed him, saliva rolling down his chin and kept hitting his prostate until Levi’s body trembled and he tightened around him as he came. Eren fucked him through it, loving the way the raven screamed out his name, and then came too with a deep thrust that made Levi groan. 

He pulled out and slumped next to Levi, out of breath and satisfied. He threw away the condom and cleaned Levi as best as he could before cuddling up with him. Levi hummed, eyes closed as he caught his breath as well, and softly smiled when Eren curled up behind him, kissing his shoulder. 

“I guess you were right,” Eren whispered. “Waiting for that long wouldn’t have been good.” 

“Not at all,” Levi chuckled. 

Eren kissed his shoulder again, circling Levi’s waist with his arm. “I’m happy you came.” 

“I’m happy too,” Levi softly said, turning his head to look at him. 

Eren bent forward to kiss his lips, and when he pulled back, Levi’s eyes portrayed the same joy as Eren’s. 

They lazed around in bed for a while longer, kissing and dozing off until their stomachs protested, and they got up, quickly washing themselves before moving to the kitchen. Eren decided to make a quick pasta, so much for the nice lunch he wanted to cook, but they were both too hungry and too lazy to do anything more. While they waited for the water to boil, Levi went to his luggage to retrieve the presents he had brought for Eren. 

“You know you didn’t have to,” the brunet said when he came back with his hands full of stuff. 

“These aren’t all mine,” Levi explained. “This is from Ana,” he said, handing Eren a box with some cookies. “And you had forgotten these at home,” he added, giving him a pair of underwear. 

“I was wondering where those were.” 

“Armin and Mikasa told me to give you this,” Levi went on, giving Eren a book with a note signed by his friends. “And this is from me,” Levi muttered with a small, black notebook in his hands. “You’ll have to give it back once you’re done, but these are the new poems I’ve written.” 

“Can I read them?” 

“Why do you think I’ve brought them all the way here?” Levi sarcastically replied, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks and a hint of nervousness that made Eren’s chest tighten. 

“Thank you,” he smiled, and taking the notebook from Levi, he opened it. 

It wasn’t the same as the one he had already seen, it was new and only a few pages were filled out, but as he drank up those words of love, he felt it was more than enough, more than what he deserved. There was always a sad note in the background of all the poems, but they all ended with so much hope Eren clearly noticed how different they were from the ones Levi had written during their first separation. 

“I’m not sure I’m worthy of all of this,” he said, flipping through the pages again. 

“You more than are,” Levi muttered, catching Eren off guard with the honesty in his voice. 

Eren met his gaze and the silver had turned into a pool of affection only for him. “I love you so much,” he said, closing the notebook. 

“I love you too.” Levi softly smiled. 

With a heart full, Eren leaned down to press his lips on Levi’s, kissing him over and over until Levi moved away, cheeks red for the overwhelming affection. 

They didn’t leave the apartment that day, they ended up on the sofa with Ana’s cookies between them and a cup of Levi’s favourite tea each. 

“Tell me what’s new at the library,” Eren said, sitting in front of Levi. 

“Nothing more than what I already told you,” the raven replied after taking a gulp of his tea. “Oh, they’re coming to check the air conditioning next week if that’s even remotely interesting to you.” 

“It is, I need to be sure there’s going to be the ac when I come to the library this summer, I’m going to spend even more time there this year.” 

“You and Hange will never stop bugging me, won’t you?” 

“We just want to be with you,” Eren grinned. “How are they doing, by the way?” 

“Annoying as usual, they’re still trying to convince Moblit to get a duck.” 

“My grandma told me they were enthusiastic when they met Lily.” 

“Yes, they came to the library the following day with a hundred pictures on their phone that they kept showing me as if the duck was their baby.” 

Eren chuckled. “I can totally see that.” 

“It wouldn’t surprise me if they spent more time at your house than at theirs.” 

“My grandma would sure love the company.” 

“And I would love the peace,” Levi remarked. 

“I know you secretly like them,” Eren prodded. “I’m happy you have someone to hang out with when I’m not there.” 

“I was by myself for a while before knowing you, so I’m used to the solitude.” 

“I know, but isn’t it more fun to have someone to talk to every once in a while, or to have dinner with?” 

“I don’t need a lot of company,” Levi said, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Do you mean you only need me?” Eren teased. 

“I mean I only need my books,” Levi deadpanned. 

“Of course, how could I ever compete with Jane Austen?” 

Levi glared at him. “You’re not funny.” 

“He is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me,” Eren quoted in an overdramatic way. 

“You’re not even tolerable right now.” 

“Except I was more than handsome and definitely temped you that hot summer day,” Eren went on, gesturing so much his tea was about to spill on the floor. 

“Is this the gay twist to Pride and Prejudice?” 

“I’m very tempted to write that, actually,” Eren admitted. 

Levi scoffed, hiding his smile behind his mug. “Dork.” 

“I could be the new Jane Austen, you know? This way I can be sure you’ll never forget about me.” 

“No need to worry about that,” Levi muttered, drinking the tea. 

Eren smiled at the comment, happiness filling his chest. “Do you want to watch the movie? We have enough time before dinner.” 

“Okay,” Levi replied with a content light in his eyes. 

They cuddled up even closer and put on the movie while munching on the cookies. Levi was so absorbed by it that Eren didn’t even try to kiss or tease him, he just contented himself with stealing glances of him every once in a while, relishing in the joy portrayed on his face. 

Time flew by now that they were together, the day went way too fast and in the blink of an eye, they were in bed, ready to sleep. They had spent the afternoon and evening talking to each other about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other’s company in a way they couldn’t do when they were in different cities. The normalcy and mundanity of their conversations felt intimate on a totally different level, and as he lay next to Levi, Eren dreamt of the time he could spend all his days like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Levi's visit will come in the next chapter, together with a big moment in the fic?? ;)  
As always, feedback is highly appreciated!  
Btw in case anyone's wondering about the book with the butt cover since I mention it so much, it's an actual book I had to buy for uni, and having it around was pretty awkward :')


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I can't believe this far into the fic I'm still adding smutty tags, but I think this might be the last tag I'll ever add since there are only three chapters left!! I'm still in denial despite having finished the fic almost two months ago, I'm not ready to let go yet ;-; For now let's just enjoy the chapters left, especially this one where something very important happens ;)

Levi’s visit went by in the blink of an eye, and before Eren realised it, he had to say goodbye to his boyfriend. They had spent their days exploring the city, cuddling up on the sofa, and making food for Easter. It all felt like a dream come true. Waking up in the morning with Levi next to him was so surreal Eren couldn’t help but spend way too much time staring at him, making sure he was truly there with him until Levi woke up too and scolded him for being so creepy.

He would have loved to spend at least a year like that, but unfortunately the holidays were coming to an end and it was almost time for Levi to go. For the last day of his stay Eren had planned a special date at a house of butterflies a little outside the city centre. He had bought the tickets in advance, so they could take their time going there and after a late breakfast, they headed out. They took the bus as it would have taken them too long to walk there, and in less than twenty minutes they arrived at their destination. 

Families with children and couples were going in and out of the building, and Eren and Levi soon joined them, showing their tickets to the receptionist at the entrance. It was already a hot spring day, but inside the temperature was even higher and it increased even more when they stepped into the section with the animals. The walls were covered in plants, some as high as the ceiling, and there were water pools here and there that they crossed over wooden bridges. 

“It looks so lovely in here,” Eren commented, checking his surroundings. 

Levi hummed in agreement as he too looked around. 

“Look, a butterfly,” Eren pointed out the insect flying over their heads. Its wings were of a pastel orange with black dots, and it immediately disappeared in the middle of the foliage. 

“Don’t point at it, you scared it away.” 

“Look another one,” Eren said without paying any mind to Levi’s remark. 

“Those children in front of us are less excited than you, and they almost tripped inside the water.” 

“But they’re so pretty,” Eren retorted with his eyes still on the ceiling. 

Levi chuckled and a fond light was shining in his eyes when Eren turned to look at him. 

“Are you making fun of me?” 

“I’m not,” Levi replied. “You’re so cute when you get excited about something.” 

“You’re always cute,” Eren smiled, wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist and kissing his cheek. 

“Shut it.” Levi elbowed him in the side, but it only made Eren’s smile grew wider. 

“Let’s go see the other butterflies,” he said and dragged Levi deeper into the greenhouse. 

All sorts of butterflies were flying around them, some with darker colours than others, blue, red, black, green danced around them and they couldn’t stop admiring them. They lazily strolled on the path ahead, stopping on the bridges to look at the frogs on the shores and at the fish in the water. Behind some transparent display cases other kinds of insects napped or walked around; geckos, snakes, and even big spiders that mindlessly climbed up the glass. 

“This one sure has a hairy butt,” Eren said, indicating a black spider. 

“A thick one,” Levi replied as his eyes followed the insect. 

“His partner must be very happy,” Eren chuckled. 

“Unless they eat it after they fucked.” 

“That’s… morbid.” 

“It’s nature,” Levi shrugged. 

“I suppose,” Eren muttered, looking at the spider going down the glass and walking on the little branch in its cage. 

They continued their visit, hands laced together when Eren wasn’t holding Levi close. When they stopped to look at some of the butterflies flying in the air, he often moved behind the raven and circled his waist. Levi’s height was perfect for those moments, and Eren loved the way he fit in his arms, leaning in his embrace ever so slightly as they looked at the beautiful insects. His chest always warmed up during those moments, and he felt like the luckiest man alive to have Levi with him. 

They eventually reached the end of the exhibition and walked through a small souvenir shop where Eren bought a postcard with butterflies as a reminder of the day. He tried to convince Levi to buy matching butterfly bracelets, but Levi flipped him off, and Eren dropped the topic with a laugh. They decided to eat on the benches around the building, so they bought some food at the bar before going outside. 

“I’ve always wanted to come here,” Eren said as they sat under the shadow of a tree. “It’s such a wonderful place, I’m glad I could come with you.” 

“The butterflies were all very beautiful,” Levi agreed. 

“There were so many, I wasn’t expecting that much variety. I heard they do nightly visits as well every once in a while, those could be fun to see.” 

“Yes, not all butterflies come out during the day.” 

“I’ll check when the next exhibition is and then we can decide whether to come or not.” 

“Sure,” Levi replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. “The hairy ones are night animals, I think.” 

“Can’t wait to see those,” Eren chuckled. 

Levi looked at him with an amused grin that felt so affectionate Eren would have kissed him right there and then, mouth full of food and all. 

They enjoyed the beautiful day under the sun for a while longer, talking and admiring the view. The house of butterflies was in a more rural place, so there were fields and woods around it that reminded Eren of home. This was the atmosphere that he associated to him and Levi, to their first dates in the middle of nature, and he couldn’t picture themselves in any other place. 

They eventually had to leave and when they got back to Eren’s apartment, the cruel reality hit them. Levi had to start packing his luggage for the following day since he left pretty early, and Eren helped him find his things around the house. It was like all those objects had already found a place there, the book Levi was reading on the coffee table in the living room, his socks under Eren’s bed, and his razor in the bathroom. It all mixed so well with Eren’s belongings that taking it away left the apartment empty. 

“I’ll pack the rest of my stuff tomorrow morning,” Levi said, closing the suitcase on Eren’s bedroom floor. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you left something here,” Eren admitted. 

“I could leave you my dirty underwear.” 

“I’d gladly accept those.” 

“That’s disgusting, Eren,” Levi grimaced. “I was being ironic.” 

“I wasn’t, I know I’m going to miss not seeing your things in my room.” 

Levi knelt in front of the suitcase and opened it, lifting some of his clothes until he found his black notebook. “I’ll leave you this.” 

“I can’t accept it,” Eren replied, flattered. “It’s your poems, and you need it to write more.” 

“I can always buy a new one,” Levi replied, placing the object in Eren’s hands with determination. “And those poems are more useful to you anyway, I don’t need them to remember how you make me feel.” 

“Thank you,” Eren softly smiled, placing the notebook on his night stand before taking Levi between his arms. “Is there anything I can give you to remind you of my love?” 

“There’s no need,” Levi replied, eyes meeting Eren’s and hands winding around his neck. “I still have a pretty good memory.” 

“Let me refresh it for you a little anyway.” 

Eren placed a tender kiss on Levi’s lips, just a soft touch that however lit sparkles in his stomach. Levi curled his fingers in his hair and moved closer, pressing his mouth harder on Eren’s and quietly sighing into the kiss. His eagerness was all the encouragement Eren needed to guide him down onto the bed where he kept leaving tender kisses on his lips and cheeks. He wanted Levi to feel all his love for the months they still had to be apart, but also needed those gentle touches for himself. 

He kissed Levi down his neck, burying his nose in the crook of his shoulder and inhaling deeply to impress his smell in his mind. He pressed his lips behind Levi’s ear, making the raven squirm and gently bit his earlobe, earning himself a quiet moan as reward. He went back down to his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind him, and this time Levi hid his hands in Eren’s hair, undoing his bun while he tangled their legs together. 

When he gave his neck a break, Levi was covered in red patches and his cheeks were flushed, lips caught between his teeth as he held back his moans. Eren stared at him as he committed the image to memory, one of the most beautiful pictures of Levi ever, but the raven didn’t let him do as he pleased and immediately yanked him down for another kiss. 

Eren smirked at his reluctance to be admired, but was more than happy to comply to his wishes and let him inside his mouth, tongues gliding on each other as they got more and more eager. Eren slid his hands under Levi’s shirt, slowly moving up his sides to reveal his chest, but this time too Levi stopped him and rolled them over, pining Eren to the bed while he settled on top of him. 

“Stay still for once,” he muttered on his lips before going down his body. 

He lifted the hem of Eren’s T-shirt and kissed his lower abdomen, sending shivers up Eren’s spine. He undid the zipper of his jeans and pulled them down with his lips still on Eren’s skin until they met his cock, already hard when it bounced free. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned, twisting the bedsheets between his fingers. 

Levi pushed his jeans further down until he could kiss Eren’s thighs and leave bite marks on them. The slight pain increased Eren’s arousal, and he had to close his eyes while his body was overwhelmed by desire. He moaned while Levi slowly made his way up his thigh and finally reached his cock. He peppered it with small kisses, tongue occasionally darting out to lap at it and torture Eren even more. 

He eventually closed his lips around the tip and sucked it, licking away the precum already oozing from it. The gentle suction was enough to make Eren’s head spin, and he bucked his hips upwards to get more of it. Levi groaned when Eren’s cock hit the roof of his mouth and held Eren by his hips to stop his movements while he went down on him again. His hot mouth was soon surrounding Eren’s cock, melting his sanity away so sweetly he couldn’t help but ask for more. 

He hid his hands in Levi’s hair, closing his fingers around it when Levi started bobbing his head up and down, guiding him in his movement and begging for more. Levi lapped at his cock and sucked him so wonderfully heat was already coiling in Eren’s stomach. He moaned Levi’s name and eagerly welcomed Levi’s mouth every time he took him down his throat, a soft wetness turning his brain into mush. 

“Levi,” he called again, so close to his orgasm it would have been a miracle if he managed to hold back even a minute longer. 

Levi squeezed his hips and hummed around him, vibrations running up Eren’s body. It was more than Eren could take and when Levi sucked him again, his orgasm took over him and he came down the raven’s throat. 

Spent, he finally let go of Levi’s hair and lay on the bed, panting with his eyes half closed. He glided his hands up Levi’s shoulders and neck before taking him to his lips. His kiss was just a light peck, a brief meeting before he took hold of Levi’s waist to roll them over, but the raven didn’t move from his spot on his lap and pushed his shoulders down again, forcing Eren to stay where he was. When he properly opened his eyes, Levi had a determined light on his face, and even if his cock was tenting his trousers, he didn’t let Eren get up. 

“You stay there today,” he said, pining Eren to the bed with his gaze. 

A new wave of arousal washed over Eren’s body and he gulped when Levi leaned to the side to take the lube and condoms from his night stand. His boyfriend smirked as he sensually undid the buttons of his trousers, one at a time with slow fingers that kept Eren on edge. He ever so slightly slid his clothes down his thighs, revealing first the coarse hair under his underwear and then, with gradual movements, also the rest of his body. 

He stood up to completely remove his bottoms, bending and leaning in such a tempting way that Eren had to use all his willpower to stay on the bed instead of jumping at him. When he was naked from head to toe, Levi straddled Eren’s lap again, cock hard between his legs and fiery eyes boring into Eren’s. It didn’t take Eren long to get hard again at the view, but Levi didn’t touch him, instead he poured some lube on his fingers and reached behind him. 

He sucked his lip between his teeth while he fingered himself, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide. He regularly moved his hips to meet his fingers and in doing so he brushed against Eren’s cock, teasing it way too much for Eren’s sanity. He looked too hot for Eren’s brain to properly function, and he just stared at him with his hands on Levi’s thighs and his mouth slightly parted as he took in the vision that was Levi pleasuring himself. 

When his boyfriend started to lightly moan, Eren automatically groaned back in reply. He roamed his hands on Levi’s skin and cupped his ass, going further down to meet him at his entrance. Levi hissed before biting his lip hard again, and that was more than Eren could take. He poured some lube on his fingers as well while he sat up and joined the ones in Levi’s hole. 

“Eren,” Levi moaned. 

Eren kissed down his neck and chest. “You can’t expect me to stay still when you look like this.” 

Levi gasped as Eren stretched his hole and leaned on his shoulders while they both worked him open. 

Eren closed his lips around his nipples, sucking and biting them with Levi’s moans echoing in his ears. The raven was rocking his hips again, torturing Eren’s hard cock, but the way his face morphed in pleasure was too beautiful to stop and he kept kissing and sucking until Levi’s entire neck was covered in bite marks. 

When he eventually removed his fingers, Levi looked on the edge of orgasm, cock hard and leaking and hole twitching around Eren’s fingers, but he still pushed Eren away and after removing the brunet’s T-shirt, he forced him down on the bed. The same fiery light from before was in his eyes as he rolled the condom on Eren, and he ground his ass on it with a mischievous grin, rubbing it against his entrance without never putting it inside. 

Eren gripped his thighs while being tortured like that. “Levi,” he breathed out. 

Levi’s smirk grew wider and he pressed his ass on Eren’s cock again, holding himself up on Eren’s chest. Eren groaned, legs tensing as he thrust upwards and Levi finally gave in. He held Eren with his hand while he slowly lowered himself on him, hole immediately clenching around him so tightly that Eren thought he was about to come. 

A delicious heat surrounded him when Levi bottomed out, so warm and welcoming Eren’s hips moved on their own to thrust deeper. Levi gasped at the sudden movement and bit his bottom lip while his eyes closed, face scrunched up in pleasure, but he soon opened them again and began moving. He started with slow circles as he got used to Eren, clenching around him every time he moved slightly faster. 

“You’re so big,” he moaned, tilting his head backwards. “Fuck, you feel so good.” 

A heatwave of arousal shot up Eren’s body, and he snapped his hips up at the words, groaning for the pleasure. Levi gasped again, but he promptly picked up his pace and bounced on Eren’s cock with increasing speed. His thighs flexed every time he stood up and thrust back down, and he was now unable to hold back his moans that echoed in the room always louder. 

Eren met his every thrust, digging his feet on the bed as he fucked into him. He was too far gone to take things slow and seeing Levi like that, hair plastered on his face and cock bouncing in front of him, hard and red, made being more patient impossible. He gripped Levi’s hips and guided him down on himself as he thrust up into that tight heat, needing more and more of it. 

“Eren,” Levi cried, parting his lips to let out louder moans. 

He fucked himself on Eren’s cock harder, hips moving without a pattern as he just tried to reach his high. Eren was so close he had to use all his strength to hold back, but he wanted to see Levi come undone first, watch him come on top of him and enjoy the beautiful view for as long as possible, so he wrapped a hand around Levi’s cock and started stroking him. 

Levi moaned louder and alternated between thrusting down on Eren’s cock and into his hand. His face was completely flushed, lips coated in saliva and air coming out in uneven breaths. Eren hit deep inside him again, and Levi tightened each time, body shaking as he neared the edge. He jerked him off faster, thumbing away the precum dripping down the length and when with another hard thrust he hit his prostate, Levi cried out his name and came, hole twitching and cum landing all over Eren’s chest. It was more than Eren could take and his orgasm overtook him soon after too, Levi’s name leaving his lips as a sacred word. 

When they were both too tired to speak, Levi rolled down from Eren and slumped on the pillow next to him, panting hard. Eren couldn’t move, couldn’t think, could only feel a deep slumber creeping up on him and covering his body as a heavy blanket. He didn’t care about the dirt on his stomach and was about to fall asleep when he felt Levi cleaning him. He pried his eyes open and saw the raven wiping the cum away with a tissue. He tenderly smiled at him and stopped his hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss its back. 

“You should shower,” Levi said, voice still hoarse. 

“Later,” Eren mumbled and pulled him down for a kiss. 

He ghosted his fingers over his back and held Levi’s other hand in his while he softly pressed their lips together. The tender afterglow had put a delicate balm on his heart, but when his eyes landed on the suitcase next to him, reality made its taste more bitter. 

“I wish you could stay a bit longer,” he muttered, stroking Levi’s hand. 

“Me too,” Levi replied, looking at him. “I…,” he started but stopped to shift on the bed so that Eren could better see him. 

“What is it?” Eren asked, brows furrowing in worry. 

“I know this might be too soon and probably a bit crazy, and you don’t have to reply immediately, you can take all the time you need to think about it, but I was wondering if… if you’d like to move in with me when you come back this summer.” 

Eren’s lips parted but no words came out for the shock. His heart started to pound in his chest, and his eyes widened while a surge of love and want filled his chest. 

“Sorry, this was very stupid to ask,” Levi said, moving away from Eren. “I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

“No,” Eren immediately took his hand again, holding it tight between his. “I mean, yes, I’d love to move in with you.” 

Levi’s eyes lit up and his lips opened up in a content smile. “Are you sure? You can take your time to think about it, I know you’ll probably have to talk to Ana as well, so I can wait for your reply.” 

“I will definitely talk to grandma about this, but I don’t want to be away from you anymore. These months apart haven’t been easy for me, and all I want when I come back is to spend all my days with you.” 

Levi’s features softened and he cupped Eren’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “That’s settled then.” 

“It is,” Eren smiled and softly kissed Levi with a heart full to the brim. 

The happiness for the future event put Eren on cloud nine for the entire evening, and even when they went to bed together for the last night, he couldn’t fall asleep for the excitement. He pictured his future life with Levi, all the nights he’d be able to fall asleep next to him and all the mornings he’d be the first person to see when he’d open his eyes. It would be like a dream come true after all the hardships of the long-distance, and its sweet taste never faded, not even when he took Levi to the station the following morning, the promise of the previous night still on their lips when they kissed each other goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one at this point is still doubting that these two love birds won't have their happy ending, we're surely getting there now!  
The house of butterflies is yet again inspired by a real place that I visited (as many other things in this fic). I hope you enjoyed the cute date, and the rest of the chapter, as always I'd love to read your thoughts on it :)  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a more chilled chapter, nothing crazy happens and unfortunately Eren and Levi are once again away from each other (not for long though ;)), there is, however, quite a lot of fluff so I hope you enjoy it :)

It was a few days after Levi’s departure that Eren spoke to Ana about his move. He had taken a few more days to properly think things through and decide whether it would be a good idea or not, but every time the thought of living with his boyfriend crossed his mind, his mouth curved into an idiotic smile and he couldn’t find a single bad detail that would make the move a regrettable decision. The only aspect that cast a faint shadow on the bright future was having to leave Ana. He didn’t want the old woman to feel lonely or abandoned because of Levi, and in his heart Eren made the promise of visiting her every day even when he’d be living in his new house.

It was with these kinds of thoughts in mind that he called Ana that evening. He knew his grandma would be happy for him, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous nonetheless. 

“Hello, dear,” her voice came after a few rings. 

“Hello, how are you doing?” 

“Everything’s fine, thank you. How are you?” 

“I’m all good, don’t worry,” Eren said, clearing his throat. “I have some news, though.” 

“Oh really? Go ahead, tell me.” 

“I hadn’t said anything yet because I really wanted to think things through, but when Levi visited, well, he asked me to move in together when I get back this summer, and I really want to do it.” 

“Oh.” Ana sounded surprised but also a little discouraged. “That’s wonderful.” 

“How do you feel about it? I don’t want you to think I’m abandoning you or feel neglected because of it. I’m still going to come over every day, and it’ll be a while before I actually move since I have to pack my things and all that.” 

“Don’t worry, dear,” Ana replied in a softer tone. “I knew this day would come sooner or later, I can’t force you to stay with me for the rest of your life, you need to carve your own path, and I have to let you go.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? We can always delay the move a little or find a place for the three of us to live in.” 

Ana chuckled. “No need to do that, I wouldn’t want to be the third wheel in your relationship.” 

“You’re still going to see me pretty regularly, though, it won’t be as when I’m here and you’re back home.” 

“I know, and thank you, dear, but don’t worry too much about me, you should cherish your relationship with Levi.” 

“I will,” Eren smiled. “But I’ll also keep taking care of you too.” 

“What nonsense is this?” Ana exclaimed. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” 

A soft chuckle left Eren’s lips. “Don’t worry, I know.” 

Ana laughed too, and now that the most pressing topic was over, Eren cheerfully listened as she told him about her day. The joyous mood lasted for the rest of the call, and it was with the same high spirit that he dialled Levi’s number immediately after, wanting to give him the definitive answer. They had discussed it a little bit more while they waited for Eren to talk to Ana, and Levi too was concerned about Eren leaving her all by herself. 

“Hello,” the brunet said as soon as Levi picked up. “I have good news.” 

“Hello to you too,” Levi replied. “What is it?” 

“I’ve talked to my grandma and she assured me she won’t feel lonely if I were to leave her, so the move is happening.” 

“Are you sure you haven’t misheard?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. It almost sounds like she is your grandma.” 

“You’re always so funny when I try to be worried about you,” Levi deadpanned. 

“And you’re always so cute when you do that.” 

Levi was silent for a moment, and Eren was sure he’d be glaring at him if they were in the same room. “Did she sound concerned?” 

“At first she was sad, I could tell, but she was soon more comfortable with the idea, also because I promised to see her regularly. Being in the same small village definitely helps with that.” 

“Yes, you’re not moving to the other side of the planet.” 

“But I’ve been wondering, where am I moving? Are we going to look for a new house?” 

“I was thinking you could move into my apartment,” Levi replied, clearing his throat. “It’s big enough for the two of us, and it’s fairly new.” 

Eren’s lips opened up in a bright smile at the idea. “And I’m already pretty familiar with it, especially the bedroom.” 

“Idiot.” Levi clicked his tongue. 

“I can’t wait for it to happen.” 

“Me too,” Levi said in a hush tone that made Eren’s chest tighten, but even through the surge of affection a bitter thought that he couldn’t ignore crossed his mind. 

“There’s something I want to ask that has been on my mind lately, though.” 

“What is it?” 

“When we broke up you said that it wouldn’t have worked between us anyway because we have different ideas for the future,” Eren said, a knot forming in his stomach at the sad memory. “And I know you said it because you don’t plan on staying in the village for the rest of your life while I’d love to do that, so where does this leave us now? What is going to happen when in three years you’ll stop working at the library?” 

“I’ll just have to find a new job,” Levi replied. “Or maybe my contract gets renewed, I can’t tell what is going to happen in three years, and I remember what I said in that occasion, but things have changed, I have changed, and I just want to be where you are.” 

“Are you sure you’ll be happy like this? I don’t want you to put your projects on hold because of me.” 

“I am sure,” Levi retorted in a soft tone. “I didn’t have many projects when I moved here, I simply wanted some time for myself to figure things out, and then I found you, and now I know that I want to be with you for as long as possible, no matter where we are.” 

Eren turned on the bed and pressed his face on the pillow, a wide smile morphing his lips. “I’m so happy to hear this,” he muttered. “But promise you’ll tell me if one day things aren’t good anymore or you don’t want to stay there, this way we can work it out together.” 

“I will,” Levi promised. “And now stop making me say embarrassing shit, talk about something else.” 

“Mr. Darcy had no shame when declaring his love to Elisabeth,” Eren grinned. 

“Maybe not the first time, but the second he sure was awkward.” 

“He made everyone uncomfortable, even Mrs. Bennet, the queen of saying embarrassing things.” 

“Jesus, yes, I don’t know who’s worst between her and Mr. Collins.” 

Eren chuckled. “That’s a hard choice.” 

Since it was a day Eren didn’t work, they stayed on the phone for a while longer, planning for the future or simply flirting every once in a while. Levi’s confidence when talking about their life together was a relief for Eren who still worried he wouldn’t be able to make his boyfriend happy, but instead of doubting Levi’s words as he used to do, he chose to have faith in him, and the embarrassed way in which Levi told him he’d clear some space out for him in the apartment only strengthened his decision. 

It was well into the night when he came out of his room to get something to eat in the kitchen, a joyful feeling directing his thoughts. He didn’t think Jean would still be awake at that hour, but he was surprised when he heard his voice coming out from his room. It was muffled and unclear, so Eren couldn’t understand what he was saying, but there was no doubt his roommate was talking to someone. 

Probably Mikasa, Eren thought as he went down the hallway and into the kitchen. The two of them had been talking non-stop since the day Eren had introduced them to each other, and both Jean and Mikasa had told him they were over the moon for how things were going. 

Since he couldn’t be bothered to actually cook something, Eren made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down near the window as he ate. The spheres of the streetlamps created a yellow trail all across the landscape, and occasionally some cars sped across the streets, leaving a trace of their lights as a shooting star racing in front of Eren’s eyes. With the dim light in the room, Eren could detect most movements outside his window, but the stars in the sky were overshadowed by the city lights, much to his disappointment. 

He quietly munched on his midnight snack, enjoying the calm of the late hour, but his peace didn’t last long and before he had finished his cereal, the door to Jean’s room opened. His footsteps resounded in the hallway and stopped in front of the kitchen before he turned on the lights. 

“Jesus, Eren,” he exclaimed, placing a hand on his heart. “You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here in the dark?” 

“Eating,” Eren replied as he took another mouthful from the bowl. “What are you doing still awake? I thought I could have some quiet time here all by myself.” 

Jean opened the fridge to take a bottle of water before replying, “I was on the phone with Mikasa.” 

“Were you?” Eren prodded. 

“Yes, I would have stayed a while longer, but she had to go since she has to wake up early for work.” 

“Wow, you’re so responsible.” 

“Are you making fun of me?” Jean glared at him. “I am always very responsible.” 

Eren scoffed. “Sure.” 

“And I wouldn’t want my girlfriend to fall asleep in the middle of teaching children how to read tomorrow.” 

“Girlfriend, huh?” 

“I know, it’s weird for me to say it too.” Jean slumped down on a chair with a dreamy sigh. “She’s so amazing.” 

“Keep the sap for yourself, I don’t want to throw up in my cereal.” 

“Out of all people, you should be the last one to tell me that,” Jean retorted. “You never pass on an opportunity to tell me how much you love Levi, how great he is, bla, bla, bla.” 

“Shut up,” Eren flipped him off. “And it’s different, Mikasa is like a sister to me, it feels weird to hear you talk about her like that.” 

“Does she ever talk about me to you?” Jean asked, ignoring Eren’s remark. 

“She does.” 

“And?” 

“And what? You probably know everything already.” 

“I don’t. What does she tell you about me? Is there something I should change? Should I do something differently?” 

“Yeah, you should stop bugging me,” Eren huffed, standing up from his chair with the empty bowl. “I’m not going to tell you anything about it.” 

“C’mon, Eren, I want to know if she’s actually into me or not.” 

“She calls you her boyfriend, I think that’s enough of a clue.” 

Jean’s eyes lit up. “Does she?” 

Eren sighed, putting the bowl in the sink before going to the door. “You two are so blind.” 

“Eren, wait.” Jean’s chair scratched the floor before he followed the brunet into the hallway. “Is she going to be at your graduation party?” 

“I think so.” 

“Yes!” Jean exulted. 

“You know it’s still a couple of months away, right?” 

“I know, I know, but it’s not like we can meet before.” 

“Welcome to long-distance hell.” 

“And I still have a year before finishing college,” Jean groaned. 

“Just make sure to talk to each other and you’ll be fine,” Eren assured him. “I’m going to bed now, good night.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to work on your dissertation a bit more?” 

Eren blankly stared at him. “I am.” 

“You’re sure you’ll be able to finish it on time? You won’t have to postpone your graduation, right?” 

Eren shook his head and turned on his heels to go to his room. Maybe he should have waited a bit longer before setting his two friends up. 

  
  
As the weeks passed, Eren’s fears started to grow. He had quite a while to go before the end of his dissertation and still had a couple of exams to take before officially saying he was actually graduating. He didn’t want to spend even one minute longer than necessary in college, he was ready to leave, and the future waiting for him at the village was too tempting to even think about slowing down and postponing everything. 

It was his main motivator every time he had to write after coming home from work; even if it was just a few paragraphs, he made sure to be steady in his progress. Those hours, however, were the most dangerous ones because his sleep deprived mind too easily went down worrisome paths, and fear and anxiety crept up on him, making him waste a lot of precious time to calm himself down instead of writing. 

It was during one of those occasions that a cold dread took over him after Levi had asked how much he still had left. It was an innocent question, one that Levi often asked because he knew how important graduating was for Eren and he wanted to be supportive in his own way, but as he looked at the pile of books he still had to go through and somehow insert in his work, Eren couldn’t help but feel all its weight on his shoulders. 

**Eren: way too much, I’m so sacred I won’t finish everything on time **

**Levi: you’re not graduating tomorrow so don’t stress yourself out too much. Is there anything I can do to help?**

**Eren: not really, just... can I call you? Just for a few minutes, I need to distract myself**

Instead of getting a new text, Eren’s phone buzzed in his hands, and he immediately replied with an already calmer mind. 

“Hey,” he greeted. 

“Hey,” Levi replied, his voice doing wonders to Eren’s heart. “You should go to bed.” 

“I know,” Eren muttered, running a hand through his messy hair. “I want to get at least another couple of pages done.” 

“They would be the shittiest pages you’ve ever written since you’re tired.” 

“But at least they’d be done.” 

“And you’d have to spend double the time editing them because you wrote them with your feet.” 

Eren groaned. “I know you’re right, but I don’t want to stop yet.” 

“Why don’t you read one of those books you need instead? You can underline the parts you need and then re-read them properly with a fresher mind tomorrow.” 

“I’d fall asleep if I did that.” 

“That would be great, actually,” Levi replied in a sterner tone. 

“Please, don’t be mad at me, I just want to graduate as soon as possible and get back to you.” 

“I’m not mad at you, Eren, I’m worried for your sanity. You need to sleep.” 

Eren closed his eyes as a sweet warmth spread in his chest. “Thank you.” 

Levi hummed. “So? Are you in bed yet?” 

“I’m going,” Eren groaned, closing his laptop and standing up from his chair. “But I’m taking a book with me,” he added, grabbing the first volume on the pile in front of him. 

“Alright,” Levi replied, resigned. 

Eren was already in his pyjamas, so he slumped on the bed with a heavy sigh and covered himself with the blankets. His eyelids threatened to close as soon as his head hit the pillow, and the book in his hands lay next to him, unopened. 

“I’m in bed,” he muttered. 

“Good.” 

“You should sleep too,” Eren said as he turned on his side to turn off the main light and switch on the lamp on his bedside table. 

“Tomorrow is a Saturday, so I can sleep in a little.” 

“So you can stay on the phone a bit longer?” 

“Not if you don’t promise to sleep as soon as I hung up.” 

Eren groaned. “You’re not my mom, you know?” 

“I’m your boyfriend and I can tell you to go to sleep when you’re being irresponsible.” 

Eren’s mouth curved in a big smile at the words. “Okay, boyfriend, you win,” he said, putting the book on the night stand where a black notebook caught his eye. “But I am going to read one of your poems, I always have good dreams afterwards.” 

“I’ve written a new one today,” Levi slowly said. 

“Have you? And what is it about?” 

“The future.” 

“Oh,” Eren replied, surprised. 

“I can read it to you if you want.” 

“Would you really?” Levi’s poems were already so beautiful that hearing the words come out directly from his mouth would have made them even better. 

“No, I asked because I didn’t know what to say,” Levi ironically replied. 

“I’m all ears then,” Eren chuckled. 

There was some shuffling from the other side of the line, and then Levi was still again. 

“Try not to fall asleep,” he said. 

“I would never.” 

Levi cleared his throat and was silent for a few moments. Eren wondered if he was re-thinking his decision, if the poem wasn’t as good as he had thought and he didn’t want to read it anymore, but Levi soon spoke, and the tone in his voice was more nervous than anything. Eren realised it was probably the first time Levi read his writing out loud to someone, and the idea that he was doing it just for him already made Eren’s eyes water. 

That was how they stayed for the few minutes Levi spent reading. His voice gained confidence as he continued, and the softness in the words matched the one in his tone. It spoke of his hope for the days to come, the sun and the lake were recurring themes in it, and they brought Eren back to those first days of their relationship, to those trips in the countryside, to kissing under the bright sky, and swimming in the cool waters that had seen their first date. 

He closed his eyes as those images danced in front of him, and new prospects for the future bloomed in his heart as they did in the poem. Levi had written of new moments spent together, of future journeys with their hearts light and full of love, with the promise of then going back to the same home where that deep affection would continue for all the days to come. 

When Levi’s voice stopped, Eren was too overwhelmed by his emotions to speak. The way Levi put his feelings down on the paper was so raw and genuine it really felt like looking directly into his soul. It was one of the most flattering and terrifying things Eren had ever experienced. Levi felt his love so deep he wasn’t always sure he deserved it. 

“Did you fall asleep?” Levi eventually spoke. 

“I didn’t,” Eren replied, clearing his hoarse throat. “It was wonderful, your writing always blows me away.” 

“Don’t exaggerate.” Levi clicked his tongue. 

“I’m being serious, it makes me feel how you felt while creating those poems.” 

Levi hummed but didn’t add anything else. 

“I’ll do my best to get to those days,” Eren softly said. “I want to go back to those moments too.” 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Levi replied. 

Eren smiled and closed his eyes before saying, “I love you so much, I can’t wait for the summer.” 

“I love you too.” 

Levi’s voice was tender and raw, barely a whisper only for Eren to hear, but it was loud enough for the brunet, and it stayed with him even after their call ended. He had promised Levi he would get some sleep, but talking to him had only fuelled his motivation, so he took the book on his bedside table and a marker and started to read, the future waiting for him at home too precious to even think about slowing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can these two get even more cheesy? Maybe hehe  
There is going to be a fairly big time skip in the next two chapters, the story is mostly done now, I'm just tying some loose ends in those two chapters, but I'm excited to share them nonetheless (especially the last one)!  
In the meantime, let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I'm always eager to read them :D  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the second to last chapter, it's such a bittersweet moment, many things are ending in this chapter, but some new ones will be starting as well, so I hope you enjoy it! :)

Weeks went by and before Eren was aware of it, the deadline for submitting his dissertation was quickly approaching, filling him with a mix of relief and dread. He only had the conclusion to write and then edit the entire thing, which felt like an impossible task at the beginning, but after many sleepless nights and days spent without leaving his bedroom, he was eventually able to close the file with his work forever.

As he submitted his thesis with all his exams already passed, a weird sense of freedom lifted the weight off his shoulders. He felt like a new person, and with all that free time in his hands, he didn’t even know what to do. It had been so long since he had had even just a few minutes for himself, so all that time without nothing planned was weird, almost unnatural, and it took him a while before getting used it. He still had to study his dissertation to be ready to defend it in just a few weeks, but compared to all the things he had going on until now, this was just something minor. 

He also kept working at the bar with his usual schedule, but he only had a week left before his days there ended too. On his last day of work, his colleagues had thrown a little goodbye party for him before their shift started, and the little gifts and sweets he found when entering the pub were enough to warm his heart and already make him feel nostalgic about the many nights spent there. 

“You really didn’t have to, guys,” Eren said, picking up one of the presents on the counter. 

“It’s just something to remind you of us in the future,” Sasha replied, secretly eating one of the cookies for Eren. 

Eren smiled and opened the package where he found a framed picture of him with his co-workers and boss from one of the rare days they went on a trip together. 

“Thank you so much. I’ll put this on my night stand.” 

“You better,” Sasha retorted with her mouth still full. 

Eren carefully stored the presents in his locker, and helped Sasha finish the cookies before the night started. 

Everything during his shift felt bittersweet, from his last goodbyes to the regular clients to all the drinks he made, probably for the last time. The Two Roses had been there during all his years in college, and leaving it behind was like saying farewell to a dear friend. He took in all the little details he loved, all the pictures and posters on the wall, the chattering of people having fun, and his light banter with Sasha. He took everything in and put it in his heart where all the fond memories overcame the bitterness of the day. 

When his shift ended, he picked up his things and closed his locker one last time, giving the room a longing glance before leaving. 

“That’s it,” he said, going to the front. “I’m going.” 

“I’ll miss working with you,” Sasha said, finishing to wash the last dishes. 

“I’ll miss it too, but we’re still seeing each other next week.” 

“I’ll make sure everything is extra nice for your graduation.” 

“Thank you,” Eren smiled, tossing his backpack over his shoulders. “Goodbye then.” 

“Come here.” Sasha threw the towel she was using in the sink and held Eren in a tight embrace. “Don’t be a stranger now, okay? Call me every once in a while.” 

“I will,” Eren replied, hugging her back. 

“And good luck with your graduation. Break a leg.” 

“Thanks,” Eren chuckled, but when Sasha eventually let him go, he had lump in his throat as he said, “Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, Eren.” 

Sasha smiled at him, albeit sadly and Eren made his way to the exit. As he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, he couldn’t help but feel like an important chapter of his life had ended forever. 

The day before his graduation arrived, and with it also the train that brought his friends and family to him. Everyone was coming to celebrate the long-awaited event, and early in the afternoon Eren left his apartment to pick them all up. He almost had to lock Jean in his room to convince him not to go with him; he wanted to be reunited with the people back at home without having to feel awkward because of Jean’s meeting with Mikasa. 

The first person he spotted when the train arrived was Hange who waved their hands as soon as they stepped out of the open doors, jumping up and down to catch Eren’s attention. Moblit was soon behind them and looking a bit downwards, Eren noticed Levi’s black hair too. His mouth opened up in a big smile, and he walked up to them, avoiding the other passengers getting off the train. 

“Hey, guys,” he greeted them, gaze immediately meeting Levi’s. 

“Eren!” Hange exclaimed, squeezing him in a tight hug. “It’s so nice to see you again. Nervous for the big day?” 

“A little,” Eren admitted when Hange finally let him go. “Where are the others?” 

“They should be somewhere around here. We were in different carriages.” 

Eren inspected the surrounding area, and the straw hat Ana often wore caught his attention. “There they are.” 

He stood on his tiptoes to call them, and soon his grandma, Armin, and Mikasa joined the group as well. There were hugs and kisses and “nice to see you again” that warmed Eren’s heart; nothing felt better than being surrounded by the people he cared about the most. 

They eventually left the station, and as the rest of his friends walked in front of him, Eren stayed behind with Levi. He hadn’t talked to him yet, and he was dying to have even just a moment with him after the time spent apart. He let the others gain a bit of distance, and finally alone, he held Levi’s hand, squeezing it lightly when the raven looked up at him with a small smile. He could swear Levi had gotten even more beautiful, his eyes shining with the same light as always, and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss his lips. 

“I’m really happy you came,” he then said, rejoicing in the rosy pink on Levi’s cheeks. 

“Wouldn’t have missed seeing you shit your pants for anything in the world,” Levi replied with a sly smile. 

“I’m sorry to say you’ll be disappointed, I definitely won’t shit my pants tomorrow.” 

“You sound so confident.” 

“I’m not really, but I’m ready to get this over with.” 

“Have you studied the main points of your thesis?” 

“I have, and I think I’m all good.” 

“Then I guess I really will be disappointed,” Levi said with a grin that Eren knew meant to be of encouragement. 

“Probably,” Eren smirked back and bent down to kiss Levi again. 

“Stop making out, you two, and tell us where we are supposed to go,” Hange’s voice came to ruin their moment. 

When Eren paid attention to the rest of the group, everyone was looking at them with small smirks and fond smiles, even Ana, who seemed particularly pleased to see her grandson being so in love with someone. 

“Turn right,” Eren said, giving Levi a cheeky smile once their friends had started walking again. Levi squeezed his hand in return. 

Eren guided the group to the bed and breakfast where they were staying for the night. He couldn’t possibly fit all those people in his apartment, so for the couple of nights they had to stay over they had booked two rooms in a place near Eren so that they didn’t have to walk across town to see him. They didn’t hung out together for too long, just a few hours after dinner as no one wanted Eren to be tired for the big day, so after their meal and many “don’t worry”, he went back to his apartment alone. Levi was sleeping at the bed and breakfast too so that Eren could actually rest that night. 

When he got back to his apartment, he barely had the time to close the door behind him that Jean was immediately submerging him with questions. 

“So? How did it go?” he asked, popping out from the living room. 

“How did what go?” Eren asked with an internal sigh. “I just went to the station and then out for dinner, nothing else.” 

“But how was Mikasa? Did she say anything about me?” 

“Not really, she was her usual self.” 

Eren walked down the hallway to his room to get some rest, but Jean seemed to have other plans as he followed him there too. 

“Is she not excited to see me?” he said, looking so genuinely worried that Eren didn’t find it in himself to tease him anymore. 

“She is, she asked how you were doing and at what time we are meeting tomorrow so that she can be even more punctual. She told me she bought a nice dress just for the occasion, and I doubt she meant only my graduation.” 

Jean’s eyes sparkled with newfound life. “Really? Good thing I have a nice suit too. I can’t wait to see her tomorrow.” 

“Don’t be an embarrassment, though,” Eren warned him. “And remember other people are going to be there.” 

“I’m never an embarrassment,” Jean protested. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

“Instead of jinxing it for me, you should get some sleep, so you’re up and ready to leave early tomorrow.” 

“Same goes to you,” Eren replied, rolling his eyes. “And now good night, you can go be all sappy in your room.” 

Jean glared at him but thankfully left, and Eren was finally alone in his room. His nerves were slowly catching up to him, and the tension for the following day was twisting his stomach into knots. It was such a major event in his life that he couldn’t be calm, so it took him a good while to fall asleep as he turned and tossed in the bed, mentally going over the most important parts of his dissertation, but he eventually did it, and even if not for long, he managed to get some rest. 

In the morning, Jean was even more nervous than him, which was weirdly relieving; Eren was so focused on calming him down that he forgot his own anxiety for the day. They left together to go pick the other guests from the bed and breakfast, and once they arrived at their destination, Jean kept pacing up and down the side walk as they waited for them to come out. 

As always Hange was the first, but everyone else was right behind them this time, all dressed up in smart clothes. Eren immediately noticed Levi who was wearing black dress trousers and a white short-sleeved shirt that made his head spin and forget his worries for a moment. 

“Good morning, guys,” he greeted them. “How was your stay?” 

“This is such a lovely bed and breakfast,” Ana replied. “You chose really well, dear.” 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Eren smiled. 

“Did you manage to sleep?” 

“A little.” 

“No need to be nervous, you worked really hard to get here, and I’m sure everything will go well.” 

“Yes, listen to your grandma, Eren,” Hange interjected. “You’re going to be fine.” 

“Thank you,” Eren hesitantly smiled, nervous butterflies still in his stomach. 

“It’s normal to feel nervous, but don’t let it get to you,” Armin tried to reassure him. 

“We’ve all been through it, and we’re still here,” Moblit said with a kind smile. 

“Thank you for the encouragement, but if we don’t get going, we’re going to be late and it’ll all be pointless.” 

Eren turned to show the way and noticed Jean and Mikasa talking closely a bit away from them, eyes so full of each other that neither of them had paid any mind to what the others were saying. 

“We’re leaving, guys,” Eren said, finally catching their attention. 

“Oh, yes, sorry, Eren,” Mikasa replied, looking at him. “Hi.” 

“Hi to you too,” Eren fondly smiled. “Also, this is my roommate, Jean,” he addressed the rest of the group. “And Mikasa’s boyfriend, apparently.” 

“Well, well, well, this is the famous boyfriend,” Hange said, walking up to the couple. “Hello, I’m Hange, Mikasa’s colleague.” 

“I know, Mikasa told me about you,” Jean replied, slightly embarrassed by Hange’s scrutiny. 

“Did she? She’s such a sweetheart, isn’t she?” 

“She is,” Jean muttered with a goofy smile on his lips while Mikasa lightly blushed. 

“You two are so precious,” Hange grinned. “Aren’t they?” 

“I think you’re making them uncomfortable,” Moblit intervened. “And we don’t want Eren to be late, so we should probably go.” 

“Of course. Lead the way, Eren.” 

With an amused smile on his lips, the brunet guided them down the main road. 

“Jean and Mikasa seem to have it bad,” Levi said as they walked next to each other. 

“Yes, it’s so awkward. I had told Jean not to be embarrassing, but apparently he didn’t listen to me.” 

“He learnt from the best.” 

“Mean,” Eren protested, bumping into Levi’s shoulder. 

The raven lightly chuckled, features softening as he looked at Eren. 

“You seem in a very good mood today,” Eren pointed out. “Usually it’s more subtle, but I can totally tell you are right now.” 

“I’m just eager to see you shit your pants later,” Levi replied, trying to get back to his usual scowl but failing. 

“No, there’s something else to it. What is it?” 

“I suppose knowing that your boyfriend will be coming home for good tomorrow makes some people happy.” 

Eren’s mouth opened in surprise, and his breath hitched in his throat at the unusual confession. “God, I love you so much,” he said, holding Levi in a tight embrace and kissing his cheek. 

From behind them someone whistled, and Levi pushed him away. 

“What did I tell you about being embarrassing?” he grunted. 

Eren chuckled and held his hand, kissing it as he tried to make Levi’s good mood appear again, somewhat succeeding when Levi tried to hold back a smile. 

Once they reached the college, many other students were there with their families, all nervous and excited for the big day. Eren was thankful his friends were there with him otherwise he would have panicked a lot more. Their small talk helped him forget the butterflies in his stomach, and their words of encouragement gave him the strength to defend his dissertation when his turn came. His voice was shakier than he wanted, and he ate some words in the haste of the moment, but altogether he did better than he expected. 

It all went by in the blink of an eye. One moment he was inside the room with the professors boring their eyes into him and asking him questions, the next he was already out, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, and so many arms hugging him he didn’t know what was happening anymore. The whole moment felt too surreal for words, and for a while he couldn’t believe it had actually happened, but a satisfying lightness had fallen over him, and he couldn’t stop grinning no matter how hard he tried. 

“You were amazing, Eren,” Hange exclaimed after the initial euphoria. 

“Yes, you were splendid, dear,” Ana said with eyes watery for the emotion. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you,” Eren smiled, hugging his grandma. “I wouldn’t have done it without your help and support.” 

“It was just the right thing for me to do, you’ve brought nothing but joy in my life, and I’m sure your parents would be proud of you too.” 

Eren’s eyes stung as he felt the void his loss had left in his life. “I hope they are.” 

Ana nodded and kissed his forehead, quietly sniffling. Eren hugged her tightly, once more grateful for everything she had done for him. 

“It’s time to celebrate now,” he then said. “No more crying for today.” 

That was easier said than done as Hange had started weeping as they assisted to Eren and Ana’s exchange, and even Armin and Mikasa had to wipe their eyes from the tears Eren’s graduation had brought to their eyes. Even Jean was trying hard not to let his feelings show, but his clenched jaw and fast blinking gave it all away. Levi showed his emotions with a soft kiss and a tender smile, caressing Eren’s cheek so fondly words weren’t needed to understand his feelings. 

They eventually made their way to the Two Roses where Eren’s ex-colleagues had done an outstanding job with the decorations. There were balloons, banners, and flowers in every corner, and even a wall with some pictures of Eren from his days as a college student. They all cheered him as soon as he crossed the threshold, and their welcome was so overwhelming, Eren found himself at a loss for words again. 

There was a splendid buffet as well and that was where everyone gravitated towards, drawn in by all the delicious food there. Soft music was playing, quiet enough that they could comfortably talk to each other without having to shout, and a big table had been set in the middle of the room where everyone sat down at with plates so full of food they threatened to overflow. Theirs wasn’t a big company, just the people closest to Eren, but they were more than Eren could have asked for, all happy to share such an important moment with him. 

“Before we dig in,” Eren said, standing up from his chair. “I just want to take a moment to thank you all for coming today, your support has really helped me through this nerve-wracking morning, and I couldn’t be happier to finally go back home with you tomorrow.” 

They all clapped and congratulated him again, and then they finally started their meal. The atmosphere was light and soon filled with chattering and laughs. Eren’s former co-workers joined them as well, and hours flew by so quickly Eren didn’t even notice the clock ticking. At some point everyone had a present to give him, mostly books they knew he would enjoy, but Levi gave him the key to his place, and if Eren hadn’t felt already too lucky to deserve all of this, he certainly did now. 

“Don’t go crying on my now, though,” Levi said. 

“I won’t,” Eren replied, but it was a hard thing not to do. “Thank you.” 

“You should at least have the key to your own place.” 

It was more than Eren could take and without caring about the people around them, he crashed their lips together, holding Levi so tight his own arms started to hurt. Levi tried to push him away, but his efforts were weak, and his lips were so responsive he didn’t need to speak for Eren to know he was happy too. 

When it was a bit later and everyone was in a food coma after eating for the entire afternoon, Levi pulled Eren aside and guided him outside. The sun was slowly setting, and the city was coloured in an orange hue that reflected on the windows of the many houses and buildings, sparkling as the last rays hit the glass. 

“Have you already thought about what you’re going to do once you’re back home?” Levi asked, hands buried in the pockets of his trousers. “Job-wise, I mean.” 

“Not really, honestly,” Eren replied. “I haven’t given it much thought, but I’ll start searching as soon as we’re settled. I’ll pay my share of the rent, don’t worry, I still have some money saved up.” 

“I wasn’t asking for that.” Levi rolled his eyes as if Eren had said the most stupid thing in the world. “The library usually isn’t very busy, and I can handle things on my own most days, but we’re going to keep the monthly meetings with the school and also probably organise other events, so there will be a position for a new librarian soon.” 

Eren’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Really?” 

“Yes. You’ll obviously have to apply for it and do an interview, but I doubt there’ll be many people applying, and you’ve spent enough time there to know how things work, so you’d have a good chance at getting the job.” 

“It would be amazing,” Eren exclaimed. “Are you sure you didn’t ask for a helper just because you want to be with me all day?” 

Levi clicked his tongue. “Idiot.” 

“Well, it’s true, we’re going to spend all day together.” 

“There’ll be different shifts, and you’ll have to go to the school meetings, so you won’t be with me as much as you think.” 

“Why do I have to go to the school meetings?” 

“Because you’re the newcomer and have to do all the shitty jobs.” 

Eren chuckled. “Are you sure it isn’t because you don’t want to be around children anymore?” 

“Yeah, I told you, all the shitty jobs are yours.” 

Eren laughed and took Levi between his arms. “Are you sure you won’t get bored of seeing me so much?” 

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Levi replied, hugging him back. 

Eren smiled, burying his nose in Levi’s hair. “I can’t wait to go back to our home.” 

“Me too,” the raven whispered so softly Eren’s heart skipped a beat. 

When they went back inside, the music was louder and both Hange and Moblit and Jean and Mikasa were dancing in the little dancefloor to the side. The new couple seemed to be getting along really well, they both had wide smiles on their lips and every time one of the two messed up a step, they both lightly laughed, ready to try the move again. 

Eren went back to his seat between Ana and Levi who exchanged an accomplice look that Eren immediately noticed. 

“What is up with you two?” 

“Did Levi talk to you?” Ana asked instead. 

“Yes?” Eren replied, suspicious. 

“And? Are you going to apply for that job?” 

“Wait, you knew about it?” 

“I had talked to Ana before asking you,” Levi intervened. 

“Do you two talk behind my back?” 

Levi grinned while Ana simply said, “We just have tea together once a week, nothing too important.” 

“Why didn’t I know about it?” Eren exclaimed, even more surprised now. 

“It’s our little secret,” Ana smirked, exchanging a glance with Levi. 

“I’m happy you’re getting along at least, even if neither of you let me in in that little detail.” 

“Don’t be upset, dear,” Ana tried to comfort him. “We haven’t been doing it for long, but Levi wanted to make sure I was on board with you leaving the house, he was worried I’d feel alone, and after that we just started our tea club.” 

“Will I be allowed in too?” 

“Only if you behave,” Levi said. 

Ana chuckled and even Armin, who had been following their exchange, muffled a laugh. 

“Wow, betrayed by my own family,” Eren retorted, even though he wasn’t mad about it at all. “Well, I guess I’ll just hang out with the duck then.” 

They all laugh at that because they knew how little Eren liked Lily, but the lightness of the moment was all Eren needed after so many years of saying goodbye for many months and everything he and Levi had to go through to get where they were. He joined their laughter too, happier than ever as the future he had always wanted was right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might get a little insight on what that future will be in the next chapter, the epilogue ;)  
Once again, Eren's graduation was based on my experience, so if you found it a bit weird, I 100% guarantee it's how it happens in some countries!  
Let me know your thoughts on this bittersweet chapter, there were some moments that made me tear up ngl, and see you in the next and last chapter :')


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I can't believe this is actually happening, I'm so sad the fic is ending, I've been working on it for a little over a year now, it has had such a big part in my life and in my journey as a writer that I'm so emotional right now. I love this fic so much, it's the story I'm the most proud of, I've put a lot of hard work into this, so many hours spent trying to make it as perfect as possible, and I'm very happy with how it turned out. As always, there have been ups and downs, moments where writing this was a struggle, but I'm glad I stuck with it and I kept pushing forward, it all paid off in the end!  
Thank you so so much to everyone that has read, left comments and kudos, I don't know how many times I've said it, but it really means a lot to me, I appreciate every single comment and kudo, they all make me super happy!! Also a big thank you to Amy ([ Dreamy_Heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Heichou/works)) for spotting my typos/missing words, my perfectionist ass was able to sleep peaceful nights thanks to you <33  
And now, without further ado, please enjoy this last chapter, I made it extra sappy <333

“Do you have more tape, Mikasa?” Eren asked, one last cardboard box in front of him.

“Here,” the girl replied, tossing it to him. “I’m done with this one.” 

“Great, thanks. You can put it in the car as well, I’ll be right there as soon as I’m done with this one.” 

Mikasa nodded and picked up the cardboard box she had packed before walking outside Eren’s room and down the stairs. Eren finished taping his own box, wiping his forehead from the sweat. It was early in the afternoon, and the rays of the scorching sun were coming in through the open window. He stood up, stretching his back, sore after the last minute packing and then took a deep breath. 

His room was empty, no more books on the shelves, no clothes in the wardrobe, and no pictures on his night stand. The day he was finally moving in with Levi had come, and even if on cloud nine for the new path ahead of him, he was sad to leave the place he had called home for so many years. He had a myriad of fond memories of his time there, from the first days he had settled in with Ana as a child to all the times he had played with Armin and Mikasa there. 

He couldn’t deny the bitter side of his move, but the sweeter one was bigger and soon brought him back to reality. He picked up his box and with a final glance, he left his room, following Mikasa down the stairs. 

“Is this the last one?” he asked, once he was outside. 

“I haven’t seen others inside,” Armin replied, standing in the courtyard with Mikasa. 

“Here I go then.” 

He squeezed it in the backseat next to all the other ones. He had been taking his things to Levi’s for a few days now, so everything he had packed in the morning perfectly fit in the car. 

“Are you sure you have everything?” Ana asked, coming out of the house followed by Levi. He had his hands full of homemade food Ana had insisted on giving them, and he fondly smiled when he saw Eren outside. 

“I am,” the brunet said as he helped Levi with the food. “And I’m not going that far, in five minutes I’m here if I’ve forgotten anything.” 

“I’ve made all your favourite food, so you won’t have to worry about cooking while settling in the apartment.” 

“Thank you.” Eren put the bags on top of the boxes and then closed the door. “This is it then.” 

“It is, isn’t it?” Ana said with a soft smile. 

“Yes, but I’m not going far this time, and I’ll come over every day to check on you.” 

“There’s no need to do that,” Ana scoffed. “I’m going to be fine, don’t worry about me, dear.” 

“I know you will be, but I can’t help but worry.” 

Ana softly smiled and cupped his face. “You have more important things to worry about now. You have a whole life to live with Levi, and I want you to focus on that. I want you to think about yourself first for once.” 

“I can’t do that,” Eren muttered. 

“Me neither,” Ana retorted with another smile. 

Eren took her between his arms, hugging her tightly. “No matter what you say, I’ll still come over as much as I can and spend some time with you.” 

“You’ll always be welcomed here.” 

Ana caressed his hair and then placed a kiss on his forehead, tenderly smiling with watery eyes. Eren hugged her again, finding it harder than ever to let go, but he eventually did and pressed his lips on her cheek. 

“See you soon then,” he softly said. 

“Goodbye, dear.” 

With a final smile Eren turned towards the car where Levi was fixing the last bags of food, rearranging them so that he could properly see from the rear mirror. Armin and Mikasa were playing with the duck near the gate, but as soon as they saw Eren approaching them, they stood up and walked up to him. 

“All good?” Armin asked. 

“Yeah. Thank you so much for the help, guys. I didn’t know I had so much stuff.” 

“No worries,” Mikasa replied. 

“I’ll invite you over for dinner once I’m all settled.” 

“Just let us know when,” Armin grinned. 

“I’d say we can hang out together one of these evenings, but I doubt Mikasa would join us now that Jean’s coming to visit.” 

“We can still hang out,” the girl protested. “We could all go out together.” 

“You’re too embarrassing, so no, thank you,” Eren teased. “But if you want a piece of advice, take him down to the lake, it’s a really good spot for romantic dates.” 

“I’ll let you know how it goes,” Mikasa chuckled. 

Armin and Eren laughed as well before the three of them said their goodbyes, and Eren finally climbed in the car where Levi was waiting for him. Ana came to pick Lily up so that she wouldn’t get in the way and waved at them as they left Eren’s old house. 

“You sure you’re ready to leave?” Levi asked before crossing the gate. 

“I am,” Eren replied with a final look behind him. 

  
  
Eren’s new living room was stacked with boxes. There were packages on the coffee table, on the sofa, even in the little balcony. The only free space was a tiny spot near the book shelves that they had left clear, because they both knew they would be going there pretty often to put Eren’s volumes in. 

“Where do we start?” Eren asked, looking around, wondering if they could put everything away that afternoon. 

“What did you pack today?” 

“Mostly clothes and books, I think.” 

“Since we’re already here, we might as well start with the books,” Levi said with a cutter in hand. “Sounds good to me.” 

They started opening all the boxes, looking for the volumes Eren had taken with him. They were all mixed with his clothes so that carrying them around wouldn’t be too heavy, but that meant they had to open them all, taking two or three books out at a time. As the pile got higher, Eren began to slide them in their spot. Levi had made some space for him, so now their books were all mixed together, and the sight was enough to put a big smile on Eren’s face. 

“Less staring and more working,” Levi said, putting two more books in Eren’s hands. 

“Sorry, I was just lost in thought for a moment,” the brunet replied as he slotted those books in as well. “I love the way our books fit together.” 

“I think we’ll have to buy new shelves soon, we’re already running out of space.” 

“I’ll put that on the list of things to go buy together.” 

“How many more times do you have to say ‘together’ before being satisfied?” Levi teased with a grin. 

“At least a thousand. We’re living together, our books are together, we sleep together, we work together, we’ll do everything together from now on.” 

“Not shitting, though. You’ll do that by yourself.” 

“Okay, maybe not that,” Eren chuckled. 

Levi turned his head to hide a smile, but Eren spotted it immediately. Ever since he had graduated almost a month ago, he often caught his boyfriend smiling to himself. There was a happier light in his eyes too, one that always made Eren’s heart flutter at the thought that it was because of him. They had both been looking forward to this day for so long that even Levi’s cold demeanour sometimes melted when he was with Eren. 

They went through Eren’s books for a while, also sorting out the other things in the boxes. Everything went into piles for the bedroom and bathroom, plus some miscellaneous stuff they still had to find a place for. They had opened the glass door to let the breeze in, but the day was so hot and muggy that barely any fresh air came inside. Eren was sweating even if he was just wearing a pair of old shorts and a T-shirt, and after a while the warm weather and the tiredness from packing and unpacking got to him. 

“Let’s take a break,” he huffed, trying to sit on the sofa before realising it was still full of his clothes. “Do you mind if I turn on the radio?” 

“Suit yourself,” Levi replied as he organised more things, apparently unaffected by the heat. “It’s a very old one, so I don’t know if it still works.” 

Eren turned the little radio on the dresser on, and after a bit of fiddling, he found a station that transmitted old songs. 

“This is the radio my grandma used to listen to when cooking,” he said. “This brings back so many childhood memories.” 

He listened to the upbeat song playing while gently swaying his head and thinking back to the first times he had helped Ana in the kitchen. 

“It’s a nice one,” Levi commented. 

“It really is.” Eren smiled right when the song changed, a slower one starting to play. It was one of those old melodies that spoke of other times and great loves, that pierce right through you and never let you go, always singing about the beauty of loving someone. “Dance with me,” Eren said, offering his hand to Levi. 

“I don’t dance,” his boyfriend scoffed. 

“C’mon, just this once.” 

“I have things to do.” 

“Jane Austen taught us that dancing together is one of the basic steps of falling in love.” 

Levi snorted. “Are you using the Jane Austen card to convince me to dance?” 

“I am, and I see it’s working,” Eren grinned. 

Levi rolled his eyes but stopped digging through a box and walked up to Eren. “Just this once.” 

Eren tenderly smiled and placed a hand on Levi’s hip while holding his other one up. With less reluctance than anticipated, Levi put his hand on his shoulder and started swaying along with him. His features had softened, and his eyes were two mirrors of Eren’s own love. Eren saw himself reflected in them, witnessed their light change when he moved closer. He looked deeper inside the silver and found the loving soul of someone that had devoted all his affection to him. 

He pressed their foreheads together, moving along with the slow tune and closed his eyes. His heart was filling as the one of the woman singing the song. He could feel her words right in his core; the man he loved between his arms, and their lives starting to move on parallel paths. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Levi moved his hand from Eren’s shoulder to his neck, cupping it as he replied, “I love you too.” 

A soft smile curved Eren’s lips, and he moved back just enough to meet Levi’s gaze. He hoped the raven would find what he had found in him too, all the love in the world just for him. He knew he hadn’t hoped in vain when Levi’s cheeks lightly lit up and his hold got stronger. Eren leaned down to press their lips together, slow and tender, just like the song that was coming to an end. 

But unlike the melody, he kept kissing Levi, kept showering him with his affection and getting the same love back. Before the next song started to play, Levi had wrapped both arms around Eren’s neck and was holding him close while their breaths started getting ragged and the heat from the day was mixing with their own. 

Eren guided him to the bedroom, lips never parting and hands firmly on each other while the need of being deeply connected overtook them both. There were boxes in every corner of the bedroom too, but luckily the bed was empty, and Levi lay down on it, taking Eren down with him. They didn’t break the kiss, a hungrier fire directed their movements now, and soon their tongues were tangling with each other. 

They parted only when it was getting harder to breathe, but Eren’s lips didn’t leave Levi, they travelled further down to his jaw and neck, kissing and licking until Levi’s skin was turning red. The raven was clenching the back of his T-shirt, scrunching it up between his fingers as Eren kept showering him in kisses. He was lightly panting, and the sound was so lovely and endearing Eren doubled his efforts to hear more. 

He slid his hands under Levi’s shirt, revealing part of his stomach. It was as pale as the rest of his body, but the skin was burning when Eren pressed his lips on it, a hint of saltiness hitting his tongue. Levi was now pulling Eren’s T-shirt up so hard it was almost breaking, impatience exuding from his gestures and moans, so Eren gave in and sat on his heels to remove it. He felt Levi’s gaze on him as he undressed, muscles flexing and chest finally naked, and when he looked back at his boyfriend, Eren could swear he saw him bite his bottom lip for a second. 

It didn’t take long before both of them were completely naked, bodies flushed as they kissed again. Levi’s skin was smooth under Eren’s touch, and every part of him was highly responsive, arching and leaning whenever Eren ran his fingers on him. He ghosted over his sides, reaching down to his hips and thighs. Levi wrapped a leg around Eren’s waist and thrust his hips, hard cocks sliding on each other. 

A shot of pleasure travelled up Eren’s spine. “Levi.” 

Levi hummed, repeating the movement while sweetly inviting Eren to take the cue. In a matter of seconds the brunet had lube and condoms in his hands, and was settled between Levi’s legs, spreading them apart while he teased his hole. Levi squirmed on the bed, hair falling over his eyes and cheeks of a red hue that made Eren’s head spin. He worked him open while kissing his thighs and stomach, worshipping every inch he could reach, closing his mouth around his cock, and giving him all the pleasure he wanted. 

Seeing Levi so lost in ecstasy was all Eren wished for. He loved the way Levi complied to his touch, how he became more honest and demanding, guiding Eren with his moans and sighs while he bucked his hips down Eren’s fingers and into his mouth. He still couldn’t believe he would be able to do this every time they wanted without the screen between them, that he could reach out and feel Levi’s skin under his fingertips at every hour of the day. It had taken them a while to get there, but the day had finally come, and Eren could only think of everything he could do to make Levi happy. 

When the raven was ready and his own cock so hard it was almost painful, Eren wore a condom and coated his length with more lube, giving Levi another little show, one that he knew his boyfriend secretly enjoyed. Levi’s eyes darkened with lust when Eren started stroking himself, and this time he definitely licked his lips as he never stopped staring. Eren wasn’t sure what it was that he liked so much about it, but he wasn’t against it, and did it every time to rile Levi up even more. 

“Take that grin off your face,” the raven said in a hoarse voice, surprising Eren. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the view.” 

Levi took him down to his face and whispered in his ear, “I love the feeling of your cock inside me a lot more.” 

Eren groaned, a shiver running up his spine and didn’t think twice before doing as Levi had demanded. He lined himself up and slowly rolled inside while he pressed soft kisses on Levi’s neck. He didn’t cover his mouth to be able to hear the sweet sighs and moans that were now flowing past his parted lips. Eren pushed inside, carefully and unhurriedly, feeling Levi’s hole clench around him every time. It was enough to make him stutter and take his breath away, but he eventually bottomed out and stopped, resting his forehead on Levi’s. 

Their pants mingled with each other, hands caressing the other and lips whispering their names. Levi had wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders and was now holding him close, so close their chests were touching, and his cock was brushing against Eren’s stomach. The brunet kissed his cheeks and nose, every part of his face he could reach got covered in tender touches that only served to make Levi squirm even more. 

“Stop it,” he muttered, trying to push Eren away. 

“I can’t. I love you too much.” 

Levi clicked his tongue, but he still clenched around Eren. The brunet knew this was all he was going to get, but it was enough. He knew Levi had his way of showing affection, and the poem he had written for him just the previous day was still fresh in his memory. He softly chuckled and kissed Levi’s nose again before standing on his hands and starting to move. 

Little whimpers came out from Levi’s mouth right from the beginning, but as Eren fucked him harder, they turned into louder moans, sweet cries that soon filled the room. He was tight and hot, and Eren’s body lit up every time he thrust into that heat. He was groaning too as he moved, never getting enough of Levi. He slotted their lips together, but their kiss was sloppy, teeth clashing and tongues dancing as their hips moved in unison. 

Eren’s thrusts got deeper, and he angled them to find Levi’s prostate. He held him by his hips and pounded into him always faster, watching as Levi’s face scrunched up in pleasure. He was twisting the bedsheets, forehead covered in sweat, face and neck flushed. He was more beautiful than ever with Eren’s name coming out from his lips, and Eren’s chest swelled at the sight, filled with so much affection it was about to burst open. 

When he finally found his prostate, Levi’s back arched off the bed and he quickly wrapped a hand around his cock. Eren doubled his efforts, biting his bottom lip as he rammed into Levi, holding back his orgasm while the raven reached his. He bent down to kiss Levi’s mouth, but all he got was a weak peck and moan after moan as Levi neared the edge. He pressed his lips on his neck then, licking a stripe up the side and biting his ear, muttering Levi’s name in it. 

That did it for his boyfriend, and he came while calling out Eren’s name, cum splattering on him and Eren. His hole twitched, getting impossibly tighter and surrounded by his heat, Eren came as well. Afterwards, the room was still filled with sighs and pants while they tried to regain their breaths. Eren had removed the condom and had gone to the bathroom to get a towel to wash himself and Levi. 

Once clean, they didn’t leave the bed, they remained in each other’s arms, Levi’s forehead pressed against Eren’s chest while the brunet caressed his back. There were birds chirping out the window and the faint sound of someone cutting the grass in the neighbourhood; everything was peaceful and quiet in their side of the world. 

Eren pressed a kiss on the crown of Levi’s head as softly as he could, but the raven still moved between his arms and looked up at him. There was a tender smile on his lips, and Eren couldn’t help but place his mouth on it. 

“I can’t wait to wake up to this every morning from now on,” he muttered, stroking Levi’s back. 

“Only if you don’t snore, otherwise you’re sleeping on the sofa.” 

Eren chuckled. “I can’t make promises.” 

Levi tried to glare at him, but there was a fond look in his eyes that didn’t fool Eren. 

“I’m really happy to be here with you,” the brunet said. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Levi smiled, cupping Eren’s face with his hand and caressing his cheek. “Welcome home.” 

Eren took his hand in his own and kissed Levi’s wrist. “I’m finally back.” 

Levi pressed his lips on his, so tenderly and lovingly that Eren was about to melt under that touch. When their mouths parted, Levi hid his face against Eren’s chest again, nuzzling closer and tangling their legs together. Eren softly smiled, going back to lightly caressing his back, and as his eyes caught a glimpse of the view outside the window, there were no clouds in the blue summer sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little headcanon that once Ana is too old and unable to take care of such a big house by herself Levi and Eren move back in with her, and they live happily ever after there!  
Once again, thank you so much for reading, this journey has been amazing and I'm sad it's ending, but this is it, this is where the story ends :')  
[ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
